Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls
by TimPrime1
Summary: Frieza is back, and one world is now in danger. The Dragon Balls are astray as well; and Ash has returned from Unova. But there's something strange about him. Can this person they meet help them out? AAML, DAML and more.
1. Chapter 1 Frieza and the Pokemon world

Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 1:

Frieza and the Pokemon world

Hello everyone, I have another story I am doing and it's a crossover. But I can't take all the credit. My friend AK1028 also deserves a good bit of credit for she came up with the title. But I added the 's' along with 'pokemon' plus 'and' along with Frieza. But AK1028 has really helped me. So far this story is a crossover between DBZ and Pokemon, you all will find out soon enough. So far I will not tell you all the characters, but here are some. Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Ash, Misty, Brock. That is all that I will say...for now. So far Frieza is in this chapter, but what is he up to. But don't let me forget to say this, this is probably going to be a series. Well with all that said and done. LETS GET THIS STARTED.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z. I don't even own the franchise.

Narrator "We now see our heroes, the Z fighters, at Capsule Corp. Their getting ready to summon the eternal Dragon, Shenron, to put the diabolical Frieza back where he came from. Back into heck." (A/N: I hate saying the H word)

Piccolo and the others were looking at the Dragon Balls that they had collected throughout the past week. "Ok now, we have collected all 7 Dragon Balls. And all we need to do is send Frieza back to heck!" Piccolo explained. "Right, but how did he get out anyways?" Goku asked. "It may sound hard Karkkarott but one of Friezas minions got the Namekian Dragon Balls and tortured one of them until they said the password!" Vegeta explained. "And he also forced the Namek to wish Frieza back. And once he brought him back Frieza killed him." (the Nameckian) Piccolo said. "Hm, but how was he able to do that when there's a 5 year limit?" Krillin asked. "Easy, when it has only been ONE AND A HALF YEARS!" Vegeta explained loudly. "Oh yeah, heh, I forgot. It felt like it was 5 years to me." Krillin said with a hand rubbing the back of his head.

That was it. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUTUP ALREADY, I'm trying to concentrate here." Piccolo said with his head turned close to their direction. "Oh, sorry Piccolo." Krillin said. "Yeah, whatever." Vageta said not even caring. "Alright, now." Piccolo said. He turned his head back to the Dragon Balls. "ETERNAL DRAGON...I SUMMON YOU!" Piccolo explained shouting. The whole sky grew very very dark like there was a storm coming in. Then lighting was shooting down from the sky trying to hit something. Then one hit the Dragon Balls and a yellow stream of light came out. It formed hairs, weird looking horns, scales, arms, hands with claws and hind legs. It roared into the sky when it was finished. The yellow stream of light was the Dragon. He looked down onto the humans. "Why have you summoned me?" the dragon asked with a semi loud voice.

They all waited for Piccolo to speak. He was the one to make the wish. "SHENRON, I WANT TO MAKE WISH!" Piccolo explained. "Then speak your wish and it shall be granted!" Shenron explained. "I wish…" "You wont wish for a thing." a mysterious voice said. "What the? Who said that?" Piccolo asked. He turned around and looked at the others. They all were giving horrifying looks at something behind the eternal Dragon. Piccolo looked and saw something that he didn't want to ever see. Piccolo also gave a horrifying look. The one being they never wanted to see was none other than...Frieza. The white and purple alien was floating right behind the eternal Dragon. And he had a scouter.

Frieza was giving them all an evil look, as he did with all his victims. He then looked at the Dragon. "I want to make a wish Dragon!" Frieza explained. "Then speak your wish and it shall be granted!" Shenron explained. "Hehehe. I wish…" "OH NO YOU DON'T FRIEZA." Goku said. He teleported behind Frieza. "Heeeyaaahhhhh." Goku said. He punched him in the back of the head. Frieza grabbed the back of his head in pain. He turned around and looked at Goku with menacing eyes. "You will pay for that, monkey!" Frieza explained. "Bring it on." Goku said. He then turned Super Saiyan and they began fighting. "Oh no Piccolo. What are we going to do now?" Krillin wondered. Piccolo was in deep thought. 'Man what are we going to do? There's no way we can wish Frieza back to heck unless…" Piccolo thought.

He looked at Shenron. "Shenron, can we wish Frieza back to heck?" Piccolo asked. "Hang on I'll check." Shenron said. They all waited for a few seconds while Frieza fought Goku. "Sorry, it cannot be done!" Shenron said. Everyone was shocked to hear him say that. Everyone looked worried, they knew all hope was lost. That was until Piccolo spoke. "Then I wish…" Piccolo said. "Don't you dare…uhhhh" Frieza said until he was punched in the gut by Goku. "PICCOLO, MAKE A WISH NOW." Goku said shouting. "Uugh, I wish for the Dragon Balls to go into another dimension." Piccolo said. "WHAT?" everyone asked with shocked faces. "Then your wish shall be granted!" Shenron said. He then disappeared and the Dragon Balls went into the air. When they stopped, they began going around in a circle making a yellow ring.

When Frieza saw this (he and Goku stopped fighting) he wouldn't let the Dragon Balls get away from him when he is sooo close to eternal life. "No, I wont let them get away." Frieza said fly towards them. "No Frieza, don't." Goku said trying to warn him. "Don't tell me what to do, monkey." He was very close to the Dragon Balls. As soon as he got to Dragon Balls, he reached for them until a bright yellow flash took place and nothing was there. The sky cleared and everyone looked around. Vegeta ran to Piccoho and grabbed himby the collar of his outfit. "You idiot, what did you do?" Vegeta asked while shaking Piccolo violently. "Get off." Piccolo said shoving Vegeta off away from him. "I know what I did, and I wished for them to go to another dimension!" Piccolo said. He Vegeta wouldn't like what he said, and he was right.

Vegeta was now mad. He had his fists clenched, he was shaking with sooo much rage that… "WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? YOU DID WHHHHHHAAAAAAT?" Vegeta asked shouting as loud as he could. They both looked at each other until Krillin spoke. "Uh, guys. Where's Frieza?" He asked. Then they all looked around everywhere. Krillin was right. Frieza wasn't there. "I don't know Krillin. But where ever he is we need to get to Namek, and get to where he and possibly the Dragon Balls are at." Goku said. Everyone nodded their heads and went into Capsule Corp. Goku came down to Piccolo and asked. "Piccolo…where did you wish them to?" Goku asked. "I only know, other than I said another dimention. But I don't know where." Piccolo said. "But where ever they are. We need find them...and fast." Gouku said. They both stared out at the sky wondering where they went.

Dragon Ball Z theme song

Bam bam bum baam bam bam guitar screeching, bam bam bum baaam bam bam electric guitar screeches again. Dragon Ball Z aaahhhh. Dragon! Dragon! Rock the Dragon! Dragon Ball Z aaaaahhhh. Dragon! Dragon! Rock The Dragon! Dragon Ball Z aaaahhhh. Dragon! Dragon Ball! come get me! Electric guitar plays. Krillin: Ah. Gouku: Aaaaaahhhhh. Dragon Ball Z aaaahhhhh. Dragon! Dragon! Rock The Dragon! Dragon Ball Z. Dragon! Dragon! Rock The Dragon! come get me. (can't understand some of the theme song) Dragon! Dragon! Rock The Dragon! Dragon Ball Z. Dragon! Dragon! Rock The Dragon! a-come get me. Electric guitar again. Aaaaahhhhhh Dragon Ball Z! Aaaahhhh. Dragon Ball Z! Aaaaahhhhh.

Pokemon movie theme song finishes

Do d d do d d do doooo doooo. Do do do do d d dooo dooo. Do do do d d doooo doooo.

Pokemon:

Frieza And the Astray Dragon Balls

Dragon roaring in the background and Shenrons body wrapping around the words. Plus the 'O' in Pokemon is the one star ball.

On the Pokemon world

We find our hero Ash and his two new traveling companions Iris and Dent (I'm not using Cilen. Doesn't sound cool. Plus his name was supposed to be Dent) in the Kanto region. After Ash got his eighth gym badge and the Unova League wasn't for another eight months. He really accelerated his training. He also beat all his rivals, met all the legendaries in Unova, and beat Team Rocket and Plasma. Now he was in Cerulean city visiting a very special friend. "Man, I can't believe it. I just beat all of my rivals got all eight badges, met all the legendaries and so on and so forth." Ash said all excited like. "Pika, chu pika pi." (Yes, we did it.) Pikachu said in his own language excitedly. "You got that right buddy!" Ash said to his faithful partner. "Yeah, yeah Ash. Your acting just like a little kid, in which you are." Iris said. "Iris, I am not a kid, I'm fifteen! I may act like a kid, but I'm a teenager!" Ash explained. "Are you sure about that?" Iris asked.

Ash gave her a mad look. Now he's been getting mad quite a lot lately for the last four months. "Ash, don't get angry again, you know that you can hardly control your temper." Dent said. "Uuugghh, I know, I know. But I can't help it. Sometimes I just want to fight with my fists for some reason!" Ash explained. "Well that's not good enough and what are we doing here in Kanto anyway?" Iris asked. "Yes, I'm wondering that as well!" Dent explained. "Well, were here to meet one of my very close friends from the begging of my journeys. Her name is Misty Waterflower! She's the leader of the Cerulean Gym!" Ash explained. 'But I want for her to join us in the Unova region for the league, and more.' Ash thought.

When Iris heard this she just had to say something. "Oh, she's a leader of a gym huh. Then maybe I can battle her." She gave a small smirk with a teasing face. Ash gave her another mad look but faced forward and kept on walking. They were close to the Cerulean Gym for they could see it. As soon as Iris and Dent saw the gym they just kept on walking. But as soon as Ash saw it, he ran faster than he usually does. "Man he's fast, but isn't he faster than usual?" Iris asked. "Yes, yes he is faster than he usually is." Dent answered. They both ran after him as fast as they could. But as for Pikachu, he was hanging onto Ash's hat as if his life depended on it.

Ash was the first to reach the gym. He knocked on the door three times. But with out him even knowing it he accidentally cracked the glass door. Iris and Dent came up thirty seconds after him. Ash was about to knock again until the sliding glass doors opened. Like, who is i…oh Ash it's you. I haven't seen you in, like, years. You know that your, like, girlfriend Misty has been like waiting to see you again." Daisy said. Ash blushed at this.

Both Iris and Dent gave looks of confusion. "Ash, you didn't say that you had a girlfriend." Iris said. "No wonder why he got mad at you earlier." Dent said. "Guys, Misty is not my girlfriend, she's…just…my…friend." Ash said while trying to hide a blush by bowing his head. 'But I want her to be more than that.' Ash thought. "Mmmmhmmmm. Then why are you blushing?" Iris wondered sounding silly. "Now, now Iris. If Ash just says she's just a friend, then we'll leave it like that!" Dent said. "Thank you Dent. Now where is she anyways?" Ash asked. "Oh, she's, like, in the pool area where Tracey is. He's helping her train her Pokemon!" Daisy said with a smirk on her face. "WHAT?" Ash asked and he ran into the pool area. And Pikachu was still holding on for dear life.

Dent saw her smirk before Ash ran to the pool. "Is this Tracey person really here?" Dent asked with a serious expression. "No, he's in the, like, living room along with the surprise party." Daisy said. "What, how did you guys know he was coming back?" Iris asked. Slightly giggling "I have my, like, sources." Daisy said. Then they heard a cracking noise. They looked behind them just to see that the glass doors were cracked then they broke. Dent, Iris and Daisy gave weird looks. "Now how did that happen?" Dent asked. "I'm not sure, but I do know one thing." Iris said. She then walked up to Daisy and gave her a weird look. "I'm watching you." Iris said and she went into the pool area and Dent followed. Daisy looked at the glass doors. She bowed her head then shook it. They would have to replace them. She then walked to the living room.

While in the pool area of the gym Misty was training her Pokemon. "Ok Corsola, use Spike cannon on Dewgong." Misty commanded. "Corsala cors." (You got it.) And the little water Pokemon fired spikes at it's opponent. "Now Dewgong, use icebeam to stop the Spike cannon." Misty commanded the seal like Pokemon. "Gong dewgong gong." (You got it.) Dewgong used an icebeam but it froze the spikes and they were still heading towards Dewgong. Dewgong looked really worried and so did Misty. "Oh no, Dewgong dodge it." But it was to late, the spikes hit Dewgong and the Pokemon was injured. "Oh no. Dewgong are you alright." Misty asked. Dewgong looked up at her and nodded its head weakly at its trainer. "I'm sorry, Dewgong." Misty said.

She held out her Pokeball to return the Pokemon until... "Tracey I can take over from her…" Ash said as he ran into the pool area of the gym. He saw that Tracey wasn't in there and only Misty and her Pokemon were. Misty had her eyes wide open looking at Ash. "Oh sorry if I interrupted something Misty." Ash said while scratching the back of his head of embarrassment. But he didn't notice that Misty was running towards him. (A/N: I thought there was no running around the pool, lol) Misty flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. Ash didn't even move a muscle when she did this, but he did wrap his arms around her waist giving her a hug. He buried his face into her hair.

Misty and Ash then looked at each other. She noticed he was taller than her by four inches. "Oh Ash, I've missed you soooo much. I haven't seen you in over a year." Misty said. She also noticed Pikachu was on his head. "Oh hey Pikachu! I haven't seen u in a while either!" Misty explained scratching his head. Pikachu gave asmall purr to that. Then she looked into Ashs warm chocolate brown eyes that she loved. She even noticed that he did get a lot more stronger than she was with him last. His arms had more strength, a whole lot more strength. Ash looked back at her and he like the outfit she was wearing. (A/N: Pokemon: Luvdisk is a splendored thing) .He loved looking into her cerulean eyes, it was like looking into the water that she loved. They both stayed silent until… "Uhem."They both looked at where those came from and saw Iris and Dent looking at them.

They let go of each other immediately. They looked away from each other blushing. "Well now ,show we move to the living room?" Misty asked a little embarrassed. Misty looked at her Pokemon and returned them. Then they all followed her to where the living room was. Ash was in front with Misty while Iris and Dent stayed in the back. "So Ash who are they, and where's Brock?" Misty asked. "Brock couldn't continue on the journey because he wanted to become a Pokemon Doctor. And those two are my new friends from the Unova region!" Ash explained.

Misty gave a smirk as they were nearing the living room. "What about Dawn huh, why didn't she come here?" Misty asked. "Well uh Misty um uh…hey wait, I didn't say anything about her." Ash said. Misty Slightly giggled. "You didn't have to!" Misty explained. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Ash asked. Misty giggled some more. "You'll see!" Misty explained grabbing his hand and pulling him more quickly to the living room. "Hey what are you…" Ash was beginning to ask until Misty put a finger on his mouth. "Oh relax Ash and come here." Misty said.

Ash was confused when he got to the living room. It was completely dark. "Uh Misty, it's a little dark in here." Ash said with a shaky nervous voice. "Well then, why don't I turn the lights on." But the second she did. "SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK ASH!" Everyone yelled. Ash was so surprised that he looked back at Misty give her a questioning look like "Is this my party?" Misty just looked at him and nodded "yes". He gave a smile and hugged Misty. "Thank you." Ash said in a whisper. Misty didn't say anything, she just hugged back. After the hug ended he went to see his friends.

All of his friends from different regions were there. There was Gary, Brock, Tracey, Casey, May, Max, Drew, Harley (everyone doesn't like him) Solidad, Dawn, Kenny, Zoey, Paul, Barry, and etc. Ash saw a good bit of his friends from each region. He was really happy. Everyone was waiting for him to say something but what was it. "LETS PARTY." Ash said with his fists in the air. Everyone began to party. Everyone there was either dancing, talking/joking around, eating, etc. Ash got a bite to eat and talked with some friends. He found out that Kenny and Dawn were traveling in Kanto together. They were competing in contests like they usually did. Iris and Dent were talking with all of his friends from the other regions.

May, Drew, Harley and Solidad were in the Sinnoh region for contests. Paul Barry and those were also in Kanto. Ash was enjoying his time until he saw a beautiful lady sitting on the couch. He walked on over to her and said… "Hello miss, may I have this Dance?" Ash asked teasingly knowing it was Misty. "Why yes you may." Misty answered. She took Ash's hand and walked with him to the Dance floor. They faced each other. Misty placed her arms around his neck again and he placed his hands around her waist. They began dancing to the music.

As they were dancing Misty laid her head on Ash's chest and closed her eyes. Ash was blushing for the position they were in but didn't care. He loved Misty with all his heart, and would never let anything bad happen to her. As the song ended Misty opened her eyes and raised her head off Ash's chest. She looked into his eyes and he did the same. They leaned their heads toward each other. They were really close for their eyes were closed. They could feel each others breath until… "Hey guys there's going to be a meteor shower tonight, lets go watch from Cerulean point." Brock said.

Misty and Ash's eyes both shot open and they both stopped what they were about to you immediately. They were seeing everyone leave for Cerulean point. They headed out the same way as well. It took them a few hours but they got up to Cerulean point. As soon as they did, they saw where everyone was. May was sitting next to Drew on his left. Dawn was sitting next to Kenny on his left. Zoey was sitting next to Paul on his right and Daisy sat next to Tracey on his left. Iris and Dent sat next to each other. Ash sat down next to Brock a few feet away. Then Misty came up and sat next to Ash on his right side. They all were looking at the stars waiting for the meteor shower.

Ash and Misty did the same. They both gave out a soft sigh and looked at each other. Ash and Misty gave each other a small smile. Then Ash looked back out at the stars. The meteor shower wasn't supposed to start until 11:00p.m.. It was 10:55 p.m. and they had to wait for five minutes. They talked while they waited. "So Ash, I missed you when you were in Sinnoh and Unova." Misty said. "I also missed you Misty." Ash said. "Really Ash, I thought you would have forgotten about me." Misty said sarcastically. "Heh, yeah right." Ash said. She knew that Ash wouldn't forget about her. "Quiet everyone. The shower is about to begin." Brock said.

Everyone looked at the sky. Misty laid her head on his shoulder. Ash looked at her and gave a smile. He then rested his head on hers. It was now 11:00 p.m.. They all waited for the shower to start and then…whoosh there was one. Whoosh, whoosh. That was two more. Then a whole fleet came down. May was grabbing Drew's arm in all the excitment. Drew crossed on arm over and put a hand over one of Mays hands that was clasping his arm. She looked at him and gave a smile, he did the same. Dawn was just laying her head on Kennys shoulder and his head on hers. But Misty grabbed Ash's arm with her head still on his shoulder. Ash did the same thing Drew did with his hand.

Zoey was snuggled up next to Paul who had an arm around her shoulders. Daisy's head was on Tracey's shoulder and he had his arm around her. They all watched as the meteors fell down to earth. The shower lasted for 5 minutes. After it was done everyone looked at their loved one. They looked into each others eyes. They all leaned into their loved ones. May and Drew, Dawn and Kenny, Tracey and Daisy, Zoey and Paul and our favorite, Ash and Misty.

They could feel each others breath. They were really close until…bam, bam, shwoom. There was a bright yellow light and everyone was shielding their eyes. After it was done they all looked up and saw seven small yellow spheres. They were all staring at the ring they made. But once they stopped they all scattered. They all looked at each other wondering what all that was. They all got up and left except for Misty who was gripping onto Ash's Unova jacket.

Ash noticed this since she was latched onto him and wrapped his arms around her. She was very scared of what she had seen. Ash rocked her until she was calm. When she finally was Misty looked at Ash. "Are you ok, Mist?" Ash asked. She just loved it when he called her "Mist", it was her very own little nick name. "I-I-I don't know." Misty said. "Why, what is it?" Ash asked. "I-I still don't know. I think I saw something after that flash!" Misty explained. "Like what...what did you see?" Ash asked. "Some kind of white and purple creature that had an evil look, and it had a white tail!" Misty explained. "That's weird, I never saw it…" Ash said until Misty interrupted. "But I did, don't you believe me Ash." Misty asked. She was starting to develope tears.

Ash saw that she had tears in her eyes getting ready to come out. He pulled her close to his chest. "I do Misty, I do!" Ash explained. It was a few minutes later and Misty fell asleep in his arms. He got up and carried her Bridal style, back to the gym, her back on his left arm and her legs on his right arm. He knew it would be a few hours until he got her there. He was walking down the path until he saw the others. "HEY GUYS, WAIT UP." Ash yelled. He noticed that he was running, but what he didn't notice is that he was wasn't on the ground.

He looked down and nearly lost it until saw the beauty he was carrying. Misty was sleeping in his arms when he flew back. The wind blew through her hair beautifully. As soon as he landed he couldn't figure out how he did it. But he shrugged it off and went into the gym. Ash went up to Misty's bedroom and laid her down on the left side of her bed. As soon as he had her in bed completely she began tossing and turning. He saw this and touched her shoulders.

She stopped and Ash knew what he had to do. He went to the other side of the bed, took off his shoes and got in. He took off his hat and put it on the night stand next to the side he was on. He scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she was completely still. Ash laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes, and he didn't notice the smile on her face.

It was 1:30 in the morning and everyone was just getting in. They were wondering where Ash and Misty were so they checked Misty's bedroom. When they arrived they cracked open the door and noticed that Ash and Misty were sleeping together with Ash's arms around Misty's waist. They all noticed a smile on Misty's face, so they decided not to interrupt them. But Pikachu went in anyways and layed down between them. They left them in peace by shutting the door very quietly. Brock stayed in the guest room. May, Drew, Max and the others went back to the Pokemon center.

But all they wanted to know was is how Ash and Misty got there before they did. So they decided to ask them in the morning. They all went they're separate ways till the morning. By now everyone wanted answers except for Misty, who had no idea of what was going on. But what Misty wanted to know was is what that weird purple and white creature was.

Oooohhhh cliffhanger. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I had a lot of ideas for this chapter, but I decided to end it with a cliffhanger. I hope you all liked the romance and suspense. I still want to give AK1028 a lot of credit. She helped me out with the title and etc. Well time too be the narrator. **Frieza and the Dragon Balls have been wished from the Z earth to another dimension. Could this be the dimension they went to. What's wrong with Ash, and what did Misty see. All of this to see next time on "Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls." **Ok everyone. It took me hours to do up the first chapter "yawn." It's past 1:00. I still hope you all liked it. Also, Ash is wearing his Unova clothes, but he will be changing out of them soon. Well till next chapter.

TimPrime1 out


	2. Chapter 2 Friezas Assault

Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 2:

Friezas Assault

Hello everyone, I'm back again for another installment for this series. So far last chapter Frieza and the Dragon Balls disappeared after Piccolo made a wish for them to go into another dimension. Then Ash accelerated his training and got back to Kanto eight months before the Unova league. Plus he saw a very old and original friend. There was a party and etc. But now there's something wrong. But anyways, Kung fu Panda 2 is out and I plan to see it. I enjoyed my memorial day how about you all. Now without any further a due. LETS DO THIS.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z.

It was now morning and everyone was still asleep. The Cerulean sisters were in their own bedrooms. Brock was in the guest room, but Ash was in Misty's room. He was laying on his back when the sun shown through the window. As soon as the light reached his eyes, they began to stir. He opened them just barley. He opened them even further and everything was fuzzy. As soon as they came into focus he tried to stretch but noticed that someone was on top of him. Misty was on him, with her hands and head on his chest.

Her face was facing away from the sunlight. The sunlight was reflecting off her fiery red hair making it glow. Ash admitted that this made her look more beautiful. She was the only beautiful thing that he has ever seen. But right now Ash had to get her off of him. He loved having her on him but he needed to get up and get breakfast. For some reason he felt as if he could eat an Wailord. He began thinking of how to get her off.

He thought of calling her name softly. "Misty, oh Misty, wake up." Ash said as he began shaking her slightly. She stirred a bit but moved her head up to Ash's right cheek. She smiled and gave a small kiss there. Ash blushed at this. He then noticed that his hands were still on her waist. He gently gripped her waist and picked her up. He put her down where she was last night on the bed, but on her back. He got up and put his hat back on. He was heading for the door until he looked back at Misty.

He went back on over to her and bent down. She was really beautiful. So Ash bent his head down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She gave a really big smile and Ash pulled the covers up to her back. As he about left he noticed Pikachu on the foot of the bed. He went over to him and shook him slightly. Pikachu woke up and turned around to see Ash. Ash put a finger to his lips and pointed towards Misty. Pikachu nodded and hopped on his shoulder. After that they left.

Misty began to wake up as well. Misty touched her cheek where Ash kissed her. She gave a soft sigh and got up. Misty went to her own bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the shower, took off her clothes, and stepped in.

But while in the kitchen Brock was making breakfast for he got out earlier than Ash did. Ash saw him making breakfast. "Hey, morning Brock. What are you making for breakfast. Ash asked while sitting down, Pilachu got down from his shoulder and opened a bottle of ketchup and began licking it. "Huh, I'm making bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes." Brock said answering his question. "So how was the shower last night." Ash asked. "Actually I was about to ask you the same thing about you and Misty in the bed…_together_" Brock asked, emphasizing the word "together". "Huh, wha. W-w-what do you mean? We didn't do anything." Ash said being all nervous.

Brock gave a small smirk. "Oh really. Then why were you both in her bed together." Brock asked with a sarcastic tone. " What, what are getting a…oh no. No Brock we didn't do that. Remember…were…just…friends." Ash said. 'But I still want to more than that.' Ash thought. But Brock knew that Ash wouldn't do anything like that yet. But then someone walked into the kitchen. "Good morning everyone." The mysterious person said. Brock and Ash looked just to see it was Misty.

Misty walked over to the table and sat down next to Ash on his left. She looked at his attire that he was wearing and thought that wasn't a good look on him. But she didn't want to say anything. Ash could smell Misty's hair and it smelled like flowers.

It only took a few minutes and breakfast was ready. Misty and Brock had only eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. Misty even had Orange Juice and Brock had Coffee. But not Ash, he had lots of what they had.

He ate plate after plate after plate. He had about 50 plates of food in his stomach. Both Misty and Brock were surprised, normally he would eat 4 or 5 plates of food, but not that many. This got Misty and Brock worried, but mostly Misty, they never seen him eat this much food. Misty placed a her right hand on his left arm and he noticed this and looked at her. He saw that she had a worried expression on her face.

He placed his right hand on her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. She didn't smile back for she was still worried. "Ash why are you eating so much. You haven't eaten this much before!" Misty said explaining. Ash knew she was right but he didn't have an answer. He looked away from her with his head daown and took his hand off her hand. He even knew there was something wrong with him, but didn't know what.

Then Misty's sisters came down and noticed the dishes that were piled up. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh." they all screamed. "Like, who ate this much food." Lily asked. Ash put up his hand and apologized. "Like, Ash. You, like, ate all of our, like, food!" Violet explained. "Yeah, but I'm very sorry. I normally don't eat this much! There's just something strange about me these days that I can't explain." Ash said. The sisters looked at him then at their own sister.

She gave them a mad look not to say anything that might upset him. Iris and Dent already told her what happens when he gets mad. "It's, like, fine Ash. But we didn't, like, expect for you to eat all the food." Daisy said. "Yeah, well still, sorry about all of that." Ash said. "Well right now we need to, like, go into the city and buy more food." Violet said. They were all about to head out the kitchen until… "Oh, and how did you and Misty, like, get back to the, like, house before we, like, did?" Daisy asked.

Ash and Misty were stumped for words. Ash knew but Misty didn't, so Ash just answered. "I-I-I just found a shortcut, that's all." Ash lied while stuttering. Even Misty and Brock knew he was lying. They knew him better than that.

But most of them ignored it except for Misty. She just went up to him while the others left and grabbed his left arm with her right hand . He was about to leave until he felt someone grab his right arm. He looked to see who it was, and it was Misty. She looked at him with a questioning expression. "Ash, did you really find a short cut?" Misty asked. "Actually Misty, you wouldn't have believed me if I told you!" Ash explained. "Ash, why wouldn't I believe you, were best friends. Just tell me, ok." Misty said. "Well ok Misty. To tell you the truth, some how I…flew…down!" Ash explained.

Misty couldn't believe the words he said. She just looked at him with a face asking if it was the truth. His face looked at her with honesty and she believed him. "I believe you Ash. But at the same time that's very hard to believe as well!" Misty explained. Ash knew it was hard to believe, but he had to prove it to her some how. Ash then called

Pikachu and he went up his arm and sat on his right shoulder. They then left the kitchen.

After they left the kitchen they heard tires squealing. Both Ash and Misty went outside as fast as they could (but Ash was faster). As soon as they got outside, Daisy and those had already left. Misty was wondering how they would get to town now. "Oh great. My sisters have already left." Misty said being angry. "Yeah, but Brock went with them." Ash said. As soon as Misty heard this, she had gotten really mad.

Her fists were clenched until she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She looked to see Ash. He had a smile on his face. "Hm, why are you smiling Ash?" Misty asked. But Ash didn't answer, he just turned his hat around and picked Misty up bridal style. Left hand under her back, right hand under her legs. "Huh, what are you doing?" Misty asked. "Just trust me ok." Ash said. Misty just looked at him, but she only smiled and nodded her head. Ash then just lightly jumped in the air and flew away from the gym.

After this Misty flung her arms around his neck and nudged her face onto his neck out of fear. She then looked to the ground while her face was still on his neck. She noticed that they were flying and couldn't believe it. She looked to where the city was and back to Ash. The wind was blowing through his hair making him look really handsome and saw that Pikachu was hanging onto his shoulder. She kept her arms where they were and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Ash looked at her as he flew. The sun made her glow and show her beauty. As she rested her head on his shoulder, the wind blew through her hair. She looked peaceful and more beautiful than ever. He flew near the city but landed outside of it in a small forest like area. He shook her gently to get her up. She opened her eyes just to meet Ash's. She gave a smile at the boy she loved. "I hate to ruin what was happening, but were here!" Ash exclaimed. Misty looked to her left just to see the city.

She hated that they had to land, but they had to meet her sisters and Brock there. So Ash let her down, and they walked out of the forest like area and onto the road. They walked a good bit until they saw the grocery store. They walked into the grocery store for a few minutes and came back out with a lot of groceries.

After that Misty's sisters just showed up, and they were shocked to see Ash and Misty there before they got there. Wha, like, how did you get here before we, like, did?" Violet asked." Ash and Misty just looked at each other and smiled real big. They looked at the sensational sisters who had confused looks on their faces. "Short cut." They both said still smiling. The sensational sisters were still confused but they shrugged it off.

They loaded the groceries into the car and the sisters were about to leave until… "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Brock?" Ash wondered. Until they heard a sound. They looked behind the car and they saw a Steelix. But on this Steelix was none other than Brock. He looked down at the sisters with a mad look on his face. He slid down his Steelix, hopped off and returned his Pokemon after thanking him.

He went up to the sisters in their car and crossed his arms on his chest. "Why did the three of you leave me behind?" Brock asked. "You were, like, to slow Brock and… But Brock interrupted them. "I WASN'T SLOW. YOU ALL DROVE OFF WITHOUT ME. I HAD TO BRING OUT STEELIX TO GET ME HERE!" Brock exclaimed really loud. But he then noticed Ash and Misty were at the trunk part of the car.

He was wondering how they got here before he did. "Uh…how'd you two…" "Short cut." They said again. They didn't want to tell the truth yet. Plus Brock knew that they were lying, so he decided to wait until they were ready to talk. The three sisters went back up to the house to get everything cleaned up. But Ash, Misty and Brock went to he Pokemon Center.

It took them about ten minutes to get there. But as they went inside they're friends weren't there. Then they walked up to the desk to ask Nurse Joy where they're friends were. As soon as they got to the desk and saw Nurse Joy, Brock just ran up to her and did his usual. "Oh Nurse Joy. I would be honored if you would let me…ow, ow, ow, ow." Brock said. (growling) "He can never learn his lesson, sorry!" Misty explained as she dragged Brock away by the ear.

As Misty dragged Brock away Ash came up to the Nurse. "Excuse me, but have you seen our friends. May, Max, Drew, Dawn and a bunch of others. " Ash asked. "Yes, they just left for a little training an hour ago!" Nurse Joy explained. "Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash said bowing. They all left and went to where the training area was, and they found where their friends were. Dawn had out her Mamoswine and Kenny had out his Empoleon.

Dawn looked at her Mamoswine. "OK Mamoswine, use iceshard!" Dawn explained. "Mamoooo." Mamoswine said as it formed a ball of ice in front of it's mouth. "Now…do it." Dawn said. "Swine." Mamoswine said as it ate the iceshard. After it did ice spikes formed on its back. "So this is a contest battle?" Iris asked. "Well sort of, this is just the training part!" May exclaimed to Iris. "Hm, now this is interesting." Dent said.

Kenny looked at Empoleon. "Now Empolyon use Whirlpool." Kenny said. "Empoleeeeeooooon." Empolion said as it formed a whirlpool. "Now hit Mamoswine with it. Empoleon did as it's trainer said. "Mamoswine, stand your ground." Dawn said. Mamoswine looked confused but saw Dawns smile of her knowing what she was doing. Mamoswine stood it's ground and the attack hit directly. "Now toss it up." Dawn said. "Mammmmooooswiiiinnnne." the Pokemon did as she said. "Now use hyper beam." Dawn said.

As Mamoswine used hyper beam on the whirlpool it shattered into tiny droplets. Everyone saw how beautiful it was. "Wow, that's amazing." Iris said. "Yes, It certainly brings out its true ingredients." Dent said. Everyone looked at him with confused faces. "What does that mean?" Drew asked. "It means that Dawn has used some ingredients to make her combination better!" Dent explained. Everyone got it now.

So far Ash, Misty and Brock stayed quiet through out the entire training. "Well Dawn and Kenny, your combination has gotten better!" Ash explained. Everyone turned to see Ash, Misty and Brock there. "Wow, when did you guys get here?" May asked. "When Dawn and Kenny were training!" Misty explained.

Then Max spoke up. "So Ash. How'd you and Misty get back to her house so fast when we were ahead of you both?" Max asked. "Uh…short cut." They both said. Now that was it for Brockm he wanted the truth. "Ok you two, how did you guys get there, and I want the truth." Brock said in a serious tone. Ash and Misty were now in a tight pickle.

They were about to tell the truth until…BOOM. They all jerked their heads to where the sound came from and saw smoke. Dawn and Kenny returned their Pokemon and they all went to see what it was. They ran as fast as they could until they came to a burning building. There were people trapped inside and others dieing. They already saw the dead bodies of a few people.

They all were horrified. "Who could have done this?" Brock asked. But then they heard maniacal laughter coming from the front of them. They looked to see who it was and their eyes widened. In front of the building they saw a hideous creature, just laughing at the building with an arm extended with two fingers together pointing at the building. He was mostly white with very little purple on him and had a white tail. "Ash, that's creature that I saw!" Misty explained. Ash couldn't believe it. That was the creature she saw. He looked right at it. The creature was standing there.

It was just laughing at all that was happening. "Oh how Dedoria and Zarbon would love to see this, if they weren't already dead. Hahahahaha." The creature said while laughing. Everyone couldn't believe this he was enjoying all of this. Then they heard sirens coming, it was an ambulance. The creature saw this, turned around, and let the ambulance hit him.

There was now a huge dent in it. Everyone that saw this, even the medics. "Hey, are you ok. Are you hurt?" The ambulance driver asked, But the creature pointed his finger at him and they made a glowing beam. "Hey wait, what are you doing." The creature just smiled. "Bye bye." the creature said. "Wait, no, I have a family." The medic said. But the creature didn't care. He smiled and a beam shot from his fingers and destroyed the ambulance.

The medic was dead. The whole gang saw what he did. Then the officials came with Officer Jenny on her motorcycle. The creature shot another beam at the officers in the police cars and blew them up. The creature only smiled at the destruction. So far Ash and the gang couldn't believe it, he killed so many people. Then officer Jenny pulled over her motorcycle but with no Growlith.

She pulled out a megaphone. "You there, your under arrest for killing civilians and…" But she didn't finish for the creature shot her though the chest. She fell down dead with blood coming out of her chest and mouth. "Arrest that." the creature said. When everyone saw this they got afraid. But one person spoke up. "Hey, why'd you do that?" Ash asked. The creature looked to his right and saw Ash and the gang. "Why you ask? It's simple…I enjoy killing those that are worthless!" The creature said.

Brock had it with this creature for killing Officer Jenny. "Your nothing but a monster. You killed Officer Jenny and other innocent people." Brock said. But the creature merely laughed. "Hehehehe, do you really think I care if they're innocent or not. No!" the creature said. It held a fist up in the air. "I, lord Frieza, enjoy killing others!" Frieza explained.

They all couldn't believe their ears. He enjoyed killing others. He was a cold hearted being that loved death and destruction. Frieza just looked at everyone and activated his scouter. "Hm, let me see." Frieza said.

Here's a list of them from left to right.

Brock: die

May: die

Drew: die

Max: die

Harley: die

Soladad: die

But wait, the one next to Solidad had more power than the others. His power level was… "No, this can't be. You…your power level…i-i-it's over…8,000." Frieza said. He was pointing to the person that was between Solidad and Misty. "Who me?" Ash asked pointing to himself. All of his friends eyes were on him not believing it. "No, it can't be me. I mean…I can't have powers." Ash said. 'Other than my Aura.' Ash thought.

But Frieza knew he was the one with a higher power level. But since Ash denied it, Frieza decided to prove it. Frieza vanished, everyone looked around to see where he was, then without warning Frieza appeared behind Ash, but when Pikachu saw this he jumped down onto the ground, and with a karate chop in the back of the head. He flew 20 feet away from the group and crashed into a building. "ASH!" Misty Exclaimed as she shouted after her loved one was hit.

Pikachu was about to shock Frieza, but Brock walked over to him and picked him up. Pikachu looked at him. He was wanting for Brock to let him shock Frieza, but Brock shook his head. It was then Pikachu knew that Frieza would kill him as well. All Pikachu could do was watch as his best friend get hit.

Everyone presumed he was dead since he didn't move. Misty was on the verge of tears until there was a sound of building brick movement. Misty looked to see Ash starting to get up from the ruble. She started to run towards him but Solidad grabbed her arm. Misty looked at her to please let her go. But Solidad shook her head no and did a head and eye movement towards Frieza. She knew what Solidad meant. If she ran towards Ash, Frieza would kill her.

Ash slowly got up and looked at Frieza with menacing eyes breathing heavily. It was like giving Frieza a death glare and getting killed afterwards, but he didn't care. He was very, very mad. Ash couldn't contain it anymore. He floated in the air and flew very fast towards Frieza. As soon as he got to Frieza he punched him right in the face with his right fist. Frieza flew back only 10 feet, did a dismount, and landed. He only had a bit of purple blood coming out of his nose. But Frieza only smiled.

All of Ash's friends couldn't believe it, not even Misty. Ash just punched Frieza with such great speed and force. Ash was about to punch him some more but Misty wrapped her arms around his right arm. This stopped Ash, and his anger was gone. Ash saw that Misty had a very worried expression on her face.

While she looked at Ash, so were his friends. They all were worried of what Ash had just did. "So…do you believe me now. You can now see how strong you are, and that you survived that crash into that building." Frieza said. He was right, Ash did survive all of that, but that didn't convince Ash any. "So what if you did all of that. It still doesn't mean a thing." Ash said. But then it hit Frieza, Ash was right. Anyone with Ash's power level or lower, could've survived that.

So Frieza also wanted to see proof. It was then Frieza gave an evil grin. "Well then…lets see." Frieza said, then teleported behind Ash and Misty. He wrapped his tail around them both. Ash was holding onto Misty when they got wrapped, and Frieza looked at a building and gave a wicked smile. "If you both can survive this." Frieza said. Ash held Misty tighter, and her head was on his chest. She had tears of fear coming out of here eyes. When Ash saw her like that, he knew Frieza had gone too far.

He looked at Frieza who was looking at them, still smiling wickedly. "NO, FRIEZA, STOP THIS." Ash said. But Frieza didn't listen. He flung them towards the building and they crashed through the glass door. Ash held onto Misty as they were flung. They landed and tumbled on the ground. After they stopped, Ash noticed he was below Misty and that she was trembling. Ash turned to the right side and got into a crouching position. He then helped Misty up.

Ash looked at her and she looked at him. Ash then looked back at Frieza who was giving another wicked smile. Ash growled at him. What Frieza did, could've killed Misty. He gave Frieza another death glare. Now he was really pissed. "Frieza what was that for?" Ash asked. Frieza only smiled and held his hands up. "Easy…THIS." Frieza said as energy balls formed in his hands.

He then threw the energy balls at the building. The building then blew from the sides. Ash and Misty didn't have enough time to get out, so Ash did what he had to do. He grabbed Misty's hand and ran to a near by table. He put Misty under it first and he went under after. He held onto her and laid her down with him on top covering her. Misty gasped. "Ash, what are you doing?" Misty asked. "Saving you Misty!" Ash explained. "But wait, you'll…" Misty said but didn't want to hear herself say it.

Ash merely smiled and kissed her forehead. She couldn't believe it, Ash was sacrificing himself for her. It was then the entire building caved in on them. Frieza smiled at this and looked back at the group. Drew was holding May, and Kenny was holding Dawn while Paul was in front of Zoey. Frieza merely smiled. "I'll be back to see if one of them is still alive!" Frieza said with a wicked smile. He then flew away.

Brock and those watched him fly away then looked at the building rubble. "ASH, MISTY." everyone screamed. "PIKAPI, PIKACHUPI." (ASH, MISTY) Pikachu said They all went up to the rubble and began searching. But the rubble was to thick. I could take them hours to find them and see if they were alive. They all had feared the worst, even Pikachu. While they were all searching another figure was watching the whole thing from on top of a building.

This figure saw the everything. It saw Ash get hit by Frieza, fly and punch Frieza, and get slung into a building with another person. The figure also watched as they all were digging though the rubble for their two friends. It also decided to help just to see if this human was what he thought he was. It wanted to know and wanted to know now. So the figure would first help then test the human just to see his full strength. It wasn't the figures style to do this, it had the idea, but the figure just had to.

It still watched them going through the rubble. They were giving it they're all to find them. They even brought out their Pokemon to help. The figure knew what it must do, it would help them.

Ooooooohhhhhh big cliffhanger. Time to be the narrator. **Now that Frieza has revealed himself to the group, what are his intentions. Are Ash and Misty alive in the building rubble. What does Frieza mean by Ash has a power level over 8,000. And who is this mysterious figure. What are its intentions with Ash. Find out next time on "Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls".** Ok everyone now that this chapter is now done, my character will be coming up next. But who is he going to be. You'll soon find out. But next Monday, me and my friends are going to go see X-Men First Class. But there are more movies to come. Well till next chapter or till next time.


	3. Chapter 3 The Warrior and The Hospital

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 3

The Warrior and The Hospital

Well hello everyone, I'm back for another installment of my soon to be series, hopefully. Well as you all know this story is going to have a lot of suspense, romance, horror and etc. I plan to keep doing what I am doing in this story and to you all. So far there is going to be a whole lot of romance, horror and etc. Well with nothing else to say. LETS GET THIS GOING.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z

As the search continued on for two hours, they needed to find Ash and Misty quick. "Come on guys keep on going." Brock said. "Brock come on, take a Break." Dawn said. "Yeah we've been working for two hours Brock. Take a break." May said. "You guys can take a break if you all want. I'm…still…going…to…"Brock said but stopped. He was exhausted from trying to get to them.

Dawn went over to where Brock was and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with an exhausted face. She gave him a worried look that he was over doing it like her love Kenny did. "Brock, it's ok, just take a breather." Dawn said. "Ok, fine, I'll take a break." Brock said. He got up and went to where to Misty's sisters were. Brock had called them ever since the building buried both Misty and Ash.

They all head feared the worst of what had happened to them. The rubble had been there for two hours, and who knows who had been in that building. So far there were no dead bodies to be found and that was a good sign. But with the building that was blown up by this Frieza being. No one knew where he came from. So far he had killed 50 people in the burned building, a medic was killed, 10 officers had lost their lives and Brock was upset over the death of Officer Jenny.

Frieza had killed so many people, that police officers were making wanted posters. He was made the most wanted being in Kanto. "I can't believe all this happed." Max said. He was on the verge of tears of all the death he seen. May saw this and comforted him. She walked over and sat next to him. When he saw her sit, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his back. His face was burried in her abdomen.

She was scared as well, but she had to be strong for her brother. As Drew saw this he walked over to them and sat down. He placed his hands on Mays waist, May looked behind her and saw Drew. He gave her a comforting smile and she did as well, but weakly. She laid her head on his chest while comforting Max.

Dawn was also worried for her friends. She had her hands made into fits, on her face. She was about to cry until she felt hands on her waist. She turned around only to see Kenny. He looked at her with a worried face. Dawn turned around and placed her hands on his chest and laid her head there. He took his left hand and placed it on the back of her head. He stroked her head to try and calm her down. But she only released the tears that she was holding.

She was really scared of what had happened. But Zoey was being rocked by Paul. She was covering her eyes balling out all her tears. Tracey was there comforting Daisy. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she was crying on his right shoulder because of what could've happened to her sister. They all were praying that they both were ok and alive. Even Iris and Dent.

Dent had his hands on Iris's shoulders and her hands were on her heart. She looked at Dent, then he looked at her, then they both looked back at the rubble. She was very worried for her newest and best friend Ash. She didn't know if those two were dead or not, and she only met Misty yesterday. She didn't know what to do.

Even Pikachu was looking at the rubble from on the ground. He was also crying that his trainer was burried. Plus he was also worried for the teenaged girl his trainer loved. He had his ears, paws, arms and tail down. He never took his eyes off the rubble.

But in the rubble, Ash and Misty were pretty much unconscious. Misty was the first to wake up. Her eyes had fluttered open slowly. Everything was blurry, and she could hardly remember a thing. Then her eyes came into focus. She remembered everything. Frieza, Frieza killing innocent people, Ash being hit into a wall, then punching Frieza. 'Ash' Misty thought. But she felt something dripping down her face, it was blood. She didn't know if it was hers or Ash's.

Plus she felt arms wrapped around her back. She looked up to see… "ASH!" Misty exclaimed. His eyes were closed. She got really worried. Misty placed two fingers on his neck. There was no pulse, now she was scared. "No Ash, you can't be dead. You just can't be." Misty said while tears were beginning to fall. She kept on feeling until…she found it, his pulse. She gave a sigh of relief that he was alive. After a few minutes, his eyes fluttered open slowly. Everything was blurry for a few seconds. When his eyes were fully focused he looked down to see… "MISTY!" Ash exclaimed.

They both looked at each other. Tears of joy came streaming down Misty's face. She placed her hands on his chest. Misty could feel how strong Ash's chest was under his Unova attire. Ash then pulled her slightly closer to him, and began adjusting himself. "Uh Ash…what are you doing?" Misty asked. "Trying to get us into a crouching position!" Ash explained. It only took him one minute to do it. Ash still had his arms around Misty's back.

She still had her hands on his chest, then she rested her head there. Ash only pulled her slightly closer gently. "How are we going to get out of here?" Misty asked. Ash didn't know the answer to that. He had only hoped that their friends would find them in time. He kept Misty near him not letting her go. Ash rested his right cheek right on her head, and he put his right hand on her head pulling her slightly closer onto his chest.

He was wondering of how to get them out of there. Then he thought of something, he punched Frieza with a great amount of force. Plus, Frieza said he had a power level over 8,000. He looked up at all the rubble that was covering both him and Misty. All of a sudden he took his arms off Misty's back spreading them, and began getting up. Misty took her head off his chest, and looked at him with a questioning look. "Ash, what are you doing?" Misty asked.

Ash looked at her with a struggling face. "Getting us out of here!" Ash explained. "But Ash, it's too much. You could hurt yourself." Misty said. "You heard what Frieza said. I have a power level over 8,000!" Ash said explaining. Misty got really worried and was about to stop him until…rumble, rumble, rumble. She thought something bad was about to happen. She was about to stop Ash until she saw him lifting up the debris from the collapsed building.

She saw Ash struggling to get the debris up and off of them. She was about to try and stop him until she saw him beginning to stand. Then light was seen beyond it, she couldn't believe how strong he was. When he was all the way up she…

But on the outside Brock and those were still taking a breather. A minute later, an officer came up to them. "Officer, what is it?" Brock asked fearing the worst. "Well, there is no good news, but I fear that they may have been crushed!" The Officer explained. Everyone was on the verge of tears now. "I'm…very sorry!" The Officer explained. They all were about to leave until they heard rumbling.

They looked back to where the building once was, and they couldn't believe their eyes. Ash was lifting the ruble off him and Misty. But what they couldn't believe was is that those two were still alive. As soon as Ash got all the ruble off him and Misty it all fell back. He then helped Misty up.

Misty then lunged herself at him, hugging him around his torso. He caught her in his arms and hugged back. He looked at her and she only had a few cuts on her, but there was nothing major. But when she looked at him, Ash had a huge cut on his head and it was bleeding, his Unova attire was also torn up. She now knew who the blood belonged to and gasped "Ash, you're hurt!" Misty explained while reaching for his head. Ash stopped her hand by grabbing it gently. He then took his right hand and put it on top of his head. He felt something thick and sticky for his hat was torn open.

As soon as he brought his hand back down he saw blood on it. His head was bleeding from where the building crashed. Misty was now very worried, he was bleeding very badly. She then looked towards the group, and noticed that they were just standing there. "Just don't stand there guys, get help." Misty said. They then realized what they were doing and went to work. The Officer called for an Ambulance while the others went see them. "Ash! Misty! How?" Iris wondered. "Yes, how did you guys live through that?" Dent asked.

Misty hugged Ash slightly tighter. "Easy, Ash put us under a table and he covered my body with his!" Misty exclaimed with a smile. She looked at Ash and he her. They gave each other a smile. "Wow. So Ash saved you. That makes him a hero!" May exclaimed. "Oh he's always been a hero." Misty said. They were still looking at each other. "Pikapi! Pikachupi!" (Ash! Misty!) Pikachu exclaimed jumping into Ash's arms running up to his right shoulder.

Pikachu nuzzled itself into Ash's right cheek. "Heh, miss me did you Pikachu?" (A/N: sound familiar) Ash asked. The whole group laughed. "And here I thought you both were dead!" a mysterious voice said. The whole group looked up a building and saw a mysterious shadowy figure. Then when the figure walked into the sun light they all recognized who it was. It was Frieza.

He had and evil grin on his face as he looked at them. He hopped off the building and floated down towards them. After he landed, the boys were either in front of the girls or held them close. Frieza looked right at Ash and Misty. Ash let go of Misty, grabbed her left hand gently and put her behind him gently. She held onto his back and looked over his shoulder at Frieza.

Ash looked at Frieza menacingly. He didn't like Frieza one bit. Frieza was a heartless monster that only wanted destruction. "YOU! STAY AWAY FROM US." Ash shouted to Frieza. He merely laughed softly. "Why would you say that since I'm about to offer you a job!" Frieza explained. "What kind of job?" Ash asked. "Easy. Just help me to find 7 Dragon Balls for me to make a wish on!" Frieza explained. "What kind of wish?" Ash asked. "A wish that will make me immortal. For once I'm immortal…" takes a deep breath "I WILL BE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!" Frieza shouted with his right fist in the air,

No one could believe this. He wanted to rule the universe. Ash knew that Frieza would kill anyone that was weak if he was immortal. So he gave Frieza his answer. "No." Ash said. "What?" Frieza asked "You heard me, I said no. I would never join you." Ash said being serious. "Heh, well now if that's your answer…" Frieza said. Frieza teleported beside Ash. Ash saw this and as fast as he could, he pushed Misty out of the way and pushed Pikachu off his shoulder. Frieza then punched him. Once in the gut, and then an uppercut. Ash flew in the air after Frieza punched him. "ASH!" Misty exclaimed after he flew in the air.

Frieza teleported into the air, and elbowed Ash very hard on the head. He came down a few seconds later and landed hard. He was knocked out. Misty ran over to him, got on her knees, took his hand and held it. "Please Ash, you can't die please." Misty said. Frieza teleported beside them. "Oh, don't worry, he isn't." Frieza said. Misty gave a sigh of relief. "But this will!" Frieza exclaimed pointing two finger with a light on the end of them. Misty gasped, she picked up Ash's body and hugged him.

Frieza smiled wickedly for he was going to kill two birds with one stone. He was ready with his attack when…BAM WHAM WHAM. Misty heard something and looked up to see her friends. They were looking at something with gawking faces. She looked to where they were looking and saw that Frieza was on the ground. He was 20 feet away from them and got up slowly. His arms supported him, and he looked around. There wasn't anyone.

He got all the way up and looked back at the group. He then began flying fast towards them until…WHAM. But this time he crashed into a building. Frieza got up faster this time and looked around. He took a step and a beam was shot five inches in front of his foot. "Try it again Frieza and I wont give you anymore warnings." The mysterious voice said. "Wh-wh…who are you?" Frieza asked. "I am one of the strongest warriors you will face. I am the one who will protect these people. I am the one who will bring Justice to you. I, will, defeat you. I am…" then the warrior appeared in front of the group.

He was 7'2", he wore a brown shirt with an eagle on it with blue jeans. He even had brown shoes on, his hair was ear length and a golden brown color, and his eyes were green. "your defeat!" the mysterious warrior explained. Frieza just looked at him and began laughing. "Hahahahaha. You, you're the one who will defeat me. Hahahahahaha." Frieza said while laughing. "Well…just to humor you, I'll check you power level." Frieza said as he activated his scouter.

He pushed the button and the scouter measured his power level. It stopped and Frieza grew a smile on his face. "Ha. That's your power level. It's only 90,500. This will be easier than I thought." Frieza said. "Appearances can be different than they seem Frieza!" the warrior exclaimed. Frieza at first had a confused look, but giggled slightly. Misty was looking at this warrior while holding Ash's unconscious body. The rest of the group also had confused looks.

Brock was trying to figure out what he meant. May and Drew were also trying to as well. No one in the group knew what he was saying. Everyone stayed quiet for a minute until Frieza spoke. "And…what do you mean by that?" Frieza asked still smiling. "Easy, I'll show you!" the warrior explained. He spread his legs and feet apart slightly. He balled his hands into fists, arched over slightly and bent his elbows. Wind began blowing around him like a tornado starting up.

When everyone saw this, their faces had a shocked expression. Frieza was also shocked, but didn't move any. The warrior looked like has was struggling. Frieza saw this and pushed the button on his scouter to check the power level. He then made a face that was full of fear. The warriors power level was at 500...no 10 million...no wait way beyond that. His power level was now 15 million.

Frieza was getting really scared. "What the…this is impossible! Y-y-your power level is over 15,000,000." Frieza explained in a scared voice. Everyone saw this and what they saw next was what really surprised them. His hair was beginning to stand in the air and did a flash of yellow. The ground was beginning to shake slightly. Pebbles were floating in the air around him.

As Friezas scouter was still reading his power level, it blew off the side of his face. He flinched as it was destroyed, and he closed his left eye as well. This warriors power level was intense. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." the warrior screamed. Then Friezas face was nothing but pure fear. The whole group saw what he was. Even people saw what he was. He had golden yellow hair sticking up and a few were still down. There were waves of yellow going from bottom to up. They all had shocked expressions on their faces.

The warrior looked at Frieza. "You know what, I don't think you remember me." the warrior said. "Huh, what do you mean. I haven't seen you before in my entire life!" Frieza explained. "Oh really. Then how'd I know your name?" the warrior said. Now Frieza was stumped again. He looked at him closely and then his eyes got wide. "N-n-now I remember you. I fought you years ago on a planet!" Frieza explained. "But that planet I left you on…I blew it up. How did you…" Frieza said, then was interrupted. "It doesn't matter now. But what does matter is that you must be stopped." the warrior said.

He then turned his head to the right slightly to look at the group. "Everyone, when I give the signal, get out of here as fast as you all can! But get him to a hospital fast!" the warrior explained. Everyone understood by nodding. He nodded as well. The warrior then looked back at Frieza. Frieza was ready to fight.

The warrior then kicked off the ground and flew fast towards Frieza. He punched him in the gut. Frieza retaliated with a punch in the face. He flew back a few feet and flew back at Frieza. They were dishing it out with punches and kicks. Everyone took this as the signal. They all ran over to where Ash and Misty were. Ash was still unconscious and Misty was still holding his body.

When they got over there, Brock helped pick up Ash. Brock put Ash's left arm around his neck. Misty put his right arm around her neck. They began walking away from the fight. Misty looked at Ash with a worried expression on her face. They kept on walking until the Officer that called the Ambulance waved for them. They all headed for his location which was near the fight, next to a building. "Yes Officer, what is it?" Misty asked. "There's an Ambulance waiting for him that is 100 yards away. I'll see if the medics can meet us half way!" The Officer explained.

He got on the radio, and a few seconds later he got off it and nodded. They all began walking to the half way point where the medics were. As soon as they saw them they went faster. When they finally reached them, they carefully put Ash on the stretcher. The medics were about to leave when Misty spoke. "Wait, please, can I ride with him?" Misty asked with puppy dog eyes.

They were about to say no until…BOOM. "Yes! But hurry!" The medics exclaimed. Misty gave a smile and went with them. "As for the rest of you, get in the S.W.A.T. car." the Officer said. They all nodded and went with him. As Misty and the Medics got to the Ambulance the female got in, and they carefully and quickly put Ash in the back.

Misty followed after Ash. The male Medic closed the doors, went to the front, turned on the Ambulance and drove towards the Hospital. After Misty sat down on Ash's left side, she took his left hand and held it on the way to the hospital. She looked at him, he was badly injured by what Frieza did. Misty saw the female Medic grab some bandages from a drawer, take off Ash's hat, and wrap the bandeges around his head.

After the female Medic was done, she gave Misty Ash's hat to hold by the bill of it, (A/N:the bill had no blood on it) and took his pulse. "His pulse is low. He may have lost a lot of blood." the female Medic said. Now this got Misty very worried. She didn't want for him to die. "I'll be right back, ok. Just watch over him." the female Medic said. Misty just nodded her head and the Medic went through the door, separating the driver part from the operating part.

Misty then looked at Ash. The boy she had loved from the beginning of his and her journey. She whispered to herself… "Please be ok Ash. I don't know what I would do with out you." Misty said. She then bent down and pecked Ash on the lips.

She knew that the kiss wouldn't make it official, but she just wanted to do it. She has always wanted to kiss the boy she loved. Misty placed her hand on top of the hand she was holding. There would be no way she would leave his side. After a few more seconds, the female Medic came back of where she was. "We'll be arriving at the Hospital any second. So when those doors open, you need to get out and let us do our work." the Medic said.

Misty nodded in agreement. She knew that she would have to get out of the way for them to get to work. One minute later the Ambulance stopped and the doors were sung open. Misty got out fast, turned around and watched as they got him out carefully and quickly. In seconds he was out of the Ambulance, and into the Hospital. She followed them as far as the operating room. One of the doctors told her to wait in the operating room. She did as they said and waited.

A few minutes later, the others arrived. Brock and May saw Misty sitting down in the waiting room and went up to her. "Well, how is he?" Brock asked. "And is there anything wrong?" May asked. Misty just looked at them. She didn't say anything. Then after what felt like an eternity she finally spoke. "I…don't know. They only put him in the operating room. That's all "sniff" I "sniff" know "sniff". Misty said.

She was now crying. She covered her face with her hands. Brock knew how she felt and sat down beside her. He put an arm over her shoulders. "Hey, hey now Misty. It's going to be okay. I'm sure he'll be fine." Brock said. Just then, the doctor came in and looked at the group. "Ahem." clearing his throat. "Hello, I am Dr. Miller. Your friend…" "Ash!" Brock exclaimed. "Yes, he was in such a bad state, but he's stable now." He said looking at his clipboard flipping papers.

He looked at them then back at his clipboard. "We have him on an IV, and he's having blood pumped into him for he lost quite a bit! Plus he will out for a while! We'll need to keep him here for quite a while though!" Miller explained. "He'll need to be moved tomorrow though!" a mysterious voice explained. They looked at the doors and they saw that same warrior.

He looked beat up completely. He was panting heavily, some blood was on his body, but he was still standing. Everyone was looking at him. The doctor walked up to him. "Are you ok? You look pretty banged up." Miller said wondering. "No, I'm fine. Trust me…it will take a lot more than this to take me down!" he explained. The doctor shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the group and noticed the hat that Misty was holding. "Um miss. If you want to I can have that hat sterilized!" Miller explained. She looked at Ash's hat the female medic gave her. She forgot that she still had it. She gave it to Miller.

He asked if they wanted to see Ash and they all said yes. Miller led them down the hall. They all stopped at a large door that was on the left of the hall. When Miller opened the door, they all went in. What they all saw was a horrific sight. Ash was in a bed that was facing down the hall. He was hooked up to all these wires and machines. He was that badly banged up.

When Misty saw this she went over to the right side of the bed, and held his right hand with both of hers. She rubbed his hand with a very loving touch. Tears were forming in her eyes because of the state he was in. Everyone else came in and sat on the remaining available seats. They all looked at him with worried looks. "Don't worry he'll be fine. He'll heal up. But he can't heal up fully here." Everyone turned around to the warrior in the door way. He walked in and sat on the other side of the bed. He looked at Ash, then at the group.

Everyone was staring at him with mad faces. He looked back at Ash again. "Didn't someone call his mom?" he asked. Brock knew he was right. So he got up and went to the waiting room for a computer phone. May got up and went over to him. She slapped him, but he looked like he didn't feel it. "Didn't that hurt?" May asked. "No, no it didn't." he answered. "Well it should've. How can you say that?" May said while asking "He can't heal up fully here." She said mockingly. "And why can't he heal up here?" Dawn asked.

He sighed and got up. He walked in front of them with his head down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that!" He explained. "Then why did you?" Iris asked. "Because, I know of other ways he can heal up!" he explained. "Then tell us." Brock said. He just got back from talking to Ash's mom. "One way is a food called Senzu beans. A second way is a healing pod." he told them. "We don't even know what those are." Kenny said.

He knew that they didn't know, but he had to show them. "Oh wait , hang on a sec." Brock said. They all looked at him wondering what it was. "You haven't even told us your name!" Brock exclaimed. "Oh, I'm very sorry, that was rude of me." he said with his head down. He raised his head up to face the crowd. "My name is…Timothy. But I have numerous nick names!" Timothy said explaining.

Everyone just looked at him. "But what was that you turned into? We've never seen anything like it!" Paul wondered. "That…was a Super Saiyan that I turned into!" Timothy explained. Everyone was speechless, they've never heard of a Super Saiyan. "But what did Frieza mean by "that planet I left you on…I blew it up," what did he mean by that?" Brock asked. "We…had a fight on a planet many years ago! He was killing innocent people! But I'm sure you all don't want to hear it!" Timothy explained.

Everyone just looked at him. "Please, just tell us?" someone said. Everyone wondered who that was and looked back at the bed. It was Ash. "Hey Ash when did you get up?" Brock asked. "Just now!" Ash explained. Everyone was relieved that he was awake, even Misty. She then looked down and saw that she still had his hands in hers. She put his hand back carefully and blushed after pulling her hands back and her head hung down.

Ash looked at her while her head was down. "Hey Mist, what's wrong?" Ash said Misty looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Misty?" Ash asked. She lunged herself at him in a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her head in his right shoulder and began crying. He wrapped his arms around her back and returned the hug.

Misty pulled back and looked at his eyes. They were still the warm chocolate brown eyes she loved. "You had me so worried. I thought you were dead!" Misty explained. He brought her in for another hug, and began stroking her back. "Hey, I'm alive aren't I." Ash said. Misty grew a smile and hugged him, her head snuggled into his chest.

They drew back from each other and looked at Timothy. "We still want to hear that story!" Ash explained. Timothy looked at them and looked back at the group. "So…you all want to hear it?" Timothy asked. They all nodded their heads. "Well ok. But get comfortable, this is probably going to be really long!" Timothy explained.

And they all did as he said. May sat on Drew's lap, Dawn on Kenny's, and etc. "Ok now, this is what happened!" Timothy explained. And he began to tell his story.

Ooooohhhhhh wow, cliffhanger. Narrator time. **Now that this warrior named Timothy has shown up and saved the group, what are his intensions. How does he know so much about what Ash is. And what's his story with Frieza about. Find out next time on, Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls. **Now that this chapter is done, I will continue with "Finding the Disappearances." I know that you all are waiting to see what's going to happen. I also hope you all enjoyed my characters intro, now AK1028s character will show up soon. But this Monday, Me and some friends have a movie list for what were going to see. Thor, seen it. Pirates 4, seen it. X-MEN first class, this Monday. The Green Lantern, next. Transformers 3: Dark of The Moon, or DOTM for short. And finally…Captain America. But there are more movie that I plan to see. Well I must thank AK1028 still for helping me. Batthan for Favoriting and Following it. But I want to thank all of my friends for helping me out. I know most of you all are busy with summer and all, or just doing something else, I understand. But with a camp job coming up, less updates. But I will do my best. Well please R&R. Till next time or chapter, timprime1 out.


	4. Chapter 4 The Story and Delia

Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 4:

The Story and Delia

Hello everyone, I am updating my second story as you all know. So far AK1028's character is showing up in a chap or two. I haven't done all my calculations yet. Plus…Pokemaster101 will also be in this story as well. So far Frieza had killed people and has hurt Ash badly.

Misty: WHAT? ASH IS HURT BADLY? DID YOU DO THIS?

Me: Oh no, ugh, how'd you get into this one? And yes…uh oh, whoops. (covers mouth)

Misty: I followed you! And you DID?

Me: Oh… (sweat drops) but it's the power of…

Misty: I don't care, and you best start running.

Me: Well can I please finish this?

Misty with teeth clenched, balled up fists and talking: You have one minute!

Well I have also learned from the new Transformers movie from a tv commercial that the humans are working with the Decepticons. Seems that their the traitors and the Autobots are probably wanting to punish them. And so far my best friends mom bought a Transformer that was number 88 in NASCAR. His name is Raodbuster and I have number 48, Topspin. Man they tortured me. And now (takes a slightly deep breath) I've got tooooooo (even deeper breath) RRRRRUUUUUUNNNNNNN!

Me: (Runs off)

Misty: GET BACK HERE.

Me: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER.

Misty. Timprime1 doesn't own Pokemon or umm?

Me: Dragon Ball Z

Misty: Or Dragon Ball Z. And he doesn't own NASCAR.

After Ash and those got away from Frieza thanks to Timothy, the warrior who was a Super Saiyan. They were all in the Hospital, Ash was in a Hospitalized bed and Misty sat next to him. Ash woke up when Timothy said that they "probably wouldn't want to hear the story". But when Ash woke up, he said that he and the others would want to hear it. Timothy agreed and prepared to tell his story.

They all looked at Timothy waiting for him to tell his story. Timothy looked up at them. They all were anxious to hear his story. Timothy began speaking. "It all happed three years ago, but it was in another dimension! Freiza was on a planet called Zargo, a planet populated by reptile like creatures! He had killed thousands of the beings on the planet!" Timothy explained. Everyone gasped. "Who all did he kill?" May asked. "He killed men, women, children, babies and etc. He didn't care who he killed! He did it for the fun of it." Timothy said. They all gasped.

Flash Back

Timothy continued on. "The lush green plant planet that was once alive and well nurtured. There were healthy Zantors grazing in the fields. They were big, well rounded, and…tough. They were at the absolute peak of being a good meal. They had three horns. Two on the head and one on the nose. Plus the horns were curled a bit. They had multi colored spots on them that made them look like they would taste sweet.

Timothy is on the planet while it was good and healthy. "There were different colored trees that grew different fruits on them. They would be different colors on the trees. Green, yellow, blue, red, orange and etc. They were beautiful colors. I picked a red one and found out the hard way that it was spicy. They taught me that I needed to cook them for them to be cool and sweet, with a little bit of spiciness. They all had to be done different to be edible." Timothy said.

Flash back pause

Timothy had his eyes closed imagining it all with a big smile. "It was all so perfect at first…but there were some fights between them." Timothy said. He opened his eyes and looked up. "There was once fresh flowing water on the planet, never polluted! The water was so pure and so sweet…I could've drank it all day!" Timothy explained "Even the buildings were magnificent, but everyone from different planets lived there! But when it came time for me to leave they were all sad. But they knew I would return." Timothy said.

But Timothy's face went from happy and smiling to mad and anger. "But when I returned…" Timothy said but balled his fists up and bent his elbows. "I saw only a dirt and grimey planet instead of a lush green and fresh oceanic planet." Timothy said.

Flash back again

Picture of him and his pod going towards the planet. He is looking at the planet with a horrified face. "When I landed and got out of my pod it…it was nothing but dirt, rubble and polluted." Timothy said. "The once fresh flowing water on the planet…it was polluted. It was nothing but a dump. All the trees and animals and the beings…DEAD, they all were DEAD. Everything that was fresh was destroyed. And the magnificent buildings were demolished." he said further. "When I saw all this…I-I just lost it!" Timothy explained.

Timothy is on the planet looking at all of the destruction. He is seeing dead bodies everywhere. Even the ruins of the buildings. He is furious. His hands were clenched real tight, his blood was rushing, his muscles looked like they were ready to pop. He looked to where he sensed a dieing power level was. He hopped off the ground and flew straight there. His hair was flowing madly as he flew. His eyes had red veins were crossing his eyes.

As soon as he got to where the power level was, his face gave the maddest expression of what he saw. Freiza was looking at one of the beings of the planet. He had an evil grin on his face and was pointing two fingers at him. "P-p-p-please! Don't kill him." said one of the reptile creatures. He had and alligator like face and body. But the head was smaller and the body slightly bigger than any he had seen. He wore a white shirt that was torn very badly. And he had on blue pants that were also torn badly.

Frieza looked at him and was still smiling evilly. He pointed the two fingers at him and said… "Fine! You die first!" Frieza explained. "No…wait…please?" He asked, but Freiza didn't care. He got shot at by a red beam and was killed. Freiza then looked back at the other one. He had a frog like face and all of his clothing was torn all to shreds. "Now it's your turn!" Freiza explained.

Timothy just looked at him with so much hatred that he wouldn't let him get away with this. He jumped off the ground and flew towards Freiza fast. Freiza didn't notice this until…BAM. Freiza got hit hard on the cheek.

He flew at least twenty feet away while hitting the dirt. He did a dismount and landed on the ground facing Timothy. A trickle of purple blood ran down his chin. He felt this and whipped it away. He gave an evil small grin and looked at Timothy. "Well, well seems like you have someone to protect you after all." Freiza said talking to the dieing being.

The being had a frog like face, but a more muscular body. (It's one of the beings from "Bardock: The Father of Goku") He had his right eye closed and left one open. He saw the entire thing and was glad to see Timothy again. He stood in front of him facing Freiza. He then looked at him. "Are you ok?" Timothy asked wondering. He nodded his head weakly even though he was dieing. Timothy then looked away from him back to Freiza.

He gave Frieza a death glare. "You! Why'd you do this? Why kill innocent people when they have done nothing wrong to you?" Timothy asked. Frieza only closed his eyes and giggled. "Why you ask? It's simple really!" Frieza commented. He held his right fist in the air and screamed slightly. "All those that are strong live. And those that are weak die." Frieza stated.

Timothy couldn't believe what he heard him say. 'All those that are strong live. And those that are weak die.' Timothy thought. Those words kept on repeating themselves in his head. He had had it. Timothy couldn't hold it in much longer. He clenched his fists, jumped off the ground and the very second he did that, he headed towards Frieza.

Timothy was extremely mad. Frieza saw this, but wasn't fast enough to dodge. Frieza got hit right in the face again, then in the gut and finally a uppercut. Frieza was in the air and had a smirk on his face. As soon as Timothy teleported to him he readied for his next attack. But what he didn't know was is that Frieza was ready. Frieza teleported behind him, laced his fingers together and slammed Timothy hard on the head.

Timothy fell towards the ground with his eyes closed. He then opened his eyes, turned upright and slowed down in time to land safely. But what he didn't expect was for Frieza to teleport behind him. He hit Timothy on the back of the head and he flew forward. He did a dismount and was in the air, but Frieza was to fast. Frieza teleported behind him and did the same thing. But Timothy recovered enough to remain in the air.

After that Frieza brought up an orange ball of energy larger than a soccer ball and fired it at Timothy. He dodge it in time but it came back around. It hit him from behind his back. Timothy was still up though, badly hurt but still up and strong. He had his left eye closed and looked at Frieza. Frieza had hardly a scratch on him for Timothy got hit harder than he did. Timothy had a line of blood on head and it was pouring out a bit. But his clothing was tattered badly.

Timothy could still fight, but he would be slower. Frieza saw this and took advantage of this. He flew to Timothy quickly and punched him really hard. Timothy flew down and slid right on the ground. After he stopped Frieza teleported in front of him, grabbed his right leg and threw him up into the air. He shot multiple blasts at him that were purple. Timothy was badly injured but Frieza didn't care. Frieza flew up, teleported above him, laced his hands together and hit his body.

Timothy slammed on the ground hard and Frieza shot multiple blasts that were purple at him again. After he was done with that he flew down to Timothy and slammed on his abdomen hard. Timothy shot up at the very second he did. Blood came out of his mouth and Frieza hit him multiple times where he slammed him. Timothy was now on the verge of dieing.

Frieza just looked at him and asked. "What's your name?" "Ti-Timothy." Timothy said.

"Wh-wh…what's yours?" Timothy asked. "Frieza." Frieza said. "Y-y (swallows some blood mixed with saliva and while blinking slowly. "Well Frieza. Your nothing more than a mere monster." Timothy said, saying the obvious. Frieza just smiled and pointed two fingers at him. "Well now Timothy. Since you said that and tried to take me down…I'm going to kill you!" Frieza explained. He then made a small purple energy ball the size of a ping pong ball.

Timothy thought he was finished until…rumble, rumble, rumble…BOOM. The entire planet was going out of control. Friza looked back at what was happening and smiled "Well well, I think this planet is about to go." Frieza said. . He then looked at Timothy. "I think I'll just leave you here to die." Frieza said. Frieza chuckled a bit. "Wh-wh…what do you mean?" Timothy asked.

Frieza just looked at him. "You'll find out soon…real soon!" Frieza explained. Frieza then flew off towards his ship. But as for Timothy, he got up slowly while holding his left arm. He looked to where the creature was and limped towards him. As soon as he got to him. He got down on his knees and picked up half his body with the strength he had. "What happened?" Timothy asked weakly.

The creature looked at him. "He-he…he came in a ship and we thought he would be friendly!" The creature explained.

Flashback in a Flashback

The creature continued on. "When he came out, we greeted him when all of a sudden he grew a wicked smile. He extended his arm pointing two fingers and fired a blast towards our village. His men followed afterwards. They went around killing our men women and children. Even our cattle were killed. Everything on our planet was destroyed. We…never stood a chance." The creature said.

End inner Flashback

Timothy looked at him with horrified face. " But where are his men now?" Timothy asked. "They all took pods to another planet. But I'm not sure which!" The creature explained. Timothy was very angry. Frieza was heartless. He only killed for the fun of it. "This is all my fault." Timothy stated. "I-I…I should've been here to protect you all! I shouldn't have left!" Timothy explained.

His head was down and he was filled with anger. "No, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. You had to leave and none of us saw this coming." the creature said weakly. "But but…ugh he'll pay for all this." Timothy said. The creature just bowed his head and shook it knowing that this wasn't the Timothy that he knew. The Timothy he knew didn't get this angry or this violent. He would only defend, not attack.

Timothy was badly injured but the creature was much worse. He then looked back at Timothy. He had rage in him but the planet was about to go. "Timothy! where's your ship?" the creature wondered. "It's about two miles from here! Why?" Timothy also wondered. "There's a ship that's only five minutes away in that direction." the creature said moving his head in the direction. "It's bigger than yours is and can travel faster!" The creature explained. "Why did you tell me this?" Timothy asked. "So you can get off this planet. It's about to go soon, so you better get off this planet anyway." The creature said. "Then your coming with me. You'll need medical treatment." Timothy said.

But before he could lift him the creature stopped him by grabbing his left arm. Timothy gave him a confused look. " No! I…am…closer…to…death…than…you…are." The creature said between breaths. "WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME. YOUR STILL AL…" Timothy said until the creature cut him off. "I…know…that…I'm …still…alive. But…by the…time…we…get…to…a…hospital,…I'll…be…dead!" the creature stated. Timothy knew he was right, but he wanted to help him.

He only hung his head down knowing that there was nothing he could do. Timothy looked back at him with a face wanting to cry. "But you know that I will get frieza for this. I wont stop until he is gone." Timothy said. The creature nodded weakly. "Be sure to tell him that he left the only one with a special power alive." the creature said. "And what is that?" Timothy asked. "This!" the creature explained as he poked two fingers to his forehead.

Timothy felt a surge of pain course through his body. This was a huge surge of power that was going through his body. But he felt much stronger than before. He felt his muscles tense up, his body stronger and faster and better than before. The surge of pain was enough to make him scream. But he was still. He didn't even move. Timothy's mouth was opened wide.

When the pain was over, the creature took both of his fingers off Timothy's forehead. Timothy then fell over on his hands panting. "What…was that?" Timothy asked catching his breath. "That…was…the…power. You are…now stronger and faster than before!" The creature stated between breaths. "But…what…is this…power?" Timothy asked wondering between breaths. "You will…find out…soon." the said breathing still. "Also…take…this, and…eat it." the creature said holding up a bean. "What is…it?" Timothy asked. "A…sentzu…bean!" the creature explained.

Timothy didn't ask questions. He took the sentzu bean and ate it. After he chewed it, he swallowed the bean and all of a sudden (_FLEX_) his body flexed up and he felt 100% again. His eyes grew wide and the good strong feeling. He put the creature down gently and did a summersault in the air. "Whoo hoo. Oh yeah, alright. I feel tons better now." Timothy stated.

Bet then he looked at his friend. "Why? Why'd you do that, you needed it more and how did you even get that? This planet is dead!" Timothy stated. " Because… I picked it…before…Frieza…came…and…destroyed…everyone." He said between breaths. "I thank you then, for everything that you all did." Timothy said. "No, you have done…more for us…than we…for you." he said. Timothy then picked up his lower body and hugged it. Timothy ended the hug and looked back at him. "I will get him for this, he…will…pay." Timothy said with anger in his voice.

The creature looked at him and nodded. "Right! Get him for everything." the creature said. "You got it…uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh? Timothy said but didn't know his name. "Gogner! The…name's…Gogner!" Gogner said. "I will Gogner. I will." Timothy said. "But one more thing though." Gogner said. "Yeah, what's that?" Timothy asked. "Always…remember to…never…give…uuuuuuuuuuup." Gogner said and closed his eyes.

Now Gogner was dead and Timothy just put his body down. He was very furious. All of his friends that were like family to him were now dead. He was about to bury Gogner until…RUMBLE. The whole planet was about to go any minute now. Timothy had no choice. He flew off as fast as he could leaving the dead body of Gogner. He wished he had time to give everyone a proper burial, but he had to get off the planet.

Thirty seconds later he got to the ship and the door was open. He flew in and hit a button that closed the doors. "SWOOSH" They closed behind him. He got to the bridge fast (the control room) and hit a blue rectangular button and was hoping it was the start button. It was, the inside of the ship lit up and began humming. The planet was now shaking like crazy and Timothy type in some coordinates fast.

After he did he pushed a round button and the ship lifted of immediately. He sat back in the captains chair and sighed. He looked out of the left window and saw the whole former living planet. He even saw the dead bodies. He hated leaving them like this, but he had to get off the planet. As soon as the ship left the planet, the planet Zoargo blew up. Timothy dared not to look back for there were too many memoties there.

His head hung down and he shedded a few tears. His hands gripped the arms of the seat. He was absolutely furious. Frieza had killed innocent people. He would never give up until Frieza was destroyed. His rage at its peak and his hair flashed yellow. It was only a few seconds later until…Aaaaahhhhh. He became a Super Saiyan.

The bridge glowed slightly because of his Super Saiyan form. He had a very angry look on his face. "I promise! Frieza will pay for what all he did. HE WILL PAY." Timothy said shouting the last words. And so the ship flew off in the distance of space.

Flash Back end

Everyone had their mouths hanging open at the story he told. "So…he did all that?" Iris asked. "Yes! He killed all those life forms and blew up the planet. But the power I got from Gogner…I haven't figured out what it is yet." Timothy stated. Everyone looked at him also wondering what this power was. "But…why did Frieza attack Ash?" Misty asked wondering.

Timothy turned around half way to see Ash and Misty. "Well, it maybe because he has powers and…he either doesn't know he has them or they haven't been unlocked yet." Timothy stated. "But now Frieza thinks he's a threat. Since he declined his offer to look for the Dragon Balls…" "But what are Dragon Balls." Ash asked cutting Timothy off. "Ash! You shouldn't be talking of the state your in" Misty said. ""I don't care. I need to know what there Dragon Balls are." Ash said. "Same here." Someone said.

Timothy turned around to see that Brock was the one who spoke up. "You" also want to know?" Timothy asked. Yes! We all do." Brock said. Timothy then looked everyone. "So…you all want to know?" Timothy asked. They all nodded. "Alright then." timothy said and took a deep breath. "They are seven magical balls that grant whishes when you collect all seven of them!" Timothy explained. "But how do we collect all seven of them?" May asked.

Timothy knew the answer to that one but it was going to be hard.. "Now that…is going to be hard." Timothy said. He took another deep breath. "We need to fix a Dragon radar to find them." Timothy said. Now what he said, everyone didn't even know about. "But what is that and how do we make it?" Dawn asked. "It's a device that will help us to find them. And …" Timothy said but he reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a strange device that was white, round, had a push like button on top and a green round screen that was like a sphere. "the one I have is a bit…broken." Timothy said. The radar he had, had a few cracks on the screen. Even the outside white circular area had a few cracks on it. "How pathetic." Paul says. Everyone looks at him. "What do you mean by that Paul?" Zoey asks.

Paul looks at the girl he cares deeply for. "I mean, it's pathetic. The condition he brings it in, I mean…why is it like that if it's broken. How can we fix it?" Paul stated. They all knew he was right, but Ash thought of someone. "How about Prof. Oak. He could possibly help." Ash suggested. "I don't know Ash. Prof. Oak is pretty busy and he's only good with poke balls and other electronics! This device looks more advanced!" Tracey explained.

Everyone knew he was right. That device did look more advanced. "Well we need to try, aaaahhhh." Ash said a little louder but then grabbed his left side. "Ash what's wrong?" Misty asked worriedly with her right arm on his. "I began trying to get up a little and my left side began hurting!" Ash explained. "Then you shouldn't be trying to get up Ash." Misty said as she reached over to Ash's shoulders.

She began pushing him back down until… "OOOOOOOOWWWWWW. Not so hard Misty." Ash said. "I didn't push you hard. I was trying to do it gently!" Misty exclaimed. "Well it hurt." Ash said. "Well I'm sorry ok. I didn't know it would hurt." Misty said sounding mad. She didn't mean to hurt Ash. She loved him and would never hurt him. "Well Mr. Ketchum. I'm glad to see that your awake." someone said.

Everyone turned around and saw doctor Miller. "Dr. Miller how is Ash?" Misty asked. Dr. Miller looked at them then at the papers on his clipboard. "Well he lost a lot of blood so were putting that into him and his left side is bruised a good bit. And we hand to bandage your shoulders up, looked like they were broken or sprained. But don't worry though, were still looking at the x-rays." Dr. Miller said. "So no serious damage?" Misty asked wondering. "No! There's no serious damage. But Ash?" Dr. Miller asked.

He then looked up at Ash. "You'll barely be able to lift your arms. But they should be fine in four weeks." Miller said. "That's not enough time." Timothy said. They all looked at Timothy with confused looks on their faces. "And how is that not enough time?" Dr. Miller asked. "Because, he needs to get out of here tomorrow fully healed." Timothy said. "Well he wont be fully healed tomorrow. But I will check to see if he will be capable of leaving tomorrow!" Dr. Miller explained. "Oh, and Ash." Dr. Miller said. "Yes." Ash said wondering. "We sterilized your hat." Dr. Miller said. "What? My hat?" Ash questioned. He then felt on top of his head and his hat wasn't there. "Yes! It was covered in blood so we sterilized it. But you can have it back now." Dr. Miller stated. He gave Ash's hat back and Ash Put it on his head.

After that Dr. Miller left and everyone looked at Timothy. "So why does he need to be healed up before tomorrow?" Brock asked. "Because were…" "Oh my little baby!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed when she saw Ash and the condition he was in. She ran over to him on his right and hugged him. Misty had just gotten out of her way in time. "Oh my little boy, I am so glad your alright." Mrs. Ketchum stated. "OOOOOWWWWW. Mom please get off me, My shoulders hurt really bad." Ash said.

Delia let go of him and looked into his eyes. "Sweaty what happened? I got a call from Brock telling me your in the Hospital! How'd you end up here?" Delia wondered. "I can answer that." Timothy said. Delia looked around to see Timothy standing in front of the bed. Delia got up, faced Timothy and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Ok then! Please explain?" Delia stated. "Fine! Here's how it all went." Timothy said and started explaining.

After Timothy was finished Delia had a shocked look on her face. "So that's all that happened?" Delia asked. Timothy nodded. She looked at her son being the worried mother she is. "So…my son got hit by this Frieza person?" Delia asked wondering. "Yes, but Frieza is no person! He is an evil alien creature that wants to be immortal!" Timothy explained. "So, is all of this true?" Delia asked. She looked at everyone and they nodded.

Her head hung down. Delia couldn't believe it. She thought this nightmare would never begin. She knew what her son was and couldn't tell him. Delia thought her own son would say that she was a traitor for not telling him. So she wanted for Ash to find out himself. She looked up at him with a worried face knowing he would find out soon. She was about to say something until… "Um Miss?" Dr. Miller asked.

Delia turned around and saw the Doctor. "Yes?" Delia asked. "Are you his mother?" Dr. Miller asked. "Yes! Yes I am his mother. Why?" Delia stated. "Well I have some paper work that you need to fill out! So if could just come with me?" Dr. Miller stated. Delia nodded her and went with him. Everyone then put their attention on Timothy. As you were saying." Iris stated.

Timothy looked at them all and cleared his throat. "Well, I am about to take everyone on a journey. And this one is probably going to be huge." Timothy said.

Ooooh, another big cliff hanger. Well this story is going to be full of suspense and…WACK.

Got hit on the head.

Me: OW. Who did that? (looks up to see Misty with her mallet taking deep angry breaths)

Me: Whaaaa…Misty. Uhehehehe, how you doing?

Misty: You! You!

Me: Now, now Misty. Lets not get carried away!

Misty: Oh, oh, lets not get carried you say. But yet Ash is hurt and it's your fault!

Me: But, but, Misty. He's alive isn't he?

Misty: Well yes he is alive but…

ME: But…I know what I'm doing right?

Misty: Right!

Me: Good. Now let me finish this ok?

Misty: Ok! But make it quick.

Me: Ok!

Now everyone, my first week but second year here at BSA camp went crazy. I was the Rifle Instructor and this parent got mad at me and told me off twice on separate days. But on the same day that he told me off a second time, he didn't complain at all. And my last two classes passed, but some of the first didn't, and most of the second did. But the second week here I was at the Rifle Range half of 6/27 but was transferred to the dining hall. Man I hate that place. I was there for over one hour, but that's ok! Lunch! But when It was dinner, over four hours and nothing to eat. I washed dishes and etc. I wanted to cry for being put back in there. But my dad brought something to eat. A foot long sub with a large ice tea. but since it's I also saw X-MEN first class and Green Lantern. Up next is Transformers Dark of The Moon, for Darkness is Rising! Also it's Pirate year here at the camp. And though we aren't supposed to play pg-13 movies but tonight's movie night, and the movie is Pirates of The Caribbean: Curse of The Black Pearl. And since we get 1 night off everyweek, tonight some of us even me get the night off, I plan to go home and get a shaved head. I even ordered Pizza for tonights movie. And there's 4 days and 4 weeks left until summer camp ends. I was here during both JROTC and Staff week. But JROTC comes up for two more weeks after BSA camp ends.

Me: Now with that out of the way…! ( Spreads arms wide, has eyes closed! But nothing hits him. Opens eyes to see Misty giving a worried look.)

Me: Uh Misty…aren't you going to hit me?

Misty: No! (closes eyes while smiling)

Me: Ok? Who are you and what have you done with…(But gets cut off)

Misty: I've decided to take it easy on you…for now (opens right eye while smiling)

Me: Huh?

Misty: Here! You must be hungry! (Hands timothy a sandwich)

Me: Are you sure? (right eyelash up and left one down)

Misty: Yes, you must still be hungry!

Me: Thanks.

Eats it

Me: Now that hit the spot! Thanks Misty.

Misty: (slightly giggles) Your welcome.

Now everyone, still expect way less updates and I'm doing the best that I can. Please R&R. Well till next time, or chapter.

Timprime1 out.

Misty: See you all later!

We both leave.

Now Timprime1 out.


	5. Chapter 5 Explanations

Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 5:

Explanations

Hello everyone I'm back with another installment of my hopefully soon to be series. So far JROTC weeks have begun. And even though there aren't that many people, there will still be a lot of dishes to clean up after. But when I went to the staff banquet, they joked with me about going to the back and washing the dishes. Two of the key staff members made really good sex jokes of what they gave out as gifts. I even got something from my last year director. It's a ROTF poster from Transformers 2. And I really hate it in the dining hall. It's really hot and council is thinking about pitting AC in there and the staff cabins. But I say, don't think, do! But lets talk about this chapter.

Ok now so far there are going to be a lot of explanations of what is going to be going on. So far their still in the Hospital with my OC, Timothy, and he's a Saiyan that had a run in with Frieza three years ago (check last chapter). So far he's going to explain what all is going to be happening, going on and etc. Well lets get this rolling. And I (takes a deep breath) LOST MISTY…YES (shouting an throws right fist in the air)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z

Misty: You actually thought you lost me?

Me: Aaaaaahhhhhhh. Now…I'm running. (runs off)

Misty with her mallet in her hands: Get back here.

Me: ON WITH THE STORY.

When everyone heard him say journey they were all confused. They all knew what he meant, but they didn't know who was going on this journey. But what journey was it, that's what got them all confused. They all looked at him not knowing what to say. There was a journey that he and some others were going on. But Iris spoke up. "So…who all is going on this journey? She asked. Timothy looked at her and gave a smile that didn't look right and Iris got a little creeped out. "Well, isn't it obvious. We all are." They all gave shocked faces.

They all didn't know they all were going on this journey. But when Timothy said this Misty looked down to the floor. Ash noticed this and got a little concerned. "Uh, Mist, what's wrong?" He asked. Misty looked up at the one she loved. She looked into his eyes that were a warm chocolate brown. Then she looked back down towards the bed. "I-I can't…go!" she explained. Ash gave a confused look at her.

He wondered why she said that but then remembered. She was the leader of the Cerulean Gym. She couldn't give up her duties for a little journey and Ash knew it. "It's alright Misty. I understand." Ash said. "But I don't". Ash looked up to see that Timothy was standing next to them. "Why can't she come with us?" he asked in a serious voice. "Because…she's the leader of the Cerulean Gym!" Ash explained. "That maybe. But she will be coming with us." Timothy said seriously.

Everyone didn't know what to say. Timothy sounded really serious. Misty gave a really shocked look. Timothy wanted for her to come along as well. She began to think he had a crush on her. Misty was about to say something until… "Since you saw Frieza and he will soon find out where you live. He'll be after you, and I think I know why." Timothy stated. He looked at them both and they looked at each other. They now understood. Frieza would kidnap Misty real easily. That would make Ash more easy to get a hold of. But Ash wouldn't let that happen and neither would Timothy.

Ash looked at Misty and took her left hand. She looked at him and wondered what he was doing. Ash gave her a very stern look. "Misty. I understand what he's saying and I agree with it. You will need to come with us." Ash said. She looked at him and saw that he was being serious. He was worried about her safety and would never let her get harmed. But she knew that if she came with them she would still be in danger. "I-I'm sorry. But I…can't. I will still be in danger and so will everyone else!" Misty explained.

Everyone knew she was right. Everyone would be in danger and they all knew they all couldn't go on this journey. "She's right. We all will be in danger if we go." Iris said. "Yes you would. But at the same time you wouldn't!" Timothy explained. They all just looked at him with confused faces again. What he said didn't make any sense. They would be unsafe and safe at the same time.

Timothy saw the confused faces they had and knew he had to explain. "Sigh. Since I'm going to be on this journey. I can keep you all safe." he said. They knew he was right. But Kenny thought what would happen if he died. "But…what would happen if you died? Then who would protect us?" he asked. Now that got everyone worried. What would happen if he did die. Then Frieza would kill them all. "Don't worry, it'll take more than Friezas power to kill me! I don't go down easily." Timothy stated. Now everyone didn't know that for sure.

They had just met him, saw him turn into a Super Saiyan, fight Frieza to save them and etc. They knew he would help them and they needed it. Timothy had the power to take on Frieza, but what of Ash. Drew remembered Frieza saying something about his power level, but what did it mean. "But what of Ashs, so called, power level. What does that even mean?" Drew asked. Timothy knew the answer to that. "That's easy. His power level is over 8,000! All I intend to do is train him to unlock all of his power." Timothy stated. Now that barley made sense.

Ash had a power level that was over 9,000. And Timothy said he intended to reveal it. But how was he going to do that. "How are you going to unlock or reveal this power that Ash has?" Dent asked. Timothy only smiled and looked down while closing his eyes. "Now that…will be revealed in time. But in the mean time…" Timothy looked over to Misty. "You will need to pack all that you need." He then turns to everyone. "And that goes for you all." Timothy said. Now that shocked everyone.

He wanted them all to be ready for this journey. Now they all didn't see that one coming. They all were going to go on a journey, but what journey was it. "But why do we all need to go?" Brock asked. "Well since Frieza saw you all, I believe it would be a good idea if you all stayed with me. You all do need to be protected." Timothy said. "But, I still wont be able to go. There will be challengers at the gym." Misty stated as well. "But what's more important? Your safety, or the gym." Timothy asked. Misty about to answer until… "Like, the gym of course." a female voice said.

Everyone looked back to see Daisy Waterflower at the door way. "D-D-Daisy! W-why are you here." Misty wondered while stuttering. "Isn't it , like, obvious. Your needed back at the, like gym." Daisy said in her country girl accent. Misty knew she was right and about got up to go back until Timothy stepped forward. "And what makes you think she wants to go back now. She maybe a gym leader, but she does have choices…everyone does." Timothy stated. "Not everyone, like, does uuummmmm" "Timothy!" he explained. "Yes…well not everyone does. So come on Misty. You have, like, challengers waiting." Daisy said.

Misty got up and began to walk to the exit without saying later to everyone. That was until Timothy put his right arm in front of her. Misty stopped when he did this. He gave a mean look to Daisy, letting her know that she wasn't going to barge in here and let her do this. Daisy may have been a part of the three Sensational sisters, but to Timothy she was pretty much spoiled. She always got what she wanted and thought that she was better than her other sisters. But Timothy wasn't about to let her take Misty just like that.

He decided to stand up to her and let her know who's the actual boss. "How about you let her stay here for as long as she wants until she's ready to go. Until then. You can just wait in the waiting room." Timothy said in a serious tone. Now this…surprised everyone, except for those from Sinnoh and Unova. Timothy just stood up to Daisy. Now that took guts, but Timothy knew what he was doing. Daisy had nothing to back that up with. So she left for the waiting room.

Timothy then looked to Tracey and did a head motion to follow her. Tracey did as Timothy wanted and followed Daisy. He then looked to the group, then to Misty. She looked back at him with a surprised look on her face. But she soon grew a smile on her lips and gave Timothy a hug. He hugged back. As soon as they let go Timothy looked towards Ash and saw he had a jealous look on his face. Timothy put his hands up in defense that he was returning the hug. Ash then backed off a bit but kept an eye on him.

Timothy then looked back at Misty. She had a smile on her face and he was wondering what it was for or about. "What?" he asked. Misty giggled slightly and closed her eyes. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to thank you!" Misty explained. She then opened her eyes. "But no one has ever stood up to Daisy before. Well except for me. But what you said to her was something that she'll probably never forget." Misty said. Timothy just simply nodded. He then looked at the rest of the group.

They were still surprised at what he did. He knew they were surprised but ignored it. He walked over to a chair and sat on it. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and lowered his head towards the floor and closed his eyes. "Wow, now what he did was tough." someone said. Timothy looked up opening his eyes to see that it was Max who said it. His eyes were completely wide. Timothy just looked at him. He then lowered his head and closed his eyes again. "And why do you say that?" Timothy asked. "Well…you told her off didn't you?" Max asked.

Timothy just shook his head and looked at Max. "Well technically no. I only just stood up to her, that's all!" Timothy explained. Max completely understood what he meant. He was just letting her know who's boss. She wasn't completely the boss and he wasn't going to let her do that. But Timothy looked back to Misty. "So…how'd you end up being the gym leader anyway?" Timothy asked wondering. "Well…Daisy called me up and told me she was going on a 1 year trip around the world. She said I was to be the gym leader while they were gone!" Misty explained. "So me, Ash and Brock just parted ways after our journeys!" Misty explained.

Ash and Brock knew that was true. "But when I arrived there, I had to pass an inspection by the Pokemon League. Plus I had to control the Garados that was there and I had to battle the invinsible brothers for the leader title and it was announced. So everyone came to watch. A Nurse Joy was the referee. They began using dirty tricks on me by having hitmoncamp to pretend to drown and it was disqualified. It wasn't too long until Garados saved me from their tentacruels poison sting attack when they were about to attack Garados." That got Ash mad.

And Misty continued on. "And he was defenseless since I had no choice but to put him in a cage. But when he saved me, he used hyper beam on them and sent them flying. I then learned that Nurse Joy was the inspector, so…" Misty put a smile on her face and closed her eyes. "I became a gym leader." Misty said. "So then…you were forced. Now that's not right." Timothy said. Everyone looked at him again. "Well, no. I decided to remain there as leader!" Misty explained. "Plus your sisters made you come back without you having a say so. That just isn't right." Timothy stated. "Well yes but…" and Timothy cut her off. "But. You should've left when they got back. Or just trained them first then left to continue your journey!" Timothy explained.

Most of everyone knew he was right. If Misty had trained them to run the gym on their own, she could've joined back up with Ash and those. But mostly Ash, for she wanted to be with him. He was the only one who stole her heart. But other boys wanted her too. They all said that she was prettiest thing or the most beautiful thing, they ever saw. But she turned them all down. The first one was Rudy, the Trovita island gym leader. All because she saved his little sister.

That meant a lot to him and he thought she was amazing. But what he really wanted for her to do is, was to stay there, with him. But the next day she decided to remain with Ash. Even though Rudy could've given her anything she wanted, she still loved Ash. And there was Danny. She thought she could make Ash jealous by flirting with him, and it worked. But she had to act disappointed when he lost just to keep up the jealousy act. So far there were a lot of guys that wanted her, but she fell in love with one. The one who she 'accidentally' fished out from the water and saved from drowning. He was Ash, and no one held her heart with more protection and warmth than he did.

But first, she needed to talk with her sisters about this. She just couldn't go on a journey without letting them know. She looked at Timothy and looked back. "I'll need to talk with my sisters first!" Misty explained. He gave a nod knowing that she was right. "And you all will need to let your parents what your doing." Timothy said with a stern look. They all gave a nod and understood. "So when do you plan for us to go?" Brock asked. "Easy. We all leave tomorrow!" Timothy explained. They all couldn't be ready by then, and Ash still needed time to recover.

Even Ash and Misty knew this, but Timothy was persistent on leaving the next day. "Why are you still wanting to leave tomorrow? That just doesn't make any sense." Brock said. "And why do you say that?" Timothy asked. "Well…it'll take longer for us to pack and Ash will still need time to recover!" Brock explained. But Timothy knew what he was doing. He has already been through this before and he wont stop until he fulfilled what he planned to do. But he still had other plans and missions to do, but this one came first.

Timothy looked at Brock. "Would you trust me? I've been through this a million times! I know what I'm doing!" Timothy explained. Now everyone was suspicious. He has done this before a million times. Now they wanted to know more. "Ok, now I'm suspicious! Tell us how you know all this." Soladad said. Timothy knew they would want to know more about him when he said that. So far everyone he knows has told him that he has a big mouth. Timothy had a lot of secrets but he couldn't tell them all right now.

All he did was just simply look down with his eyes closed. "Now I can't tell you all right now, but I will later on! But right now we need to get prepped for the journey!" Timothy explained. Now that pretty much made sense. He had a lot to talk about, but now wasn't the time. Everyone had to get ready for the journey. He began to walk to the door but Brock stopped him by swinging out his left arm. "And what happen to you fighting Frieza?" Is he gone?" Brock asked.

Timothy looked at him with a frown. "I was only able to postpone him! He will be back though!" Timothy explained. "I also found the Officer you all talked to! I told him to preserve the dead bodies!" Timothy explained further. "But why'd you do that?" Brock asked. Timothy looked at him. "You will find out in due time!" Timothy explained. He then headed towards the door again. But when he got there, he stopped. He looked back to everyone over his left shoulder. "Tomorrow…be ready to go by about ten. And Misty…" he paused for a second to look at her over his right shoulder.

She looked at him waiting for him to say something. "Get your sisters up at nine. And I don't care how tired they are, but get them up and let them know you need to talk to them. We'll be there by nine thirty!" Timothy explained. There was a moments pause. Timothy then looked to Ash. "Ash!" Timothy explained. Ash looked at him. "Get ready , for once we begin this journey, I intend to train you! I am hoping to reveal and unlock the powers that you have!" Timothy explained. Ash was confused.

He didn't know why Timothy was going to do this. He still had Pokemon to train. But he wanted to know why. "Why are you going to train me? There has to be more of a reason." Ash stated. Timothy knew Ash had the right to know, for he was going to be in this with him. "Easy." Timothy said. There was a pause for a second. "I want to help you get this power out so you can help me fight Frieza! But I'll leave the choice up to you!" Timothy explained. Timothy then turned around and stood there for a second. "But I hope you make the right…choice." Timothy said. After that he left leaving everyone speechless.

But outside the door was Delia Ketchum. She had heard everything and knew that this day would come and hoped it wouldn't. She was worried that her son would get hurt or killed. She didn't want for this to happen. She only wanted for her son to live a normal life, not a fighting one. After what she heard she saw Timothy come out. He looked at her and she looked back. "I know what you heard. And I probably know what you know. You can't change who he is or his destiny. Only he can make those choices, no one else can. And I'm letting him make those choices and hope he makes the right one!" Timothy said. Delia knew he was right.

This was Ashs decision and no one else could make it for him. She also hoped that he would make the right choice. After that Timothy went down the hall to the waiting room. There he saw Daisy and Tracey sitting together. They looked like they had been taking but Daisy had a calm face. It was then she saw Timothy and got a mad face. She got up, walked over to him and slapped him with her right hand. But his head didn't even move. She brought her right hand back to do it again until Tracey stopped her. He gently grabbed her right wrist with his left hand and shook his head. Daisy looked at Timothy and didn't see any red mark. She wondered why there wasn't one. "That's the second time I got slapped today!" Timothy explained. Daisy grew wide eyed.

He got slapped twice in one day. Daisy didn't get it. "Didn't that, like, hurt?" Daisy asked. "No! No it didn't!" Timothy explained. Now she was really confused. "But

I, like, don't get it." Daisy said confusedly. "I, like, slapped you! It should've, like, hurt." Daisy explained. "But the question is, why did you slap me?" Timothy asked. "Because you, like, told me off! And no one, like, does that!" Daisy explained. "Well, technically, I didn't tell you off. I just stood up to you." Timothy stated. "Oh yeah, that's right. You, like, stood up to me. That's why." Daisy said. But then Timothy noticed something.

Tracey and Daisy were holding hands. Timothy had a questioning face. He looked at them with a confused look. "Ok, did I miss something?" Timothy asked. Tracey and Daisy looked at him with a funny look. They then looked down and noticed that they were holding hands. They both looked back at him and both took their free hands and rubbed the back of their heads with sweat drops. There was no hiding it for those two anymore. "Well…you see" Tracey started. "When I came out to follow Daisy I saw her sitting on one of the seats!" Tracey began explaining.

Flash back

Daisy is sitting there with a red face for she is mad. Tracey seeing this, comes over to her and sits next to her. She turns to look at him then looks away. Tracey doesn't know why Daisy is acting like this. He places his right hand on her left shoulder and she does nothing. "Daisy! What's wrong? Why are you being like this?" Tracey asked. She looks at him with a mad look. "Why? Why? I'll tell you why! He just told me off in there and no one does that to me!" Daisy explained while stating.

Tracey knows that she doesn't like to be told off, but Timothy didn't tell her off. "Well Daisy. He didn't tell you off! He only stood up to you!" Tracey explained. Now Tracey also knew nobody stands up to Daisy either. She doesn't like it when people stand up to her. She gave him a mad look, a look he didn't like to see. He then placed his right hand on her left one. "Daisy, I know your mad and all but…" takes a deep breath. "just try and calm down a little, ok?" Tracey asked. Daisy looked at him for a sec.

She then gave a nod to try and calm down. Tracey also gave a nod. Daisy then wrapped her arms around his neck. And Tracey out his hands on her waist and they gave each other a hug. Daisy then got back a little to look into Traceys eyes and Tracey did the same. He saw how beautiful they looked and Daisy just lost herself in his. They both leaned in inch by inch. They could feel each others breaths against their own face. Then they finally brushed their lips up against each other in a kiss. Seeing that Tracey was taller than Daisy her head was more up.

A few seconds later they parted. Daisy looked at her first boyfriend and Tracey looked at his first girlfriend. They both gave a smile at each other. Daisy was now calm. She enjoyed having Traceys hands on her waist. They then released each other and kept on looking at each other. Daisy then looked to her right and saw Timothy.

End flashback

Timothy just looked at them. "Then I must say congratulations to you two. But right now I have something to do!" Timothy explained. Timothy went to the doors and walked out of the hospital. But back in the room a few minutes ago Delia came back in after Timothy left. She saw Misty sitting on the chair next to Ash on the left side of the bed. She had a worried look but shook it off. She went to his left side of the bed and sat on the chair there. She then looked at everyone and gave a smile. "Everyone, I've got this here. Go on out for a little bit. You all can come back anytime and see him!" Delia explained. They all gave a nod of understanding.

They were about to leave until Ash spoke. "Hey, wait a minute." Ash said. Everyone stopped and looked at him. They all wondered what he wanted. ""What is it Ash?" Delia asked. Ash looked at his mom. "Mom, you must know this! How did everyone know I was coming back?" Ash wondered. Delia knew that she had to tell him. "Well sweetie. Prof. Juniper called Prof. Oak and he called me and said you were on your way back. But he said you were going to see Misty first. So I called Misty and she said that she would get a hold of your other friends to come. But Brock helped out as well!" Delia explained. Now Ash, Iris and Dent knew who to thank for the welcome home party.

After that everyone got up and left to do somethings that needed to get done. But Misty looked at Ash. She didn't want to leave him, but she had challengers at the gym. Delia noticed that Misty hadn't left yet. She knew that Misty didn't want to leave Ash. "Misty!" Delia exclaimed. Misty looked up to Delia. "Don't worry, I've got it from here. Go on back to the gym. You have challengers. But I'm not trying to get rid of you or anything!" Delia explained with a smile. Misty knew she wasn't and she did have challengers to tend to. She looked back at Ash with a smile on her face. "Ash!" She explained while placing her left hand on his right shoulder. "I'll be back tomorrow to see you, ok?" Misty asked. Ash just simply nodded.

She gave a nod as well. But as if on an instinct, she kissed his right cheek (A/N: just wanted to do that. Let me know if you like it or not). Ash was took back by that and blushed. Misty then got up and left the room. She knew that wouldn't make it official either, but her heart was his. She then saw Tracey and Daisy standing together. When they saw her they let go of each others hands. She walked up to Daisy. "Ok, I'm ready!" Misty explained. They both gave a nod and all three walked out of the Hospital.

They found Timothy outside looking up. Everyone didn't know what he was doing. But when Misty, Daisy and Tracey walked up they wanted to know. "Hey, like, what's up?" Daisy asked. "Is there anything wrong?" Misty asked. Timothy only closed his eyes and bowed his head as the wind blew in his face. "This planet reminds me of planet Zargo. I only wish it was still around!" Timothy explained. They all understood him. He missed that planet. But thanks to Frieza, planet Zargo was destroyed.

Timothy then looked back at them all over his right shoulder. "Well everyone…I'll be back tomorrow really early! I'd say at about seven or seven thirty!" Timothy explained. And after that he hopped off the ground and flew north until he was out of sight. But as for everyone else, they all went their separate ways. Most of them went back to the Pokemon Center for more training. But Misty, Daisy and Tracey, who was sitting in front with Daisy, went back to the gym.

But little did they know they were being watched. For on top of a building that was close, too close to the Hospital was Frieza. He had a wicked smile. "Oh how this will be fun. Killing all those people will be quick and easy!" Frieza exclaimed to himself. He couldn't wait to kill those people. Frieza then flew off towards the woods for some rest. He needed it after he battled with Timothy. Frieza landed on some grass, sat Indian style and rested up against a tree.

Tomorrow will be a day to remember.

Wow…another cliffy. Well now I've lost Misty and I needed to be up by 4:30 this for JROTC, then the last week. But now it's all over. And I'm back home to watch my favorite shows! Pokemon, Bakugan, Generator Rex, Hotwheels Battle Force Five…

Misty: Hey Pokemon and Bakugan rhyme.

Me: Wha. Hang on now. Wait a minute…I thought I lost you!

Misty: Well you didn't. Now you have to run!

Me: Just wait a sec, ok.

Misty: Ok, but hurry.

Ok now everyone. Summer is over and College has begun. I just wanted to thank everyone for giving me reviews. And I hope u all enjoyed the first coupling. I was planning on a different first couple but owelp. But now I'll have more updates to do since college started up again. And now I have a job. I'm just waiting for an email from the manager. I have seen a good bit of the movies. And even if I am living with my parents, I will be giving them the silent treatment for making me work for two extra weeks. But I did extra, you know. But now it's all over. I finished this while working those weeks. And I wanted to make sure that this chapter had all the "Explanations". And after this one, it may take a while to do another one. I lost a relative on9/15/2011. But everyone (takes a deep breath) vote for the next story to be updated, R&R please. And now…(another deep breath) Irun.

Runs off

Misty runs after me with mallet in hands: Get back here.

Me: Well everyone, till next time or chapter.

Timprime1 ooouuuuuttttttttt


	6. Chapter 6 Misty and her sisters

Pokemon:

Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 6:

Misty and her sisters

Hello everyone. I'm back again for another installment for my first crossover. Right now I'm still in recovery mode since my grandad passed on. But I will do my best to update. So far I got a job. I started ten days before his passing. I don't want all my fans to be upset if I don't update soon.

CO Misty: I don't think they'll be upset. They'll understand!

Me: I don't know. I hate it when I take too long to update. I just think my fans may not like me anymore!

CO Dawn: Of course they'll like u. Why wouldn't they?

Me: Well I don't know. But can someone do the disclaimer. I want to get this underway.

CO Iris: Sure! I'll do it. Timprime1 owns nothing of Pokemon or…

Me: Dragon Ball Z!

Iris: Oh yeah, Dragon Ball Z. So enjoy.

It was morning the next day. The sun was hardly up when it was 6 in the morning in Cerulean City. Everyone was still asleep. But someone wasn't. Timothy was flying back to the hospital, and he had a pouch tied to his belt loop. He knew what he was going to do, he going to get Ash healed in seconds and get everyone going on the journey. It would take him quite a while to get back to Cerulean. He just got up at 5:55 AM and left 6. minutes later. He had to be dressed and ready to get going.

He saw as the sun was coming up, minute by minute. He felt the cool crisp air hit his face. It even pushed his hair back and made it wave in the back wildly. He had a very serious look on his face. He needed to get the group out of Cerulean and on this journey fast. And he just kept on flying towards Cerulean City.

But back at the Hospital, Delia Ketchum was in the chair Misty sat in yesterday. Her hands were crossed on her lap, right over left. Her head was tilted to the left and her eyes were closed, and she had a slight smile. She stayed with Ash overnight in his room. She tended to him with whatever he needed. But she never spoiled him though. And there they both were, asleep.

Ash's head was facing to the left, away from his mom. He was still asleep for he got really tired after yesterday. He was beaten up a good bit by Frieza, but he was very lucky to survive. For if it wasn't for Timothy, he would have died and so would everyone else. Delia was pretty tired too. She was up most of the night watching her son. They both were so tired.

But then the door from the room opened and light came in from the hall, but that didn't wake them. Someone had opened the door and walked in. The person saw them sleeping and smiled. The person walked up to Delia and placed their left hand on her shoulder. Delia woke up to the touch. She picked up her head, rubbed her right eye with her right hand and looked to her left and looked up. She saw the figure, but the darkness covered the figure.

She looked at it with eyes that were a quarter opened. "Excuse me! But who are you?" Delia asked. "Mrs. Ketchum! It's me!" The figure said. Delia gave a confused look. Then the figure stepped into the light and Delia could see who the figure was. "It's me, Misty!" Misty exclaimed. Delia gave a smile. She was glad to see Misty again, but she wondered why she was here. "Why are you here Misty?" Delia asked. Misty gave a smile. "Easy, I'm here to take over for you. I know you need a break from watching Ash!" Misty explained. Delia gave a smile and stood up.

She gave Misty a hug thanking her. Misty returned it. After they let go of each other Delia headed for the door, but turned her head and body to her right to look at Misty. "What time is it by the way?" Delia asked. Misty looked at her watch then back at her. "It's 6:05 in the morning." Misty said. Delia gave a shocked look. "But why are you here so early?" Delia asked. "I just wanted to give you a break. I know how tired you are, so I got up at 5:55!" Misty explained. Now Delia was confused but shrugged it off.

She walked out and Misty took her seat from yesterday. She looked at the boy she loved and took his right hand in both of hers again. But as if on a reaction his head turned to the right and he grew a small smile. Misty gave a smile at it and reached her right hand over and placed it on his left cheek. She gently rubbed it and his smile grew. She was very happy that he was still alive.

Thirty minutes later Delia was returning to the room after she was in the lounge. She came up to the room and opened the door, but what she saw shocked her. She saw Misty's head on Ash's chest. Her left arm around his neck and her right hand on his chest. But both of his arms were around her body. And on their faces was a smile. Delia smiled at this and left them. She knew Misty would take it from here. For Misty was like a daughter to her. Always watching over her son and helping out when she was off duty from the gym. Delia left the Hospital and got in her car to go home.

It was now 8:35 and the sun was shining on everything. It shined on the dew of the grass, making it sparkle. The sun shown through the Pokemon Center's windows and glass doors. The light even shown through the windows in the Hospital. The sun hit Misty's face and her eyes cracked open. She rubbed her right eye lid with her right hand. She saw the position she was in on Ash and blushed. But she got up carefully trying not to wake up Ash.

She had successfully gotten up by carefully moving his arms, and not hurting him. His eyes did a flinching feature when the light hit them. He opened them slowly and looked to see who was sitting beside him. It was Misty. He was surprised to see her there and not his mom. But he was happy to see her again. "So…where's my mom?" Ash asked. "I'm guessing she left. She probably thought I could take it from here." Misty said with a slight giggle. "So, you were forced to do this also like the way your sisters made you take over the gym." Ash said sarcastically.

Misty gave him a look of annoyance. "Well no. I wanted to take it from here. She needed a break!" Misty explained. "Well that explains it." Ash said with a slight grin. "And what's that supposed to mean Mr. Ketchum?" Misty asked with a hint of sarcastic anger. "Oh nothing, nothing." Ash said with his hands up. But Misty got close to his face and placed her hands on his chest. And she did have to admit, his chest was more broad. A lot more broad.

She leaned in close enough to where they were inches away from kissing. Ash blushed at this closeness and Misty had a slight blush. She then closed her eyes and that was when Ash thought she was going to kiss him. He prepared to close his eyes until… "That's what I thought." Misty said. She then backed completely off him and sat back in her seat with her eyes still closed. Ash let out the air that was in him.

He thought she was going to kiss him. But he did want to kiss her, but this wasn't the right or perfect moment. After Misty sat down she opened her eyes and looked at Ash. He had a shocking look on his face from what she did. But she looked down to the left with a snotty mad look. "But if you didn't want me to be here, then I guess I can go." Misty said. She got up and began walking away. She was in the door way until… "No wait. Misty it's not that. I just didn't expect you to be here." Ash said. She turned her head to the left and showed her left eye at Ash with a slight grin.

She closed her left eye, turned around and began walking back to she once was. Misty sat back down in her seat. She looked at him with a smile. She gave a slight giggle. "You know I wouldn't leave you Ash." Misty said. "But you did leave to take over the gym when I was 12." Ash said with sarcasm. "You knew I had no choice." Misty said. "But what about what Timothy said about choices?" Ash asked. That was where Misty stayed quiet.

She remembered what he said. And Timothy was right, you did have choices. Everyone had them. She only chose to stay at the gym to keep it running so that it would stay open. Plus she had her duties as a Gym Leader. She just couldn't abandon them. But what Timothy told her kept on running through her head. But today…she was going to talk to her sisters. She was going to go on this journey. And they would have to take over the gym. And while they sat there, some one knocked at the door.

They turned around to see a nurse at the door way. She had with her a breakfast tray. She looked at them for a few seconds until she spoke. "Um Mr. Ketchum! I have your breakfast for you." She explained. She began walking towards him. "Your mom told us what to fix for you before she left." The nurse said. As soon as she got to his bed ,she turned the bed tray and set the breakfast down on the bed tray. She stood straight up. "I hope you enjoy. And the doctor says to be careful when lifting your shoulders." The nurse said. She did a bow and left the room.

Misty just looked at her as she walked out then back at the breakfast with a confused look. Then they both saw what Ash's mom told them to make. There were two pancakes with syrup, sausage patties, grits, eggs and bacon. And to drink was Orange Juice. Ash's mouth was watering for what he saw. He was starving. Ash grabbed a fork with his right hand, cut a slice of the pancake and put it up to his mouth but he couldn't put it in.

He tired again, but no dice. He kept on trying 5 more times but couldn't. Misty saw this and got worried. He needed to eat to get his strength back. He put his fork down on the 7th try and crossed his arms. He bowed his head and knew he couldn't eat. "Man this stinks. I can't eat." Ash said. "And why is that Ash?" Misty asked. "Every time I try and eat, my shoulders hurt. I jus can't." Ash said. Misty knew this wasn't true, so she smiled.

Ash saw this and looked at her. "And why are you smiling?" Ash asked. "Because you need help eating." Misty stated. "And who's going to help me to…" Ash about asked but felt the food forced in his mouth. Misty pulled the fork out of Ash's mouth and still smiled. Ash didn't even notice her grab the fork with the pancake slice on it. He looked at her then chewed his food. After he swallowed he gave her a mad look. But Misty only smiled at him. "And what was that for. You could've choked me." Ash said. Misty only sat there smiling. "Well?" Ash asked again. "Well, you needed to eat. And since your shoulders hurt every time you try and eat. I thought I might feed you!" Misty explained. Now Ash was shocked.

He didn't know that he would have to be fed like a baby. He didn't want be fed like that. And with that Ash grew wide eyed. "No! No way. I'm not being fed like a…" Ash said, but Misty shoved another slice of pancake into his mouth before he could finish. "Like what? Like a baby?" Misty asked. Ash ate it and looked angrily at her. "Yes…and stop that. I could actually choke." Ash said. But Misty cut another piece of pancake and shoved it in his mouth. He ate that one too.

He was getting annoyed at this. He didn't want to get fed like this. He opened his mouth to complain more but this time…Misty shoved eggs into his mouth. "Oh just shut up and eat Ash. You need your strength." Misty stated. Ash did as she said. He chewed and swallowed the eggs in his mouth and let Misty feed him some more. She even helped him drink his OJ. But when she fed him the grits, a bit dropped on his chin. She smiled, picked up a napkin and wiped his chin.

Ash smiled at how she was taking care of him. Now he didn't mind getting fed like a baby. But he knew he wasn't one. After breakfast was done with Ash had a bit of a mess on his face. Misty only giggled at this. She picked up a clean napkin and cleaned his face. After it was cleaned, she made a motherly comment. "Now that's a clean and handsome face." Misty stated. Now Ash just gave her a weird look.

He never heard her say he was clean or handsome. "Uh Misty. I never heard you say I was clean or handsome before. What was that all about" Ash wondered. Now Misty was stumped. She found herself in something that she could not talk herself out of. But she then thought of something. "Well…I uh-saw that your face was dirty from the food and knew it needed to be cleaned. The handsome one was just some sort of motherly instinct!" Misty explained. She was hoping he would buy it.

She looked at Ash who had a smile on his face. "Well thanks Misty. But that handsome thing, I already know that I have a handsome face." Ash stated. Misty was relieved that he fell for it. She didn't want for him to know of her feelings for him. She thought their friendship would end drastically if he didn't feel the same. Then they heard someone clear their throat.

They looked at the door, no one. Then to the window. There they saw Timothy in the window. He was floating two inches away from the room. They just looked at him, wondering how he knew where they were. But they were even more surprised to see him flying. He flew in and landed on the floor. How long were you there for?" Ash asked . "Don't worry. I only got here when you both were quiet." Timothy explained. He then began walking up to where Ash and Misty were. "I can see that they moved you up to a higher floor in a different room. But it does look like the other room your were in before." Timothy said. "Yeah well, mom asked them to move me to a different room, she didn't like being on the bottom floor. She said it made her too uncomfortable! But how'd you know where I was?" Ash stated asking. "I sensed your power level." Timothy said. Ash was confused, but ignored it. Timothy didn't like the idea of Ash being at a higher level of the building.

Timothy knew that Ash wouldn't be safe up at a higher level. "Well I was wondering why you were up more floors." Misty said. "Listen, we don't have time to discuss this. We need to get you out of here now, Ash." Timothy said. "But how? Ash's shoulders! He can't move them." Misty stated. "That's why I brought…this." Timothy said as he tossed something towards Ash. And with a quick reflex, he caught it. He opened his hand and saw that it was a bean. "A bean?" Ash asked. "Yes! I told you about the senzu beans yesterday…remember?" Timothy asked. Ash looked at it for a second and his memory clicked.

He did remember Timothy talking about them yesterday. "Yeah! Yeah now I remember." Ash said. He began lifting it to his mouth until Misty swiped it from him. He looked at her confused. "And why'd you do that?" Ash asked. Misty looked at him with a frustrated look. "Remember Ash, you hurt yourself when you lift up your arms." Misty stated. Ash then smiled while closing his eyes. "Oh yeah, that's right." Ash said nervously. Just then the door swung open and in came Dr Miller. "What's all the commotion in here?" He commanded asking. "Well Dr! Ash will soon be leaving as soon as he eats that senzu bean." Timothy said. The Dr looked at them but gave a disapproval nod. "I'm sorry, but I can't let him leave until he's fully recovered or until I say he can. And I can't let him eat that bean. It may be unhealthy." The Dr. said.

He held out his hand. "So now give me the bean." The Dr. ordered. Misty was about to until Timothy spoke. "Misty!" Timothy explained. She looked at him. "Feed him the bean. Trust me." Timothy said. He gave her a serious look. She looked at him then put the bean to Ash's mouth. "Miss! Please don't…" But it was too late. The bean was all the way in Ash's mouth. He began chewing it and it made a crunching sound. When he swallowed it, he made a very loud gulp. Then his muscles, and chest puffed up.

Ash shoots out of the bed with out his hospital clothing on and lands on the floor. He takes off the clothing and the bandages showing he's naked. Timothy shields his eyes, as so does everyone else. "Can anyone, _please,_ give him his clothing?" Timothy asked. "We only have his boxers and pants, but the rest of the clothing we threw out since it was tattered." The Dr. said. "Where are they?" Misty asked. "In the top drawer, to the far right!" The Dr. explained. Misty went to the drawer, got out Ash's bottom clothes and gave them to him.

It took only a minute for him to get them on. "Ok you can look now." Ash said. When they all uncovered their eyes they saw him in his pants. Misty gave a slight blush at his chest and abs, plus his tan. They weren't solid yet, but she had to admit. He looked sexy to her. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest again. "Well now, I can see that someone has been working out." Misty stated looking up at Ash. He smiled and placed his hands on her waist. "Well what else was I supposed do when I was on my journeys." Ash stated. Misty smiled at him.

They just stared at each other until someone cleared their throat. The looked to see that the Dr. and Timothy was looking at them. "Well if you both are done, I have to talk with him for a minute." Dr. miller said referring to Timothy. "Sure whatever." Timothy said not caring. They both exited leaving Ash and Misty alone. They both looked at each other again smiling. They were about to lean in until. "Well well well, what do we have here?" A very familiar voice said. They both turned their heads slowly to look at the window. Their eyes got wide at what they saw. Ash tightened his grip on Misty being more protective.

Misty placed her head on his chest with a very scared look on her face. Frieza was outside the window with an evil smirk on his face. His arms were cross while his finger toes aimed down. Now at this sight Ash was now far more protective. He gently pushed her behind him and she placed her hands on his back. She looked around him to see Frieza while Ash's body was completely opened. "WHY ARE YOU HERE FRIEZA?" Ash demanded. Frieza only looked down slightly, closing his eyes. He extended out his arm and he formed an orange beam. "THIS." Frieza said. He then threw the energy ball in. Ash thought he and Misty were done for.

Ash turned around, wrapped his arms around Misty and prepared for the attack. Misty placed her hands on his chest and buried her face there. They both thought they were done for, until… "FRIEZA." a voice said. The next thing they knew was is that they were ok. They knew the attack would've hit them. But when Ash turned his head around to the left he saw Timothy behind him. He realized that Timothy deflected the attack. Timothy turned his head to the right and looked at them. "You guys alright?" Timothy whispered while asking. Ash gave a nod. "Good. Now get out. Re-group with the gang. I'll join you guys shortly." Timothy whispered. Ash nodded.

Timothy turned his head back to Frieza and turned into his super saiyan form. He flew at Frieza and began fighting him. Kicks and punches were flown. Ash then let go of Misty and grabbed her right hand with his left.. They ran out the door passed a very shocked Dr. Miller. He just saw everything. They ran down the hall way and past the reception desk. He knew that they wouldn't be able to take the elevator. So he brought them both to an empty room. He opened the window and picked Misty up bridal style.

He had one arm around her back and the other below her legs. Misty was scared for a second but wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash then jumped out the window and flew towards the Pokemon center. He looked back and saw explosions coming from the Hospital. He hated to leave them all behind. But he knew Timothy would at least save most of them. Misty was also looking back there as well. She too hoped that they all would be ok. "I hope Timothy can at least save most of them." Misty said. "Yeah, I agree." Ash said. And they kept on flying.

It took them two minutes to reach the Pokemon Center. As soon as they landed, Ash let Misty down. They both walked into the Center. They saw their friends had just gotten up and had most of their stuff ready. They then walked up to their friends. As soon as the others saw them, they couldn't believe their eyes. "Ash! What happened to your shirt. And why aren't in the Hospital? We were going to meet you there!" Iris asked. Then May came up. "And why is Misty with you?" May asked. Everyone else wondered the same thing.

Misty was about to explain until Ash spoke. "Easy! Misty came to the Hospital and my mom left for she knew Misty would take it from there!" Ash explained. Everyone gave a nod. But then Brock spoke up. "Then why do you not have a shirt on. Did something go on while we were here?" Brock asked. They all gave a shocked look. "No no guys, it wasn't like that." Ash said waiving his hands defensively. "Yeah, we were just umm umm…" Misty said. She was trying to explain but she couldn't. "His old shirt was torn. That's why he's like that!" A voice explained. They all looked to the door.

There they saw Timothy. He had a little blood on his face and some on his walked towards them and sat on a seat. "What happened?" Iris asked. "Yes, please, tell us what happened?" Dent asked as well. Timothy looked at them all. "It…was…Frieza." Timothy explained. They all gasped and everyone in the Center heard them. ""Please, don't tell us he's back?" Kenny asked. He looked to him. Dawn grew teary eyed. "No, please, it can't be?" Dawn asked. Timothy looked at her as well.

He gave a nod. Dawn was about to cry until Kenny wrapped his arms around her. She put her hands on his chest and buried her face there, crying. Timothy knew they wouldn't like that news, but Frieza was still there in the city. "But wait! Why is Ash out of the Hospital without his bandages on?" Brock asked. Timothy then held up a senzu bean. "This is why." he said. They all looked at it.

But it didn't make any sense to them. How could a bean do that. "But how can a bean do that?" Drew asked. "Well since you asked. I could use one of these." Timothy stated. "But I still don't get how…" "Easy! Like this." Timothy said interrupting Drew. He popped the bean in the air. It landed in his mouth and he chewed it while it made a crunching sound. He swallowed it and his chest and muscles pumped up. Timothy did the same as Ash did. But when he landed, he did a few air punches and kicks.

He smiled to himself. "Oh yeah. That's much better!" Timothy stated. He was now pumped and ready for anything. "But how many do you have left?" Kenny asked. "Well I brought 15. So me and Ash had one each. That makes only13 left." Timothy said. "Well if you do less battles, then you'll reduce eating them all." Max said. "Well I can't make any promises on that." Timothy said. "And why not?" Max asked. "Well if Ash agrees to train with me…" "I do agree to train with you." Ash said interrupting him. They all looked at him.

But Misty had a really worried look on her face. She placed her right arm on his right arm. Are you sure Ash? You could get hurt." She said. He looked at her in the eyes and placed his left hand over her right one. "Yes I'm sure. I understand the consequences. And I want to help Timothy defeat Frieza." Ash said. Misty was still worried but gave a nod and a smile. "Ok then everyone, get your stuff together and lets move out to the gym." Timothy said. "But why are we going to the gym?" Misty asked. "You need to confront your sisters and pack up. And get Ash a shirt." Timothy said. They all gave a nod, got the rest of their stuff together and headed out.

It them all about 15 minutes to get 500 feet there. Misty looked at Timothy. "So…how'd you know I didn't talk to them?" Misty asked. "I censed your feelings and knew that you didn't!" Timothy explained. "Oh wow. You censed my feelings. That's cool, what else can you do?" Misty asked. "You'll find out in due time." Timothy said. That got her confused but ignored it.

It took them 5 more minutes to get there. They were only 10 feet from the gym. Misty turned to look at everyone. "I'll be right back ok." She said. She then ran to the gym. But when Ash saw her run he admitted in his mind that she looked sexy running. Five more minutes later they all were still waiting. "How much longer is this going to take?" Barry asked. "I don't know." Paul said. Guys just be patient." Ash said. "Yeah, whatever." Paul said not caring. Ash then looked down. 'Come on Misty. It shouldn't take this long' Ash thought. Just then the doors opened.

They all looked up to see Misty running away. She had tears in her eyes. The gang got up wondering what was wrong. "Misty! What's wrong?" Ash asked. She didn't answer. She only ran into Ash's arms, hands on his chest and her head buried there. He wrapped his arms around her. He still wanted to know what was wrong. "Misty, what happened?" Ash asked whispering. She was still crying into his chest and spoke. "They they, sniff. They said I couldn't go." Misty said" "What?" Ash asked. "Huh?" The entire group asked. "What?" Timothy asked menacingly with clenched fists. "They said it. I can't go" Misty said still crying. They all couldn't believe it.

Now Timothy was mad. "Then we'll have to think of something." Ash said. "No." Timothy said. "What?" Ash asked. "I said no. No thinking." Timothy said. He then walked off. "Wh-wh-where are you going?" Misty asked taking her head off Ash's chest. "To talk to your sisters." Timothy stated. They all watched him walk in there through the new doors. Then CERULEAN SISTERS, FRONT AND CENTER." Timothy shouted. Everyone then ran inside fast.

There they saw Timothy with the Sensational sisters in front of him. "What do you three think your doing not letting your little sister go on a journey?" Timothy asked them calmly. "Well , like, one thing. We're the like Sensational sisters." Daisy explained. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU'RE THE SENSATIONAL SISTERS OR NOT. NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION." Timothy shouted angrily. Now they all have never heard such language. "Sorry about the language but answer the question." Timothy said. Now they were scared.

Then Violet walked up. "Well Misty is the, like, gym leader. So she, like…" "Not good enough." Timothy said. They looked at him. " The three of you, into the kitchen please. And the rest of you…" Timothy looked back at them. "Sit down in the living room. This wont take long." Timothy said. Then Timothy and the three sisters went away and the others went to the living room and sat down. "So what do you think he's going to do to your sisters?" Ash asked. "I don't know. But I hope he doesn't hurt them." Misty said. Ash puts his left arm around her shoulders. "I know he wont." He states. Misty smiles at him and lays her head on his left shoulder.

But in the kitchen, the three sisters sit on three chairs on one side of the table while Timothy sat on the other. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest. A moment of silence passed until Timothy spoke. "Now, Misty maybe a gym leader. But you three forced her into this. Now she's going on this journey, you got that?" Timothy said while asking. The sisters stayed silent. "Well." Timothy said. Then lily spoke. "Well you can't, like, barge in here and, like, tell us what to do." she said. "But it was you three who made her stay. She wants to go. I know. I've censed her feelings and she does want to go." Timothy said. They were really unsure of that.

Misty was the gym leader for three years. They couldn't just let her go. "But what about the like gym? We need both a leader and a play host for…" "Listen. The gym should hardly be used for plays and stuff, but more for gym battles. You three need to learn how to battle more and do less plays. But if you all think this will get you all into the spot light, it wont. Now either train to become better battlers or I'll have someone come here and teach you three how to battle." Timothy said. Now the sisters were pretty upset at this.

Now it was Daisy to speak. "But we don't like to, like, battle. We might break a, like, nail." she said. That did it. "A NAIL. YOU MIGHT BREAK A NAIL. A FUCKING NAIL. THAT'S THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES. THINK ABOUT KEEPING THE GYM RUNNING, YOU ALL CAN DO YOUR STUPID MANICURES LATER." Timothy shouted. Now all that echoed through out the gym and house.

The whole gang heard this and knew the 3 sisters were in deep trouble. "Wow. Timothy is sure mad at what they said!" Solidad explained. "Yes, they always get their girly stuff done while I run the gym." Misty said. "But I'm glad you don't do that stuff Mist." Ash said. "And why is that?" Misty asked. "Well you look fine the way you are. I know your not the type that does what your sisters do." Ash said. "Thanks Ash." Misty said. Ash knew Misty wasn't the type to wear make-up.

But back in the kitchen Timothy was staring down Misty's three sisters. Now they were really scared. Hearing him shout again for the third time like that, wow. And boy was he mad. His fists were clenched on the table. The sisters were huddle together. They haven't been so scared like this before. Timothy loosened his grip on his clenched fists. He slightly lowered his head, closed his eyes and released a slight breath. "Now, you three have choice. Either teach yourselves how to battle or…" and they were anxious to hear "Someone can teach you three." Timothy said. Now they had to make a decision. They didn't want to piss off Timothy again.

It took a few more seconds until Lily spoke up. "Then I guess we can learn how to battle." She said. "Huh?" The other two asked shocked. "Listen, we, like, need to learn how to, like, battle while Misty's away." Lily said. The two gave a sigh and agreed. The four went to the living room to announce it. Everyone looked to see them walk in. They all were anxious. "Well?" Barry asked. "Is she coming?" Iris asked. Timothy looked at them. He gave a smile.

They gave a shocked face. "She's coming." Timothy said. They all stood up. Ash looked at Misty with a shocked expression. "Wait, Misty's coming?" Ash asked surprised. "Yep." Timothy said. "Alriiiiighhhhht." Ash said. He was sooooo excited he grabbed Misty by the waist picked her up and spun her around. They were both laughing and it seemed everything had slowed down. A few seconds later he set her down and hugged her. "Man I'm glad your coming." Ash said. Misty only smiled and wrapped her arms around his lower torso and buried her face into his chest. "I'm happy that I'm coming too Ash." Misty said. They embraced each other for a few more seconds until "Uh-hem". They looked to see Timothy clearing his throat.

He was standing there with his head down and arms crossed. "If you two love birds are done celebrating. We need to get a move on it. Frieza could be here any minute if he hasn't sensed us already." He said. "Were not love birds." They both said blushing. "Sure." Timothy said. Misty ran to the stairs. "I'm going up to my room to get ready." Misty said. She then went up stairs to her bed-room. She got out her backpack and packed all the essentials. Shirts, pants, panties, bras, a flashlight and etc. She was almost finished when she felt a pair of warm arms around her waist.

She turned around to see Ash. She gave him a smile. "And why are you up here?" She asked. "Easy." Ash said. He let go of her and went to his backpack, opened it pilled out a white shirt and put it on. He turned to her. "Does this look better?" Ash asked. Misty smiled but knew something was off. "Hmmm, but there's something missing." She said. "Yeah, what?" Ash asked. But then… "Pikapi!" Pikachu explained. The little mouse Pokemon jumped up on his shoulder.

He nudged his cheek with Ash's. "Oh hey Pikachu! I wondered what happened to you." Ash said. "That's one, but your hat's missing. And Pikachu stayed here while you were at the Hospital!" Misty said. "Well I have more at the house. So are you ready?" Ash asked. "Hang on." Misty said. A few minutes later she was ready. "Ok, I'm ready." Misty said. "Ok, lets tell everyone." Ash said. They walked out of the room and down the stairs.

As they entered the living room, they saw everyone but Brock. "Hey where's Brock?" Ash asked. And as if on cue. "Right here!" Brock explained. "And my mom will be here in two hours to help train you three." Brock said. They all gave a nod. "Well Misty's ready, so lets go." Ash said. So everyone got up and went outside. They all were standing outside waiting for Tracey since he stayed there last night. He and Daisy were holding each others hands. Then everyone saw their heads lean towards each other. "Did they just?" Brock asked. "I believe they did." Timothy said. "Ooooohhhhh no fair. One of our friends has someone to love." Brock said depressingly. They group laughed at that but not Iris or Dent.

They didn't know why they were laughing. "I don't get what' so funny." Dent said "We'll explain later." Max said. The next thing they knew was is that Tracey was with them. "Well you guys ready to go?" He asked. "Yep we…" "Aaaaahhhhhh." Timothy said until some one screamed. "What was that?" Barry asked. "Someone screamed, What do think what that was." Timothy said. "SOMEONE HELP ME?" the voice asked. "Oh man. I'll meet everyone soon. Ash you stay here. I need to save someone right now." Timothy said. He then flew off. "Hey, wait for me!" Barry shouted running after him. "No Barry wait." Dawn said. But Kenny Grabbed her arm and shook his head. So everyone else just did as Timothy said. For something was up where he was going.

Hahahahahaha. I'm sooo evil with cliff hangers. But good news, there's going to be another OC for the next chapter. Plus Darkness rose yesterday for Transformers 3: Dark Of The Moon on 9/30/2011. But I will not tell you all who the next OC is. Right now I'm still recovering. And I've got three Bakugan action figures coming in for me soon. I even saw the newest episode of Pokemon B&W. It was good. But as for right now…

CO Misty: Hey Timothy! What are these bodies doing in these tanks?

CO Ash: Yeah and why are they naked?

Me: Uh…top secret.

I close the door.

CO Dent: Come on tell us please?

Me: No, and if anyone is wondering. CO means CrossOver. And please R&R Till next time or chapter.

Timprime1 out


	7. Chapter 7 Barry is a Hero

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 7:

Barry to the Rescue

Well everyone it's time for another installment of "Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls" I know I haven't updated in a while. But for those that have just joined in on this, this hasn't taken long for you. But I've been busy with my first story "Finding The Disappearances". That one is really close to being done. As I type this it's still HALLOWEEN. I hope you all enjoyed yours. But as for right now…BAM

I look up. Uh oh.

Misty and May are still furious for what I did for Dawn and not them.

Me: Now, now girls. Lets not do anything rash!

Both of them: WE'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S NOT RASH.

They both chase me again.

Reg Paul: How long has this been going on?

CO Iris: You don't want to know!

Still being chased.

Someone do the disclaimer?

CO Misty: TimPrime1 doesn't own Pokemon or DBZ or the franchise.

Me: Someone help?

CO Ash: Get this story moving.

TP1

As Timothy flew in the direction of the scream, Barry was a little ways behind. He could hardly keep up. But as soon as Timothy got to the forest area he heard someone scream again. "EEEEEEEE. SOMEONE, PLEASE? I NEED HELP." someone said. Timothy looked around and sensed an energy signature. He grew fearful now for his eyes widened. "Oh no! Not this one." Timothy explained. He then flew off in the direction of the energy signature. And Barry saw where he went.

He was panting heavily with his hands on his knees. "Man he flies fast. But I'm not wanting to miss this fight." Barry said. He then ran to where Timothy went. But when he got there he saw the trouble. There was a girl. She was up against a tree, and Frieza was closing in on her. He gave an her an evil smile. "Well now. Any last words before I kill you?" Frieza asked. "W-w-why are you doing this?" she asked. "It's fun. And good bye." Frieza stated as he pointed two fingers at her.

She closed her eyes and turned her head to the left. She opened her left eye a crack but closed it again. But then… "FRIEZA! WHAM" someone said. The girl opened her right eye again and looked to see a teenager. She then took a complete look at Frieza. He was on his left knee with his left arm supporting him a bit. He got up and looked at Timothy. And he had a really mad look on his face.

Frieza balled up his fists. "Why? Why do you keep on ruining my fun?" Frieza asked. "Killing innocent people isn't fun Frieza. It's heartless. It shows you how much of a coward you really are." Timothy stated. Timothy looked at her. "She's also defenseless. That's even more of a coward." Timothy continued. Frieza growls and makes an energy ball in his right hand. "I'll show you a coward." Frieza said. He then threw it at them.

The girl covered herself. But not Timothy, he deflected it by hitting it with his left hand. "YOU WILL NEVER LEARN FRIEZA! AAAAAHHHHHH." Timothy stated then transformed into a Super Saiyan. But the girl couldn't believe what she was seeing. His hair was golden brown but then turned a gold blond. He looked at her. "Get out of here. And fast." Timothy told her. "But what about you?" She asked. "Don't worry about me. Just go." Timothy told her. She nodded and ran.

But then the fight began. Both Frieza and Timothy collided and began fighting and floating into the air. The girl kept on running and never turned back. But then she tripped and fell onto the ground. An energy ball was heading in her direction until… "Come one" someone said. They grabbed her wrist and got her running again. The energy ball hit the ground five seconds later.

The explosion made them fall. He looked to her to see if she was alright. "Hey you okay?" he asked. She looked at him. He had orange eyes, blond hair, a green scarf, wore an orange and white stripped shirt with brown pants and a black leather belt. She nodded her head and he got up while helping her up. He looked at her. She had brown hair, blue eyes, wore a shirt that was mangenta color, and loose fitting. And she had on Purple pants that were tight. She also had on a purple back pack and was at least 5' 7", but he was a bit taller.

He thought she looked amazing and she thought the same about him. That was until. "GET MOVING." Timothy said. They looked to see him still fighting Frieza. "I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP ALL DAY!" Timothy explained. Barry gave a nod and grabbed her hand. "Come on." Barry said. She gave a serious face and gave a nod. Then they both ran. "You best come with me!" Barry explained. She did as he said and went with him. Five minutes later and they had no clue where they were.

But both didn't notice they were still holding hands. "Where are we at?" the girl questioned. "I-I don't know." Barry responded. "You two love birds are lost." someone said. They both looked up in the air and saw Timothy. "Hey Timothy." Barry said excitedly waving his free hand. Timothy only shook his head with an upset face and floated down towards them with his arms crossed.

But Barry stopped waving. "Hmm, I wonder why he called us love birds." Barry wondered. Then they both looked at their hands and saw that they were holding hands. They both released quickly with a blush and looked away from each other. Timothy finally landed and walked towards them. "If you two…" "Not love birds!" Barry explained interrupting him. Timothy stayed silent for a few seconds. "But if you two are done walking around, I can fly us to the group!" Timothy explained. So Barry and the girl agreed.

They both grabbed Timothys arms and he took off. They were flying really fast. They both were speechless. "Hey, have you ever flown before?" Barry asked. "No!" the girl explained. "Same here." Barry stated. He then looked up to Timothy. "How much further?" he asked. "Not to far now!" Timothy explained. He then looked down. "There they are." Timothy said. He headed down to where the gang was.

The gang was unaware of their presence. That was until Ash stopped. He looked back and Misty noticed this without seeing it. She looked back to where he was. "Ash what is it?" she asked. He looked up in the sky. "I don't know! I sense something and I think it's Frieza." Ash said. Now everyone got scared and froze. They looked around everywhere. The boys were holding the girls they loved. Misty ran right behind Ash for protection.

He was ready for a fight, and would protect everyone. He would even protect Misty. They all looked around for Frieza, if he was there. Misty was so scared right now that she was panicking. Ash grabbed her left hand with his left sensing how tense she was, and slightly squeezed it. He knew how to handle his own strength. Misty did the same. They all looked. "Hey look, it's Timothy! He's got Barry and a girl!" Iris explained pointing to them. They all looked where she was pointing.

And she was right. Timothy did have Barry, but there was a girl with them. Before he landed, Barry and the girl landed first, then he did. They all ran up to them being worried. "So what happened?" Iris asked. "And don't skip any details." Solidad said. Timothy looked at them. "This girls got attacked by Frieza!" Timothy explained. "Then while I began fighting him Barry got her out!" Timothy finished explaining. They all looked at Barry in disbelief.

There was no way he saved her. So Paul spoke up. "Oh please!" He explained. Everyone looked at him. "There's no way he could've saved her." Paul said. "I may respect him a little, but I beat him in the Sinnoh league. There's no way." he continued. But that GIRL stood up for him. "Yes he did! I was there." she stated. "He grabbed my wrist and said "come on". He's a hero." she stated. She then walked up to Barry and kissed his cheek.

After that he blushed. She stood back and looked at him. "And that was a thank you kiss!" she explained. "But don't forget that Timothy stopped Frieza." Barry stated. "But it was you who got her out of there. So you're the one who saved her." Timothy said. So Barry blushed and put his left hand behind his head, rubbing it while everyone applauded. "Awww it was nothing." he said with a smile. They all knew it wasn't nothing.

He saved a girl, and he pretty much likes her. "Well I know how happy everyone is but we need to keep moving." Timothy said. They all stopped applauding knowing he was right. But Barry looked at the girl and knew she wouldn't survive if she ran into Frieza again. "And Barry, bring her as well." Timothy said. Barry got really excited and pulled her along with the rest of the group. She was happy to be them and Barry. "So what's your name?" Barry asked. They all were wanting to know as well. "My name is…Jamie Florence." Jamie said. Barry smiled. "That's a nice name." he commented. Jamie giggled at that.

And they kept on walking. But in the same area where Timothy and Barry found were two criminals and a cat Pokemon. It was none other than Jessie, James and Meowth. They all just saw what had happened and were shocked. They were even walking back to their base which was very far away in Viridian City. They had a long way to walk. "Man I can't believe what I saw." Jessie said. "Yes, but now we need to report this to the boss of what we saw." "Ohh, and what did you see?" James said but someone asked what they saw. "Man you're not going to believe th-th-th-aaaaaahhhhh." Meowth was about to say but screamed. Both Jessie and James looked at him.

Then they looked where Meowth was looking. They grew very scared at what they saw. It was Frieza. He looked at them with an evil grin. He began to point two fingers at them. "HEY WAIT, DON'T KILL US." they said. "And why shouldn't I?" Frieza asked. "We could actually help each other out if dere's somtin you want!" Meowth explained. Frieza smiled at this. "Well actually, yes, there is." he said. "Then what ever it is, TR HQ could help you. Just tell us and we'll tell them!" James explained. But Frieza didn't trust them…yet.

Instead he picked all three of them up. "And where's your base at?" Frieza asked. Jessie, very shakily, pointed the way. Then Frieza went in that direction. He held them both by the backs of their shirts, but his tail was wrapped around Meowths body. 'If they can help me to find the Dragon Balls then fine. But if they double cross me, then they'll pay. I'm not the type to get double crossed.' Frieza thought. He then laughed mentally to himself while flying towards Viridian City.

TP1

Man I knew this chapter was going to be short. But I'm glad to update. And this is the day after Halloween. The first day of…Gasps. BEAST WARS IS OUT ON DVD. Can't wait till I get it. Man sooooo many DVDs, soo little time. But as for right now I need to sneak back into my profile. I need to make sure Misty and May…

Both of them: WHERE IS HE.

They're breakings things. I close the door really quickly and silently.

I'll wait till later. Remember to review as well. Plus AK1028 also helped me out with something in this chapter. But you all will find out later. Till next chapter.

TimPrime1 out


	8. Chapter 8 TR HQ

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter: 8

TR HQ

Hello everyone. I'm back again for another installment for my CO. I've been a little busy lately. But on 11/04/2011 I was at a friends house for a fright night. We watched ALIENS. It was the last movie of the series. But there is a cliff hanger though. But when I saw that Human Alien, my GOSH, it was soooo freaky and scary. It had human eyes but you could hardly see them. Looked more like a skull with human skin covering it. It's death was sad though. Felt really bad for it. But enough with that for I'm still trapped here in my CO area. But I was able to sneak in some people.

CO Ash: You got that right.

CO Misty: But I don't blame Reg Misty and May for trying to kill you. You did make Kenny too fast to give to Dawn..

Me: But he'll probably need to go back into the tank.

Reg Dawn: But why?

I look at her and she's holding onto Kenny and he's doing the same to her.

Me: I need to make sure everything is in top notch with him.

Dawn look at him and he her.

Reg Kenny: He's right. I don't even know if everything is up to date with me!

She hugs him and he returns it.

But anyways. Ironically, I found this out just the other day. Jessie, James and Meouth were going to quit TR in the first season in "showdown at the Po-ke Coral. That was until Mewtwo destroyed TR HQ and Giovanni to get back to work. That shocked me. And he was supposed to make and appearance in B&W again in episode 23 and 24 after he arrived in "A Venipede Stampede. They were supposed to be two parts. And both called Rocket Dan V.S. Plasma Dan, really weird. Plus I believe B&W is going to be the end of the Pokemon series, hopefully. Plus Giovanni wasn't the original Boss of TR. His mother was, and she is the founder I believe. I got all this off of bulbapedia. And as you all know he's the original leader of the Veridean gym. But when Ash returned from Hoenn Agatha was the new gym leader until a replacement could be found. Well enough of that, lets get this story going. DISCLAIMER PLEASE.

Reg Kenny: I'll do it.

CO Dawn: Actually I'll do it since your about to go back into the tank.

He nods.

Co Dawn: TimPrime1 doesn't own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z or the franchise.

TP1

It took Frieza only two hours to get them all to get to Veridian City. He looked around wondering where they were. He hook them. "Ok now where is it." Frieza demanded. "Take us over the city and I'll point it out." Jessie said. Frieza did and Jessie looked. Jessie, James and Meowth looked and looked. But then Meowth found it. "Right dere. Dat's HQ" he said pointing to a large building that was black. Frieza flew towards it and landed on the roof. He threw the three of them onto the roof.

They got up and looked around. "Hey, why are we on the roof?" James asked. "Because I don't think everyone wants to see an alien. Plus the cops would see you three and me enter the building and know where your HQ is." Frieza stated. "Hmm, never thought of that." James said. So then they all went through the door and the roof and went through the building. They walked for a while until a grunt saw Frieza. He pointed his gun at Frieza. "You there, halt. No one's allowed in this building besides rockets. And not this level either. It's for higher Rockets." he said. Frieza only smirked.

The grunt got a little scared. "And why are you here then?" Frieza asked. "I'm patroling these halls and levels. Orders from our boss." "Then you can tell him that we're here." Jessie said walking out from behind Frieza, on the left. "Jessie! I didn't know you were here, ma'am!" the grunt explained. Then James and Meowth came out from behind as well, on the right. They all headed to the bosses office.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get there. "I'll let the boss know you're here!" the grunt explained. He walked in so they waited . Ten seconds later he came back out. "He wants to see you three first!" the grunt explained. The three of them were confused why he needed to see the three of them first, but they proceeded inside. When they got in there they saw their boss back in his orange suit with his tie. The doors closed behind them. "You three!" Giovanni explained. "Yes sir." they said giving a ten-hut. Giovanni got up from his chair and walked around his desk and up to them.

But when he did he gave the three a glare like he usually did. But this one was different. He was giving them the "you did something wrong glare". They noticed this and wondered if what it was. "Uh did we do something wrong, sir?" Jessie wondered. He glared at her. She winced and went back to her stance.

He began to walk back and forth. "You three have failed me in Unova, lost to that, that, Ketchum boy. Now you three have the nerve to come back to Rocket HQ." he said angrily. "But sir…" "Silence." Giovanni ordered James. He gave them all his angry look still. "I don't even know why I bother keeping you three around anymore." he said. But the trio knew they had to tell him about Frieza.

They were about to tell him until… "Plus you all bring some sort of alien. That is definitely against the rules. You three brought some alien to HQ. So now you three are…" "But wait sir." James said interrupting his boss. "What? What is it?" Giovanni demanded. "He's very powerful, and could possibly kill the Ketchum boy!" James explained. "How powerful?" Giovanni asked. "Like shoot beams out, powerful." Meowth said. "Impossible. How can some alien do that?" "Why it's simple." everyone heard a voice say. They looked around to see Frieza in front of Giovannies desk.

They all were completely shocked. But Giovanni couldn't believe that there was an alien in his office. "Wait a minute? How'd you get in with out…" "Easy! This." Frieza said and teleported from the front of the desk to in the middle of the room where they were. Giovanni and the trio were completely shocked. They've never seen anything like it. "But I didn't give any orders for you to come in." Giovanni stated. Frieza only smirked and closed his eyes. "No one needs to give me permission. I do it anyways." Frieza stated. He was right though. No one gave him permission or anything. He did as he wanted.

But when Giovanni heard this, he was a little angry. "I don't need permission from anyone. But if that's any trouble…" Frieza said. But Giovanni was about to lose it until he felt tapping on his left shoulder. He looked to see Jessie. She bent into his ear. "Iwouldn't sir. He's very powerful, and we've seen it." Jessie stated. "you best do as she says." Frieza said. Giovanni looked at him. "Fine, but I want a demonstration of what you can do." Giovanni said. "Then I'll let you see one." Frieza said. "Then come with us." Giovanni said. So Frieza followed and so did the trio.

After about five minutes they all got to the training area. "MEN! RELEASE THE TARGETS WHEN I SAY SO." Giovanni said. So they all got into position. Giovanni looked at Frieza. "You best be good as they say you are." he demanded. "Just watch your mouth. You may give the orders around here, but I also give them." Frieza said. Giovanni ignored what he said. "BEGIN." Giovanni commandedwith his hand in the air. It was then a target swung out from the roof. But before it could reach the middle a purple beam hit it.

Everyone was shocked. Giovanni looked to Frieza and saw that his right arm was extended. Giovanni growled a bit. "MORE." Giovanni demanded. Then more target came out all at once. Frieza just fired more blasts at them at hit them all without missing one. Every single Rocket was shocked. They had never seen anything like that before. Frieza looked at Giovanni. "Anymore? Or are you finished?" Frieza asked. Now Giovanni was really impressed.

He had never seen anything like that, before. He has seen Pokemon attacks, but no where near to this. He looked at Frieza with a shocked face. Frieza did have special powers, but these weren't special powers, he's had them all his life. But Giovanni didn't know that. He thought he could use Frieza to his advantage to world domination again.

He gave a small smirk at this idea. 'Maybe this can work to my advantage.' Giovanni thought and he looked away from Frieza. "Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you could help me." Giovanni said. "Oh, really? Those three said you could help me." Frieza said referring to Jessie, James and Meowth. Giovanni looked at them with, yet, another angry look. "Well I guess so, but what do I get out of it?" Giovanni asked. "How about a wish!" Frieza explained. "Go on." Giovanni said. "Well if you help me to collect seven Dragon Balls, you can make a wish for world domination!" Frieza explained. Now this interested Giovanni. He could make a wish for the Rockets to rule the world.

Then he looked to Frieza. He knew Frieza wanted to make a wish as well, but what? "What of you Frieza?" Giovanni asked. Frieza looked at him. "I know you have a wish, so what is it?" Giovanni continued asking. Frieza looked down with his eyes closed and had a smirk. "Easy…" he looks up with eyes open. "Immortality!" Frieza explained. Giovanni smiled at this. Immortality did sound good, but wanted to rule the world first.

He decided that he would help Frieza to get what he and him both wanted. "Then we'll make it a deal. I'll help you find these so called Dragon Balls so we both get what we want, deal." Giovanni asked putting out his hand to seal it. So Frieza shook it, but with they both had their fingers crossed just in case. Then Giovanni looked at the trio. "You three will help him to find these Dragon Balls." Giovanni said. "But sir, we don't know where to look!" Jessie explained. Then it hit Giovanni as well.

He didn't know where to find them either. So he looked at Frieza. "That is right. So where are they?" Giovanni questioned. "I was hoping your scientists could track them. I have no way of finding them!" Frieza stated. Now this caught them off guard. How could they track them without know the technology to find them. They didn't even know what technology that had to have to track them.

Giovanni looked at Frieza with a shocked face. He thought Frieza knew where the Dragon Balls were. "But I thought you knew. How could you not know where they are if you've heard of them?" Giovanni wondered. "Because after a wish is made, they scatter all over the world!" Frieza explained. But Frieza didn't know that the Dragon could grant more than one wish. But he didn't have time to find that out on Namek. When he was brought back he killed the Namekian and was about to wish for immortality until the dragon left.

Frieza thought that there was only one wish to make from the Dragon. But he didn't care. He only wanted immortality, then he could rule the universe. But Giovanni wanted to rule the world. He would allow him that, for now. But he would go along with them for a while. "Then I'll get my top scientists to make something that will track these Dragon Balls. But in the mean time…" Giovanni looked at the trio. "I need you three to find that Ash Ketchum boy. The one who beat me in Unova." Giovanni said. This got Friezas attention.

He looked at Giovanni with a questioning look. "Wait. Does he have Raven hair and tanned skin?" Frieza asked. "Why yes. Yes he does! Why?" Giovanni asked. Frieza did a growl with his fists clenched. "That's the same boy that's being protected by my enemy. Plus he got the drop on me once. But his girlfriend got in the way." Frieza stated. Now this interested Giovanni.

He wanted to know what all had happened. "So then what all happened?" Giovanni asked. So Frieza explained everything. Giovanni was fascinated at this. This boy named Timothy could turn into Super Saiyan, and was about as strong as Frieza. "Well now this is interesting." Giovanni said. "But where's he heading to?" Giovanni questioned. "Possibly to Prof. Oaks lab! That is in his home town!" Jessie explained. "Then you four will go there and destroy the lab. The may try and make something to track the Dragon Balls." Giovanni stated. Now that made sense.

There could be something there that could make something to track them. Or something that could repair a tracker and that's what hit Meowth. "Hey? What if they do have something and their on their way to get it fixed." Meowth stated. Now that did it. Giovanni looked immediately looked at them. "Get going and get there soon." he demanded. So without anything else said they began to leave until… "But don't fly. I don't want any attention from that Meowth balloon you three have." Giovanni ordered. "Yes sir." the trio said. So they left for an alternate made of transportation.

So Giovanni went back to his office. He looked out the window and saw the four of them leave with disguises on. Giovanni then turned around and sat down at his desk. He placed his arms and hands flat on his desk, and looked down at it. "I will get you back, Ash Ketchum. You beat me in Unova, and you will pay." Giovanni said. The scene now changes to Ash and the gang walking towards their destination. Then Misty bumps into Ash, playfully, and they laugh at it.

TP1

Yes. Normally it would take me a day to complete a CrossOver chapter, but I was busy. But I'm glad to get it done. But right here is where I give AK1028 the credit as well. For she gave me the idea for this. But as for right now… (I throw something into my profile and most of everyone is knocked out.)

Those not knocked out: Get moving.

I move. Next up is "Finding The Disappearances". Till next chapter.

TimPrime1 out


	9. Chapter 9 Jamies Florences questions

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 9

Jamie Florences questions

CO Ash: Well everyone TimPrime1 has left with AK1028. He went to go watch her perform in a Battle Colosseum.

CO Misty: But he'll be back soon. We haven't finished up Finding The Disappearances. I know he's wanting to be here for the next few chapters.

CO Max: But everyone it's still Thanksgiving so we all hope you enjoyed it this day. But boy have we got a lot of work to do since I...

CO Ash: You don't have to say it. We all know. But right now we need a disclaimer.

Reg Ash: I'll do it. TimPrime1 doesn't own Pokemon or, or...

Reg Misty: Dragon Ball Z hun.

Reg Ash: Yeah. Or Dragon Ball Z, or their franchise. So enjoy.

Reg Misty: Oh I''l enjoy you.

She wraps her arms around his neck. He grabs her by the waist.

CO Max: Lets get this going.

TP1

After the gang had met Jamie she was pulled along with them. But she had Barry to thank for saving her. But she didn't know anything that they knew...yet. She pretty much wanted to know more about what they knew and what Timothy was. They kept on walking until it was dawn. Timothy stopped and so did they. He turned around a bit to look at them. "Ok now everyone. We'll set up camp here. Sleeping bags only." Timothy said. They all nodded and went out to set up camp.

They first set out their sleeping bags. They laid their bags next to who they loved. After they were done they were going to make a fire. That was until Timothy stepped in. "Hang on guys. I want to tell you all a rule about leave no trace." Timothy said. " Well we're not little kids. We know that. But it will be hard when we make a fire." Iris said. "Or how about a fire pit!" Timothy said. "But that would reuire digging." Dent said. "And I have the right..." "Actually." Timothy said when he came up. He bent down towards the ground.

He stuck his fingers into the ground, gripped the ground and yanked it up. It was a good sized pit for a fire. They all were amazed at this. Timothy set the ground pile a few inches away. "Ok now. We need to get some wood." Timothy said. "I'll go." Jamie said. "Same here." Barry said. "I'll go as well. I need to see if I still got it." Timothy said. They shrugged and soon they all left. "I'll get dinner prepared. Huh?" Dent and Brock said at once. They looked at each other confusingly.

Each one knew they were the chef but now there was two. "So your a chef too?" They asked each other. "Woah that's weird." they said. "Well at least we have a doctor." Iris said. "And it's me." both Iris and Brock said. While Brock and them were talking about this Drew, Kenny and Ash went to the girls they loved. "Hey guys. Want to go and see what Timothy meant by what he said?" Kenny asked. The girls looked at each other then at the boys. They gave a nod.

So they all went to where Timothy, Barry and Jamie were at. As soon as they found them they saw them standing. They weren't doing anything. "Is he going to do some thing, or not?" Misty asked whispering. "We'll probably see soon." Ash said. Two of them were hidden behind a tree with their girl. As they stood Barry and Jamie were getting impatient. "So? What are you waiting for, huh?" Barry asked with his arms crossed. "Yes. I also want to see what you mean." Jamie said with her hands on her hips. Timothy looked back at them.

He looked back in front and took in and released it. Timothy crouched down and jumped fifty feet on the air. He brought a sword out about an inch, then completely. He swung like lightning. Tree branches fell towards the ground. After two seconds he came down. Once he landed he up his sword back up samurai style. He looked at the dead branches he cut. "Hmm. I thought I went faster than that and cut more. Owel. I've got more training to do." Timothy said. He picked up a good bit of the branches and looked at Barry and Jamie. "You guys going to help or not?" Timothy asked. But they were stunned.

They didn't think he was serious when he did all that. But they shook their heads to wake up and helped him. But the guys that were watching him were stunned. Their mouths hung open in disbelief. What Timothy did was...was just speechless. He just cut off, like, fifty tree branches in seconds. "So that's what he meant." Ash said stunned. "Yeah, no kidding." Drew said. But they noticed that the three were about to head back for camp so they retreated. As soon as they got back the battle of the Cooks and Doctors had ended. So far both Brock and Dent were working and cooking together.

A few seconds later Timothy, Barry and Jamie came out of the woods with plenty of fire wood. They set it down next to the pit. Timothy then put pieces of the wood into the pit. "Now all we need is..." Ash was about to bring out Teipig but Timothy put two finger on his right hand together and fired a beam. When the beam hit the wood caught fire. They were shocked at this. Timothy was faster then they were. "Ok now. Go ahead and put the food on." Timothy said. After that he went to the side and sat down, Indian style with his eyes closed.

They looked at him with shocked and surprised looks. "Man he's good." Iris whispered to Dent. "Not that good." Timothy said. "Man he has good hearing." Iris whispered a little lower. "Yes, but not that good." Timothy said. Now that shocked them. He heard them pretty well. "One lesson here is. If you stay quiet long enough, you can hear things others can't!" Timothy explained. Now that made sense. So Brock and Dent got the food over the fire when it was going good.

It took the food a while to get ready. So everyone got bowls and began eating. "Mmmmmmm. Now this is good food when they work together." Misty stated. "I agree. You both aughta do this more often." Iris said. Everyone else agreed as well. So they all gathered around the fire. Timothy pulled up a few logs so everyone sat on them. (A/N: You all know who they sat beside.) Brock got out stuff to make smores. "Who wants smores?" Brock asked holding up marshmallows, chocolate and ghram crackers. Everyone raised their hands but Timothy.

They all looked at him knowing that everyone wanted smores. He looked at them. "I'm good for now. Go ahead and eat your desert." Timothy said. So they all did was heat up their marshmallows. "So is Ashs home town next?" Iris asked. "Nope. My town is next. But we should stop there anyways. I need to check on my family for just in case." Brock said.

Iris wondered what the name of his town was. "But what is the name of your town?" Iris asked. "Pewter City! I was a gym leader there before Ash came along! But I'll explain later. Right now lets make our smores." Brock said. Then they began making their smores. Ash got a bit of marshmallow and chocolate on his face and Misty giggled. He looked at her with a confused face. "What?" he asked her. "Nothing but this..." she licked the mess off. He blushed at that. But he didn't care. He enjoyed it.

Everyone smiled at the two. Everyone but Timothy. He was a few feet away still in his stance. "So what's with Timothy?" Jamie asked. "I don't know. He's been like that ever since we met!" Ash explained. "My gosh. I can see he's a little strict." Jamie said. "Yeah right. He's very strict." Barry said. "And how's that?" Jamie asked. "Because he's a so called Super Saiyan!" Ash explained. "What's that?" Jamie asked. "It's what you saw!" someone explained. They all looked to see Timothy.

He came a bit closer to where the fire was. He sat back into the same position. "What I saw?" Jamie asked confusingly. "Yes. The golden yellow hair. That is a Super Saiyan!" Timothy explained. "So why are you strict?" Jamie asked. "It's because of what happened to a planet he used to to visit!" Solidad said. "Huh?" Jamie asked confused again. So Timothy told her what all that happened.

She was very shocked that Frieza did that. She felt sorry for him. Timothy knew they all felt sorry. But he didn't know how. "But how did you all meet him?" Jamie asked. So they all explained. Jamie was shocked at that as well. Frieza had killed more than she thought. "Oh...my...gosh. He's so heartless." Jamie said. "Indeed. He has a very sour flavor that I don't like." Dent said. "Uhhh..." "He's wanting to be a great connoisseur!" Ash explained. "What's that?" Jamie asked. "It's someone that specializes in identifying the compatibility between Pokemon and their Trainers! Much like how we do between Food and Drinks!" Dent explained. That made sense.

So she looked to everyone else. "And what about the rest of you?" Jamie asked. "Well me and May are wanting to be Top Coordinator." Dawn said. "And the same with us as well." Kenny said about him, Drew and Harley. "What about you trainers." Jamie asked. "Well I have a dream to be Pokemon Master." Ash said. "I planed to be a Water-Pokemon Master, that was until I had to take over for my sisters." Misty said. "I had a dream to be the worlds best breeder, but I found out that I would be better as a Pokemon Doctor thanks to a little inspiration." Brock said. "I'm just a Pokemon trainer." Paul said. "I am a Top-Coordinator!" "And so am I!" Both Zoey and Solidad explained. Jamie looked to Max.

He saw this and decided to answer her. "And yes I am a trainer. I have caught quite a few Pokemon. And the ones I promised to come back for, I also caught!" Max explained. " What's your starter?" Jamie asked. "Well it has evolved." Max said pushing up his glasses. He got his Pokeball and threw it into the air. "Come right on out, Grovyle." Max said. And a bright light burst out of the Pokeball and formed a Dinosaur like Pokemon. It had hands with claws and bird like feet and a tail with a more leafy appearance.

Grovyle has three long leaves on its wrists and a long leaf on the top of its head. It even had a red under-side with a green strip on its belly. "Grovile." Grovile said. "Woah, Max! You did keep tour word on the choosing Pokemon." Ash stated. "Yes I did." Max said adjusting his glasses. "Waoh, I've never seen that Pokemon." Iris and Dent said excitedly. They go up to the Pokemon. To examine it closely. Everyone looked at them confused. "They'll always do that when they see a Pokemon that rare in Unova!" Ash explained. That made sense to them.

But they watched the two look at it. "Man its leaf blades look really sharp." Iris commented touching the leaf blades gently. "Yes, indeed. And its green body look completely healthy. You've done a good job of training it Max." Dent commented. "Hehehehe. Thanks. But it did evolve sooner than Ashs did. Not trying to brag or anything." Max said. With his eyes closed and arms crossed. "Don't push it Max." Ash said a little angrily. "Careful about saying stuff like that, Max." Dent said. "Yeah...he kinda gets really angry when people try to say their better than him." Iris said. Now this stunned them, even Misty.

She looked at him and looked at his left hand. It was clenched a bit. She placed her left hand over it hoping it would calm him down. It did a little. Ash looked at her with a confused look. "Misty. What is it?" Ash asked. "I got a little worried about you Ash. They said you have anger problems!" Misty explained. Now this got Timothys attention. "Wait. Did you say...anger problems?" Timothy asked. "Y-yes. He's had them for a while now." Iris said. Now Timothy was deep in thought.

He got up and walked away from the camp fire. "Where are you going?" Jamie asked. "For a walk. Be right back." Timothy said. And he walked off into the woods. "What's his problem?" Dawn asked. "Wouldn't know." May said. Ash nodded his head and felt something on his left shoulder. He looked and saw Mistys head on it. He smiled at her. He knew she was tired after today. So he picked her up the same way again. "Well me and Misty are going to bed." Ash said. The other agreed as well. Max returned his Grovyle and went to his sleeping bag which was close to his sisters.

Ash got Misty into her sleeping bag then got into his. He got his closer to her and slept with their bags touching each other. Mistys head turned to his direction as if on some sort of instinct. He looked towards her and laid his forehead on hers. He gave a smile. "Night, Mist. I love you." Ash said. He knew Misty wouldn't hear him. But a small smile appeared on her face as if on another instinct. But she was completely oblivious since she was asleep.

Everyone heard him and smiled. Soon enough they all were sleeping. But in the woods Timothy was walking with his hand on his chin. 'Ash has anger problems.' he thought. "Then could it be if my suspicions are right. I know his mother knows. But I want to find out another way." Timothy talked to himself. He stopped and leaned his back up against a tree. "Ash Ketchum. I need to know this?" Timothy looks into the sky. "Are you a Saiyan. Or do you have Saiyan blood some how." Timothy wondered.

He looked back down and headed back to camp. When he got there he stood in the tree line. He stared at them all while they slept. But more to Ash. He gave a glare. "Ash, either way, I will find out. Even if I have to train you to the max. I hate to do it but it may have to be done." Timothy said. He really would hate to do it. But he needed to know. And TR was a few miles behind thanks to Frieza. He flown them far and they were going to follow the twerps. "So we're going to follow them? Frieza asked. "Yes." Jessie said. "And why are we doing this?" Frieza asked. "So that we have the element of surprise without them knowing." James said. Frieza smiled evilly at this.

He loved doing this to his victims. Showing up unexpected. That way he had the advantage before they would. He would get to kill as many as he wanted when he wanted. So he decided that he would wait the night to follow them. Then his fun would begin.

TP1

Reg Ash: Well now that's done. Another chapter and cliffhanger for the Cross Over. TimPrime1 hopes you all liked it. It took him. So far thanks to AK1028s people. TimPrime1s room is almost completely...(CRASH) What was that?

He goes to my room and look into it. He sees computer chips and such on the floor.

Reg Ash: What happened here?

CO Max: Well I was trying to install some new equipment into the computer but...

Reg Ash: I though we told you to let more advanced people to do this.

CO May: He knows that. But he's trying to help though.

Reg Ash: Well keep him out. We need advanced people to know how to install this stuff. And AK1028 said she might have them. So we need to wait for a response from her.

Reg Misty: He's right you know. We definatally don't have the right equipment for this.

CO Max: But we need to get it fixed before TimPrime1 returns. He still needs to come back for he's the only one who knows how to do this stuff. But I can't figure out these components.

CO May: Well come on, Max. You can't be in here.

CO Max: Ok, ok.

They walk out.

Reg Ash: Well everyone that's all for now. Remember to R&R. I forgot what that means.

Reg misty: So till next time.

All of them: We're out


	10. Chapter 10 Brocks family

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter: 10

Brocks family

Reg Ash: Well everyone time for another installment of "Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls". So far this chapter technically says it all as well. But TimPrime1 wanted to do this one and he claims this story maybe longer than he intended.,l

Reg Misty: So far he keeps on coming up with more ideas for this story. He doesn't know how but he does. And he's thinking of changing this from horror to adventure. I hope he does though. I can hardly stand any kind of death.

Ash comes up to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

Reg Ash: Same here, Mist.

She turns around and places her hands on his chest.

Reg Misty being sarcastic: And here I thought you did.

Reg Ash being the same: You know me better.

CO Max: On with the story, please?

Ash and Misty: TimPrime1 doesn't own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z or their franchise.

TP1

The sun began to rise on another day in Kanto. The Pidgey was chirping to this new day, welcoming it. Other Pokemon were running around a bit. But we see our heroes sleeping in a small area near each other. Each person was right next to their loved one. But not Tracey since Daisy was in Cerulean City at the gym. But he was with friends after all. They were still near the fire pit that Timothy made from last night. But Timothy wasn't near the fire pit at all.

He was in Indian style up against a tree. He had his arms crossed and was surprisingly asleep. There was a serious expression on his face while he slept. But near the fire pit, touching each other was non-other than Ash and Misty. Her head was on his shoulder with a smile on her face. Ashs head was on hers and he too had a smile. Timothys eyes began to twitch a bit and opened slightly. He looked ahead to see everyone asleep.

Timothy then looked to see Ash and Mistys position. He didn't even smile, he only closed his eyes again for a little more rest. He didn't want to but he knew he needed all the rest he could get. And the others did as well. But all that would change soon. As the sun hit the gang a bit Misty began to open her eyes. She saw Ashs head on hers and blushed. With his face close to hers he looked even cuter to her. She smiled and closed her eyes for more rest as well.

A while later Ash woke up and noticed his head on Mistys. He blushed too but didn't want to wake her. So he kissed her nose softly and got up and out of his sleeping bag. He went over to the fire pit which was completely out. There was very little smoke coming from it. He didn't want to wake the others but he had to get the fire started again for breakfast. He grabbed his pokeball. "No, don't." someone said. Ash looked to see Timothy in his stance with his eyes closed.

Ash didn't know how he knew he was grabbing his pokeball. It was like he was a psychic or something. For Timothy was all the way over there up against a tree with his eyes closed. So Ash let go of his pokeball. "How did you..." "I could sense you wanting to use it. There's no need!" Timothy sated. He got up. "I shall be back." Timothy said. So he left for the woods.

Ash just stood there dumbfounded. Timothy could actually sense him doing that. Now ash was beginning to think there's more to Timothy than meets the eye. Foe he had incredible powers that he didn't even know about yet. He didn't know how to use them. One thing was certain though. He had to wait until Timothy trained him to see if he had those things. For ever since Frieza said his power level was over 8,000, he wanted to know more and learn more.

After a few minutes of waiting Timothy emerged with some wood. He placed the wood into the pit and shot a beam at it like yesterday. The wood ignited immediately. As the fire was blazing others began to wake up because of the warmth. "Mmmmmmm. Who started the fire?" May asked. "I'm guessing Timothy did." Iris stated. "Well even if he did (yawn) lets get breakfast cooking." Dent said. "Then lets get Brock up." Dawn said. "No. Let him sleep until he's awake." Timothy said. "Too late. I'm up." Brock said. He got up and stretched.

Soon enough him and Dent went to make breakfast. "Ok now everyone. While they're cooking we need to clean up camp." Timothy said. They all gave a nod and began cleaning up. It only took 15 minutes to clean up the whole campsite. "Ok you guys. Come and get breakfast." Dent announced. So everyone got their food and began eating. "Dent and Brock are really great cooks when they work together." Iris stated. "Didn't you say that yesterday?" Paul asked. "Maybe, but it's true." Iris stated. "So Brock, how was your family when you left them for Cerulean?" Ash asked. "They are really great. Forest is learning to become a gym leader from my dad!" Brock said. "That's great." Ash said Now everyone looked at Brock.

Someone named forest was learning to be a gym leader from his dad. "Who's forest?" Iris asked. "He's my little brother. He's wanting to take over the gym when he's old enough!" Brock explained. "Well that makes sense. But as they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Solidad stated. "I know. But why on earth would he want to be that?" Harley asked. "Because he has possibly has a good recipe to be a gym leader." Dent said. Now everyone nodded to that. "But if I ever go up against him he best not be weak." Paul said. Now everyone that knew Paul gave him a mad glare, but he didn't care.

Paul was only interested in strong Pokemon and trainers that had a good strong determination. "You can never change, can you Paul?" Ash asked. Now most of everyone looked at him wondering what he meant. "What do you mean Ash?" Misty asked. "He has always been like that. He hardly cares for his Pokemon and others." Ash stated. "But I did change a little when you beat me in the Sinnoh league." Paul stated. "So you wiped the him off the floor of battle?" Zoey asked Ash. "Yes I did, Zoey. And I did notice him change a little." Ash said. Now that surprised everyone that knew Paul.

But those that didn't know him that well were confused. "So he didn't have any respect for Ash when they first met?" May asked. They nodded. "Well that sounds familiar! Right Drew?" May asked eying him. Drew put his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was young at the time when I did that. Plus you weren't doing it right when I first watched you!" Drew explained. "Well when you all are done discussing this, I would like to get this place cleaned up and to get moving." Timothy said. That was right.

They all almost forgot that they needed to go to Brocks home town before they went to Pallet. So they all finished and got the camp area cleaned in fifteen minutes. Timothy filled the fire pit back up with the dirt and grass he moved yesterday. After all that they set out. Ash, Misty, and Brock were in the front with Timothy right behind along with the others. "I can't wait to get there." Iris stated. "Indeed. The gym must be fantastic." Dent said excitedly. "Yeah. But it'll take us a while to get there!" Brock explained. Now everyone knew that.

The gym was a good ways away from their location. It would take them possibly another day to get there. "Actually if we walk and less talk and take quicker paths we could get there in a few hours!" Timothy explained. "Are you sure?" Dawn asked. "Yes, I'm sure." Timothy said. "But where are quicker paths at? I've never seen them around here before." Ash stated. "You must close the mouth and look. They are here. You must use only your eyes to find them!" Timothy explained. "Him, close his mouth. That'll be the day." Misty said sarcastically. "Hey..." "Uhem." Timothy said silencing them both. "Oh." Ash said. So he kept his mouth shut.

They all looked and looked for a shorter path. "Hey I think that's one." Ash said pointing to a path. They all went to it and Max brought out his Pokenav. "What's that?" Dawn asked. "It's a Pokenav! This will tell us if this path is quicker or not!" Max explained. Once he activated it the screen came on and showed the path. He analyzed it carefully. "Well?" Dawn wondered. "Where does it go?" Kenny asked. "Hmm. We ll it goes away from Pewter!" Max explained. "Then we need to find another path." May said. "No" Timothy said. They all looked at him.

They all were wondering if Timothy was being stupid. Sp far Timothy was staring at the path with out looking away. "Max! Look more closely at the Pokenav. Trust me." Timothy said. So Max did as he said. He looked more closely, but there wasn't any other trail. "There doesn't seem..." "Press the green button." Timothy told Max. He did and multiple maps show up. And he found the one they were at.

He looked at it carefully. After a few seconds he saw it. "This IS a quicker path to Petwr. But it will set us off by about two hours if we keep walking!" Max explained. "And less talking." Timothy stated. He then walked down the path. "Hey...wait for us." Ash said as he stumbled towards him. Everyone else followed. And they took path after path that they found that was quicker. After an hour and thirty minutes they were at pewter.

They all looked at the City from where they were standing. Most of them never knew how great the city looked. But Brock smiled at the site of his home city. It was the same as he left it a few days ago. Plus the whole gang would be able to see his family. Man that was going to be a shock for them. But since Dent and Iris wasn't familiar with this city their mouths were gaping. The city was fantastic to them. It wasn't like any of the citys where they were from.

The city was nestled between Mountains and rocks. They've hardly seen anything like this. "My gosh. There's hardly any towns in Unova that look like this." Iris stated. "Yes. I agree with Iris. This is no place like in Unova." Dent said agreeing with Iris. "Well it isn't much to look at. But this city is pretty amazing." Brock said. "Yeah Brock. I agree with you. But I haven't seen your home in years." Ash said with a fact. "And same here Brock. I haven't seen your home in years either." Misty said agreeing with Ash. And it is true. They both haven't seen his home in a little over five years.

They all looked at it for some time. "Well we wont be able to see it if we just stand around." Timothy said. They all knew he was right and they all set off into the city. They looked around to see different stores. They even saw a Pokemon Center. Iris and Dent knew that it wasn't the same one as back in Unova. Even the Nurse Joy wasn't the same one, except for caring about Pokemon.

Everything was completely new to them and everyone pretty much knew it. "What do you guys think of the city so far?" Brock asked. "Well it's a good place." Iris commented. "There's some pretty good taste in scenery here. There are a few flowers and bushes in some places." Dent commented as well. "Yeah I know. Things changed a bit when my mom came back!" Brock explained. "What do you mean by that Brock?" Ash asked. "Well you'll see." Brock said. That had left Ash and Misty being confused. Timothy on the other hand didn't care. He only wanted to get in the city and then out as fast as they could.

Once they reached the gym Ash and Mistys mouths were wide open. The gym now had bushes and flowers around it. Rocks still made a path but there was a path of flowers behind them. There were a few trees. And a bush arch way with flowers on the inside of the entrance. And there was grass around the gym as well. The gym still looked like a big rock when they last saw it though. Brock was sweat dropping from embarrassment. Everyone else didn't know what to think of it. When they first saw it like that, they had no idea of how it originally was.

Ash and misty were still shocked to see it like that. That was until Ash shook his head to snap out of his shocked expression. "Uh Brock! What happened to the gym?" Ash asked. "Why do you ask that?" Iris asked. "Because it wasn't like this when I last saw it!" Ash explained. "You have got to be kidding me. This wasn't the way the gym looked before?" Dawn asked. "Nope. The gym had none of this!" Brock explained. He got out a picture of what it originally looked like.

Everyone looked at it and saw a huge difference. They saw Brock and his family in front of the gym before it changed. There was nothing but dirt and rock around the place. "Oh so that's what it originally looked like." Dent stated. "Yes. I still remember what this place looked like before this." Solidad stated. "You do?" Kenny asked confusingly. "Yep. I've known Brock for sometime." Solidad said. "You have?" Jamie asked. "Yep. I visited from time to time though!" Solidad explained. "Well I hope you guys are ready to run down memory lane more." Timothy said. Everyone looked at him. "And why do you say that?" May asked. "Well because we need to go ahead and let Brock check up on his family! Then we can get moving!" Timothy explained. And everyone knew he was right.

So they all went up the path up to the entrance of the gym. When they got there Brock opened the door and they all walked in. What the..." Ash and Misty were completely shocked. The both of them were completely shocked to see the gym have decorations on the inside. When everyone saw this they were amazed. But Solidad was shocked too. Ash still on his shocked look. "Brock..." "I know, I know. But it was my mom! She wanted to do this. Says it makes the gym look better with some color." Brock stated. Well I must say your mom has some good taste in scenery. Inside and outside." Dent commented. "Thanks." Brock said. Dent gave a nod.

Brock looked out towards the gym "Hello, anybody home?" Brock asked shouting. No one answered. "I'll try. Hey I'm here for a gym battle." Barry said. Still nothing. "Well that's weird. That should've worked." Barry said. Then they began hearing foot steps. They looked to their right and saw a shadow. It was a small shadow. As small as a seven year old child. And it was a child. She was one of Brocks younger sisters. She wore an pink overall dress with a teal green shirt underneath and white shoes with white socks. "Um the gym's closed today. You'll have to come back...huh?" she was about to finish until she saw Brock. "Brock!" she explained. She ran towards him.

When she got to him he picked her up and spun her around. They were both laughing and everyone smiled at them. They most know knew how much they meant to each other. After Brock spun them both he set her down. "How are you doing, and where's the rest of the family?" Brock asked. "They're here. They'll be happy to see you." she stated. She then left and they all followed. "So Brock, what's her name?" Dawn asked. "Her name is Suzie. She's my second sister!" Brock said. "How many siblings do you have?" Kenny asked. "Nine. But including you guys makes more!" Brock explained. Everyone but Ash, Mity and Solidad stopped.

Their jaws dropped to the floor. They never knew he had that many siblings. That was some record to them to have that many siblings. May had only one brother and he had her. But Brock had more. Non of the others had any siblings. Brock noticed they weren't with them and looked back. "You guys coming?" he asked. They all shook their heads to snap out of their shocked state and followed him more.

It wasn't too long until they were outside again and they saw Brocks house. It was a decent sized house for his family. So they all went inside along with Suzie. "Hey everyone, Brock's back!" Suzie explained. Then all of a sudden, without warning all of his brothers and sister came to the entrance to see him. "Brock you back." his second oldest brother said. They all surrounded him and he only smiled and pet their heads. "Yes, yes everyone. I'm back, don't worry!" Brock explained. "But Brock we thought you might have been dead." his third youngest sister said. "What do you mean?" Brock asked. "Brock!" someone exclaimed. Everone looked to see a woman.

She was a tall woman but a bit shorter than Brock. She had on a pink strapped sleeve and collarles shirt with a white dress skirt and blue strapped sandles. She ran up to Brock and the sibling got out of her way. She gave him a huge hug and he returned it. "Mom, what's wrong?" Brock asked. She got back a bit and looked into his squinted eyes. "Mom?" Brock asked. "Hunny it's all over the news." she stated. "What is?" Brock asked. "Here, in the living room. You must see this." she said and ran back. So they all followed.

When they got their they saw a man sitting down that was much older than Brock was. He had a tanned slightly pale yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled up on with black pants and a leather belt on. He looked back to see... "Brock!" he exclaimed. "Flint, hunney, turn it up please?" "Ok Lola." Flint replied. He turned up the tv. "Everyone, what you all see behind me is the destruction of some sort of monster. He has left Celadon City in a destructed sated. Behind me are the buildings that were destroyed." the news reporter said. The camera looks at the cities buildings that are now destroyed.

Everyone looked in complete shock at what they saw. Buildings were completely torn apart and ravaged. Burn marks could be seen on them. Some were even destroyed. But when Timothy saw this he was pissed. He knew who had exactly done this. He clenched his fists in pure anger. "Please, turn it off?" Timothy asked. Brocks parents looked at him. "Why? Huh?" Flint asked but noticed Timothy had his fists clenched. "Dad, please?" Brock asked. So Flint did as they asked.

But after he did he turned to them. "What's wrong?" Flit asked. "Th-th-that monster. I know that innocent people had to of been killed." Timothy said angrily. Most of everyone knew what he meant. But not the rest of Brocks family. "Huh?" Lola asked. "I'll be outside...training." Timothy stated. He left the living room and went outside. The family looked bewildered. "What was all that about?" Forest asked. "Guys! We need to tell you all about what happened in his past." Brock said. So they all sat down and listened.

After the gang told them everything the whole family was shocked. They didn't know what to say. So far they now knew who caused that destruction in Celadon City. "So it was this Frieza person that did that?" Flint asked. "Uh-uh. Frieza's no person. He's some sort of monster. Killing amuses him in any way he likes!" Brock stated. "And yes, that was him. Timohty knows that it had to of been him!" Ash Explained. "Then is there anything we could do to help?" Flint asked. "That's Timothy decition. He's already said we are to go on a journey with him!" Dawn explained. Now the family was confused.

Timothy decided who was going to on this journey. "Are you guys certain he said that or did you guys want to?" Lola asked. "Well we had no other choice!" Dawn explained earlier. "But I wanted to come anyways. I'm up for it and to get to know Timothy more." Zoey said. Everyone else agreed. They even knew they had no other choice since Frieza knew them. "He dragged me along though! And I don't know where we're going." Jamie states. "Well we're going to Pallet Town next to go see our good old friend Prof. Oak!" Ash explained. "No way. I was going there to see him too." Jamie states excitedly. She was actually on her way to see Prof. Oak when they began to travel back.

This was a surprise to them. So far she would be a part of their journey. "Well now seems your with us till we get there." Brock stated. "Oh heck yeah. That's pretty cool she's with us." Barry said. "It seems someone has a crush on Jamie." Dawn stated. "What the...no I don't." Barry said with a slight blush. "Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" Solidad asked smiling. "Ooohhhh. I'm going to fine you guys if you all don't stop saying that." Barry said flaring his arms and legs. Everyone began to laugh at that. "Aaaaahhhh." someone shouted. They looked in the back.

No one was there until...BOOM. "TIMOTHY!" everyone exclaimed. They all ran out to the back yard. They looked around until the saw him. He was in a stance. It was a battle stance. They all looked at him with confusion. Even the family was and all were wondering if Frieza was anywhere near them. Then Timothy held his hands up. "HHHAAAAAAAA." Timothy screamed. Energy blasts came out of his hands and headed towards the woods. BOOM.

Everyone was completely shocked. He actually had that kind of energy inside of him. "Ash come up here and do the same. This is to help bring out your energy!" Timothy stated. Ash did as he said and Misty watched him as did everyone else. Ash got up to him and got into position. "Wait, hang on." Timothy said. Ash got out of position and looked at him. Everyone did.

They all wondered what Timothy was doing now. "I forgot. You need to concentrate your energy from the inside of your body to outside!" Timothy explained. "Huh, why is that?" Ash asked. "So that you can first learn of how to concentrate and control your energy!" Timothy explained further. Ash nodded and did as Timothy said. He concentrated and felt the energy from the inside of his body coming out. He began to struggle and he felt the energy go away.

Timothy noticed this and knew what was going on. "Breath. Concentrate. Don't struggle with your energy. Let it flow out." Timothy said. So Ash did as he said. He concentrated his energy and felt it flowing again. "Place your hands together but keep them apart." Timothy said. So Ash did. When he did a ball of light began to form. "Huh, wow!" Ash exclaimed. "Focus. You can't be too overconfident. If you are...then your overconfidence will possibly be your downfall!" Timothy stated. Ash nodded at him and concentrated. He focused on what he was doing. Soon enough the energy ball grew a bit.

Everyone looked in surprise. Ash was actually making an energy ball. It was amazing to them. Even Misty was amazed by her loves energy ball (No sexual reference). Timothy saw Ash's energy ball and knew what was going to happen. "Now Ash, be careful. That energy ball could be very dangerous if you don't use it properly." Timothy stated. "Yeah, yeah. Trust me, ok?" Ash said. Ash grew the energy ball some more. Timothy was about to warn him until...boom. The energy flew Ash back a few feet. "Ash!" Misty exclaimed as she ran to him. She knelt to him and helped him sit up a bit with out touching him.

Ash looked at Timothy with an angry face. Timothy only shook his head at him. Ash opened his mouth to say something. "Don't blame me for what you did. That was your own actions, plus you didn't listen." Timothy told Ash. But Ash jumped up and flew towards him. He threw punches and flailed kicks at him. Timothy easily dodged them and grabbed Ashs wrists. "Listen. You need to be calm and use your energy wisely. You need to concentrate more and control your anger. If you don't then you could harm everyone you care about and love." Timothy stated. He released Ash but he moved back a bit.

Ash still had an angry face and had his fists clenched. Misty looked at Ash worriedly. She walked up to him on his right and placed both of her hands on his right one. Ash looked at her and saw how worried she was. He closed his eyes and began to calm down. Timothy saw this and looked at the two. He began to think. Ash calmed down like this last time and it was with her. Misty calmed him down some how and he had to find out how. "Timothy, your right. I need to calm down and use my energy more wisely." Ash said. Now Timothy knew that Misty did this some how.

Both of her hands held one of his and she gave him a worried face. But Timothy knew Ash had to learn this on his own. He needed Ash to train himself to control his anger. But that would be later on. "Now try it again. But this time, focus. Concentrate. Feel the energy flow through you. And release it when ready." Timothy said. So Ash did as he said. He focused his energy by concentrating it.

He made another huge energy ball this time but not that big. "Now, FIRE." Timothy shouted. "Aaaaaahhhhh." Ash yelled. Just like that a beam of orange energy left Ash and headed for the woods. BOOM. There was a huge explosion in there. Everyone was shocked at that. They all looked to Ash. He was still in the same position. His face was in total shock. Timothy on the other hand was smiling and had his arms crossed.

He knew that Ash could do it. He just needed a little motivation. "Wow, Ash. That was a pretty big blast." Misty commented. "W-w-why t-t-thanks M-Misty." Ash said to her. "I knew you could do it." Timothy said. Everyone looked at him. "W-What do you mean?" Ash asked."I knew you could do that energy blast. All you needed was a little motivation!" Timothy stated. "And what was that?" Forest asked. "I cannot tell. You all will know in due time." Timothy said. He then walked off.

Everything was quiet for what seemed like minutes. "So who wants something to eat?" Lola asked. "I do." Ash quickly answered. Everyone sweat dropped. "Well I wouldn't mind something to eat!" Dent explained. "Yeah, same here. I haven't had any lunch." May said. Everyone else agreed and they all went back to Brocks house. But as for Timothy he was still walking, but away from them. He seemed very concentrated on something. His eyes were darting a bit from place to place. That was until he stepped in something.

Timothy looked down to see tire tracks. What were tire tracks doing here in the woods? Timothy didn't want to expect the worst, so he followed them to where they went. But back at Brocks house Lola was making food. With Brock and Dent, helping her. "So how's everyones journeys going?" Lola asked. "Yes, I would like to know how my old buddy is doing." Brock said. "Well so far I've gotten way ahead of my training and got all my badges." Ash stated. "Wow Ash, really?" Misty asked. "Yep. Check out the badges." Ash said. He brought out his case and showed them his badges.

They all were surprised to see all of his badges that he had earned. "Wow, and how long did it take you to get all of them?" Brock asked. "Only a few months!" Ash explained. "WHAAAA?" Everyone asked in shock. They all couldn't believe he had accelerated that much. "What? Isn't he usually that fast?" Iris asked. "No, he usually gets all of his badges after a few months or close to a year!" Misty explained. "Yeah I agree with her. It took Ash a long time to get his other badges." May agreed with Misty. "Well some how he accelerated." Lola stated. Everyone nodded.

They all wanted to know how he had accelerated. "Tell us Ash. How did you accelerate your training?" Max asked. "Well I really don't know how, but some how I've gotten really strong!" Ash explained. "Yeah. He got soooo mad one time he punched a boulder and it went to pieces!" Iris explained. "What the...did it hurt?" Misty asked. "Well no. There was no scream of pain." Dent said. "Plus his hand wasn't hurt when I checked it." Iris stated. Now Misty got a bit jealous but ignored it.

All of them were surprised. Ash didn't get hurt when he did that. That was unbelievable to them. "Which hand was it?" Misty asked. "My right hand, why?" Ash asked. Misty took it and looked at it. "Wow Ash you must be really strong." one of Brocks siblings commented. "Thanks I always train a lot." Ash said. "Too much if you ask me. I've seen the push ups you do and you do up 1,000 or more." Dent said. "WHAAA?" everyone asked shocked. "I thought I did at least 50." Ash said. "Well actually I watched him and he did 5,000 or more." Iris said. Now that really shocked everyone.

Ash did all those push ups. Now they knew he had to be the strongest man ever. "Well now someone likes to stay in shape." Flint commented as well. "Too much if you ask me." Iris says. "What do you mean by that?" Brocks youngest sister asked. "Well lets just say Ash is much stronger than he looks!" Dent explained. "How much stronger is he?" Brocks second oldest sister asked. So everyone looked at him. He looked back with a nervous look. "Well I punched Frieza and knocked him back several feet. Does that answer your question?" Ash stated. So most of everyone nodded.

As for Flint, Lola and the kids, they had shocked faces. Most of the Slate family looked at Ash. "how hard did you hit this Frieza?" one of the oldest boys asked. "I'll say...pretty hard!" Ash explained. "Oh, please." Max said. Max slightly adjusted his glasses like he normally does. "You only made his lip bleed!" Max explained. "Well at least I punched him." Ash said. "But Frieza almost had us both killed. Mostly you." Misty stated scared and worriedly. "You almost died?" one of Brocks youngest brothers asked. "Well...I wouldn't call it a close call, but..." "Ash what do you mean you wouldn't call it a close call? We could've died." Misty stated. "Just be happy we didn't, Misty." Ash told Misty. Misty couldn't accept that.

She left the kitchen. Everyone saw her leave. "Huh? Misty! Wait." Ash said. So he went after her. Everyone watched as he went after her. "Food's ready." Lola announced. They all sweat dropped. But Ash was now looking for Misty. He couldn't find her in the gym, or around it. So he went though Pewter City. He couldn't find her anywhere until he thought of one place. He went to the place where she offered to help him at. The waterwheel.

He went there and found her sitting on the bank splashing the water a bit with her toes. The water barley even came back every year. So Ash went to the girl he loved and sat next to her. She only looked down at the water, still splashing her feet in it. Ash moved his hand to cover hers but she pulled it away. He now looked down along with his hand. "I'm sorry for what I said at Brocks house. It was wrong of me." Ash said. "You got that right Ash. But do you know how how worried I was when I saw you like that?" Misty asked. "Well, no. I didn't." Ash replied. Misty looked at him with tears in her eyes.

He did not like the way she looked. She was teary eyed and he knew that she wasn't happy. So he wiped the tears away. "How worried were you, Mist?" Ash asked. "Very worried. I thought had lost you. I thought I had lost one of my best friends!" Misty explained. Se wanted for them to be more though. More than what they were. So did Ash. "But I'm fine, Misty." Ash said. "Isn't that the important thing?" he asked her. "Maybe, but..." "But what, Mist?" Ash asked. She looked into his eyes and he hers.

It was like they were lost in each other. It was as if time had stood still. Like they were hypnotized. They both leaned in. Going slowly, but surely. They were an inch away, until... "KABOOM." They both snapped their eyes open and looked where that explosion came from. "THE GYM!" They both exclaimed. So Ash grabbed Misty wrist and pulled her up. "Hang on." he told her. She grabbed onto him and when she did, he flew. As for Timothy.

He was following the tire tracks but they ended. Timothy then noticed that bigger tracks took their place. "No! It couldn't be. They cannot be here. I need to..." "KABOOM." he looked behind him of where he came from. The gyms location. "No." Timothy whispered. He flew off in the gyms direction. As he did a large figure watched him from a good distance. "Did he see you?" a raspy voice asked. "I don't think so." the deep bulky voice answered. "We can't let him know we're here. If we do, it can jeopardize our entire operation on this planet." the raspy voice said. "Understood." The bulky voice said.

TP1

Well now there's the end of it. The end of the next chapter and another cliffhanger. Oooohhhhh. I must highly apologize for the wait. I've been really busy with two college classes and my job. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But the good news is, Valentines day is upon us. I'll be sending my girl, AK1028, something special. Not telling. Plus , actiony voice, Star Wars. Episode 1: The Phantom Menace is coming out the day after my birthday, in 3D. WHOOOHOOOHOHOHOOOOOO. I can't wait. Plus the light sabers are back in stores. I'll be getting Darth Mauls dual blade and my first one from when it first came out. Qui Gon Jinns light saber. And I think I'll watch CHRONICLE after. But I intend to get Finding The Disappearances finished first though.

CO Misty: I hope you like your movie.

CO Ash: Can we watch?

I sent invites to your television selves!

Everyone: Cool.

R2D2 comes up: Beep Boop Beep Beep Boop Beep.

Yes, yes. I know Arrto, I know. Well everyone he says it's time to wrap things up and I agree. It is time Plus I've been working on him for celebration of the movie. He wasn't supposed to out till then. But owelp. He'll be staying here with me since I had to build him. Now for this. Narrator "Now that Ash and those got to Pewter City something bad has happened. What has happened and why is Timothy getting so worried. And who are these weird beings and why did the tire tracks turn into different tracks. Find out next time on Pokemon: Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls. So till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	11. Chapter 11 Horror at The Pewter Gym

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 11:

Horror at The Pewter Gym

Hello everyone I'm back again for another update for my very first Cross Over. So far I am hoping to get this ready for min and my girls on month anniversary. I will get this typed up as fast as I can for this will be my anniversary present to her. But so far also on our anniversary is Star Wars Episode 1. I can't believe it comes out the same day as our anniversary. That's pretty cool though. I can't even wait and it's on Feb 10th of this year.

Misty: Wow. You and your girlfriends one month anniversary is here.

Yep.

May: Then congrats to both of you.

Thanks. But as for right now I need to get this on the road. So disclaimer.

AK1028: My boyfriend doesn't own Pokemon or DBZ or their franchise. So enjoy.

TP1

Timothy flew as fast as he could in the gyms direction. 'Man I need to get there faster.' he thought. He transformed into his Super Saiyan form and went a lot faster. 'I've got to get there. I don't know if THEY got there or if Frieza got there. I hope neither of them did and an accident just occurred.' he thought more. As he flew Ash and Misty were already there. Mistys arms were wrapped around Ash. They saw that the destruction and the fire.

They stared in complete horror. "Who could've done this?" ash asked. "Ha ha ha ha ha." Misty looked up to her right. "I think I know who!" she explained. Then Ash looked where she was looking. He didn't want it to be true. But it was. "Frieza." Ash growled. They saw that monster as he floated in the air laughing. "HA HA HA. I LOVE FIREWORKS. ESPECIALLY THE ONES THAT I MAKE. HA HA HA." Frieza stated. Ash grew really pissed.

He flew down and set Misty down in front of the gyms area. "Wait, ash. What are you doing?" Misty asked worriedly. "I have to face Frieza. He's not going to get away with this." Ash told her. "No, Ash. Please don't? Just wait for Timothy." "I can't, Mist. I promise I'll be ok." "But, Ash..." But he flew off. "HA HA HA HA. THIS WAS TOO FUN. HA HA HA HA." "FRRRRIIEEEEZZAAAAAA." WHAM. Frieza got hit hard, by Ash. But not as hard.

Frieza only stopped a few feet away from him. "Oh and is the little boy wanting to be a hero, he he he he." "No. Instead I'm going to stop you." He did as Timothy taught him. "Hhhaaaaa." Ash fired a blast at Frieza, and it missed since Frieza moved out of the way. "Is that all you got?" Frieza asked. Ash didn't answer. Instead he flew at Frieza and punched him.

Frieza didn't even faze. His head only turned at the punch. "Is that all you got?" Frieza asked. Ash looked confused. Friezas eyes looked in his direction from the side. "Cause I got more." Frieza said. Without warning Ash got punched in the gut. "ASH." Misty shouted worriedly. Ash then got punched downward. But when everyone else heard the explosion they all ran outside. What they saw horrified them. The gym was a blaze. "I'll right back. I gotta get the Pokemon out." Flint slightly shouted. "Just be careful, hun, ok?" Lola asked. "I will." Flint answered. They kissed and Flint went to the gym.

"Hey wait. We can..." BAM. Brock was saying until they heard something. The next thing they heard was...WHAM BAM BAM. They all see Ash hit the ground, hard, and leave a slightly deep ditch path. "ASH!" Misty exclaimed. They saw her run to him and keeled at him. The others followed. Misty picked him up a bit and held him close.

"What happened?" Brock asked. "And who did this to Ash?" May asked. "Ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha." they all heard it. That laughter. They all looked in one direction of where Ash was hit from and saw him. They saw... "FRIEZA!" everyone exclaimed. "Ha ha ha. Oh boy, I love doing this. Now to finish it..." Frieza said. He held his right arm up and pointed two fingers at them. They all braced themselves.

But then Frieza changed direction. "But first..." he shot a beam at the gym "BOOM." destroying it more. "FLINT!" Lola exclaimed. "Oh was that someone you loved, he he he." Frieza said before chuckling. She ignored him and began to run to the gym. "MOM." Brock shouted. He stopped her knowing it could be too late. He looked at Frieza. "You monster. How could you?" "He he he. It's what I do. Now to finish you all." He then pointed the same fingers at them.

Everyone braced themselves again. He was about to fire until... "FRIIIIEEEEEZAAAAAA. BAM." Now when they all looked they saw Timothy flying. But Lola and the kids saw that his hair was golden standing up with a few strands dangling. "What the..." Forest said. "He-he's in his...super saiyan...form!" Ash explained. "His super saiyan form?" Brocks second younget sister asked. "Yes. And I do believe he's more stronger in this form." Solidad stated.

They all were surprised at this. "Frieza your going way too far. I'm going to stop you at anyway I can." "You can try you saiyan lizard." Frieza said. Then they went at it. Timothy and Frieza were dishing it out. "Man this is as intense as the first time." Iris stated. "I'll have to agree with you on that, Iris." Dent said concurring with Iris. So far both of them were dishing it out.

"What are you guys waiting for? Get to the gym." Timothy commanded. "Right." they all said. "I'll get the fire department." Brock said. Misty unhooked her pokeballs from her belt. "Come one out everyone." Misty commanded. Her water pokemon came out in a bright flash shouting their names. "Do as they say. I need to be here with Ash!" Misty explained. They all nodded and went with them. "Misty, no. Go with them." "But your needed more." "I'll be..." Ash was saying until he fell unconscious.

Misty held him in her arms worried about him. She stroked his hair and ran her finger through it. When the rest of the gang got to the fire, each of them that had a water pokemon brought it out. So far the rock types had all made it out safely. Lola was relieved. Then it hit her. "Wait! Where's flint" she asked. Lola looked at the gym. "No, please no?" she asked whispering. A tear rolled down her cheek. The rock type did their best to put out the fire but it was too wild.

"Ha ha ha ha. Now this is what we're talking about." Jessie said from a distance. "I agree. This is much better than making them give us the gym." James said. "Now TR will conquer the world much easier now that we have Frieza. Ha ha ha ha." Meowth stated. As they were looking at their soon to be victory Frieza and Timothy was still going at it. But as soon as Timothy was a good distance away he place his hands together. "HAAAAA." he shouts. A big yellow beam shoots out from his hands and hits Frieza. But Frieza does his best not to let it get him.

"You won't get me. I'll see to that." Frieza said. He was able to deflect the beam upward. But Timothy wasn't in front of him anymore. "What the...where did he..." Just then he was grabbed from behind and placed into a hold. "Why Frieza? Why'd you do this? The gyms mean nothing to you." Timothy stated. "Ohhhhh, it's just...business." Frieza said with a smirk. "What do you..." but before Timothy could say anything else Frieza grabbed him by his throat with his tail.

He held up his hand in a palm form. "Now say goodby..." But Timothy hit his left side with his right foot. "You'll never stop me Frieza. As long as I live I will take you down." Timothy declared. Frieza only smirked. "There's no way you can defeat me." "And why do you say that?" Timothy asked. "Well one your not strong enough to take me down. And I highly doubt you can." Frieza claimed. "I will beat you Frieza. Even if I have to die trying." Timothy declared.

Timothy went back to fighting Frieza. Back with the gang they were doing their best to put out the fire. It was WAY out of control. Lola and the kids were trying their part as well. They were helping to eiter throw dirt or water on the fire. Even the water pokemon and rock pokemon were doing their best. "Man we can't get this fire under control." Iris stated. "I agree with her. This fire can't be controlled." Sloidad stated as well. "Well keep it going. The fire department will be here soon." Brock said as he came to help.

Back with Ash and Misty, she was still holding him. "Oh Ash. I hate to see you like this." Misty said as she stroked his hair. His eyes began to open a bit. He saw everything. Timothy fighting Frieza. Everyone else trying to put out the fire. He felt useless. That was until he saw Misty. She was tending to him. He didn't want to just lay there. So he began to get up. Misty noticed this. She pushed him back down. "No Ash. You're in no..." "But I have to, Mist. I need to help them." Ash said.

He got up fully and stumbled a bit. Misty got up to help him but Ash pushed her back. She watched worriedly as he went to help Timothy first. As those two were fighting Frieza saw Ash and realized two things. He would be outnumbered but by how much, and he was done here. So he only smiled. "I just realized something." "What that? Your a coward and are going to retreat or something." Timtohy stated. "No. I realize that this is worthless. My job is done here. But I'll be back, possibly someplace else." Frieza stated.

" What are you talking about? What job?" Timothy demanded asking. "You'll find out soon. He he he." Frieza said. He then flew off. Timothy looked down. "What now?" Ash asked. Timothy looked behind himself to see Ash. "We need to get this fire out. So get either plenty of dirt or water." "Right." Ash said. So they both went to gather as much dirt and or water as they could.

After five minutes Timothy saw the fir department. "ASH." he shouted at him he pointed back and flew down. Ash figured what he was saying and followed. They landed next to each other. "We don't want too much attention! So we can't look like what we just did." Timothy said. HE then transformed out of his super saiyan form. "Right; gotcha." Ash agreed. As soon as the Fire Dept. got there they began to get everything set up to put out the fire.

After thirty minutes the fire was finally out. They all got to go in an see the devastation. Lola was looking for her husband. That was until she saw... it. She gasps placing her hand over her nouth as she sees a hand sticking out from under a beam. Tears were starting to form. When the other saw it they too gasped at the sight. The girls coward into the boys they loved for comfort. They held them. When Brock saw this he immediately got the kids out, fast.

As soon as Timothy saw his hands gripped into fists. "He-he. Frieza." Timothy growled. "He will pay for all of this." he stated. He then motioned everyone out of the room. When they got out Timothy got the Paramedics to go in and retrieve a body. After a while they came out with Flints body covered by a sheet. "Preserve the body with the ones in Cerulean." Timothy told them. They looked confused. "But why." one of them asked. "Just trust me, ok?" Timothy asked. They shrugged and went on their way.

Timothy turned to the others. "Brock. Get your family to someplace else. Don't let them come back here until it's safe." Timothy told him. "Right. Gotcha." Brock said understanding. "Brock you go with them. I'll take care of the family." Forest told him. "Are you sure, Forest?" "Yes. I am." Forest replied. Brock shook his head and looked at the gang.

"Well since we can't stay here, how about we keep heading to Pallet. We're not too far away." Brock stated. "Yes, please. I need to see the Prof." Jamie said. "Well then let's move. We can't get behind schedule." Timothy said. They didn't know what he mean but they all went with him. They waved back to Brocks family and they waved back. Now they were on the road again.

But in the distance TR was watching, along with Frieza. "Well, well you did a good job, Frieza." James commented with a smile. "Yes your definitely TR material." Jessie claimed. "He he he. Think nothing of it. But what's next?" "Well the boss needs to tell us what's next!" James explained. "So then lets get to it." Meowth stated as he pulled out his brief case. He opened it and Giovannis face appeared. They kneeled in front of him but Frieza. "What's our next mission sir?" James asked. "You next mission is this." Giovanni said. So they listened.

TP1

Ooooohhhhh another cliffhanger. I'm so evil at this. But I do enjoy it. Well anyways everyone this is for me and my girlfriends, AK1208, one month anniversary. We got together on Jan 10, 2012. And this is how I'll do it. I know it has a scene of death but I'm trying to keep Frieza as evil as I can from the original Dragon Ball Z show. So I apologize. But it's mine and AK1028s anniversary for being together for one month. I even plan to get her something from online.

Misty: You are such a romantic, Tim.

Dawn: Yes and you know how to treat a girl right.

May: They're right.

CO Iris: I agree with them. You showed romance in here as well. So forget about that other stuff.

Ok. Thanks guys. But everyone today is the day for Star Wars Episode 1 in 3D. So far celebrating both my anniversary and seeing one of my favorite movies. It's going to be soooo cool. Plus my friends have like a birthday bash for me, I think. But I did have a nice bday. Got to spend some of it with my girlfriend. I'm glad for that. She made me a txt message cake and I know what I wished for. Not telling. If I do it may not come true.

Dawn: You got that right.

CO Misty: You're a really great boyfriend for her. Possibly even the best.

No, no. I'm not the best. But thanks for commenting me.

CO Misty: Welcome

Well everyone that's it for now. But Happy one month Anniversary AK1028, hunny. I love you. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	12. Chapter 12 Bad news in Viridian

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 12:

Bad news in Viridian

Hello everyone. I'm back again for another chapter in my Cross Over. I highly apologize for not doing this a while ago but I'm very busy. With college work and my job it's incredibly hard for me to get this stuff done. But I'm hoping to get this done soon. My girlfriend, AK1028, understands! I'm glad. And I watched Star Wars Episode 1. In 3D. It was incredible. The movie showed deleted scenes and showed master Yoda in CG form. They didn't do that when it first came out! I even loved the lightsaber duel. Whoever doesn't think Darth Maul is such a bad a double s. There must be something wrong with you. Plus comicon is May 26th I believe, so I'll be going there since I asked for the day off on that Saturday. But lets get this story started.

Dawn: Wait a minute. There's a comicon where u r?

TimPrime1: Yes.

Kenny: I wish we could go.

May: But people will dress up like us!

TimPrime1: She is pretty much correct. People do tend to dress up!

Ash: Get the story going.

Misty: TimPrime1 doesn't own Pokemon or DBZ or their franchise.

AK1028: So enjoy my boyfriends good work.

TimPrime1: It's not that good.

AK1028: Don't undermine yourself, hun.

Max. We'll get the story going.

TP1

It has been five days since the attack on the Pewter Gym and everyone was still horrified at what had happened. Timothy was far more concerned about what he saw, and knew what else was on the planet. Something he never wanted on the planet. A war that will possibly happen. He didn't want that to happen. It had to be stopped and that was one of his missions. This one that he was doing was first though. Timothy wants to train Ash to be a Super Saiyan like him so he could help to stop Frieza. That was his top priority.

The gang was now walking to another city in Kanto, but it took a few days and they were still in the woods. "Where are we heading?" Iris asked. "To Viridian City! It's almost dark." Ash stated. "I agree. We'll rest there then get up early the next morning to go to the next town." Timothy said. "That would be Pallet Town. That's where Ash and I live at." Tracey stated. "Well you technically live there. You're only staying with the Professor." Misty stated as well. "We know that." May said and Max nodded with his eyes closed while his hands were behind his head.

"But why are we always waking up early every morning, though. I need my beauty sleep." Jamie asked. "We need to move early every day so we're not behind!" Timothy explained. "Behind what?" Brock asked. "Just don't worry about it, ok?" Timothy said. No one responded to that. So they all just kept walking. Finally they all got to the entrance of the city.

They all looked at it. This was completely new to those who've never been roaming around in Kanto before. Iris and Dent were the main ones that never knew Kanto. For Dawn, Kenny, Zoey and Paul all had been here before. "Wow, this place looks incredible." Iris commented. "I must agree with you on that Iris. This place does look incredible." Dent replied. "Axew ew." Axew said coming out of Irises hair. Everyone got startled at that.

"Wait. What is that?" Dawn and May asked while pulling out their pokedex. "Pokemon data entry not found." Dexter chirped. "Huh? Now that's strange." Dawn said. "Yeah the data for this one isn't even in my pokedex." May continued. "Well that's because Axew is from the Unova region!" Iris explained "Then why haven't we seen it when we first met you guys?" Max asked. "Possibly because Axew was too scared to come out when all that stuff was happening. Poor Pokemon." Iris said as she petted Axew. "Well if you all are done with that we're close to the city now." Timothy stated. They all looked at him and went to where he was.

"How would u know that?" Solidad asked. "It's just a feeling, is all." Timothy said. He walked off with the others watching him. "Now that's strange. How could he know that we were near Viridian." Brock asked, rubbing his chin. "I don't know. But he needs to a chill pill." Zoey stated. They all nodded then walked on. It took only thirty minutes to find Veridian City. "Wow. Another amazing City." Iris stated. "Axew, ew. (Yes, I agree.)" Axew said. "My, this city is pretty big. Plus it's magnificent." Dent continued. Some of the others also looked at the place.

Timothy knew they weren't there to sight see. They wanted rest so he would let them have it. "Man this place brings back a lot of memories."Ash said, not knowing he had an arm around Misty. "I'll agree with you on that, Ash." Misty said, and her with out knowing was leaning on Ash. Everyone saw this and saw it being as a romantic moment between them. Timothy saw it as well and knew they did't have time for it. "Ok, break it up, you two love birds." Timothy said. Ash and Misty looked at him then each other. They backed off quickly and blushed.

Everyone still saw it but Timothy walked on. He knew they needed to stay at the Pokemon center. That was until... "Hey, it's the old Veridian Gym." Ash shouted as he ran up to it. He, Brock and Misty took a good look at it. "Yeah this is where Giovanni ran TR as well. It was his cover up for people to be less suspicious." Brock claimed. "You mean to tell me that TR's leader used to be a gym leader?" Iris asked. "Yep, he sure was." Brock stated. "Now that's a bitter taste!" Dent explained. Everyone nodded. "The last time I was here, though. This place had a new leader!" Ash explained.

"And who was it Ash?" Iris asked. "It's me. Someone said. They all looked to see a woman. She was an elderly woman with slightly gray yellow hair. She wore a purple dress and a white apron. On her chest was a purple sapphire oval. She wore on her legs panty hoes and purple shoes. Agatha came up to the gang. "Well now how are you, Ash?" Agatha asked him. "I've been good. Thanks." Ash said. "So how are you doing with the gym?" Ash continued, asking. "I'm doing fine." Agatha stated. "Has the league found someone to take the place for the old gym leader?" Ash asked. "Well I'm training the new leader!" Agatha explained. "Who are you training, Agatha?" Brock asked. "That would be...me" someone said.

A man walked up to them. He had yellow spiky hair with red tips. Green eyes. He wore a red shirt with a green jacket over it. His wore black loose pants tucked into brown boots. His height was 6'9". Plus he looked pretty built. "And who's this?" Dent asked. "Name's Darren. I'm Agatha's' apprentice!" Darren explained. So everyone introduced themselves. "Cool so your training under Agatha, till your ready?" Ash asked. "You got that right." Darren said. "Then I challenge you to a battle." Ash declared. "Ash, are you sure?" Misty asked.

"Of course I'm sure, Mist. I'm always wanting a good challenge." Ash said. Everyone just sweat dropped at that. "You're always wanting a good challenge." Iris stated. "Aaaaxew." Axew agreed. "Well it's not my fault I like a good challenge." Ash said. "So do I." Misty said. "then why not a tag team battle?" Agatha suggested. "That would be fun to watch." Solidad stated. "I agree." Harley said. "Then why not?" Agatha said. So they all went in.

In the gym they were all set. Brock came up to Referee. "Ok now this is tag team battle between the team of Ash and Misty verses Agatha and Darren will now begin. Each trainer can use two pokemon a piece, and the battle will be over when either side can no longer continue to battle! Now begin." Brock declared. The new gym leader of Viridian City went first. He got his Pokeball ready. "Go Marowak," Darren said. He threw his Pokeball and with a flash of light, the Ground type appeared. "Marowak," Marowak said. The Elite Four member went next. She got her Pokeball ready. "Go, Arbok," Agatha said. She threw her Pokeball and with a flash of light, the Poison type appeared. "Chabok," Arbok said.

Misty was about to go first but Ash stepped in front of her. "I'll go first, Mist," Ash told her. "Hey, what happened to ladies first, Ketchum," Misty snapped. Jamie yelled, "Hey, you two lovebirds, cut the fighting between each other and battle them!" Barry added, "Yeah, listen to Jamie!" To that Jamie blushed. "Fine," Ash and Misty said, at the same time, making them both blush. "Can you guys get going already," Timothy asked, getting a little impatient. "Alright," Misty said. She got her Pokeball ready. "Misty calls Starmie," she said, as she threw her Pokeball.

With a flash of light, the Water/Psychic type appeared. "Hiya," Starmie said, more than ready for the battle. Ash turned to his Electric type on sitting his shoulder. "Let's go, Pikachu," Ash said. "Pika," Pikachu nodded as it ran onto the battlefield. Pikachu sparked its cheeks and it was ready to rumble. Darren stated, "As you said, Misty, ladies first." "Thank you, nice to meet a real gentleman," Misty said, just trying to push Ash's buttons.

To this, Ash just rolled his eyes. Misty commanded, "Starmie, Hydro Pump!" Starmie jumped up and started to spray Marowak but Agatha reacted. She commanded her Arbok, "Use Acid!" Arbok obeyed and used its powerful Acid attack to evaporate the water and hit Starmie pretty hard. "Starmie," Misty yelled, worried. Starmie was down but not out. "Whoa, one way," Iris gasped. "What an amazing taste." Dent commented, impressed, "That Acid was powerful enough to evaporate Hydro Pump! Truly astounding!" "And that Arbok is a lot stronger than what Jessie's Arbok used to be," Ash whispered under his breath as he suddenly realized that this match was NOT going to be easy.

Darren commanded, "Marowak, Boomerang!" "Marowak," said Marowak as it threw its bone at Pikachu. "Pikachu," Ash commanded, quickly, "Dodge that!" "Pika," Pikachu said. Using its speed, Pikachu avoided the bone…but it came back and hit poor Pikachu in the back of the head! "Pikachu," Ash yelled, worried. Pikachu got up and shook off the Boomerang like it was other. Darren was impressed by this.

Pikachu was stronger than he expected. It was Misty's turn yet again. She commanded, "Starmie, use Ice Beam!" "Hiya," said Starmie as Ice Beam headed for Arbok. Before Agatha could have the chance to react, Arbok was frozen solid! "Anyone for a cobra sickle," Max joked. To this, everyone sweat dropped. Agatha snarled at this as Darren ordered Marowak, "Marowak, use Bone Club to free Arbok!" But this time Ash reacted before Marowak could. He ordered Pikachu, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Marowak!" "Pika," said the electric mouse as it charged into Marowak, its tail glowing. Pikachu swung its tail around, hitting Marowak on the head, sending it back and away from Arbok.

Marowak was stunned a bit but it was recovered pretty nicely. "That Pikachu is pretty strong," Darren stated to his mentor. "Yes, as I already saw," Agatha responded, referencing back to the time where she went up against Pikachu before Ash started on his Battle Frontier challenge. Misty went first yet again. "Starmie, use Water Pulse," she commanded, pointing to Marowak. The Mysterious Pokémon did as it was told and a pulse of water appeared from its jewel in it's the center of its body.

The Bone Keeper Pokémon was hit hard with the strong water type move…and it was knocked out. Brock called, "Marowak is unable to battle! Starmie wins!" Darren recalled the Bone Keeper Pokémon and called on his Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon. Nidoking roared, ready for battle. Ash grinded his teeth as he knew that this was going to be tough. First thing was first – get out Arbok. Ash told Pikachu, "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" "Pika," Pikachu said as it started to charge into Arbok, his body glowing of electricity. Pikachu tackled into Agatha's Arbok, cracking the ice and defeating the cobra Pokémon. Brock called, "Arbok is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" "Wait to go, Pikachu," Ash exclaimed.

Agatha recalled Arbok – disappointed about the lost – but not my much. She saw that Ash had come along way since she had last seen him. So, she decided to test him again. She got her next Pokeball ready. She threw it and said, "Go, Gengar!" With a flash of light, the Shadow Pokémon appeared. "Gengar," it said – rather coldly. "We have to be careful, Mist," Ash advised, "Agatha's Gengar is powerful." "No kidding," Misty responded, sarcastically, "And here I thought it would be a pushover." "No need for sarcasm, Misty," Ash told her, hissing a little bit. "Could you two lovebirds focus?" May asked, knowing it would get them to stop fighting.

Both Ash and Misty blushed at this and focused on the match. Brock stated, "Begin!" Darren went first. He commanded, "Nidoking, Earth Power!" Nidoking roared as it stomped its foot down on the ground, rather hard. The ground split down the middle, cracking the battlefield open. "Here it comes," Drew stated. "Dodge it, Pikachu," Ash commanded. "Yeah, you too, Starmie," Misty added. Pikachu was lucky enough to dodge it but Starmie was a bit too tired from its battle with Arbok and Marowak to dodge it and got hit. Misty gasped and shouted, "Starmie!" But it was all over for the Mysterious Pokémon.

It was down and out. Brock called, "Starmie is unable to battle! Nidoking wins!" Darren smiled at his victory and told his Pokémon, "Nice one, Nidoking!" Nidoking roared, proudly. Misty recalled Starmie as Ash slowly got an idea forming in his head. He never tried it with Samurott…and he didn't have Buizel on him. Ash turned to Misty and asked, "Mist, do you have another Pokémon that can use Ice Beam?" "My Luvdisc," Misty answered, "Caserin." "Call on him," Ash told her. Misty snapped, "You don't tell me how to battle, Ketchum!" "I do when I have an idea," Ash snapped back. "Really," Misty asked, sarcastically, "That's rare for you." Ash shot her a look as Jamie asked, "Can't you two just get along for just once…?" "Are you kidding," Dawn asked, "According to Ash, this is their daily routine!" Hearing this, Jamie sweat dropped.

Timothy turned to Ash and Misty. He stated, "Perhaps you two should listen to Jamie. It seems she knows what she's doing." Ash and Misty stated, in unison, "Okay…" Misty got Caserin's Pokeball ready and said, "Misty calls Caserin!" She threw it and with a flash of light, Luvdisc appeared. "Luv," said theRendezvous Pokémon. "Pikachu," Ash called, "Come back." Pikachu obeyed, coming back its trainer. Ash then got out his next Pokeball and threw it. He said, "Go, Samurott!" With a flash of light, Samurott appeared. "Sam," said the Formidable Pokémon. "Ash," Iris asked, "What are you doing?" "Yes, this isn't a good flavor," Dent added.

Dawn realized what Ash was up to as did Kenny and May. Dawn told Dent, "Relax, Dent. Ash knows what he is doing." "That would be a first," stated Drew, which earn him a look from Ash. Darren stated to his mentor, "This is going to be interesting." "Indeed," said Agatha. Brock called, "Begin!" Darren ordered, "Use Horn Drill!" "Night Shade," Agatha added. Nidoking started to charge at Caserin while Night Shade headed straight for Samurott. Reacting quickly, Ash commanded Samurott, "Samurott, Aqua Jet!" Samurott nodded and obeyed.

Samurott was surrounded by water and headed straight for Nidoking and Gengar. Ash turned to Misty and told her, "Now and aim at Samurott!" Misty shot Ash a look but nodded, seeing the urgency and commanded, "Caserin, Ice Beam!" Caserin fired the chilling beam at Samurott and it froze over the Aqua Jet – creating the infamous Ice Aqua Jet. Everyone was amazed by this – except Paul, Zoey, Dawn, Kenny, May, and Brock.

They all knew that this was Dawn's original idea but it took Ash's touch to make it actually work. It worked with Buizel, and now...it was working with Samurott! The Ice Aqua Jet landed, doing a lot of damage to both Nidoking and Gengar – and also stopping their attacks cold. "Whoa," everyone said in an awed unison. Misty was impressed that Ash came up with something like that. She was blushing a little bit but before the battle could continue.

As everyone looked they saw both Nidoking and Gengar knocked out. "Both pokemon are unable to battle! Ash and Misty win." Brock declared. They all cheered. The gym leader/elite four member and her apprentice returned their pokemon saying they did a good job, and deserve a good rest. Ash ran streight to Misty and picked her up by her waist. "We did it. Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha." He laughed while spinning around. Misty also laughed. Agatha and Darren came up to them and Ash put Misty down.

"Good job you two." Agatha congratulated. "Yes. That was a good battle!" Darren stated. "Thanks. It was an honor to battle the, soon to be, gym leader." Ash said. "I'll have to agree with Ash. It was a great battle." Misty said. Soon enough she was picked up by him, by the waist. He spun her. "Weeeeee wooonnnnn." Ash said excitedly as he spun her. She laughed like last time. As everyone saw this most smiled.

As Ash smiled at her she did the same. Mistys arms were around his neck and his were on her waist. They leaned in and eyes were on them. "This is it!" Brock explained in a whisper. Ash and misty got closer. "Almost there." May said. Few inches away. "Go for it." Dawn said. About to touch until... BOOM. An explosion occurred and everyone shielded each other and the ones they loved. Timothy saw what was happening and didn't flinch.

A figure appeared in front of them all, in the smoke. It had a tail and Timothy knew who it exactly was. "What is that?" Darren asked. "Oh, you want to know who I am? He he he." the figure chuckled. "We demand to know who you are." Agatha stated, commandingly. "I'll give you a hint..." The figure said. It held up a hand and fired a beam. Darren narrowly avoided it, just in time. It blew a hole in the wall behind them. "Hey that could've killed me!" Darren explained. "That was the point." the figure said. "Step out now, and show your face, you coward." Agatha demanded.

Soon enough the smoke cleared and they all saw the figure. "FRIEZA!" everyone explained. Frieza looked at them all with a smirk. "And it would assume like I'm about to have a good kill here." Frieza said. "Not with me around." someone said. Frieza looked and saw.. "What...the...?" WHAM. Timothy hit Frieza, HARD. Both Agatha and Darren gasped. They've never seen that before. Frieza got up and looked at Timothy. "I'm going to give you this one warning. Leave this gym now, or else." Timothy demanded.

Frieza only laughed at him. "You really think I'll leave just like that? Well your wrong." Frieza then charged for Timothy. Timothy dodged it and kicked Frieza, at the same time. "Why you little." WHAM. Timothy hit him again. "I will defeat you Frieza, you got that?" Timothy stated. Frieza looked up to the roof, then back to him. "Not if you're all dead, haaaa." He fired beams at the ceiling.

The whole place was breaking apart, now. The whole gang was in a panic. Timothy refused to let everyone to die. "ASH! GET EVERYONE OUT. I'LL HANDLE FRIEZA." Timothy stated. Ash gave a nod. "EVERYONE, ONE ME." Ash demanded. They all nodded and followed him. Frieza went to their only exit. "Going somewhere?" they all stopped. Timothy punched Frieza out of the way. A large part of the ceiling fell down. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh." BOOM. When they looked at Timothy he was a Super Saiyan.

"Get out, now." Timothy said. As soon as Frieza got up he and Timothy began fighting. The whole group began to run out the exit until Darren noticed something. He felt something wasn't with them. Something that was very important to him, so he looked back. He saw a horrifying sight. It was as if everything he had trained for had gone away. Everything he felt was completely gone. For what he saw was all of that.

He saw Agatha, under a few pieces of the ceiling. Darren ran to her and lifted the ceiling pieces off of her. Turning her over he picked her up and looked at her. Her body was limp in his arms. Darren thought the worst but couldn't right now. Timothy and Frieza were still fighting. "GET OUT. I CAN'T HOLD HIM FOREVER." Timothy said. Darren nodded and picked her up ran out of there with her body.

While outside; the whole gang watched as the gym was being destroyed, from the inside. No one could believe it, the old gym was being taken down by Frieza. Ash held Misty in fear. As a matter of fact everyone was holding their loved ones. It was then Ash noticed. "Where's Darren and Agatha?" No one knew until... "Hey, look." Max said pointing. They all saw Darren run out with Agatha in his arms.

They all ran up as he set her down. Brock checked her immediately. "Come on. Come on." He said. Like CPR he began applying pressure to her chest. When he was about to give her mouth to mouth... BAM. They saw Timothy and Frieza crash through the roof. They repeatedly hit each other and avoiding hits, all at once. Timothy shot a few energy blasts at him and they hit. Frieza tried the same thing but he deflected them.

Timothy put both of his hands together. "HAAAAAAAA." He fired a HUGE yellow beam at him. Frieza blocked it, knowing there was no avoiding it. It was then Ash sensed both their power levels. Timothy's was a bit higher than Friezas, but not as much. As he watched this he knew that Timothy had to have had the advantage. Then he noticed something, something from Timothy. He saw a bit of electricity go around him.

There was no way he could believe this. Timothy was strong, but how strong? Just then Timothy teleported behind Frieza and punched him from behind. The previous attack ended and Frieza turned around. Timothy wasn't there anymore. WHAM, WHAM, WHAM. Attacks hit Frieza from different sides. Frieza looked and saw nothing. WHAM. Another one. The whole gang saw how fast Timothy was. He was lighting fast.

Attack after attack hit Frieza. But Frieza knew Timothy's weakness were the humans. So he aimed a hand at them. "STOP." Frieza shouted. So Timothy did and saw what Frieza was doing. "Don't you dare Frieza." Timothy demanded. But he did it anyways. Frieza shot a beam to them. "NOOOO." Timothy flew down as fast as he could. As for Frieza, he shot more beams at the gym. The place began to blow up. He smiled at his work.

Timothy was still flying to the gang and teleported to them. He blocked the attack just in time. Holding it back with all his strength. When Ash saw this he wanted to help him, but didn't know how. Just then Timothy threw the attack upward at the sky. After a few seconds it exploded and everyone ducked. When it was finished Timothy looked in the direction of Frieza.

He wasn't there anymore. Timothy knew Frieza was a coward. Then he looked at the gym. It was a blaze and falling apart. He knew he couldn't let this happen but there wasn't anything he could do, until... "Are you kids alright?" someone asked. It was... "Officer Jenny!" Brock said with hearts in his eyes. She rode up to them on her motorcycle. He went up to her and instantly took her hand into both of his, while he was on one knee. "You're... Ah ah ah." Misty and Max had him by the ears then Crogunk poison jabbed him.

They dragged him away. "Not the time for it!" they explained. "Oooookaaayyyy, so what happened here?" Officer Jenny asked. Ash came up to her. "A monster by the name of Frieza attacked us while me and my friend, Misty, were battle the leaders!" Ash explained. "I don't want any made up stories made up, young man. Now who did this?" Officer jenny demanded. "I told you it was Frieza. A monster." Ash stated. "How do I know your not making this up?" "Because they aren't." Darren said.

Officer Jenny looked at him. Darren was holding Agatha in his arms. "What's wrong with her?" Officer Jenny asks as she begins running to her. Timothy flies down to where she is. When they both get to her Officer Jenny puts two fingers on her neck. "Her pulse is faint. I highly doubt..." "Hang on." Timothy says. He gets to Agathas level and places one hand on her forehead and one on her abdomen.

A white light emits from his hands while everyone stares at this with awe. After a few seconds he takes his hands off and Agatha gasps but she remains unconscious. "I'll need to call an ambulance." Officer Jenny said. "Oh that won't be necessary." Frieza said. "Get down." Timothy screamed as he tackled them both as a beam shot by. It blew up fifty feet away from them. "What the?" Jenny asked then looked up. "Darn it, I missed!" Frieza explained.

Timothy grew even madder as did Ash. "YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER. WILL YOU NEVER LEARN?" Timothy shouted. "He he he he. I love what I do. I kill when I want. It's fun, ha ha ha ha." Frieza said. "Then I'll stop you." Timothy said. (Dragon Ball Z theme song music) "AAAAAHHHHHH." He transforms into a Super Saiyan. Officer Jenny is stunned by this. She has never seen anything like this before. Soon enough Timothy and Frieza went at it again. Punches and kick, non stop.

There was no way Timothy was going to let Frieza get away with killing innocent people. That was his main goal, to stop Frieza. Ash flew up there to help until Misty grabbed on. He felt her and looked back at her. She had a worried look on her face. "What are you doing, Mist? I need to help him." Ash said. "I know but Officer Jenny has called for an ambulance to come here." Misty said. Then Ash realized that this was a distraction, that Timothy was doing. He gave a nod and flew back down.

When the ambulance arrived they all helped Agatha into it and Darren get her in. As soon as the ambulance left they still saw them fighting. Timothy grew tired of it so... "That's it. HAAAAAA." Timothy screamed. He fired a powerful beam at Frieza and it hit him. Frieza blocked it but got forced back far away. The attack was stopped when he knew Frieza wasn't near them. He came down to where they all were. "Lets get moving. They'll be alright, I promise." Timothy said. He began walking away. "Wait a minute, now. Why can't we help Agatha and Darren?" Ash asked. "Because we need to keep moving so I can train you, and they'll be alright. Trust me." Timothy said. Ash gave a nod to Timothy, knowing he could trust him.

So then, they all kept on moving. On their way to Pallet town, at last, but Timothy heard a sonic speed sound. He looked up behind him and saw a jet. "They won't get ahead of us. I'll help my other friedns with that." Timothy said. So he kept on walking with everyone having a bit of a puzzled face. With Frieza and TR. "What do you mean you didn't kill the gym leaders?" Jessie asked. "Yeah, that was a part of the mission." James agreed. "Well as I told you buffoons, that accursed Saiyan lizard got in my way." Frieza said. "But now wes need to know what our next mission is!" Meouth explained. So they opened the suit case to know what their next mission was.

TP1

Bum bum bummmmmm. Another cliff hanger. I know, I know. I'm evil like that, for it's just me. I have good news, though. Toonami is a part of both me and AK1028's profile along with her KNS (Kids Network Studios) for we are sharing.

Tom. That's right man. Hello everyone, I'm back, and boy does TimPrime1 have A LOT to show you all. First there was Finding the disappearances. Now Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls. Expect for there to be more, for he's got stories in his head. He has Pokemon, Bakugan, Possibly Naruto, Cross Overs and more. I'll even be doing some previews like the old days. This is all a part of my return, hopefully. It took TimPrime1 to hack me out of where I was canceled to. Now I'm back and I'm ready to get back to my old work from 02. There's so much to do in so little time. Only on Toonami.

Well everyone you all heard it. Toonami is here and will spread, hopefully. I know AK1028 will be apart of this for she maybe my girlfriend, but she misses this and I am proud to bring Toonami here. I want for you all to enjoy.

Ash: I completely agree. This is good for all of us!

Misty: Yep, I agree with my boyfriend.

May: Even I am; for Toonami is in TimPrime1's history files.

That's right. So everyone Toonami is here but I do not own it but at the same time it's a part of my profile. Also the Pokemon battle wasn't done by me, it was done my my girlfriend, AK1028. I still hope you all liked it. So till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	13. Chapter 13 The Scars in Pallet

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 13:

The Scars in Pallet

Tom. Well hey there everyone. So far TimPrime1 is busy, yet again. He left me in charge for this one. He even got me my third generation look. That's cool. I've heard that Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls is a pretty good story from what I've heard. So far I've seen it and I really like it. He won't tell anyone what all will happen, but he has decided to place a few hints in my previews for it. So far You've all seen the deaths Frieza can do, but as Timothy said in the story, preserve the bodies. It's spring break for him, and he's sending it with his girlfriend, AK1028. Also the Avengers are coming out next month. That's going to be a good movie. There's even more to come of Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning. Only Toonami.

TP1

Tom hits his touch screen buttons on his arm rest. "No one can stop me. Aaaaaahhhhhh." Frieza fires energy blasts. "What are you saying?" Timothy asked. "I don't know if I can fix this, so called, dragon radar." Prof. Oak said. "We can't let Frieza get away with this." Ash said. "I'll be sure of that." Timothy said.

Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

It's been three days since the incident in Viridian, but luckily no one died. Now the entire gang is heading to Pallet town to see Prof. Oak, if he can fix the dragon radar. Timothy knew they had to find the Dragon Balls, soon. If Frieza ever got a hold of them, along with TR, that could be a HUGE disaster. Timothy's intention were really simple. Find the Dragon Balls and make a wish. Wait a year and make another wish. That was his plans.

They were along side of a river on their way back. Ash and Misty looked to see it. They walked up to it, and remembered it. "I remember this spot. This is where you fished me out."Ash stated. "Yeah, same here." Misty replied. With out knowing it she laid her head on his shoulder. Since he didn't know what he was doing he wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her waist. They were staring at the water, remembering the first day Misty fished out Ash.

It was a romantic moment between them. That was until... "Enjoying the moment, love birds?" Someone asked. Ash and Misty jumped at this. Timothy was behind them, waiting. "What the... Timothy...!" Ash said as he and Misty turned around. "When you both are ready, continue on with us." Timothy said as he walked away. Both gave a nod and continued what they were doing.

A while later they were on their way back, to join the others. When Ash and misty finally reached the gang, they were talking a breather, waiting for those two. "Bout time." May said. "What were you two doing?" Tracey asked. "Something that doesn't matter right now. Come on." Timothy said. He began to walk. The others looked at him. "Man, why's he so grouchy?" May asked. "Possibly because of what happened on planet Zargo!" Drew explained. They all gave a nod and followed.

Dawn was looking around at the trees, Pokemon and the path. "Man I can't believe Ash lives this far out." she stated. "Yeah, no kidding." Kenny said. "Don't worry everyone. We're almost there." Ash said. "That's good." Iris said. "Ax ew ew. (I agree.)" Axew agreed, popping out of Irises hair. Everyone jumped, but kept walking. "Man, that thing scared me, again." Jamie said. "Ooohhhhhh, if that Pokemon scares me again, you're getting a fine." Barry declared.

Jamie giggled with a blush. "Get used to it. If it happens, then it happens!" Timothy explained. Now they were shocked. Even Paul was, and they were looking at him. "That would be something I would expect Paul to say!" Ash explained. "No kidding." Zoey replied.

It was too long until they reached the hill above Pallet town. They all looked at the town from the hill. "Wow, this is Pallet town?" Iris asked while explaining. "I never knew Pallet town could look beautiful. Even if it is small." Dawn stated. "I completely agree with them. This is a quite small town, but yet a beautiful scenery." Dent claimed.

They all agreed. Even Timothy looked at it all. A tear came to his eye and they all noticed it. "Must remind him of planet Zargo!" Solidad explained. "I agree." Harley said.

As Timothy looked out to the town, and how the sun hit it, it was all beautiful to him. He gazed at it all. The grass, trees, flowers, cool crisp air and houses, some with fences. All of it was beautiful. Timothy wiped away the tear. He looked to them. "Well, lets not stand around." Timothy said as he began walking.

So they all now knew that Timothy wasn't as strict. He was soft, on the inside, but didn't show it. It was there though. It was there. So they all followed, smiling.

It didn't take too long to get to the lab. "Wow, this a nice lab." Dent commented. "Yes, it's not like the lab back in Unova." Iris stated. "Wow. Prof. Oaks lab! I'll finally get to see his lab on the inside." Dawn said with big watery eyes. Those that knew what she meant sweat dropped, and that was Ash and Brock. "Then lets get moving in." Timothy said. He began walking. They all followed.

Dawn ran up instead. They all laughed at that. Kenny was a bit shocked that she was more interested in this place. He even looked a bit jealous, but shrugged it off.

They finally reached the doors to the lab. Ash knocked on it a few time. After thirty seconds Gary answered it. Dawn squealed, and everyone covered their ears. "It's Gary. The Prof's grandson!" Dawn explained. "Yeah, I've noticed." Kenny stated. "You've seen him before Dawn." Ash said. "I know, but he's in his lab coat!" she claimed. Gary blushed at that. "Well what are you all doing here? I thought you all were going to be staying in Cerulean, while Ash was back!" Gary stated.

"We were but..." "We need need help." Timothy said interrupting Ash. He came forward. "Help with what?" Gary asked. "This..." Timothy said showing the dragon radar. Gary looked at it. "Hmmm, come in. Maybe gandpa would know how to fix it." Gary said. So they all walked in. They went up the stairs that went to the lab. When they got there they saw a girl.

She looked like a teenager, close to the age of eighteen. She was 5'5", her hair was dirty blonde. Her eye color was light blue, with green and a drop of brown. The shirt she had on was a blue T-shirt with blue shorts, wearing a white hat/beanie with a Pikachu jumping out of a pokeball. She had on glasses, and wore red trainers with white socks.

Ash was the first to come up to her. "High there, I'm Ash." Ash said. The girl looked at him. She shook her head as if she was off, a bit. "Sorry, was spacing out. The name's Hazel." Hazel said. "Nice name. My name's Ash." "My name's Misty." "Dawn!" "Kenny!" "Drew!" "May!" "Zoey!" "Paul!" "Solidad" and the rest said their name, but Timothy. He was looking for Prof. Oak.

When Hazel looked at him, she kind of blushed. "W-what's his name?" She asked. "Forget him." Brock said. He takes her hand into both of his, and was on one knee. "I'm Brock, and you're... Aye ee, oohhh." "You're coming with me." Misty and Max said as they did their usual. Crogunk poison jabbed him, just to stop his movement, temporarily. Hazel giggle. "So, who is he?" Hazel asked again.

"That's Timothy. He's pretty strict." Dawn said.

"Why do you say that?" Hazel asked.

"You'll soon see." Ash said. Hazel was confused, but shrugged it off. She was watching Timothy. "What's he doing?" Hazel asked. "I'd say looking for Prof. Oak. That's why we came here.!" Tracey explained. "Someone say my name?" someone asked. They all looked to see Prof. Oak coming up to them. "Prof. Oak." they all said in unison. "Hey grandpa." Gary said. "Why hello everyone. What are you all..." he then noticed the new faces. "Who are these new...oh I think I know these two." he said going to Iris and Dent. "You're Iris and you're Dent!" Prof. Oak exclaimed.

"You got that right" Iris said. "I must agree." Dent concurred.

"How'd you know them, Prof. Oak?" Ash asked.

"Well it's simple. Prof. Juniper told me all about them, and how they helped!" Prof. Oak explained. "Yeah that was us." Iris said. "Happy to be of service!" Dent explained. "Well now what can I do for you all?" Prof. Oak asked. "I was wondering if you could fix this?" Timothy asked, explaining. He handed Prof. Oak the Dragon radar. "Hmmm. Let me see." He looked at it. When he pushed the top button of it the radar began blinking. "Seems fine to..." It then went all static, and off. "That's weird!" Prof. Oak said.

"What's weird?" Ash asked. "This radar went off after a few seconds!" Prof. Oak explained. "That's why I need it fixed!" Timothy explained. "Why's that?" Prof asked. "We need to help him to find the Dragon Balls!" Ash explained. "Then this will take some time, how did this happen?" Prof. Oak asked. "It happened when me and Frieza began to battle in Cerulean." Timothy said. Everything goes to a temporary flashback.

Timothy is fighting Frieza as a Super Saiyan. He has him on the ropes since there's a bit of electricity going around him. "You can never defeat me." Frieza declared. He shot an energy beam at Timothy, which he avoided and exploded behind him. Pause flashback.

"That's what happened?" Ash asked. "Yes." Timothy said. "No wonder why that explosion happened." Brock stated. "Yes, well..." Flash back continues.

"When that happened Frieza caught me off guard, and hit me!" Timothy said. "Once he did the radar flew out of my pocket, and hit the ground." Timothy continued. "I tried to get it but the building collapsed on it, before I could." Timothy continued further. "I was able to blast Frieza with a strong enough blast to get him away, and wounded." Timothy stated. "I went down to where the ruble was. When I uncovered it, it was like it is now!" Timothy explained. Flash back ends.

Prof. Oak looked at it, and began thinking. "Well I'll take a look at it, but I can't keep a promise to get it fixed." Prof. Oak said. "Understood, Prof." Timothy said. He then left for the outside. Hazel watched him as he left. "Where'd he go?" Hazel asked. "Probably not too far, but what are you even doing here?" Brock asked. "Well I wanted to visit Prof. Oak for a while before I did anything else." Hazel said. "Like what?" Jamie asked. "I haven't decided yet, but hopefully soon." Hazel said. "Where are you from?" Ash asked. "From here, in Pallet town!" Hazel explained. "Wow, me too." Ash said excitedly. Soon enough they got into a conversation.

As that was going on, Timothy was outside. He was looking at how everything was. The lush green grass, shining sun, cool crisp air, and so on. Tall trees shadows covered a good bit of the land, as well. Timothy felt the wing blowing against his skin and through his hair. Everything was as peaceful to him as it was on Zargo that planet is what he considered as one of his home planets, that was until Frieza came and destroyed it! So he knew that he had no other choice but to kill Frieza.

While he was doing this Gary was looking at Misty, thinking of how beautiful she was (Get me a puking bag, please, lol.) Then he thought of Ash. Gary knew Ash loved Misty and so did he. So he knew that Misty had to choose. Was it Ash, or him. While he was thinking this Misty went outside, so he followed.

When she did go outside she saw Timothy in the air, training, in his Super Saiyan form. It wasn't completely activated though. He was dong punches and kicks. Along with energy blasts. Gary came up to her from behind. "So, uh, Misty. How are you doing with your gym?" Gary asked. "everything is going fine. Why do you ask?" Misty asked. "Oh just wondering." Gary stated even thought he wanted to ask more. He didn't even notice Timothy in the air training. "Oh and Misty, I was wondering..." "Yes?" Misty asked awaiting his answer. "Would you consider going out with me on a date?" Gary asked.

Misty looked at him, with a confused look. Him asking her out, on a date. She would be happy for that, but her heart belonged to someone else. "You're asking me out on a date?" Misty asked him. Gary looked at her an d gave a nod. Misty shook her head. "I'm sorry, Gary, but I thank you though." Misty said. "Huh?" Garry asked confused. "Gary, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not interested in you. Someone else has my heart." Mist stated. "Let me guess! Ash?" Gary stated. Misty gave a nod.

Gary looked at her. "You must understand Misty that if you go out with me, I can get you anything you've ever wanted. I have power that you can't get anywhere else, right now." Gary stated.

"I know, but Ash has less and you have more. I can tell he needs me, more than ever." Misty stated. "What does that mean?" Gary asked. "It means that you have more than he does, Gary." Misty said turning towards him. He faced her as well. Both unaware that Timothy was in an attack stance for something big. "Ka... Meh." Timothy said as an energy ball formed. "What all do I have, Misty?" Gary asked her. "You have a grandfather, a big house to live in..." "Ha... Meh." and the energy ball got bigger. "Yes, well, I had to go on other journeys as well." Gary said.

"I know, for May and Dawn told me. So you have more than Ash does, including friends." Misty stated. "Well..." "HAAAAAAAA." Timothy shouted as he released a HUGE energy beam. This got both Misty and Gary off guard, as they saw the that energy beam, and heard Timothy scream. Gary was speechless though while misty wasn't as speechless. When everyone heard this they all came rushing outside and saw it. All of Pallet Town saw this. It was amazing, what they saw. The big blue beam, Ash could feel how much power was in it. That was until Timothy stopped it.

Timothy was panting from that. His hair went from pale blond to his regular hair and his eyes turned from blue back to their own color. They all watched as he descended back down. When he landed he walked right between Misty and Gary. "What was all that about?" Gary asked. "I agree, I would like to know as well." Prof. Oak stated. "I want to know as well." Hazel. Stated. "I think we best go inside and explain everything." Ash stated. They do.

After a while Hazel, Oak and Gary, all had shocked faces. They knew that there were other planets with aliens and so on. The fact that Timothy has the blood of a Saiyan warrior is unbelievable to them, but they saw it. "I...can't believe it. This Frieza that you told us about is most definatally a monster." Prof. Oak explained. "That's why I need to kill him, and to help train Ash to help me." Timothy stated. "I plan to do so." Ash stated. "Before that Ash, shouldn't we go to your house for something to eat?" May asked. She had a hand over her stomach.

"I'm pretty hungry." May stated. All those that knew her about this sweat dropped. "I don't know if she has anything ready for us." Ash said. "I think she does." someone said. They all looked to see... "Mom!" Ash exclaimed. He hugged her. She returned it. "Well I see someone has missed me." Delia stated with sarcasm. "I always do when I'm on my journeys." Ash said. Delia just smiled. "You said you had food?" May asked. "Yes, so, come on everyone." Delia stated. They all went to Ash's house, but Hazel. She had something else to do there.

While they were there Ash and Timothy were scarfing down more food than May and the others were. They all watched them eat it all. Even Delia was surprised, along with Hazel. It took them a while, but they finished. "Thanks for the food, Mrs. Ketchum." Timothy said. "Your very welcome." Delia said. "So what bring you all here?" Delia asks. Timothy tells her.

She looks a bit surprised. "So you're looking for these so called Dragon Balls?" Delia asked. "Yes, yes I am." Timothy said. "We would like to know what for!" Ash explained. "Well it's for..." BOOM. They all heard an explosion, and gasped. "THE LAB." all of them said at once. They ran up to the lab to see it burning. Soon enough Prof. Oak came out, coughing. "Prof., what happened?" Ash asked, going up to him. "I, cough, don't know. The place just went up!" Prof. Oak explained. "Who all is in there?" Ash asked. "Aaaaahhhh. Crash." a female voice was heard, then a crashing sound. "HAZEL." everyone stated. "I won't let this happen." Timothy stated. He flew up to the house.

He saw an opening in the roof of the house and went in. Looking everywhere until he finally saw her. Hazel was unconscious, under a part of the roof. He flew down to her. "HAZEL. HAZEL, GET UP." Timothy shouted. Her eyes began to blink open. She looks up, everything blurry. "COME ON. YOU'VE GOT TO GET UP." Timothy said. She tried to but was too weak. Timothy went down, and began to pick up the roof part. "N-no. You'll get hurt." Hazel said. "I don't care. I'm getting you out of here." Timothy said. He picked it up with ease, and tossed it aside.

Then he picked her up bridal. Her head rested against his chest. Timothy flew out of the burning lab. When he did he landed. Hazel was still out, but ok. A few minor burn marks. Misty noticed something. "Hey, where's Gary?" she asked. "Still inside." Prof. Oak stated. That was when Hazel began to stir. Timothy looked at her. "Can you stand?" Timothy asked. "I-I think so." Hazel answered. Timothy put her down, but held her up for she was a little woozy.

She looked at him. "I think I can stand. Thanks for helping me." Hazel said. Timothy did a nod, as he let her go. He was about to go up to the door when...BAM. The door way was hit and was blocked by debris. "Oh, whoops, did I do that?" Timothy looked up to see Frieza. Frieza had shot at the entrance,just to block it. "Don't even go to the back one either. That one's blocked too, he he he." Frieza said, then flew off. Timothy looked at the house.

He knew if he shot a blast at the door way then the house could collapse. He didn't want to let that happen. Timothy wasn't about to let another soul die. "No, I'm not going to let this happen." Timothy said. So much energy in him built up until he turned back into his Super Saiyan form. When Hazel and Oak saw this, they were shocked. When they saw his hair change color to a golden yellow, and his eyes to blue (Forgot to mention that. Sorry!) they were amazed.

Timothy flew up into the air and towards where the river was. As soon as he got there he had two fingers pointed out, together. When the tips touched the water surface, it began to follow him. Gathering up into gallons of water right behind him. As soon as this happened he flew up into the air. The gallons of water at the tip of his fingers, following him, like a tail. He flew towards the lab and stopped in the air, a little ways above the lab. He held out his hands. "Sprinkling water!" Timothy exclaimed whispering.

Soon enough the water sprinkled over the lab. It hit the fire like rain does. Everyone saw this and was amazed at this. The fire was going out, fast. Timothy knew that applying the water all at once wouldn't do anything, but sprinkling did. It didn't take too long for the fire to go our, but it too the fire department and the medics got there later on.

Everyone began to wait for the results for if Gary was ok. It wasn't too long until a stretcher came out. On it was a body cover by a white cover. They all gasped and knew who it was. Gary was under that, and they now knew he was gone. "Keep that body preserved." Timothy said. They all looked at him, as if he was crazy. Keep that body preserved? Was he doing that to all the victims of Frieza? They all wondered what he was doing. Timothy didn't have any emotion on his face, but they knew he was in complete pain on the inside.

"Oh what a pity. I thought he wasn't inside, he he he." someone said. They all looked up and saw Frieza. He was floating in the air, with his arms crossed. Timothy looked at him with a mad expression. "What's the matter lizard? Did I kill another innocent being, he he he." Timothy got even madder. He clenched a fist.

"You never learn, do you, Frieza?" Timothy asked.

"I've learned plenty, about having fun killing, ha ha ha ha." Frieza said, saying the last sentence excitedly. Timothy was now a whole lot madder at Frieza. His hair began to stand up and was flashing yellow. He transformed into a Super Saiyan. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS, FRIEZA. HAAAAAAAAA." Timothy fired an energy blast at Frieza. He avoided it and headed streight for Timothy. He did the same thing and they began to fight.

Everyone watched with no surprise. Hazel watched with amazement. Timothy knew how to fight. Timothy punched Frieza on the cheek, and Frieza kneed him in the gut. "You'll never win." Frieza said.

"We'll soon see, Frieza." Timothy said, then he hit Frieza in the face. There was a buzzing sound in Friezas ear.

"What is it?" Frieza asked. "Stick to da plan, Frieza. You know what da boss said.!" Meowth explained. Frieza growled a bit. "Well I've got to run. I have other important things to do." Then noticed where Hazel was standing. "Before I do..." Frieza fired an energy blast to where the side of the lab was. The send it hit the wall was falling towards Hazel. Timothy acted fast and flew towards Hazel with great speed. He saved her in the nick of time. WHAM. The wall crashed onto the ground. When Hazel was in Timothy arms she had made her decision of what she wanted to do. Timothy put her down. "Are you ok?" Timothy asked her. She nodded.

Timothy turned around and began to walk down the road. "Come on, everyone. We have some work to get done." Timothy stated. So they all walked with him.

Hazel went up to them, real quick. "Can I please join? I now know what I want to do. I want to join you all on this journey you all are doing. I can tell that you all doing a journey, right?" Hazel stated.

Timothy gave a nod. "Yes, yes we are. If you are coming with us, then have everything with you. Only what's necessary." Timothy said. Hazel nodded and joined them. "Are you coming?" Timothy asked Tracey.

"I'll stay here, there's a lot of work to do here." Tracey stated. Timothy gave a nod, and went down the road with the others.

They all went to Hazels house for her to get what she needed for the journey. Clothes, bathing suit, and so on. When she had enough on her she went up to Timothy. All set" she explained. Timothy gave a nod and began to walk with everyone else. Ash's house was next. He got everything he needed. Soon enough he also joined up with them. "Ready" Ash said. Timothy gave a nod, then looked to Max. "I think your a little too young for this journey." Timothy said. "WHAT?" Max asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous. This is for your own safety. I can take you home, really quick." Timothy said. Max couldn't believe this. He couldn't come. He was always an adventurer. Max looked to May. "May...?" "No Max. Timothy's right. It's too dangerous." May said. Max got upset and ran off. "I'll go talk to him." May said. She went off to find Max.

She had an idea of where he was going to, and she was right. He was close to the lab. He had his legs up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them. May came over and joined him. She looked at Max with a worried face. Max had some tears in his eyes, going down his face. She didn't say anything, but sit there, and look at him, with a worried face. She placed her hand on his back. "Wh-why can I not even go?" Max asked, crying.

"Because,Max. It's too dangerous. We don't want you to get hurt, or worse. Mom and dad won't be happy with me if that happened." May stated.

"I want to though. I've been a trainer for..."

"I'm sorry, but it's not possible." May said shaking her head. "I know, max. I don't want that either. You've seen what all he can do." May said. Max got all that, and understood her. Frieza would kill him with out another thought. The more Max thought about it, the more his mind was made up. He looked to his sister and gave a nod. May smiled at him and helped him up. The two siblings then walked back to where the group was.

They walked until they were where the group was. "I have decided that I should go. I now understand that I would pretty much in the way. Plus I know what all Frieza can do, and what he's done." Max stated. They all looked at him with smiles, knowing he made the right choice. Timothy, on the other hand, walked up to him. Timothy got to Max's eyes level.

"You wouldn't be in the way. I just don't want another innocent life be taken away. Do you understand?" Timothy stated, asking. Max smiled.

"I understand. I also wanted to get your soft side out as well." Max said smiling.

The whole group was holding their laughter, while Timothy blushed. He got up, turned around and walked away. "Not...another...word." Timothy said. That was then, the whole group started laughing. "Just...shut...up." Timothy said calmly. They all did their best to calm down, and it took them a while.

They all finally calmed down, knowing they would have to get moving. Max had his stuff together for his trip home. "Ready, Max?" Timothy asked. Max looked at him. "Ready." Max said. Timothy gave a nod and went over to him. "This may take a while. Should we go with them?" Drew asked. "No need to." Timothy said. They all looked at him with confused faces. "This will only take seconds." Timothy said. Now that got everyone's attention. They knew that it would take them a few days to get him back home.

"Why do you say it will take a few seconds to get my brother back home. We know it'll take a few days." May stated.

"Not for me. I learned a faster way of transportation!" Timothy explained. He walked over to Max and placed a hand on his head. Timothy placed two fingers to his own forehead. "I learned this on planet Zargo." Timothy stated. Then in a few seconds he teleported.

After a few minutes he was back. "He's home, safe and sound. Now we can get moving." Timothy said, and he began walking. The others followed behind, but wondered where they were going.

"Where are we going to go?" Ash asked.

"On our journey, and to begin your training!" Timothy explained.

"Where are we going for that?" Brock asked.

"You guys know this place. Tell me some of the places and we'll go there." Timothy said. Soon enough they told him and they all departed, for their journey, and Ash's training. Timothy did notice that there were four huge holes in the ground, knowing they were toes for someone, or something. Timothy hit the communicator on his watch (Forgot to mention that. Sorry.). "I believe they're here." Timothy said into his watch. "Should we move out?" a deep voice asked. "No, as I've said. We wait." Timothy said. He turned off his communicator and kept on walking with the others.

While with TR and Frieza. "I had them. I had them all, until you guys messed everything up." Frieza stated. "We know, but we have to do what the boss demands us to do." Jessie said. "That's right. We'll soon be number one across every region." James said. "Right now wes need to find out our next mission." Meowth stated. Jessie opended up the suit case. Giovanni appeared on screen. "your next assignment is to take down another gym in Kanto. Saffron City is your next target. Be warned, the leader is psychic." Giovanni stated. "No problem." Frieza said with an evil smirk. A large being with parts of a jet was watching them, keeping hidden. "Soon enough, we'll be here once you're gone." it said.

TP1

Tom: Well everyone, that's where Tim wanted to stop. The announcer from Dragon Ball Z maybe in the next chapter will possibly be making an announcement. Tim realized he forgot to do that, but as he says, at times, never too late. He knows when it's too late and when it isn't. I hope you all enjoyed. So stay tuned. Deleted/alternate scenes for "Finding The Disappearances" is up next. Only Toonami.

Well everyone, back to TimPrime1's profile.

The camera goes through the portal to TimPrime1's profile.

Well everyone college has ended for me today on Tuesday, May 8th. That means I'll be on summer break. I'm hoping to have way more updates for my stories, plus posting up more stories as well.

I hit a few buttons on my control panel. So far I'm keeping an eye on Toonami to be sure it stay in orbit, and no one can take it down. That's not the main thing. I'm still making clones, the ones I like. If anyone needs any, let me know. I'm even giving credit to AK1028 for the name of this chapter title. I couldn't think of... RUMBLE. What was that?

Max checks the monitors. Max. It cam from the Absolution. Tom could be in trouble!

Me. How much connection do we have?

Max. Not much. It's dropping.

Me, jokingly. And I'm supposed to be off for the summer. I hit a few buttons. I need for you guys to get connection back up. Everyone begins to work.

Max. Connection is re-established. We have 25% left to connect with.

Me. That's good. I look to the monitor. Tom, Tom, come in. Do you read me, over. Tell me you're ok! I know you're still aboard, so tell me if you're there, or you're ok.

Tom. Yeah, yeah. I'm ok. Ugh what happened?

Me. I don't know. I hit more buttons. Well there seems to be nothing.

Tom. Good. His screens geso all static. What the...? The devil like robot shows up, with his his red flares in the background.

Tom. NOT YOU AGAIN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Devil robot. Easy, I was ordered to take you off again. Just to be sure you don't get in the way of Adventure Time. He says that while he reaches his control panel, but it sparks. What the...?

Me. Not going to let him do this. I put on a face mask to breath. I'm coming in Tom. I go through the portal.

Devil robot. And who's this?

Tom. One of my supporters, TimPrime1.

Me. And I'm not going to let you do what I worked so hard to do. I hit a few buttons on the panel, it sparks.

Devil robot. Ha, you can't stop me. What do you think of Adventure Time?

Me. I utterly despise it. It's strictly banned from here.

Devil robot. Well I think I'll put it there. He does the same thing until... His panel sparks, and everything goes haywire. What the...?

Max. Not gonna happen, man. If TimPrime1 says banned, he means it.

Devil robot. No, nooooooooooo. He goes off.

Tom. Well that takes care of him. He'll be back...

Me. And we'll be ready. I take out two disks. This one will check for any viruses and this one will reboot the system if he did. Thus wiping out everything he left behind. I put the two disks in the main frame and Sara comes on.

Sara. The system is being rebooted. Everything he left is being taken off. I made sure he won't be on for a while!

Me. That's good. Everything will be operational again.

Tom. Yep, you got that right. Well faithful Toonami viewers, we're back up and running on TimPrime1's profile. Drop a line if you want, and help us to expand.

Sara. We did, pretty much.

Tom. Huh?

Sara. Someone by the name of, violet2008. She helped us to kick that nasty robot Devil.

Me. Thanks violet2008. I'll be sure to award you, some how. Well everyone, it's been a blast, but my brain is shutting down for a few days to reboot from all the work I did for my English class. My teacher had us do work weekly, and make corrections on what needed to be fixed _after _we got our papers back from him. Now I'm shutting down my brain after this update. I hope you all have a good summer. Till next time.

TimPrime out

Tom. Don't forget that you can catch the shows you love here and on other profiles as well. Only Toonami.


	14. Chapter 14 The Training Starts

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 14:

The Training Starts

Ok now, the absolution should be up soon!

Tom. Gotcha, heading to the bridge now. He gets in the elevator and goes up to the bridge, goes over to his chair and prepares for a jump. "Be ready Toonami faithful. We'll be coming back..." More of the Absolution comes on.

Sara. Tom, we're ready for the jump.

That is until the Absolution is ready.

Max. It is! Tom be ready.

Tom. I am. Will you guys be able to...?

Nope, the portal needs to be shut down for this. I shut it off. Now you're good to go. I push a few buttons and so on. Get ready to jump!

Tom. You betcha.

Dan Kuso. You're in the clear.

Runo Misaki. Are you sure, hun?

Dan Kuso. Course I am.

Naruto. Get ready man, 10 seconds remaining.

A gateway opens up. See you guys on earth soon.

I'll make sure that devil won't bother us.

Naruto. 5 seconds.

We'll lose contact when u do jump.

Tom. Ok, see you guys soon. The Absolution jumps into hyperspace.

See you on Saturday, Tom.

TP1

It has been three days since our heroes had left Pallet town to begin Ash's training. Along with that everyone else is also going to join in for their training. As for Hazel, she wanted for Timothy to teach her how to fight, for ever since her near death experience, she wanted to learn how to fight, like Timothy. She saw how strong he was when he saved her, and how brave he was when he faced Frieza. It all was indescribable. He even put out the flames to the lab, that was a mystery to her. Moving water like that. Even Timothy was stunned to say the least. Was that a new ability he got from his friend on planet Zargo, or was there more than met the eye. He could never do that before, until then!

They finally got to a field. It was pretty open, but not too open. There were a few trees in the area to help give them a good cover. There was even a small river that looked bigger than a creek, that was near by. Timothy looked at the place all over. This was a pretty good, or a perfect spot for training. Timothy turned around and looked at the others. "Ok everyone, this will be the place where we'll be training! So lets get camp set up first before we begin our training." Timothy stated. They all nodded and went to work.

They first got out tents, since they stopped in town before they left, and began to set them up. "People, we need to partner up for each tent. So who wants to partner up with who?" Timothy asked. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's left arm. May went over to Drew, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Dawn went over to Kenny and took his hand into hers. Paul and Zoey were already together so he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her head went on his shoulder. Harley and Solidad were close together, so they were partnered up. Jamie was holding onto Barry, in a funny way. Dent and Iris were close together, and Brock and Hazel were the only ones left with out a partner. Along with Timothy.

Timothy saw all of this, and saw the remaining pair. He highly doubted that Hazel would want to be with Brock, plus he highly doubted she would want to stay with him. "Seems like we've got most of everyone down, but you two!" Timothy explained. "I'll let you both choose your partners, or sleep by yourselves." Timothy said. They gave a nod and began to work. Brock wanted to sleep by himself, and Hazel wanted to be near Timothy. After all, he did save her. Hazel wen over to where Timothy was.

"Can I help you pitch your tent?" Hazel asked.

Timothy kept on working, and responded. "Sure, if you want." Timothy told her. Hazel smiled and helped him. As for Brock, he pitched his own tent since Hazel wanted to stay with Timothy.

Drew and May were having a tough time setting up the tent. "I think this goes here." May said.

"No, it should go here." Drew said.

They were trying to get the pole into the correct spot to hold the tent up. "Look at the instructions. That should help." May said.

"No way, I can do this." Drew said when he thought he got the pole into its spot. Then it got loose and hit him in the back of the head. May giggle at that and went over to him.

"You ok?" she asked smiling.

"Just get me the instructions." Drew said, irritated. May laughed at that and got the instructions. They then got it going smoothly.

Dawn and Kenny weren't, since Dawn has set up a tent before. They worked together as a team to get the tent set up. "This will go here, and this will go here." Dawn said, putting the poles in their places. Kenny was amazed with her knowledge of how to put up a tent.

"How do you know of how to pitch a tent?" Kenny asked.

"We used one for storage, while I traveled with Ash and Brock in the Sinnoh region." Dawn stated. Kenny was surprised at that. He never knew they had a tent for storage. It wouldn't take too long for them to finish.

Ash and Misty weren't having as much trouble, but fought a little. "That goes there, Ash!" Misty explained.

"No, it goes here." Ash said. So they complained a bit. That was until Ash put the rod in place, where Misty said to put it, and it stayed in place. "Don't...say...a...word." Ash said. Misty just smiled, and he sarcastically ignored that. They went back to work.

Harley and Solidad were also having a hard time. They kept on looking at the instructions, but they could hardly make ends meet with it. Brock wasn't having as much trouble, but he was setting up his tent alone. Since he helped Ash and Dawn set up the supply tent, he pretty much knew how to set up that tent as well.

As well with Barry and Jamie, they were having a bit of trouble. "Ah man," Barry whined, "I'm gonna fine these stakes for not staying in the ground!" "You need to hit them a bit harder!" Jamie explained, with a bit of a sweat drop. Barry sweat dropped now and said, "I knew that."

Jamie shook her head, annoyed with Barry. Timothy was watching all of this from afar, shaking his head and chuckling a bit. After the tents were set and after lunch, Timothy turned to Ash. "Ash, are you ready for training?" he asked. "As ready as I will ever be." Ash answered, truthfully.

"Great, then let's get to it," Timothy replied. Ash nodded in agreement as Timothy went to one side of an open field and Ash was on the other. They looked at each other. Ash had a bit of determination on his face, and Timothy saw that.

"What are we learning first?" Ash asked.

"The ability to fly first! Before we go slower than faster, like we did a few days ago." Timothy stated.

Ash got confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asked/

"Back at Brock's, remember?" Timothy asked. That was when Ash remembered. Back at Brock's house, he fired an energy blast. To him, that was cool. He wanted to do it again, but Timothy was his teacher. He knew what to teach Ash, and knew when he would be ready to go further.

"What do we need to know? I already know how to fly...!" Ash jumps up. "See?" Then he falls back to the ground. Timothy knew it wasn't that easy to fly. It took a little time, and effort, to make him fly. "That's not how it's done." Timothy said.

"Then what is there to know?" Ash asked.

"First off, you can't just simply take off. You have to unleash your energy. Feel it from the center of your body and let it go underneath you. From there, you can push it out, but don't force. Remember, feel it flow through you, but don't force it out." Timothy stated. Ash nodded and did as Timothy said. He concentrated his energy from the center of his body. Others were watching this, seeing if he could get this right. It was then that air began to move around Ash. "That's good. Keep it focused to where it's going out.." Timothy said. Ash understood. He kept on feeling the energy flowing through him. From there he kept on placing it underneath him, to push it out.

That was when he pushed off the ground a bit. Ash was shocked, happy and surprised. He was floating, and everyone was the same way. They stared at that with gawking eyes. "Go higher of you wish, but remember. This is to be slow and steady." Timothy stated. Ash nodded and went higher, enjoying every bit of it. It was then he stopped a few feet off the ground.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." Ash said. He wanted to go further, but that was up to Timothy. After a while of learning of how to fly, Ash flew back down and landed. "Is that all?" Ash asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. There's going to be more flying lessons. From flying we'll go into controlling your energy, focusing your energy and so on." Timothy stated. Ash gave a nod and left the area, knowing that was it for the training. Everyone else was gone too, but Hazel. She watched and knew she had to ask Timothy. After she saw Ash leave Timothy was following behind. He had just passed her tree.

"Teach me...!" Hazel explained. Timothy didn't turn to look at her. "I mean, please teach me. Ever since that encounter with Frieza and the near death experience, I want to learn how to fight. "Hazel stated with determination in her voice. Timothy loved it when someone had determination.

"Alright, I'll train you." Timothy said. Hazel was happy now. She was going to be taught how to fight. "I'll begin your lessons soon." Timothy said. He then kept on walking. Hazel smiled, knowing she could do this. She followed right behind. There was a huge being watching them. It had red eyes, along with a raspy voice.

"He's going to be teaching two of them, we may need to accelerate our plans." it said.

"Agreed." the one with the bulky voice said.

TP1

Now it begins. The training, for both Ash and Hazel. Who knows if this can work for them? Just wait till the next chapter. Now for Toonami. Tom is to return today, and we've bee waiting a while. He begins to hit a few buttons. TimPrime1 to Absolution, do you read me, over! Absolution are you there?

Max. The Absolution isn't over the earth, yet.

Dan. I'm looking at the radar and nothing.

Tom. You best check that again.

Everyone. Huh...?

A jump gate opens and the Absolution comes out.

Tom. Nice to be back home. He hits a few buttons and the drones are prepared to come out. That is until... The Devil reappears.

Devil. I don't... static. What the...?

I've inserted a virus disc to where he's destroyed.

Devil. No, no. Network, I'm sorry. He goes off.

Tom, get the drones out.

Tom. Right. He hits more buttons. The drones activate and the door for them opens. They all leave and head to earth. When they land their yellow beams dig into the ground, and a white beam goes up to the absolution, to upload data. Now let's get prepared for midnight.

While you guys do that I'll be at the comic con. Along with AK1028, my girlfriend. She's visiting me since she needs a break. Well I hope you all have a nice day. Till next chapter.

TimPrime1 out


	15. Chapter 15 A Tale of Two Girls

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 15

A Tale Of Two Girls

Tom. Everyone, I'm back, and ready to get back to work. He hits a few touchscreen buttons. The drons send data back up to the absolution.

Sara. Receiving the transmission, Tom! The drones are hard at work.

Tom. This may not be what I do now, but it's what Tim likes.

Me. You got that right.

Ash. It's nice to have him back.

Misty. You got that right, hun.

Scattor Shot. Receiving the data, from the Absolution.

Me. Patch it through. He does and we see lots of screens go on. Different shows that have been approved to go on Toonami, and my profile.

Tom. Play the feed for the Cross Over.

"Time to end this now, lizard!" Frieza said. "I finally realized how to go to a Super Saiyan 2." Timothy stated. "HEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAA." Goku elbows Frieza, on the head. "So you want to know a bit about us, huh?" Hazel asked.

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Everyone is sitting down, having dinner at their table. Most of them were eating the normal way, bat Ash and Timothy. They were eating like crazy. The food was in Ash and Timothy's mouths every second. The group wondered why this was. Timothy stopped for a few minutes. "Sorry. Saiyans have VERY large appetites." he stated. They all laughed, but Paul, knowing what Ash was like.

After dinner they all went to where they made a fire pit. Timothy fired a beam to ignite the wood. Everyone sat beside their partners. "Has Ash always been like that?" Timothy asked. They nodded.

"Ash has always eaten so much food, it's not even funny, ha ha ha." Misty said.

"I'll agree with you on that one, Misty." Dawn stated.

"Same here." May said.

"He's always been like that, for years?" Iris asked.

"Yep, since I was a kid!" Ash explained.

"I only knew it when he was ten." Misty said.

"Well that's the age we met." Ash stated.

"Since we know of Ash's back ground a bit, what about everyone elses?" Timothy asked. So all, but two people, told their stories. "Jamie, Hazel! Anything you both want to share?" Timothy asked.

They looked to each other, then to the group. "I'll go first." Jamie said. "I was born in the Jhoto region. There I met my first, and my best friend, Casey." Jamie said.

"Wow, your friends with Casey?" Ash asked.

"Yep. We're also fans of the Electabuz Team. Actually, not so much with me. I don't collect Pokemon with black and yellow on them, or put it on them." Jamie said.

"Yeah, we know Casey for doing that." Misty said with a smile.

"Even though we don't do the same things we always played and battled together. Then when we became trainers I chose my first Pokemon from Prof. Elm." Jamie continued.

"What was your first Pokemon?" Brock asked.

"I'll bet it was Totodile." Misty said.

"You always think they get a water Pokemon." Ash stated.

"No I don't, Ketchum." Misty said.

"Yes you do." Ash said.

"Enough, the both of you." Timothy said. They both stopped. "You never interrupt someone, unless it's necessary." Timothy stated. He then looked to Jamie. "Continue...!" Timothy explained.

"Well I didn't chose Totodile." Jamie said.

"Knew it." Ash said in a whisper. Misty just huffed.

"I got a Cyndaquil." Jamie stated. "That's when we went our separate ways to compete in the league. We did battle side by side now and then. Although, we did have fun." Jamie said looking at the night sky. "since then we went to different leagues. I finally got to the Kanto league this year and I'm already ahead of time since I got all eight badges. Now all I have to do is wait for the league to begin in three months." Jamie stated.

"Well that's good. It took me a year to get into the Kanto League." Ash stated. "Now I'm to wait for eight months until the league begins." Ash finished.

"Anything else, Jamie?" Timothy asked.

"Well after I got all eight badges, I was going to stay near the league arena and stay there for the remainder months, that was until that monster attacked me." Jamie stated. They all knew that. Timothy knew Frieza better than them all. Timothy looked to Hazel.

"How about you Hazel? Anything from you?" Timothy asked.

She looked at the fire. "I went on my journey before Ash did; since I get there on time, he he he." Hazel stated.

"WHAT? You mean to tell me that you were one of the early birds?" Ash asked.

Yep, I was. I even chose my first Pokemon to be..." she un-clips a Pokeball from her belt and enlarges it. "Come on out!" she exclaims as she throws it. The ball burst open and a bright light comes out and forms a big Pokemon. There they saw a "Venasaur!" the Pokemon exclaimed.

"You got the Bulbasaur?" Ash asked.

"Yep, and it was a bit difficult at first. That was till we trained." Hazel stated.

"What about your adventures?" Brock asked.

"Well, we did get all the required badges, and captured a lot of Pokemon along the way. We made it to the finals once, but other regions I was close. I almost came to the finals in the Sinnoh League until someone beat me. He looked as if he had very dark green hair, glasses, lime green shirt, a dark green vest, blue jeans and sandals." Hazel. Stated.

"That's Conway." Ash stated.

"You know him?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, he's from the Sinnoh region. My place. He's really creepy at times, only when he sneaks up on people." Dawn stated.

"Well then, after that I left and heard about the Unova region. I got all my badges in a few weeks and came back here and met you guys." Hazel said.

"We know the rest." Timothy said. They all knew that. Timothy then looked to the stars and saw one fall.

"Make a wish guys." Ash said. They all closed their eyes to, but Timothy knew it couldn't be a meteor.

"Why did they send someone here?" Timothy asked in a whisper. Hazel almost heard him if she wasn't concentrating hard for her wish. After that they all went to bed. Each of them had a cot. Not Hazel; for she was heading for Timothy's tent. She saw him setting up his cot and it didn't take long. Timothy sensed her. "Need something?" Timothy asked.

"Well I was wondering, since there weren't enough tents..." "You want to stay in this tent?" Timothy asked. She nodded. Timothy saw this. "You may stay." He said she smiled and he set up one more cot. Hazel laid out her small, light covers, and so did Timothy. They got into bed until Timothy's watch went off. He looked at it.

"Hello, Static? Anyone, static, there?" a radio voice asked.

"Who's that?" Hazel asked.

"N-no one. I'll be right back." Timothy said. He went outside. "I thought I said I don't need anyone here. I can handle this." Timothy said into his watch.

"I thought, static, I could come down, static, and help." the voice said.

"I said no, I have it under control." Timothy said and shut off his watch and went to bed. "Can't believe their here as well." Timothy said and went to sleep.

"Their here as well?" the raspy voice asked.

"We can't let them jeopardize the mission." the bulky voiced one said.

TP1

Tom. Well there it is everyone. Another cliff hanger, plus he apologizes for the delay for the deleted scenes for "Finding The Disappearances". Lost his new flash drive and now needs to find it, or see if he can remember what he put on it for the chapter. He hits a few buttons. I'm glad to be back.

Sara. Now receiving data from EVANAAML and AK1028.

Tom. I love this gig. So far up Next from EVANAAML is "R". AK1028 is going to come up with another chapter for her Fairly Odd Parents story, cross over. Now I have another author.

Sara. Receiving data from Pokemaster101.

Tom. Another source, nice. He hits a few more buttons. Gonna have to do more research on this one.

Sara. Another one. This one is Daydreamersharon.

Tom. Well here we go people, more authors. I hope to see you all on Sat. Only Toonami.

The camera goes from the Absolution to my profile.

I hit a few buttons. I will see if I can work on my Transformers/Beast Wars Cross Over next. I know what all is going to be in that chapter. Lets just say it has something to do with power or something else. I hope to get it done soon. Plus this one has much needed attention.

Misty. I agree. You would've been ahead if that English teacher didn't have you do all that work every week.

I could've done the story more and got my work done if I wasn't too busy. At least it's all over and done with. I hope to get WAY more of this story finished, and finish this one up for you all. I want you all to choose what I should put up next. I'll be putting it up in a poll. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	16. Chapter 16 Learning About Energy

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 16

Learning About Energy

Devil. Now that they're off line, or should I say shut down, I shall dispose of them and Toonami. Toonami doesn't deserve to be on anything! He prepares to wipe out Toonami and the profile.

"Power, on!" I throw up a lever and there are buzzing sounds. "Lights, on!" The lights shine. I go over to the main computer and hit buttons. "Systems activate." All the data begins to run. Computer screens turn on. "Security, activate! Ok everyone, the profile is back online! Now it's time for Toonami to get back up. I turn on the large screen.

Max. Uh oh. Seems like the robot Devil is trying to put an end to what all we did.

Me. We'll see about that! I put in a disk. Tom! Tom, are you there? Tom! The screen gets a bit fuzzy, from the weak signal.

Tom. I'm, static, here, static! What's, static, the, situ, static, ation?"

Me. The profile is back online. Time for Toonami.

Tom on board the absolution. Time to reactivate everything! He hits a few touch screen buttons and hits a big red one on the center panel. The Absolution activates. Sara comes on screen.

Sara. Broadcasting live.

Tom. I love this gig. Now releasing the drones. He hits a buttons but the hatch doesn't open. What the...? Sparks. Aaahhhh.

Sara, in pain. Aaahhhh. She goes off.

Tom. Sara! SARA! All frightened.

Robot Devil. SURPRISE.

Tom. Aaahhhh. He falls back a bit. WHAT ARE YOU...

Robot Devil. GETTING RID OF YOU OF... CRASH. What just...? BOOM. He goes off and Sara comes back on. The hatch opens and the drones go to earth.

Sara. Now we're broadcasting live! Tom, we're ready!

Tom. Time to begin this.

Dan Kuso. Ready when you are.

Tom hits a few touch screen buttons. Time for Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls. He hits more. Only Toonami.

Original promo music. "Time for our next lesson." Timothy states. "There's no way you can defeat me, you Saiyans!" Frieza explains. "YAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Timothy fires an energy blast. "You don't know me that well." "He he, we'll see." another Saiyan claims. "I will be stronger, you'll see." Ash states. "Y-your power level! It can't be that big!" a Saiyan explains. "I will show you what true power really is." Timothy says.

Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

It is 5 in the morning and everyone was asleep. Misty was very close to Ash, May was right next to Drew, Dawns waist was taken by Kenny, Paul was facing away from Zoey, but both were close enough. Iris and Dent were at separate ways, but stayed close. Solidad and Harley kept their distance, but Solidad was a bit closer. Brock was just by himself and near the others. As for Timothy and Hazel, Timothy was up and went outside!

He looked up into the cool night air. Timothy had a bit of sweat on him from his sleep, but ignored it. Opening his hand he formed a yellow energy ball. Throwing his arm in the air he released it and made a big light and a booming sound. Everyone screamed and jumped, scared. Misty clung onto Ash for life and he held her. Drew grabbed onto May and kept her covered. Barry and Jamie were embracing each other. Kenny had Dawn in a tight hold and Paul held his arm in front of Zoey. Iris jumped on Dent and he held onto her. Axew stayed in her hair. Solidad and Harley covered each other. Brock fell out of bed in a funny way. Then there was Hazel.

Hazel was looking for Timothy, but couldn't find them in their tent. She was scared stiff until she went outside. When she saw Timothy she clung onto him. Timothy didn't see this, but knew what was next. "Okay, everyone. Up and at em." he stated. Hazel looked at him, confusingly.

"You mean, we're not under attack?" she asked.

"Nope! Just wanted to get everyone up." Timothy stated.

"What time is it?" Hazel asked.

"It's 5. The time I wanted you all to get up!" Timothy explained.

"5 in the morning?" Iris asked. Timothy nodded. "I'm going back to sleep!" Iris explained.

"No, you must stay awake. The sun will rise soon and I need for Brock and Dent to cook something for breakfast!" Timothy explained.

"At this time? We all need our sleep." Brock stated as he came out.

"No you all had your chance, but went to bed at a late time. So this is kind of punishment. Remember it's early to rise, early to fall!" Timothy stated. They all groaned. Timothy looked around. "Where's Ash?" he asked. Back in Ash and Misty's tent, they were still embracing each other.

Ash opened his eyes and noticed he was holding onto Misty. He blushed at that, but loved holding her in his arms. Misty loved it too; she felt safe in his arms. Her hands were on his chest while his arms were around her waist. They didn't know what was going on, until they heard shouting. "YOU WOKE US UP AT 5 IN THE MORNING FOR BREAKFAST!" May said.

"No, just to begin the day also!" Timothy explained to her.

"Did I just hear breakfast?" Ash asked.

"Now, where's Ash?" Timothy asked.

Ash lets go of Misty and went out of their tent. "I'm here and ready to eat." he states.

"No eating just yet. First we have to train more. Brock and Dent are going to be cooking and as for everyone else, do what needs to be done." Timothy states. He looks to Ash. "You're with me. We'll be doing more training!" Timothy said.

"No food!" Ash asked, depressed.

"Not right now, later!" Timothy explained.

"Awe man." Ash said. So he went with Timothy to where he was heading.

They were now in the same spot like last time. Ash was still very tired, but Timothy knew how to wake him up. "So, what are we learning now. More flying lessons! I think I got that down, ha ha ha!" Ash was stating, jokingly.

"No, something different!" Timothy explained.

"Then what?" Ash asked.

"This..." Timothy fired an energy ball at him. Ash didn't have time to react to it, so it hit the ground in front of him.

"Aaaaahhhhh." Ash screamed.

Misty heard this, as did everyone. Misty began in the direction of his scream. Paul stopped her. "What are you doing? He could be hurt!" Misty said.

"They're training. It might be a bit rough, but Ash is learning!" Paul stated.

Misty wasn't too sure, though. She looked in their direction, worried.

While with Ash and Timothy, Ash was almost knocked out again. He barley kept his eyes open, for all he could see was a blurry vision! Timothy knew what he was doing, since he needed to get Ash's blood flowing for battle. So they just stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Except for Timothy. Timothy knew what he was doing. He was to try and push Ash to his limit to where he would go all crazy and attack, with out knowing.

Timothy fired another energy ball at him. Ash was prepared for this. He jumped off the ground, even though his vision was still blurry, and dodged it. "Ha, missed me." Ash stated.

"Did I?" Timothy asked.

"What the...?" Ash looked behind him and saw Timothy. WHAM! Ash was kneed on the head. WHAM! A punch to the stomach. Then one more to the cheek and Ash, CRASH, hit the ground. Misty heard this and got worried.

"Don't..." Paul said. She went in the direction anyway. When she got there she saw Ash on the ground and Timothy floating in the air.

She was shocked to see her love like that. He looked completely beaten. She about went to help him get up till Paul stopped her. She looked at him and he her. Then her focus went back to Ash. He wasn't moving and that's what worried her. That was until he began to move. When Ash was getting up she was relieved. He was having trouble. "Come on, I know you can do better than this!" Timothy explained. "If I was your complete enemy you wouldn't be alive and neither would your friends." Timothy stated.

Ash got on one knee, supported by his arm. I bit of blood coming from his mouth. "No one would come to your aid if I killed them. Even that girl named Misty." Timothy stated. Now that got to Ash. He stood up and stared at Timothy with pure anger.

"Never...ever...SAY THAT." Ash shouted. He flew at Timothy at his own great speed. Threw a fist, but Timothy dodged it with ease. Ash threw more, but Timothy kept on dodging. "Stop moving and let me hit you." Ash stated.

"Why should I do that. As your enemy I need to dodge your moves!" Timothy explained.

Ash stops. "What are you even doing?" he asked.

"Easy enough. I'm trying to get you to reveal your own power. The power that's sleeping in you." Timothy stated.

"What are you talking about? There's no energy asleep in me." Ash said.

"There is. When I first saw you attack Frieza, it was on instinct. There's something in you that acted. So I'm trying to get it to come out of you. So...BEGIN." Timothy flew at Ash, fast. Soon enough there were flying fists. This is what Timothy wanted to happen. Just to reveal Ash's true energy.

Back at the camp. The entire gang was gathering wood for a fire. They were still tired, but did their best to stay awake. It was a little past 5 now and they had enough wood. May called out her Blaziken. "Give us some fire, Blazikan." May commanded. Blazikan did as she commanded and released a flame thrower. The wood went a blaze. "Thanks Bla..." "WOW. THIS IS A GOOD SPECIMEN OF POKEMON." Dent shouted excitedly.

"I agree." Iris commented. Everyone sweat dropped at this. Iris and Dent were analyzing May's Blazikan. Dent was measuring it while Iris was looking it over.

"I'll take it that they will be doing this constantly to rare Pokemon." May stated with a sweat drop. Iris and Dent continued on.

"HEY DENT!" Brock exclaimed. Dent looked at him. "We still need to get breakfast ready." Brock stated.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot." Dent said. So they went to work. Back with Ash and Timothy; they were still throwing punches.

They stopped and looked at each other; like it was a stare down. As they stared at each other Timothy was searching for something in Ash. Something that had to be there in him. Ash, on the other hand, had no idea what Timothy was doing. "Are you just going to stare at me, or help me train?" Ash stated.

Timothy only smiled a bit. "You need to do better, Ash. Your not that much of a fighter. Your pretty sloppy, but with a bit training you can be better." Timothy stated. Ash looked a little depressed, but not as much when Timothy gave some encouragement. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, cause I wont." Timothy said. He flew down to the ground. "Next part of training is this. I mean what we're learning today is something you've learned before." Timothy said.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"This..." Timothy threw an energy ball at him. Ash had no idea of what to do. The only thing he did was is brace for it. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DEFLECT IT." Timothy demanded. Ash didn't even know how to do that. That was when something in him clicked in him. He waited for the energy ball to get close, then...

Ash swung his left hand and deflected the attack away from him. The ball flew a few feet until it blew up in the air. Ash was stunned at that. He never knew he could do that. Turning back to Timothy, he was puzzled. "What... how...?" Ash asked.

"That's what I was expecting." Timothy said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"That was your reaction to that attack. You had a reflex. The many ways to either block or deflect attacks." Timothy stated.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Ash said.

"HEY ASH, THINK FAST." Timothy stated. Ash looked and saw another one. This time he used his right hand to deflect it this time. The ball went into the air and blew up. Timothy kept on firing more and more and Ash was going as fast as he could to deflect them all. "DON'T FORGET YOUR ENEMY WON'T STOP ON THIS. UNLESS YOU TRY AND COVER YOURSELF, SOME HOW." Timothy stated. Ash knew he was right, but how?

That's when he thought of something. What he had learned from Timothy before. He flew up in the air and aimed his hands at the energy balls. One fired from him and blew up the other energy balls. There was his chance. Ash began to fly behind Timothy. As for everyone; they all heard the training. Plus they all were able to see it. Misty was getting very concerned for Ash, Hazel was the same for Timothy. They both hoped they were fine. As for Ash and Timothy; when Ash made all that smoke Timothy stopped and calmed down.

Closing his eyes, he was sensing Ash's energy. Where he would be at and at what time. Timothy teleported while Ash tried to punch him from behind. "What the...?" Ash asked. "You got to do better than that." Ash looked to see Timothy further in the air. "I know I taught you how to throw energy blasts, but not sensing energy. That won't be till later on." Timothy stated. Ash didn't understand, but nodded. So they continued on with some energy blasts.

After a small while they stopped. Now they were under a waterfall, Indian style, in a trans. They were focused since Ash needed to concentrate his energy more. The cold temp of the water was supposed to help with the energy release. As they were focusing both Misty and Hazel were watching them. After all, they were only in their boxers. Both girls blushed and didn't say any words. As they watched Timothy's hair raised and became a pale blond as he entered his Super Saiyan form.

As for Ash, his hair waived all around with the effect of his energy. They both were completely focused and were reaching the tip of their energy. Timothy was focusing even harder. He's been feeling as if he could ascend into the next Saiyan form. All he have to do is find out how to do that. Ash was also focusing, since he wanted to be what Timothy was, but didn't know if he was a Saiyan.

Misty and Hazel just smiled as they watched them. A bit of water was splashing on them by tiny drops. They didn't care. All they wanted to do was watch the boys do their training. Plus tell them breakfast was ready. "Do you think their good?" Hazel asked.

Misty giggles. "No, but maybe a little bit hot?" Misty replied.

The boys heard this, opened one eye, looking out of the corner and saw them. The girls were smiling at them. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Ash screamed. The girls laughed at him and Timothy only got up.

"Little privacy here?" Ash asked shouting a bit.

"I agree and what do you both want?" Timothy asked. Misty and Hazel both smiled, innocently.

"Well, we came to tell you both that breakfast is ready!" Misty explained.

"That and you both need a break." Hazel stated.

"Ok, ok. Let's go eat." Timothy said. He waled off and Hazel followed him. Ash was following behind him and Misty followed him. When she did, the moon was full and was setting, but when it hit her she felt stronger somehow. As she passed by the water, some of it was following the tips of her fingers with out her noticing.

They got into camp and saw a fire still lit. Everyone had everything set up, Brock and Dent were about to serve. "What took you guys so long?" Iris asked.

"Well Timothy and I were under a fall, since he said it would help our energy come out more!" Ash explained.

"Did it work?" Brock asked.

"It pretty much did. Man, I felt my energy rise." Ash sated.

"Plus your power level should be over 17,000." Timothy stated.

"WHA... BUT, HOW?" Ash asked surprised.

"If you're a Saiyan then your power level doubles every time you have a near death experience" Timothy explained.

"You mean that one time Frieza nearly killed me?" Ash asked.

"Yes, like that. As a saiyan you get stronger by either in battle or a near death experience. Either way of to become a Super Saiyan, those two are the best way." Timothy stated.

"Well I'll agree with the training, but not the near death experience." Misty stated.

"Why do you say that? We'll always be fine." Ash said while he ate.

"I'm mostly taking about you, Ash!" Misty explained in a whisper. She kept on eating as did others. When they were finished they began to clean the dishes. As for Timothy and Ash; they went back to their training at 5:45.

Timothy was still teaching Ash about energy. They were practicing more energy blasts. Ash had to create and deflect. Timothy was trying to teach him how to create energy balls right after deflecting them. "Throw as many as you can at me." Timothy said.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Do it." Timothy commanded. So Ash did as he said. He made one at a time and threw them at him. They were easy for Timothy deflect. "Are you kidding, my grandma can throw faster then that." Timothy said. That got Ash a bit mad; so he made more and threw them, a bit faster. Timothy still deflected them, with ease. "This has got to be a joke. Are you sure your power level isn't at 17000, but at 700." Timothy said with a smile. So Ash did it again. Timothy saw he was bringing Ash out more into his warrior state.

Misty and the group were getting a bit worried about this. They kept on hearing explosions near the river. Then what they saw was them flying and Timothy avoiding Ash's energy blasts. "I hope they don't over do it." Hazel commented.

"You and me both." Misty whispered as they both went to the river to get water.

Timothy and Ash were overhead of the camp while they were training. That was when... "YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Ash screamed as he fired an energy stream at Timothy. Timothy was able to block it, but had to deflect the energy stream into the air. He looked at Ash with a bit of a surprised look on his face; but more shock than look. Ash looked like he'd been through a lot more than he thought. There was no wind around them, but Ash's energy was able to blow his hair around a good bit. Now Timothy was guessing his energy went up a good bit. Possibly close, at or over 20,000.

The whole group/gang saw this. They were surprised at what Ash did. Misty and Hazel were at the entrance of camp when he did do that. Timothy gave a small smile, hardly noticeable. "Seems like I finally got a bit into you, Ash." Timothy commented.

"What do you mean? You only got me really mad." Ash stated.

"That's what I mean. When you got mad, something in you popped. Made you get more aggressive." Timothy said.

Ash couldn't believe this. Timothy was trying to bring something out in him. Something that could possibly bring out Ash's true power.

After two weeks had passed; it was in the middle of the day of Ash's training. He had learned more about energy than ever before.

Timothy was able to get him to focus a bit more. They both were combat training and Timothy stated that Ash's power level was really close to 30,000. There was hardly any breaks and Ash had worked out quite a good bit, along with Timothy. Misty actually noticed the muscles he was getting and was really impressed by his physique. Timothy fired an energy stream at him and Ash blocked it. It was deflected right back. Timothy dodged it.

"Very good, very good. You've gotten better." Timothy commented.

"Only because of your training." Ash said.

"There's more to this than meets the eye." Timothy stated.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. Timothy was about to answer until he looked into another direction, with haste. "what is it?" Ash asked. He too looked. Everyone heard the training stop and looked where they were. They all got a bit worried.

"What do you think is wrong? Is there's anything wrong!" Hazel stated.

"I don't know, Hazel. I don't know." Misty replied.

"Why do think they stopped?" Iris asked Dent.

"That's a mystery, even for me." Dent said.

Everyone still watched. Timothy was looking upward; sensing something. Ash was looking as well. That was when he saw it too. Something was coming down from the heavens, from space. It wasn't a meteor or a ship. It was more like a small pod. That's what Ash thought. It got closer and closer to earth. "Please let it not be them?" Timothy thought. It went past them and Timothy noticed it wasn't what he thought it was, and he was relieved.

The pod landed a small ways away and Timothy flew for it. Ash and the others followed him. "Here I thought that the invasion was beginning."Timothy thought. That was when he saw another coming down and it was what he thought. This one was more further away, and they didn't see it. "Good timing." Timothy thought. Then back at the pod. "Not for this, though." he finished. He flew faster towards the meteor, not knowing what was inside. As for TR, their scanners have picked them up.

"Frieza! I have another mission for you." Giovanni stated. One of the grunts gave him paper and Frieza looked over them a bit.

"How interesting. A pod and a weird meteor. This should be fun, if I run into those saiyans." he commented. Jessie, James and Meowth also went with him as he left, in the skies.

TP1

Tom. Well everyone, this is where TimPrime1 leaves you all off with another cliffhanger. Don't worry, there's more of this story coming up or putting up another chapter for his Transformers Cross Over. You all decide. Plus tonight is his favorite night, Toonami night. Along with that TimPrime1 got to see "The Amazing Spiderman". Definitely worth worth watching. Since it's based off the original story line, or close to it. With showing how Peter becomes Spiderman. He creates a tech that becomes his web thrower. There are even good jokes and funny material in the movie. So far Tim gives the movie a good old 9/10. That's it for now. Also, look for TimPrime1 on twitter. Plus watch out for EVANAAML's next chapter of "R".

Sara. Now receiving more data transmissions.

Tom. Hope to see you all again. Remember to stay gold everyone. Only Toonami.

Well everyone, I really hoped you all liked it. Please vote for the next chapter to come up or possibly a new story. There are tons in this head. Just let me know. Also, soon college will be coming back. I was hoping to get WAY more chapters up. Hopefully I will soon.

Ash. Please do?

Misty. Yes, please?

Iris. We all want to see you update more.

Dent. I happen to agree.

Dan. I want to see more.

Runo. You always do.

Gosh. Well I will. So everyone next chapter will a slight surprise. I hope you all have a good one. Till next time/chapter.

TimPrime1 out


	17. Chapter 17 A New Power Rises

Pokémon:

Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 17

A New Power Rises

Well everyone, here's a new chapter update for my Cross Over. So far summer is nearing an end, for me. College starting soon and I am planning to take an Eng. class, last one. Plus two computer classes. I hope to get some stories updated this semester as well.

Ash. This stinks.

Misty. I agree.

I was so busy relaxing, that I kept on procrastinating. Plus I'm enjoying my alone time at my house. Also, I'm close to beating inFamous, the game. I've already beat the 2nd one years ago. Now I'm trying to beat the first one. Brave is out in theaters and so is Ice Age: Continental Drift is out in theaters too. Had a weird dream about it. Enough of all that now. It's time for the CHAPTER! Tom!

Tom. Thanks man. Well got some new for you all. TimPrime1 won't be able to see Toonami at midnight. Hopefully he'll be up at 3 to catch it. Also since he's been playing inFamous for a week, the game will be rated at the end of the chapter. As for right now, let's get this party going.

Sara. Broadcasting live. Alright Tom, we're ready.

Tom. I love this gig. He hits a few touchscreen buttons.

"Time to end this Frieza!" Ash exclaims. "Well, well, well, Frieza. This is a surprise." someone states. "No one will get in my way of defeating you." the same person says. "I WILL STOP YOU FRIEZA. YOUR TERROR WILL END." Timothy shouts. "HAAAAAAAAAAA." Ash shouts.

Pokémon:

Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

As Timothy and Ash were heading to the ship; they realized it was further away than they thought. The other were following in behind since the two were flying. As for TR, Frieza was flying at a great speed, carrying Jessie, James and Meowth. As for the pod; it was small. Small enough for one person to fit in. It was in a small barren field/desert area, with hardly any trees. The small door like hatchway opens by swinging down slowly. As soon as it's open a being comes out and looks like a human.

He had on black armor. His hair was short, but not too short, with a few strands sticking out (older Gohan style, but a bit bigger and slightly thicker). His height was 6', was very muscular, and had a scar over his left eye and a tail. There was a scouter over his left eye too. He had a smirk on his face while looking around. There was even an evil look on his face.

"Well, well, so this is where Frieza is rumored to be. I wonder, though; where are those power levels at that my scouter picked up?" he wondered. This, mysterious, warrior walked around a bit; wondering where those power levels were. As for Frieza, he was nearing the location of the pod and the warrior. That was when the scouter began to pick up Frieza's power level.

He looked in that direction, when his scouter went off. "I wonder who it is?" the warrior wondered. He pressed a button on his scouter to stop it from going off. When Frieza, Jessie, James and Meowth saw him; he was mostly a dot from their distance.

"Wait wait...!" James exclaimed.

"What is it?" Frieza asked.

"I think we can see good from here." Jessie said, scared.

"Yeah, you'll do fine without us." Meowth stated, also scared.

Frieza knew better and dropped them. WHAM. They hit the ground and were pretty much out, in a funny fashion (like in the anime). "Bunch of wimps." Frieza stated as he flew more. The warrior soon saw Frieza, just barley, but recognized him. As Frieza stopped, he merely floated in the air with his arms crossed. "Well, what do we have here? Another Saiyan monkey?" Frieza stated.

"Well, well, well, Frieza. This is a surprise?" The warrior stated with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Frieza asked.

"That the rumors were true. You did come back to life. I'll take it, the Dragon Balls?" the warrior asked.

"You guessed it. Now what are you here for? Revenge against me, pledging your loyalty to me..." "Actually, I'm here for what all you did to us Saiyans. Killing us all because we served you. Then you began to fear us." the warrior stated.

"It was only because king Vegeta was plotting to rise up against me. So, I simply had my best soldiers, Dedoria and Zarbon, to seek out Saiyans and kill them. Then I blew up the planet, Vegeta" Frieza stated.

"Well, as soon as they found out the planet I was on, I was lucky enough to escape." the warrior stated.

"Why's that?" Frieza asked.

"So that I would get payback for what you did to the Saiyans home planet." the warrior stated. He clenched his fists. "That's why I want to destroy you and avenge my people. The ones I've lived with." he stated.

"Then what is your name, Saiyan?" Frieza asked.

"That won't matter, ONCE YOUR DEAD." The Saiyan finished. He charged at Frieza and began throwing fists. Frieza was easily dodging the throws. Frieza hit the Saiyan in the stomach which caused him to kill over.

That was when Frieza kicked him and he flew a good bit away from his pod. He made a nice trail in the ground with his body. He looked up, seeing mostly a blur. Frieza approached him; and as he did he took the Saiyans scouter and put it on his face. "Now, let's see your power level." Frieza stated. Frieza pushed the button on the scouter. There were a few beeps until it stopped. "Well now, over 9,000." Frieza stated (Get it people? Vegeta said Goku's power level was over 9,000, in the anime!).

"So what if it is?" the Saiyan asked.

"Well, my power level is over 10 million." Frieza stated. Now that caught the Saiyan off guard. He had no idea that Frieza was that strong, but had to act fast. "Any last words, monkey?" Frieza asked as he aimed a light on his finger at him.

"How about, AAAAAAHHHHHHHH." the Saiyan fired a fire breath attack at Frieza, but Frieza just barley dodged it.

"That was too close. Even if his power level is lower than mine, he could've killed me." Frieza thought. That was until the Saiyan got behind him. Frieza sensed this and turned around. Another point blank range attack, but this was an energy ball.

"Prepare to die, Frieza. Oh and by the way; the name's Evan." Evan said. He prepared to fire at Frieza until... "Gag." Frieza wrapped his tail around his neck.

"As you were saying, monkey!" Frieza asked. Evan only looked at him with one eye closed, while gripping Frieza's tail. This was going to be another moment of glory for Frieza, to kill another Saiyan.

He held up his hand to attack with a point blank attack. That was until, WHAM. Frieza got hit by someone else. Evan saw this warrior in slow motion. He had tanned skin, black raven hair, a black vest with a yellow stripe on it. Frieza hit the ground and looked up, knowing the hit wasn't strong enough.

He saw the other warrior, Ash Ketchum. He was floating in the air, glaring at Frieza. Evan looked at him, but saw another above him. This one had golden brown hair, a brown t-shirt with an eagle on it and blue jeans. Evan wondered who these people were, or were they Saiyans. He needed to find out.

"You can never learn can you Frieza?" Ash asked.

"Ash is right, Frieza. You will never learn." Timothy states.

Frieza looked at the both of them. He only smirked at them, believing he could beat them. Timothy knew better. Timothy knew that he could easily beat Frieza, but wanted to train Ash first. Evan, on the other hand, wanted to get Frieza back and didn't want anyone to get in his way. "HEY, THIS IS MY FIGHT AND NO ONE WILL INTERFERE." Evan stated.

"Well thank us, why don't you." Timothy said with sarcasm.

"We just saved you from Frieza, and you can't thank us?" Ash asks.

"I have non to give. I have a score to settle with Frieza." Evan states, and speak of the Devil. Frieza manages to fly to Ash and tries to punch him, but Ash quickly avoids it, knowing he isn't strong enough to face Frieza completely. "Well now, TIME TO FINISH THIS." "No." Timothy says as he holds his arm in front of Evan.

He gives a mad and shocked look. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? DO YOU KNOW OR HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT...?" "Frieza destroyed a planet that I considered my home. I know what all he's capable of. Killing innocent lives for pleasure. Wanting more power. There's even more, but...I'll take Frieza." Timothy stated.

Evan was speechless. He watched as Timothy went to Ash and got him away from Frieza. "If you want anyone to fight Frieza, it's me." Timothy stated.

"Well, well, well. Three Saiyans with one hit. This will be fun, he he he." Frieza stated with a chuckle.

"You won't be laughing for long." Timothy said while the air around him began to stir.

"Dude, we need to get moving when this fight get going." Ash told Evan. Evan didn't want to. This was his fight and he didn't want to. This was supposed to be his big fight with Frieza. Not these guys. What other choice did he have? No, he wouldn't. Evan started for them until... WHAM.

Ash hit Evan in the back of the head. Just enough to make him unconscious. Ash threw Evan over his shoulder. "Sorry man, but this isn't your fight right now." ash stated to the unconscious Saiyan. Ash flew away. As for Timothy.

Timothy was beginning to power up for his fight with Frieza. His hair rose, eyes began to change color, and his hair flashed the golden yellow until... "AAAAHHHH." Timothy screamed and became a Super Saiyan. Frieza was scared of this, but didn't show it. "I know you're scared of this, Frieza. I can tell. The power of a super Saiyan is scaring you. It's only because I can easily beat you." Timothy stated.

"DIIIIIEEEEEEE." Frieza fired an energy blast at Timothy. He teleported, easily dodging it. He reappeared behind Frieza and hit the back of his head. Frieza flew forward a bit and turned back around. He didn't see him. "Where's that Saiyan monkey go." Frieza thought. He thought he saw a lizard tail on him, but thought he was seeing things.

Timothy appeared behind him again, back to back. Then they went at it. Punching, kicking and many more attacks. Timothy fired an energy ball at him and hit him. Frieza couldn't believe this. Being beat up by a mere monkey. Though Timothy could turn into a Super Saiyan.

Frieza could see more. Timothy was a lot stronger. Still over 15 million and he wondered. Is there an ascended form, cause he could see electricity around the Saiyan. Timothy even felt it as well and knew he was ready to ascend, but couldn't. It was as if something was missing. Something that could help him ascend, but didn't know what it was. Frieza even noticed that Timothy wasn't fighting at full strength.

"What's wrong, monkey? Don't have the power to take me on?" Frieza claimed with sarcasm.

"If you want me to fight at full power, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Timothy began to scream and his power shook the earth below him. Frieza couldn't believe this power. This power to him was huge. Even Ash sensed it while taking Evan back to camp. He learned from Timothy of how to sense power. Timothy's was just enormous. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Timothy was still putting his power up to the highest. Evan open his eyes barley and was relaxed enough to where he could barely sense any energy, though he never learned it. As soon as he sensed this power, for only a second, he shot up.

"What power is that?" Evan asked.

"That's Timothy! Did you sense it?" Ash asked.

"For only a sec, but not anymore." Evan said. Back with Timothy and Frieza...

"What the? There's no way his power is that high." Frieza claimed. Timothy kept on screaming and even Hazel heard hit and felt it. She had been training with Timothy as well.

"That's his power? Gosh! He must've been close to that when I first met him." She stated. There were a few clouds heading in his direction. Even the group could hear him and feel the earth tremble.

"That's intense power." Brock claimed.

"I agree with you on that." Dent said.

"My gosh!" May exclaimed.

Solidad looked at the clouds. "Look at the clouds." she stated pointing at them. They saw that the clouds were moving.

"He's defiantly strong." Drew commented.

"But how strong?" Harley asked.

Even in Kanto was getting high level readings of his power. All the police stations, centers and the Oaks lab was getting the readings. As Timothy was powering up the Orange islands were getting the readings too. At the same places. Cissy, on Mikan Island, was outside and felt the island shake a bit. She stared a bit into the distance along with her brother. "What do you think is going on sis?" Senta asked.

"I don't know, Senta. I don't know." Cissy replied.

On Navel Island, Danny is looking out in the distance, on the snow, wondering what's going on. "What could be doing this?" he asked himself. On Trovita Island, Rudy is with his slightly older sister, Mahri. She ran to him when the island shook; and he's holding her hand.

"What the hey?" he asked.

"Is the island going to sink, Rudy?" his little sister asks.

"He looks at her and smiles. "Of course not. There'd need to be a tidal wave to do that!" he stated. She nodded and they both kept on looking in the distance of the shaking.

On the last gym island, Kumquat Island, Luna and her son were feeling their island shake too. They didn't know what was going on, but it was big. It was even happening in Johto at the center Casey was staying in. The computers were going haywire and the ground shook a bit. "What's going on?" Casey questioned. People looked around, a bit scared. Even Georgio was confused.

The shaking also made it to Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Max looked in the direction of Kanto, possibly knowing what it was. "I wonder if that's Timothy or Ash doing this?" he wondered. Even his parents were wondering what was going on. One of the gangs' friends, Kelly, also wondered what was going on.

Even Dawns mother, along with Prof. Rowan and their other friends felt it. In Unova, Prof. Juniper also felt it along with Burgundy, Stephen, Bianca and the others. Even the Teams that were in prison felt it. What they really saw was the clouds moving.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H." Timothy was still powering up until, flash. He finished, not even panting. Frieza backed away, really scared.

"Th-there's no way your that powerful!" Frieza explained.

"There's still more to me than meets the eye Frieza, YAAAAAAAHHHHHH." Timothy fired flames at Frieza and he got caught in the attack. Frieza could hardly get out, but saw an opening and took it. He flew out and the flames died. Frieza saw Timothy and knew something. Something that Timothy possibly knew. An open opportunity that didn't come often.

"You do know that you have the perfect opportunity to beat me now. Why not take the chance?" Frieza wondered.

"I know, but even the most perfect opportunity isn't the right one. I will know when it is. Plus I want for Ash to be in this too, but only when he's reached Super Saiyan." Timothy stated.

"Well this won't come too often. Also you best be sure that other Saiyan monkey is ready." Frieza stated. Frieza then flew off and Timothy knew he was only doing it cause Frieza was scared. Timothy powered down and went towards the camp, but quickly came across Evan and Ash. He stopped above them.

They both looked at him, but Evan had a surprised look on his face. "What kind of power do you have?" Evan asked with a shocked expression.

"Enough to face Frieza." Timothy claimed.

"There's no way. I don't believe you. Your power level can't be higher than mine." Evan stated.

"How high is yours?" Timothy asked.

"Mine is over 9,000." Evan stated (LMAO).

"Well mine's over 15 million." Timothy said. Evans eyes went so wide to that.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK. YOUR POWER LEVEL IS THAT HIGH?" Evan asked.

"Yes. I've had a lot of training for me to face Frieza." Timothy said.

"He's also been training me." Ash said.

"Yours is how high...?" Evan asked, a bit nervous.

"Mine's close to 30,000." Ash stated.

Now that made Evans eyes get wide again. Ash was also stronger than him. This wasn't acceptable to him; not at all. Before he could open his mouth... "We need to get back to camp. I think we may have a new ally." Timothy said.

Evan shot him a look and both Ash and Evan flew off with Ash leading. As for Timothy he flew towards the other meteor that he saw. As he got to it he saw that it was finished unfolding. The figure was pretty big and looked right at him. Timothy flew down to it.

"What? What is it? I was ordered..." "I know you were ordered. I told THE BIG GUY I had it under control with the mission, but this, with Frieza, is first." Timothy stated.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" the figure asked.

"One, head back! Or two, stay here in plain sight." Timothy told it.

"Fine, fine." the figure said. It walked off. Timothy, on the other hand, headed back to camp and Frieza decided to follow Timothy. He stayed a good bit of distance to follow, plus learned how to conceal his energy a bit. He hardly even did.

TP1

Tom. Well now, another cliff hanger. Next chapter will have some good fighting in it. TimPrime1 is starting college on 8/09/12 of this year. Also after news, The Dark Knight Rises has earned the best movie of all time. After playing inFamous one and two. Choosing between good and evil. Going through two different cities and five islands to power up. Gathering blast shards, beating bosses. Choosing a new power in the 2nd game, beating your alternate time self from the future and facing the final boss. All of this, plus the good ending of the gme gives it a rating of 9 out of 10.

The Dark Knight Rises will get a rating soon. Even though I stated it's nominated for best movie of the year. TimPrime1 will also give thanks to EVANAAML for making an appearance. Next one to show up will be Prettygirl17. Hopefully, something funny will happen between them. That or she will change him a bit, lol."

Sara. Receiving more data transmissions from EVANAAML.

Tom. Seems like he's brought up another chapter for R. Nice man. Now he wants your opinions how to get some other couples together. Drew and May, Kenny and Dawn, possibly Solidad and Harley, and possibly more. If he comes up with it then he'll do his best to combine both yours and his together. Hope all this can work out. Next up is more Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls. Only Toonami.

Me. I really hope you all enjoyed this. Plus just had laptop problems. Everything is fixed now, glad I got back to this chapter to finish it. Sorry bout the extra wait everyone.

Tom. Time to update EVAN AAML again. Another of chapter of R is up. TimPrime1 can now fully update when he can; if his laptop problems are over. He's using Open Office to do up these chapters. Hope you all like this one. Don't forget to watch Toonami every Saturday night at 12. He hits a few touch screen buttons. Don't forget to read his other stories and others as well. Stay gold everone. Only Toonami.

Time to stop here with this chapter everyone. Will get it updated. Glad I sent a good bit of it to AK1028. Most of it is on, just need to copy n paste the rest of this. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	18. Chapter 18 Ash VS Evan

Pokemon

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 18

Ash V.S. Evan

Tom. Well everyone, we're back, and we're ready to give u more entertainment. So far TimPrime1's laptop problems are pretty much over. Also college is staring on the 20th of 8/20/12. So far he hasn't been able to read EVAN AAML's two chapters he's posted. Now with that out the way, Tim? Want to say anything.

Me. So far, I have hardly have anything to say right now. I hope everyone's summer is going pretty good until the fall comes and college takes over.

Tom. Oh boy, you've gotta hate going back to school. Well at least we all have fanfiction, youtube and other websites. Along with that TimPrime1 got to see "The Dark Knight Rises" and gives it a 10 out of 10. It's a bit better than "The Dark Knight". He's still trying out a pre used game from his work, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. Not as much interested, but is still willing to play it. He hits a few touch screen buttons.

Sara. The chapter is ready, Tom.

Tom. Time to get to work. Plus, I love this gig. He hits more touch screen buttons.

Sara. Broadcasting live.

Tom. Let's do this.

Max. Sending the chapter to Tom.

Marucho. Got it Tom?

Tom. Got it.

Ash and Dan. Do this!

Misty. Our own Boyfriends, lol.

Runo. I agree, ha ha ha.

Kim, Ron and other characters are watching.

TP1

"HOW DARE YOU GET IN MY WAY." Evan says. "I won't face you, but Ash will." Timothy says. "STOP THIS MADNESS, FIREZA." Ash shouts. "I will soon be ruler of both universes." Frieza claims. "I'll show you what my power can really do." Evans said.

Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Timothy caught up with Evan and Ash before they noticed he was behind. Evan hadn't said anything when he left with them both. As soon as he saw Timothy he stopped and turned around. "How COULD YOU? There was a good chance for me to kill Frieza." Evan said. Timothy did say a thing to him, he just kept on going with them back to camp.

When they landed in their camp everyone rushed up to them, but Misty flung herself to Ash and wrapped her arms around his neck from the side. Ash caught her by the waist and she kissed his cheek on instinct. Ash blushed at that and so did she. "I-I was worried about you. I didn't know if you got hurt or something." Misty stated.

Ash pulled back and caressed her cheek. "It's ok! I'm alright.! I'm still alive, aren't I?" Ash asked with a smile.

"  
>I am happy for that, but we felt the ground shake. We all didn't know what was going on." Misty said.<p>

Hazel placed her hand on Timothy's arm. "Misty's right. We had no idea of what was going on." Hazel stated.

"Doesn't matter to me. Sides, that was me making the ground shake." Timothy said. They all looked at him.

"There's no way." Iris said.

"I agree. It's impossible for a mere human to make this planet shake." Dent said.

Misty was about to say something until she gets a call on her Pokephone (Don't know what it's actually called). "Hello?" Misty answered.

"Like, little sis, did you feel that?" Daisy asked.

"Feel what?" Misty asked.

"The, like, earth shake!" Daisy explained.

Now everyone's eyes went wide. "Yes, we felt it, but we're fine." Misty said.

"Well that's, like, good. We thought you were hurt or something." Daisy said.

Don't worry. We're fine. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Misty turned off her Pokephone.

Then the Pokegear Dawn had began to ring. "Hello?" Dawn answered.

"Is everything ok there, Dawn. I felt the earth shake. The news said the main source was from Kanto!" Johanna explained. This was bad for them.

"No we're all fine. There's no need to worry." Dawn said to her mother.

"Well that's good. Got a bit worried there." Johanna said.

"She's safe with all of us." Kenny said with a smile, while wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Well be careful and keep an eye on my girl, Kenny. Talk with you all later." Johanna said.

"Okay. Bye mom." Dawn hangs up and they face Timothy. They couldn't believe it.

"If that shake made its was all the way to Sinnoh..." Barry said then Iris interrupted. "Then it must've made it to Unova." Iris stated. Everyone nodded.

"I call bogus on that. How can your power level be that high?" Evan asked.

"Easy. I've been training." Timothy said. Now Evan could understand that.

"Well I still say bogus on that kind of power. No way are you that strong." Evan said.

"Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is." Ash said.

"What was that?" Evan asked.

"You heard me." Ash said.

"I could easily beat him." Evan said.

"No. I'm not willing to face you." Timothy said.

"What? Why not?" they both asked. The others wondered the same. Why wouldn't Timothy accept the challenge.

"Easy." Timothy says and faces them both. "You both will face each other." Timothy said.

"WHAT?" they both asked and the others shouted the same thing after they did.

"I've been training you Ash. I want to see how far your abilities can go. Sides, your power level is closer to his than mine." Timothy said.

"But...?" "No buts Ash. You and..." "Evan. The names Evan." Evan said "Right. You both will face each other. With out harming anything living. You both may go all out." Timothy said.

Evan just spit on the ground. "I don't follow anyone's rules. I don't listen to anyone. I will do as I please." Evan said.

"Suit yourself." Timothy said as he began walking to the battle field. The whole group followed and Frieza watched from a distance.

"This should be fun." Frieza stated. So Frieza followed them.

They entered the small field, near a river, where Ash and Timothy had been training. Evan and Ash faced each other. Timothy looks at them. "You both may begin when your ready." Timothy said.

They faced each other for what seemed like minutes. Everyone watched closely. That was when Evan and Ash flew at each other. Each giving a punch in the face, on the cheek. Then they really went into it. Punching and kicking. Timothy kept track of them while everyone could hardly see any of it. Ash teleported and Evan saw this. He looked for Ash and couldn't find him; neither could anyone else.

Ash teleported behind Evan and punched him in the back of the head. Evan was knocked forward a bit and looked behind him. Ash was gone again. "So that's how you want to do this, huh?" he stated sarcastically. Evan then disappeared as well. No one could see anything, but they saw Timothy move his head in each direction. They looked too, but nothing.

Then saw saw very little fighting since they kept on vanishing. "Where could they be?" Barry asked.

"That's a good question. Only Timothy can see them." Iris said. "Axew ew. (I agree.)" Axew said, popping out of her hair.

Frieza was also seeing this battle, but kept hidden. "This is a good fight. Looks like that new monkey is winning. Or is it the other one?" Frieza wondered.

Timothy kept on watching and the two finally appeared. "HHHHAAAAAAA." Ash shouted as he fired an energy ball at Evan. It missed, just barley and splashed in the water.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH." everyone screamed, Misty was one of the many that hand her hands up and it landed right in front of her with out getting her soaked. Everyone else got drenched. Misty was puzzled at this, but Timothy knew better. He was thinking of what Misty was. Misty just looked at the others since they were soaked. "Can they be careful? They got my hair wet. It'll take weeks to dry." Iris stated.

"Speak for yourself." May said. She took off her bandana and her hair was soaking. "It'll take a while to get it back to its form." she stated. Drew laughed, even though he was wet. She shook her head near him making him a little more wet.

"Hey!" Drew excliamed.

"Sorry, you asked for it, ha ha ha." May said with laughter.

"Oh boy. Now I'm even more wet." Drew said. May smiled knowing that.

As the gang were drying themselves off Ash and Evan were still fighting, but Paul noticed something. He saw that Ash wasn't giving it his all. Ash kept on fighting Evan, though Evan was weaker. "Now that's pathetic." Paul said.

Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Look at Ash. He's not even giving it his all." Paul stated.

They all looked and saw he was right. Ash was being little bit slow. "He's probably not trying not to hurt Evan." Timothy said.

"That's just like him. He doesn't like to hurt anyone." Dawn said.

"I know what you mean, Dawn." Misty said. "He never wanted to hurt anyone or everyone. He always had a heart. Even for training his Pokemon." Misty stated.

"Oh please." Paul said. Everyone looked at him and Frieza showed an interest. "He's weak. The way he trained his Pokemon was poor. Took him forever to get any of them to evolve. While as for me I..." "You were always rough with your Pokemon and hardly cared for them." someone said. Everyone looked to see Dawn.

She had spoken up against Paul. "You only showed your Pokemon how to fight. Nothing but brute force, harsh words, and negativity towards them!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That's the right way to train them." Paul said.

"No it isn't." May said. BAM. They're conversation was interrupted by a blast. Evan and Ash were still at it. They had forgotten about this. Evan kept on firing blasts but Ash kept on avoiding them.

"What's the matter, Ash. Too afraid I'll hurt you." Evan said with sarcasm. Evan then noticed the red head, Misty. Ash kept on looking at her. "Or is it something for her." Evan said, pointing to Misty.

"Leave her out of this." Ash said.

"Too scared to hit me in front of her. Losing her or..." "SHUUUUT UUUUUPPPPP." Ash began to power up. The energy around him was making the wind blow around him.

"Ash, remember. He's your enemy, you don't go easy on him." Timothy said.

"Oh, I'm not." Ash said. He flew fast at Evan at full speed. Evan didn't see this, but he felt a fist in his left cheek as Ash punched him. Evan flew back, but stopped just to watch Ash fly at him.

"On no." Evan said.

Ash began to kick his ass (Dragon Ball Z song.) Ash punch and kicked Evan with all his strength. Ash gave a punch to the face, knee to the gut and much more. Ash then fired blasts at him and they made contact. Evan looked at him, raising his head slowly. "I... Will not... BE MADE A FOOL OF." Evan stated. He prepared for his strongest attack. "HELL..." Evan shouted. Ash did the same, wanting to see and test it out on Evan.

"Remember I told you to aim up for that attack." Timothy thought. Much like Ash read his mind, he teleported more down and behind Evan. "KAME..." Ash shouted.

"CAN..." Evan shouted, turning around.

"HA...ME..." Ash said.

"NON..." "HAAAAAA." they both shouted. Both attacks collided and grew in size.

No one could believe this. Both attacks collided. Timothy knew this was bad, but knew it would get under control. Both Ash and Evan stayed as they were. Each attack still in a stable form. "Just use the Kioken, Ash." Timothy thought.

"KIOKEN..."Ash shouted.

"What is he talking about?" Evan asked himself.

"TIMES..." Ash shouted more.

"This cannot be good." Evan stated.

"THREEEEEEEEEEEE." Ash shouted. That was when his attack gave off more power. Now Evan knew this was bad. His attack was being pushed back by the Kame hame haa attack. Evan couldn't give of anymore power, but didn't want Ash to win. That was when he saw Ash's attack near him. It was only a few seconds till...

"AAAAAHHHHHHH." Evan was blown away by the blast. Timothy saw how strong Ash was. Then saw something that Evan was about to do. He was preparing for a bind attack on Ash. Timothy had to warn Ash.

"ASH, WATCH OUT." Timothy shouted. Ash looked and Evan fired his attack.

"FIRE BREATH ATTACK." Evan fired ti again and Ash had hardly anytime to respond. Timtohy flew to Ash fast and pushed him out of the way, just barley.

Both him and Ash got hit. It wasn't as bad, but still got hurt. Timothy got mad and looked right at Evan. As Evan came down, he was smiling. "Well that was good, ha ha ha ha." Evan said.

"Good! GOOD! YOU COULD'VE KILLIED US BOTH." Timothy shouted.

"Well I didn't..." WHAM. Timothy punched him in the gut. Evan cowered back a bit. He looked at Timothy with angered eyes. "HEY...! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Evan asked.

"That beam NEARLY KILLED US. That is very deadly to those that aren't strong enough to withstand them." Timothy stated, being very angry.

"Almost got Frieza with it. Too bad he avoided it in time." Evan said.

"Well, since he's pretty much immune, he's super strong." Timothy said.

"Well he maybe, but you and Ash are pathetic for not getting away in time." Paul said. All three of them looked at him. Even the group did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Timothy asked.

"Easy, you both had enough time to get away. Ash is stronger than Evan..." "Yes, but even the strongest warriors can't avoid a deadly attack. Even if it's deadly, it won't kill someone that a lot stronger than you." Timothy stated.

"Eh, whatever." Paul said. Paul walked off, not caring, as usual. Zoey went after him. Frieza watched him and and began to think.

As for Timtohy and Ash. They both came down and got on the ground. Ash was holding his his said and Timothy; his arm. "Ok you two, time to get you both healed." Misty said.

"I don't think... Ow, ow, hey, Mist..." Ash said as Misty pulled him by the ear and blushed at the nick name.

"Don't say you don't need it. I know you need to be healed. Plus all because you're strong and all doesn't mean you won't feel pain from an ear pull." Misty said. 'I do like the nick name he has for me.' Misty thought. She still blushed at it.

Hazel came over To Timothy. "Don't make me do the same to you, ha ha ha ha ha." Hazel laughed.

Timothy went with her. "I hardly even need it. Let's just get it over with." Timothy said.

Hazel just laughed.

Zoey caught up to Paul. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. "What is it?" Paul asked.

"Why must you be like that? That'll cost trouble for you." Zoey stated.

"So what? I'm only trying to prove a point." Paul said.

"Still, it'll cost you trouble." Zoey said.

"I don't even care." Paul said, and he walked away.

"I do care! For you.." Zoey said to herself.

Frieza was really interested in him. He saw how Paul was and knew what to do. Frieza followed Paul to a spot where they were alone. Frieza hovered a few feet behind him. "I know your there, Frieza. What do you want? Actually, I'm surprised you haven't killed me." Paul said

Frieza smirked. "Something that might interest you." Frieza said. Paul raised an eye brow.

"I'm listening." Paul said.

TP1

Tom. Well, that's where he leaves you all with a cliff hanger. Thanks to EVAN AAML, TimPrime1 was able to connect a few thing in this. So far he's gonna be a bit busy and now going to rate "The Dar Knight Rises". He hits a few touchscreen buttons. More people still think "The Dark Knight" was a better movie. It is on Rotten Tomatoes. So far "The Dark Knight Rises" nearly beat the film before it. So far it stars Bane as the next villan, but it also has cat woman, Dr. Johnathan Crane, a.k.a The Scarecrow and the Daughter of Ra's Al Guls. She's the main villain.

So far TimPrime1 loved the movie, got a little depressed when Gotham got taken over. That was until Batman returns and saves the day. Plus there was a day called Harvey Dent day; where everyone thin ks he's a hero, even though Batman and Gordon know the truth about him. Harvey Twoface. The entire movie was really great and TimPrime1 gives the depression in the movie, all the exciment, butt kicking and so on a 10 out of 10. Especially the ending. It's really good. Though "The Dark Knight" did have the best actor for The Joker.

Sara. Recieving more data transmissions from Melissalee116.

Tom. Seems this author has come out with 2 more chapters for "The Choice". Another good old Pokeshipping story. This controlling boyfriend of hers tries to keep her and Ash separate, but TimPrime1 isn't counting him as one because of what he does. That's for you all to find out.

Me. That's right Tom. So far this summer is about over for me. Not AK1028. She doesn't have to go back to college till Sept 4th.

Dan. Man that sucks.

Runo. I agree.

Max. Which story is next?

Possibly another chapter for this one. What do you fans want? Tell me on either vote or reviews. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	19. Chapter 19 Friezas Propositon To Paul

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 19

Frieza's Proposition To Paul

Tom. Well now everyone, time for another installment of Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls. He was having an urge for another Transformers, but found out more ideas for this one. Thanks EVAN AAML. Because of his character, TimPrime1 is able to make more connections in this story. Now that's brain power right there, and team work.

Sara. Now receiving more data transmissions. Alright Tom, we're ready.

Tom. I love this gig. He hits few touchscreen buttons. Before we get into the chapter, TimPrime1 is about to get a promotion at his work. Possibly cashier. Now, to get this going. He hits the last button.

"Here's my proposition." Frieza said. "Are you really going to go through with this?" Zoey asks. "Is there really much of a choice?" Paul asks. "I will rule this whole world, and then. THE UNIVERSE." Frieza says. "Not if I have anything to say about it. AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Timothy says and he powers up.

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

Paul looked at Frieza and he looked at him. Zoey was looking for Paul. She was a bit worried about him. As for Paul and Frieza they were still standing and kind of having a stare down. "What do you think might interest me?" Paul asked.

"I over heard of how you are." Frieza said. That was when Zoey came up and began hearing Paul.

"What is he saying?" Zoey wondered. She found a bush.

"So...?" Paul asked. Now Zoey wondered who he was talking to. Another girl? She opened the bush and saw Frieza with Paul. She gasped with a hand over her mouth.

"I have a proposition for you." Frieza states.

"What is it?" Paul asked. Zoey listened very carefully.

"Here's my proposition. I see how much you enjoy brute strength and knowing how it's the only thing that keeps order. You and I both like to keep strong things and to get weaker ones..." "I don't like to capture weaker pokemon." Paul stated.

"Well, maybe one minor difference, but I don't care." Frieza said.

"What is your proposition?" Paul asked.

"Thought you never ask. Since I figured out who you are, I want you to join up with me." Frieza said.

Zoey was listening to everything. She couldn't believe this. All that she was hearing was Fireza making a proposition to the one she loved, Paul.

"What do you want me to join you for?" Paul asked.

"You're ruthless; showing no restraint and not backing down. That's why." Frieza said.

"Please don't go through with this?" Zoey asked in a whisper.

"What all can you give?" Paul stated.

"Easy enough. Power, strength; anything your heart desires. Even to over throw TR." Frieza stated.

"I thought you worked with them?" Paul states.

"Well their a liability. So what's your choice?" Frieza asked

"I... Don't know." Paul said.

"Well, you best decide soon. Think of all you know and love." Frieza said.

"There's no one I love." Paul said and that really hurt Zoey.

"What about that redheaded girl?" Frieza asked.

"You mean Misty? I don't lo..." "I meant the other one. The one who shows more compassion towards you and shows more worry about you as well." Frieza stated. Paul grew a bit wide eyed and knew who Frieza meant.

"You mean Zoey? I don't think..." "Oh really. I can tell how you are around her. There's more love for her than anyone else." Frieza states.

When Zoey heard this, she now knew his feeling for her. Paul loved her, but didn't show it. Frieza could see this, and the others couldn't. "I'll give you till tomorrow to think about this. Just remember what all I've said." Frieza said. He then flew off.

Paul walked off and Zoey stayed behind him a small bit. Paul was walking back towards camp with Zoey following him. Paul pretty much noticed this. He thought that she heard everything, and there was only one way to tell. "You can come up here, now." Paul said to Zoey.

She came all the way up to him, worried. "So..." "You heard everything, didn't you?" Paul asked.

Zoey gave off a sigh and tilted her head down. "Afraid so." Zoey said. "I don't think you should do this Paul. Think of what everyone will think of you. Frieza isn't all that he seems to be. Are you really going to go through with this?" Zoey asks.

"Do you think I have much of a choice?" Paul asks her in a response.

"I think you do, but you don't realize it. You need to put others before you, Paul. If you don't, you'll lose everyone and everything." Zoey says.

Paul still looks away from her, his head still down. "What if I don't. There's a high possibility that I may lose everyone." he then looks at her. "Even you." Paul finishes.

Zoey comes close to him. She took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry." Zoey said.

Paul barley even smiled. They just kept on walking towards camp.

As for TR. The trio is looking for Frieza. "Wheres do yous tink he's at?" Meowth asks.

"How would I know. All I know is, is that the boss contacted us to return to base for taking too long." Jessie states.

"Well, at least..." "Hey, dere's Frieza" Meowth says interrupting James. Frieza flies over to them and hovers above them.

"What is it you three?" Frieza asks

"We're ordered to come back to base!" James explains.

"You three go ahead. I'm..." "Coming with us" Jesssie says to Frieza. "Orders from the boss" Jessie finishes.

"Well I'm not. I have other matter to attend to." Frieza claims and flies off.

"You'll regret this, you hear me!" Jessie states at Frieza. Fireza ignore her and does as he wants. As for TR, they contact their boss.

TP1

Tom. Well, this is where this chapter ends. Hope you all like it. Summer is ending and he'll be back in college, mainly on Tues and Thurs. He also has his job at hand and other things as well. He hits a few touchscreen buttons. He's hoping you all had a nice summer.

Sara. Receiving more data transmissions from EVANAAML.

Tom. Seems like there's another chapter for "R" coming out soon. Nice, man. He hits a few touchscreen buttons. What chapter should he work on next? Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning or Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls. Though he still needs to come up with an idea for another chapter his Transformers Cross Over. Hope to see you all soon. Check out all this and more. Only Toonami.

Me. Well everyone, that's still it for this chapter. I really hope you all had a nice summer. My girlfriend AK1028 is beginning college next month. Plus one of my friends is going away to another college, but will be back on the weekends. Other will join him next term. Have a nice one. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	20. Chapter 20 Paul's Thoughts

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 20

Paul's Thoughts

Tom. Well everyone, it's time for another chapter for Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls. So far TimPrime1 is back in college. He's not completely sure of having time to do up his chapters, but he plans to finish his work in class, hopefully. Also he's taking ENG 114, just to finish it. Let's hope he does. He's also taking two computer classes. One for art and one for 3D modeling. He's gonna see how he does. As for right now, let's get this started. He hits a few touchscreen buttons on his arm rest.

Sara. Broadcasting live. Alright Tom. We're ready.

Tom. I love this gig. More buttons are touched.

Max. Man there's a lot of work to do.

Ash. I know what you mean.

Dan. Ready for this.

Runo. Ready Misty?

Misty. Ready. They flip switches.

Kim. Good to go.

"Should I really go through with this?" Paul thinks. "It's a pity that it had to end this way." Frieza says. "Time to show you what all I got!" Ash exclaims. "You're not stronger than me, and I'll prove it." Evan says. "Time to end this." Goku says.

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

As Paul and Zoey were walking back to camp, hand in hand with out knowing it, Paul was in thought about Friezas deal. Should he go through with this? Frieza had made him promises such as power. There could be more, but Paul wasn't sure.

When they made it back to camp they saw everyone doing their duties. Timothy was training Ash still while Evan watched. Brock and Dent were cooking up lunch still. The others were training their Pokemon. Dawn was with Kenny, May, Drew, Solidad and Harley, training for contests. Barry was with Jamie, Iris and Misty training Pokemon for battles. Misty was training Ash's along with hers.

Zoey looked at Paul, still worried about him. BOOM. Everyone looked to see that Ash had fired a blast directed at Timothy. Timothy smiled, knowing that Ash was getting better. "Very good Ash. Your attacks are getting better." Ash smiled at the compliment. "Don't get too cocky." Timothy said. He fired an energy ball at Ash, but he deflected it. "Too well, I might add." Timothy stated.

"You do know that all this is pointless. There's no way Ash will reach whatever goal you have for him." Evan said.

"You don't know that." Timothy said.

"Whatever. All I know is, is that Ash won't be able to beat Frieza. Neither can you, and yet, somehow, you're stronger than me. What is it your trying to get him to reach?" Evan said.

"A Super Saiyan." Timothy said.

Evan coughed and looked at Timothy. "There's no way! That's only a rumor, a myth. I've heard of it, never seen it. So there's no possible way." Evan said.

"You would be surprised at how little you know." Timothy stated. He and Ash got back to training.

As for Dawn she was training with Kenny. "Ok Piplup water gun." Dawn commanded.

" lup. (You got it. Waaaaaater gun.)" Piplup released its water gun.

"Freeze it with ice-beam then use Drill Peck." Kenny commanded.

"Em Employ Empolyon. (You got it.)" Employon stated. The Pokemon froze the water and was able to doge the ice shards. Empolyon put its arms out to the sides, raised its head and began to spin and went towards Piplup.

"Piplup, dodge and use your peck." Dawn commanded. Piplup dodged and stored enough energy in its beak to attack Empolyon.

Paul was looking at all of this. He saw how everyone was working together, trying to do what they needed to accomplish in their goals. What it all worth it, just to join Frieza's side and be evil, or be with your friends and be with them. After all of what they were trying to accomplish. Ash wanting to be a Pokemon Master, Timothy wanting to beat Frieza, Evan wanting to be the strongest and more.

"I think this soup could use more carrots!" Dent explained.

"Use carrots and you'll be answering to me." Misty stated.

"Huh?" Dent wondered confusingly.

"She hates carrots, Dent." Ash stated, overhearing the talk.

"Then I'll think of something." Dent said. He and Brock kept on cooking. As well as for Misty and Hazel, they were watching the boys a bit. Timothy was using some sort of teleportation move. Evan watched as carefully as he could. Ash didn't have it as hard. It was still hard to keep track.

Timothy teleported behind Evan. "Peekaboo." Timothy said. WHAM. Kicked Evan right at the side of his head. Evan fell a good bit but stopped. He placed the hand on the spot of where Timothy kicked him.

"OW, MAN THAT HURT." Evan stated.

"As they say, no pain, no gain. Sides, aren't you supposed to be strong and not feel pain from others that are stronger than..." "SHUT UUUUUUUUP." Evan shouted and flew fast towards Tim. He saw this and dodged it real easily. Only to leave a copied spirited form there. As soon as Evan punched it the form disappeared.

"Wha, what the? Where did he go?" Evan asked. BAM. Timothy kneed him on the head.

"Want a swing Ash?" Timothy asked.

"Sure." Ash said. He flew up to Evan at a fast speed. Evan had no time to react. SLAM. Ash punched Evan right in the gut.

Evan bent over and gagged a bit. "What was all that for? I thought this was training, not pick on..." "We aren't. The only way for you to be a better fighter is to control that anger of yours. It's not good to use it in battle for your own self. It needs to be concentrated on a goal you have. Not for yourself. Think not of yourself, but of the people your fighting for." Timothy said.

"Why do we need to do that?" Evan asked.

"Timothy has taught me all about that and he is right. When you know of someone you want to fight for, or people. Then you'll have the strength to face your foes." Ash says.

When Paul heard that, it made sense. Fighting for someone does help you to be victorious.

"I doubt it, since I have won battles as well." Evan said.

"Only because you do it for fun when you should do it to save lives." Timothy stated.

"Eh. Whatever." Evan said. They all went back to training.

As Paul was listening to all this and watching everyone he was thinking about what they all were saying. Zoey was still worried about him, though. This is the boy she began falling in love with. She didn't want anything bad to happen to happen to him. Even if he was a jerk back then.

"So then what was that that he said while we fought?" Evan asked Timothy referring to Ash.

"Well, if you have to know it's something that increases your power level to a great amount of power. There's a catch. There's no telling of how much power you use. If it's too much it will over whelm you. The best way to control it is to start low first, before you go any higher. I learned the move from a great master." Timothy explained.

"As long as it has power, I don't care. I want all the power I can get." Evan said.

"Then you'll destroy yourself. There's no controlling it if you go too far with the Kioken." Timothy stated. "If you have nothing but power, then you'll get consumed by it." Timothy finished.

"We'll see about that. HYAAAAAAAA. Evan fired an energy beam at Timothy, but Timothy deflected it away from himself.

"Do you always have to attack your opponent with out knowing? That's being a coward, only if you're fighting someone evil, I believe." Timothy stated.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Evan flew up to Timothy, betting ready to punch him. Timothy dodged it and applied his leg in Evan's gut. Evan crouched over and hovered back a few feet. "Now that wasn't fair." Evan said.

"How's it not fair? You attacked and I simply defended myself." Timothy stated.

"Timothy! Can me and Evan train a bit. I want to try my new skills." Ash asked.

"Go ahead." Timothy said. He flew down and began walking. "I'll be doing some training on my own." Timothy said.

"Great, now I'll use my full power." Ash said.

"What full power?" Evan asked.

"This one. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH." Ash yelled and the ground shook a bit. The others felt this, but it barley spread anywhere. Frieza felt it where he was. HE wasn't too far away from their camp.

"Well, well, seems like someone's been training." Frieza claimes. Only a small amount reached Pallet and didn't go far in the Kanto region. It was mainly felt in Pallet. Prof. Oak's lab was picking it up and Tracey saw the readings.

"What's this?" he asked. "This is no where near what we picked up earlier today." Tracey finished. Evan Ash's mother could sense how much power Ash had. She felt it in her of how much her boy has changed.

"I can't believe how much power he has now." She said. She was looking at the window in the front of the house.

Timothy knew how much power Ash now had. It was over 30,000. The training Ash was doing, he was accelerating fast. Now Timothy got to thinking. Could that Prof. that was in Pallet, was it possible for him to make a gravity chamber for them to train in. He would find out, but went up river to train.

As for Ash. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Ash stopped powering up after a flash of light came from him. "Now as Timothy has taught me. Be calm and focus. That way you can sense my energy." Ash stated. So that's what Evan did. He had a hard time. He couldn't sense Ash's energy and still tried.

"There's no way I can sense your energy. I doubt that can really work." Evan said.

"It can, more than you know." Ash said. Then they began more training. Paul heard everything that was said an thought of it to be true. As for Timothy.

He came up to where a medium waterfall is at. He takes off his shirt and removes anything in his pants that he doesn't want to get wet. Timothy gets into the water and walks up to the fall. A fist is made and he begins to punch upwards at the fall. Hazel watched him do this and didn't see a single splash. She was surprised at the muscles he had.

They were big and bulky. She had been training with him for 2 weeks, but didn't know he had huge muscles. Timothy kept on punching upward. After a while doing this, the others were watching him wondering what he was trying to do. It was then he held his right arm in the same position.

"What's he doing?" Iris asked.

"I think we'll find out soon." Misty said.

"I think this is a waste of time." Paul said.

"It isn't. He's about ready." Hazel said.

"How do you know?" Evan asked.

"Trust me. I know." Hazel sated.

They all watched and they saw it. His forearm glowed yellow. That surprised them. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Timothy gave a missive uppercut to the fall and the water went in reverse. Now that gave everyone a shock to the system. That was something they didn't expect. The next thing they didn't expect was a slight down pour. Everyone was getting wet again, besides Misty.

She held her hands up in the air and the water didn't even touch her. "Man not again." Iris stated. Axew came out and shook itself. "Axew ax (I agree)."

"Man. All wet again.." May stated.

"That's the least of your worries." Drew said; so May shook her head again. "Hey!" Drew exclaimed.

"Hmm, maybe I can get Drew to get my revenge on May, but after I saw what she did did to get back don't think so." Harley whispered.

"What are you all doing here?" Timothy asked. They all looked at him and got a bit nervous.

"We were uhhhhhh." "Just wanted to see what you were doing for your training." Hazel finished for Dent.

"Thanks." Dent said.

"Welcome." Hazel replied.

"How did you even make your fist do that? It was amazing." Barry claimed.

"I have done a lot of training since my last encounter with Frieza many years ago." Timothy stated.

"Then wouldn't you have gotten stronger?" Harley asks.

"Yes, but I wasn't able to train fully. I'm now trying to make up for it by helping to train Ash. He's now over 30,000. I've got an idea of how to make him stronger, but need to be sure it can be done." Timothy says. They all didn't know what he meant, but if it helped get Ash stronger, then he best do it.

They all were walking back to camp when they began to hear Ash and Evan training. When they came to their spot all was seen is two objects colliding quite a number of times. Timothy saw it all clearly. "Ash has the advantage." Timothy says.

Now the gang looked confused. They couldn't tell if Timothy was right or wrong. That was until... WHAM, BAM. There was a small dust cloud. The whole gang looked and saw Evan down. The group gathered around him.

"Now that was weird. They were invisible again?" May questioned.

"Actually they were moving faster than lighting, or possibly sound. In other words faster than sonic speed. The speed they were moving at was making it look like they were invisible." Timothy states.

"That's fast." Dawn states.

Ash come out of nowhere, above the others. He looks down at them. "I think that was some good training." Ash says.

"Eeeeehhhhh, I let you win." Evan says. He spits on the ground. "You won't get lucky next time." Evan finishes as he goes towards the camp. The gang watches him go back to camp.

"Man he's a sore loser. Just like a little kid." Iris claims.

"Others can act like little kids. Even the mature adults." Timothy states, then walks off. Everyone else follows him.

As they get back. "Dinner time guys." It was already dawn. Dent and Brock were finished with making dinner. Everyone saw what they prepared for them. It was a stew with beef, potatoes, onions and more vegetables.

"There better not be carrots in it." Misty said with her mallet in the air.

"Now, now. There's no carrots in this. Only a vegetable that is close. A turnip." Dent said.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE." Misty said preparing to strike.

"We thought of that and made you a stew separate, but was only kidding about the turnip." Brock said.

"No turnip?" Misty asked.

"None. Plus no separate stew. We wanted to know for sure." Dent said.

"Your reaction was funny, Misty. Hahahahahaha." Ash said. WHAM.

"Not even funny Ketchum." Misty said.

Ash twitched a bit on the ground with swirls in his eyes. At the table after a little while, everyone was chowing down to dinner. The way that Brock and Dent had cooked together was simply, amazing.

"You both needed to do this when we were traveling." Iris said.

"Agreed. When they team up, it's better combined." Dawn said.

"If only Dent was discovered sooner, then Me and Ash would have better food, ha ha ha." Misty said.

Ash blushed at that. Thinking that it would kind of be like a date for them. After dinner they all cleaned up the table area and Paul was still thinking about what all everyone has said. About team work, thinking of others and so on. Plus, Zoey was still worried about him, thinking he would make a bad decition.

She didn't want him to join Frieza and had hoped that what all the others were saying made him think hard enough.

As soon as they were finished, Timothy, Hazel and Brock were back with the wood for the fire. They placed the wood in the pit. "Would one of you guys..." "I'll do this." Evan said as he aimed a ball of energy at the fire. Timothy stopped him.

"Not that big of a blast." Timothy said.

"Whatever." Evan replied.

Ash pointed two fingers at the wood. He fired a small beam of energy at the wood and it caught fire. They all sat around talking.

"Well today was good." Dawn stated.

"Sides by us finding Evan. Ash and Timothy getting caught by Frieza and..." "We all get it, Kenny. We find Evan who gets caught by Fireza. Then Frieza running away from me when I reveal all my energy and retreating back to camp!" Timothy explains.

"Now that's better, ha ha ha." Dawn said. Kenny gave her a look. She giggled at that.

"Hey Evan! How did you come here anyway?" Brock asked.

"I wonder that as well. It is weird that you just came here?" Dent said, agreeing with Brock.

"That's what I'm wondering as well. It's not too often that a Saiyan will be far away from home." Timtohy says.

"What? He's a saiyan?" Ash asked.

"Yes, much like I am, along with Ash." Timothy says.

"I did not even see that coming." Dawn claimed.

"None of us did. So how did you even come to be here?" Solidad asked.

"Let me guess! You all...?" Evan asked and they all gave a nod.

"It all happened on a planet, not even in this universe."

They all gasped at that.

TP1

Tom. Another chapter down. More to go. A few weeks into college and so far TimPrime1 is doing his best at the work he does. Even while he has a job. His mom an aunt are proud of him for doing this and he know he'll have to adapt to all of this. It will be hard. Now he found out he needs a credit score to get a house. He's hoping to get it all started up with a gas card as a practice. Let's just hope he does good.

Sara. Now receiving data transmission from EVANAAML and AK1028.

Tom. They've updated their stories. EVAN with both R and his alphabet game and AK1028 with her Unova League Chronicles. Nice job guys. Next month is AK1028's birthday. It's near the end of the month. HE wishes to be there on her birthday, but with school and his job it will nearly be impossible. Actually it is until he has time to get a vacation, lol.

Me. I did get a 3 TB drive with the time I did have. With more time I returned it and got a 32 gig for a very good price. I hope you all do good this symester.

Misty. We all hope that TimPrime1 will do good.

Max. Yeah. He really needs the credits.

Me. I know. I hope you all enjoyed this one. More will come and the story will spread into other territories in the Pokemon world. Remember to Review. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	21. Chapter 21 Evan's Backstory

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 21

Evan's Back Story

Tom. Nice to see you all again. If you've been with us from the start, nice. Or just got with us, welcome back to Toonami. So far we have more chapters of Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls. No many chapters left till they story expands a bit. So far this second story that Tim has made will be a bit long. There are quite a few surprises. Everyone ready.

Max. Doing my best, but. He sees static. Wh, what the?

The red Devil appears, pretty damaged. I am here to stop all this and Toonami. It's nothing but garbage, along with anime. Crash. What the...?

Me. I don't think so.

Devil bot. No, no, no, no. He hits a few buttons. Nothing's working. How?

Me. Antiviral program harms any virus. Since he's no virus it's programmed to attack him for trying to ruin our fun, and more.

Devil. I will be... The screen goes static.

Misty. Now that that's done with.

Dan. On with the chapter.

Sara. Now broadcasting live. Alright Tom, we're ready.

Tom. I love this gig. He hits a few more touchscreen buttons.

"It all started on a mission I was doing with others." Evan said. "You both are to go out and find all the monkeys and kill them." Frieza says. "Send a call to planet Vegeta to send a few Saiyans here." Zarbon orders. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. This is Frieza's order." Dedoria fires a beam. "We need to stay ahead of Frieza." Timothy states.

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

Everyone was listening in on Evans back story of how he came to the Pokemon world. "A different universe?" Dawn asks.

"A planet called Vegeta?" Zoey asks as well.

"Yes. There's a planet named Vageta in another Universe." Evan states

Flash Back

"I was sent to a planet with other Saiyans to wipe out its species." Evan says.

Pause

"That's heartless." May states.

"It's what we were paid to do. Wipe out other species and sell the planets to higher bidders. That was until we began to work for Frieza." Evan says.

Continue

"The planet we were at wasn't full of the strongest beings, but did fight back at us." Evan says.

"Don't give in to them. We can take em." one man says. The saiyans are walking towards them from a far distance. Every shot fired hit, but didn't hurt.

"Ready guys?" Evan asks.

"Very." the other one says.

They turn to the right and face the soldiers on their right side, aiming their hands by extending their arms. "Fire." Evan commands.

They all begin to fire energy balls at the soldiers. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." the soldiers shout as they are hit and instantly killed.

The Saiyans just smile at their work. Firing their energy at them just to wipe the race out. More soldiers fight back. Some that are hiding throw grenades.

"That won't work on us." Another Saiyan claims. He fires an energy ball at the grenades and they blow up. A female Saiyan appears behind a soldier.

"Hello." she says. The soldier looks back at her and is going to fire until. SNAP. She breaks his neck. "You know you can't harm a lady, ha ha ha ha ha." She looks at another right behind her.

"You're under arrest." he claims. BAM. He falls over dead from a hole in his gut.

"Don't think you can now, he he he." she says.

They keep on going around, killing other soldiers. Evan looks to the left of him. "Gringer. To your right." Evan says. Gringer was pretty big, but a bit chubby. He had on black armor with curved triangular armor at the bottom as always. His hair wasn't as spiky, but was a good bit flat.

He looks and smiles. Looking back at Evan through the corner of his eye. "Gotcha." he says as he teleports there. He appears behind one of the soldiers, hiding. "Hello." He says and makes an energy ball. The soldier turns around and looks at him, scared. "And goodbye." he finishes. He fires a blast of energy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH." The soldier is obliterated.

They go all over the planet until night fall. The moon comes out. The Saiyans look right at it. "It's time everyone." Evan says.

"Alright." The female says. Her armor stretches and fur grows. The others do the same. They are now giant gorillas.

They stomp, fire energy beams from their mouth and make destruction.

Pause

"Wait, so what your telling us is that every full moon you guys turn into giant moneys?" Zoey asks.

"Yes." Evan plainly answers.

"That's pretty cool." Paul states.

"It is." Evan says and moves on.

Continue

"Once we did transform we destroyed everything over night." Evan says.

The sun comes up and everyone is back as they were. The whole lot of them were relaxing and enjoimg what they did. "My gosh that was good. Hope that Frieza is pleased, ha ha ha." Gringer claims.

"Won't be for long, I hear." the female says.

"I hear that, Ruta." Gringer claims. Ruta was the only female of the team. She wasn't a girly girl Saiyan, but liked to watch her figure. She wore the same armor, but this was white with blue clothes underneath.

"What are you both talking about?" Evan asks.

"Didn't you hear Evan? King Vegeta plans to rise up against Frieza." the fourth one saiyan.

"What the? Is he asking for a death wish, Tomatious?" Evan asked. Tomateous wore black saiyan armor with white clothes underneath. All of their boots were the same.

"Probably. He does know that Frieza is stronger than he is. If he thinks he is stronger than him, I won't get in the way, ha ha ha." Evan says as he lays back.

"Well that will be the day for us, ha ha ha ha." Tomatious said.

After a while they all left back for planet Vegeta. Evan was comfy in his pod. His eyes were closed to rest for a bit. Ruta was checking herself over a bit. Seeing if there was any damage done to her. Gringer was only watching space through the only window in his pod. As for Gringer he was checking the others power levels. So far Evan still seemed a bit stronger. He shrugged and relaxed in his pod.

As for with Frieza and his henchmen (this is a side note of what is happening with Frieza). "Lord Frieza." "Yes, what is it, Zarbon?" Frieza asked.

"The Glocker planet has been conquered." Zarbon says as he's bent over on one knee.

"Good, another planet for me to put my factories on. That will be suitable." Frieza states.

"Their heading back to their home planet, lord Frieza." another henchman said.

"Good. Back home, to where they will soon leave to meet and end soon, he he he." Frieza said.

"All thanks to our other scouts, he he he, right Dedoria?" Zarbon asked.

"That's right." Dedoria said. Frieza's ship kept on flying towards planet Vegeta.

As for the Saiyans, they finally return to planet Vegeta. Their pods crash into the cushion landing pads made for them. They each get out and walk to the building in front of them.

"Each of them looks ok." the doctor claims. He keeps on typing buttons. Gringer takes off his face mask and gets out, still naked.

"Told you guys we were." Gringer says. The others follow his lead. Gringer gets his armor. As the others do the same, Tomateous looks at Ruta.

"Too nervous, Ruta. Ha ha ha." Tomateous said as Ruta still stayed in the healing tank, only showing her head.

"Oh ha ha. Just get out so I can get dressed." Ruta says. The doctors leave to give her, her privacy.

"Or what we might see your. BAM." Ruta throws a boot at his face and he falls down, anime style. He sits up with a red mark on his face. "What was that for?" he asked

"You and your perverted jokes. Now GET OUT." Ruta shouted. They left, knowing not to mess with her. Ruta gets out of her healing pod and puts on her clothing. "Ok, you guys can come in now." Ruta states. Evan comes in, but Tomateous and Gringer fall to the floor. As soon as Ruta sees this she gets red mad at the two. "Did you both see anything?" she asks angrily.

"Uh no." Gringer says.

"The doors can't be..." "Why can this door easily slide open?" Evan asks as he slides it back and forth.

"Oh no." Tomateous says. Now Ruta is mad.

"I'd run if I were you two." Evan says. They do just that.

"You PERVERTS." she flies, blasting past Evan.

"Glad that wasn't me, ha ha ha." Evan says. He walks out of the room.

BAM, BOOM, BAM. "WE'RE SORRY." Gringer says.

"HAVE MERCY?" Gringer asks.

"I DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THAT WORD." Ruta says with sarcasm and continues to beat them up. Evan just smiles at this.

"This is entertaining." he claims.

"That's enough you three." one of the commanders says.

"But...?" "No butts you two. Now I have another assignment for you four. Lord Frieza has a planet that he has his eyes on. Do the usual." he commanded.

"Fine. Another planet for his lordship, ha ha ha." Evan said.

"Best be careful of what you say. Frieza might hear you." The commander said and walked off. "It's to be done in a few days. Best get ready to go soon." he finished as he walked off.

"You heard him. We need to be ready to go." Evan said.

"Yeah, but where are we going? What is the planets name?" Tomateous asked.

"The planets name is...Xron." the commander said. Now that sort of surprised them.

"I forgot how good that guys hearing is." Gringer said.

"Same here." Ruta said.

The whole group went to the cafeteria for some food first. Since they were hungry from the trip they were scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow. "Man, I can't believe how hungry we were." Tomateous said.

"I know, but man it's good to eat again." Evan said.

"Ruta. You hardly touched your sweet necar." Gringer said.

"So what? I just wanna watch what I eat." Ruta claimed.

"For a non-girly girl you keep a watch on what all you eat." Gringer said. He took her food and ate it.

"You're nothing but a fat ass." Ruta claimed.

"Hey, I'm not that big." Gringer said.

"Guys, we have a planet to conquer for Frieza; and a few days to do it. So let's move." Evan said. So they all began to move out. The commander comes up to them.

"Evan, I need to see you." the commander said.

"Keep going you guys. I'll catch up soon. Just don't kill too many of them." Evan said.

"Best tell Ruta that, ha ha ha." Gringer said.

"I swear, I wonder why I like men! Why not women?" Ruta claimed, annoyed.

"Wouldn't we like to see that, ha ha ha." BAM. Gringer got punched by Ruta.

"Never underestimate a woman." Ruta said. Tomateous laughed as he went with them both after Gringer got up. Evan looked at his commander.

"What is it commander Xiga?" Evan asked. Xiga was big and muscular. He had really spiky hair with a few strands hanging. His armor was black as well and had a scar above his left eye. HE even wore white gloves like the other saiyans did.

"Come with me." Xiga said. They both walked off. So Evan followed.

With Frieza (A side story for what he's plotting). "Have the saiyans left for the planet I assigned them?" Frieza asked.

"Yes my lord." a scout said as he was kneeling. Frieza was facing away from him in his usual hover chair.

"Good. Tell Dedoria and Zarbon to head to planet Xron. They shall soon meet our guests and give them a proper greeting." Frieza said with a smirk.

"Yes lord Frieza." the scout said, and he left. As for with Evan.

"Me, join a rebellion against Frieza?" Evan asked sarcastically.

"This is a serious question. Will you...?" Xiga asked.

"Fat chance." Evan said.

"Please understand? King Vegeta is going against Frieza soon. The rise is to soon begin." Xiga said.

"I will see. Right now I have a planet to conquer for Frieza." Evan said. He left after that. Evan had gotten into his pod and left the planet. He was on his way to planet Xron.

As the planet came into view he smiled knowing his team had gotten a head start. When he landed he got out and looked. There was hardly any life forms dead. "They probably remembered, he he he." Evan flew in one direction and his scouter picked up other power levels. Ones greater than his team. "That's odd! Who else is here?" Evan asked. He flew in the direction of the power levels.

"No, please don't...? AAAAHHHHHH." Gringer fell down dead. Dedoria smiled.

"Another one down, ha ha ha." he laughed maniacally.

"Can you gloat any louder, Dedoria?" Zarbon asked.

"This is just too fun for me." Dedoria claimed.

Gringer and Ruta were both killed by Zarbon and Dedoria, but Tomateous was at another place. As Evan was flying over he saw him. He flew down to him and saw the horrible condition he was in. "Tomateous! What happened to you?" Evan asked as he got to him.

"It was Dedoria and Zarbon. Frie-Frieza and his m-men. They sent u-us to th-this planet just to k-kill us." Tomateous said.

"Why? Why would he do this? We have served Frieza for so many years!" Evan stated.

"It-it's because he f-fears us. Like we're g-getting stronger than him. H-he's going to wipe out our race and k-keeping only a few sur-survivors." Tomateous said.

"I-I don't believe it. He would do this to the ones that have pledged their loyalty to him." Evan asked.

"Y-yes. You m-must get off this p-planet before, aaaaahhhhhh." a beam shot through Tomateous.

"What the? No, no..." Evan said.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Dedoria asked. Evan looked up and saw both Zarbon and Dedoria. "We'll make this quick. We don't want to miss the fire works." Dedoria said.

"I'll head back to Frieza. I've killed half and you do the same." Zarbon said.

"Ok, Zarbon." Dedoria said. Zarbon flew off.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL OF THIS." Evan shouted. He flew up to Dedoria, trying to hit him, but missed. Dedoria elbowed him in the back and kneed him in the gut. After that a few blats were fired at Evan.

Evan was more wounded than ever. He still gave it his all. Evan fought back with all his might, but couldn't hit Dedoria. "STNAD...STILL...YOU... WHAM" Dedoria hit Evan in the gut again.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Here." Dedoria fired a beam and Evan ducked backwards, but the attack hit where his left eye was. Evan covered that area with his left hand, in pain. He looked at Dedoria. With out knowing, BAM, Evan was hit with a strong blast attack.

Landing on the ground barley even conscious. Dedoria smiled at his work and left him there to die. Evan barley opened his right eye and saw that Dedoria was gone. "Idiot." he stated.

Evan got up and went towards his pod. Knowing there wasn't any way to save the others. They all were dead. He got into his pod and it flew off. Remembering Dedoria said fire works he went to planet Vegeta.

As soon as he got there Frieza's ship was right above it. Then next thing that was seen was. KABOOM. Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Evan had no other choice. He left the planet area.

"I swear Frieza. I will get you for this." Evan said. His pod flew into deep space.

End Flashback

"After that I was tracking down Frieza, after I recovered. Going to to other planets till I found out he was on a planet that blew up. Some story about a Saiyan beating him. Then I find out he's back after a year. When I did I went to earth and he wasn't there. I was flying in my pod through space, after that and I somehow went through a portal. Which was a black hole and winded up here." Evan said.

"I think it was another way, but don't know." Timothy said.

"Well it's hard for me to remember, but it will come to me." Evan said.

Ash looked to his left and saw that Misty had fallen asleep. He smiled at that. "Guys, I think Misty and I will hit the hay." Ash said.

He picked up Misty bridal style and went to their tent. "Same here." Iris said. Dent followed her. The others did the same. Paul, however, was still in thought but knew what his choice was. HE got into his tent and saw that Zoey only had on her shirt and underwear. "Uh..." Paul said with a blush.

"Oh, sorry Paul." Zoey said. She put on her pants and looked at him. She gave a worried look. "Have you decided?" she asked.

"I think I have." Zoey hugged him.

"I hope it's the right one" Zoey finished.

TP1

Tom. Well, another chapter finished. Sorry about not updating Cybertron 2. Hasn't come up for another title chapter, completely. Hope you all liked this chapter. So far TimPrime1's next assignment for his computer arts class is a picture, min 4 mega pixels. Another assignment from his 3D modeling and ENG 114 classes. Let's hope he gets finished soon.

Sara. Recieving data transmissions from EVANAAML, AK1028 and others.

Tom. Working on R next, I'd say. Help AK1028 out with her story everyone. Don't forget to watch Toonami tonight at midnight. Hope to see you all soon. Don't forget you can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.

Me. Hope you all are having a good year back in school. I'm hoping to pass these classes to take four next term, and they're computer. My major. I hope to learn about fixing them as well, when I can. Hope the best for you all. Please pray for my girlfriend AK1028. She's not doing too well and pray for her mother. Don't want to give any info unless AK1028 give me permission. I miss and love her SO much. Gotta get to my job soon. Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	22. Chapter 22 Paul's ChoiseFriezas Attack

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 22

Paul's Choice and Frieza's attack

Tom. Nice to see you all again. Another chapter to update, more fans to please, ha ha ha. Glad to see you all again. So far, a bit of homework for TimPrime1. He's got a picture due for his Computer arts class, minimum is 4 mega pix. Need to take it in; just found that out. Plus there's a comic con this Sat, September 29, 2012. That's nice.

Me. I just wish AK1028 was here as another date for it.

Max. We know that.

Misty. You both will get back together. I know it.

Iris. We all do.

Tom. Well, with all that done with, let's get this on a roll.

Sara. Broadcasting live. Alight Tom; we're ready.

Tom. I love this gig. He hits a few touchscreen buttons.

The drones shoot up a beam.

"Have you made your decision?" Frieza asks Paul. "I believe I have." he answers. "You'll never get away with any of this, Frieza." Goku claims. "Ha ha ha ha, ha ha, ha ha." Frieza laughs as he attacks. "It's time to end this." Timothy says.

Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

It was past 10 in the morning and everyone was up for a while, since Timothy did another blast a few hours ago. Dent and Brock were cooking lunch, Dawn, Kenny and the other coordinators were training. Misty and Hazel were training Ash's Pokemon while he trained with Evan. Timothy was ready to go to Pallet a bit, for something. Evan and Ash were to train alone that day.

Everyone saw that Timothy was about to head out. He looked to them. "OK, guys. I'm about to head out. You all sure you can handle with out me for a while?" Timothy asked.

"Of course." Misty said.

"Just get back here safe and sound, okay?" Hazel stated.

"I will. See you all soon." Timothy said. He then powered up and flew off with some blue prints. They watched him go. As soon as he was out of sight Paul went to go meet up with Frieza. He made his decision about whether or not to join him. He thought about everything he had learned from the others. About how everything that you have can be lost if you make the wrong decisions in life. When you fight for someone there's a high chance you can succeed.

All of what Paul had heard from everyone he had thought about. Team work, losing everything you worked towards and so on. As for with Timothy.

Timothy was nearing Pallet Town. He smiled and turned into a Super Saiyan to get there faster. Mrs. Ketchum was watering her garden while Mr. Mime pulled the weeds. That was when he detected something. "Mime Mime (What the)...?" he wondered as he looked in a direction.

"Hmm? What is it Mr. Mime?" Delia asked. She looked in the same direction. They both saw something yellow, flying towards them. Delia recognized him and it was Timothy. He was flying really fast. Tracey was out side of Prof. Oaks lab looking after his Pokemon when he saw him, but faintly. After he was finished he went down to the Ketchums to meet with him.

Timothy saw Delia on his approach and stopped right above the edge of her garden. "What do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" Delia asked Timothy.

"I'm here to see Prof. Oak for something. Do you know if he's at his lab?" Timothy asked.

"Afraid not." Delia replied.

"I do, and he is." Tracey said as he ran to the Ketchums. He stopped at the entrance of the fence.

"Can you take me to him? I need to talk with him about something." Timothy said.

"Sure. Come on." Tracey said as he went back to the lab.

Timothy looked at Delia. "Want to come with?" Timothy asked.

"Of course." Delia said "Could you watch the garden, Mr. Mime?" Delia asked her Pokemon.

"Mime, Mr. Mime (Yes, I can.)." Mr. Mime said.

So Timothy picked up Delia on his back and flew towards the lab, following Tracey. As soon as they got there Timothy set down Delia and Prof. Oak showed up, looking for Tracey. "Oh, Tracey, there you are. I was wondering if you..." "Got all the Pokemon fed Prof. I even checked to see if there was anything wrong with them. They're A okay." Tracey said.

"Well that's good. Thank you Tracey." Prof. Oak said.

"Welcome and Timothy needs to see you for something!" Tracey explained. Prof. Oak looked to him.

"Anything I can help you with?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Yes, if you can. I would like to discuss this inside, though." Timothy stated as he looked around.

"Of course. I understand." Prof. Oak said. They all went in and upstairs. Timothy looked to the Prof.

"Can you get the windows covered? I don't want anyone else to see this." Timothy stated.

"Course." he said. He turned away. "Glad I got these installed after that incident 2 weeks ago." Prof. Oak said. Last part talking to himself. He went over to a control panel, brought out a key and turned it to the left in the key hole. He pushed a button and metal blinds covered the windows and opened slightly to let some light in.

Timothy brings out the blue paper and spreads it out on a table. Everyone sees some sort of device drawn on it. "What is this?" Tracey asks.

"This is a gravity chamber. I need for you to build one. Can you Prof?" Timothy asks Prof. Oak.

"Hmm, possibly. This looks really advanced. I will see if I can get this built." Prof Oak said.

"OK. I thank you." Timothy said. Back with Paul.

He was looking for Frieza, but Frieza saw him from above. "Yo, Frieza." Meowth stated.

Frieza got an annoyed look and turned to TR. "We's got to get back." Meowth said.

"I will after I'm finished." Frieza said and flew off, towards Paul.

Paul saw him and gave a serious look as usual. Frieza hovered a couple of feet off the ground. "Have you made your choice?" Frieza asked with a grin.

"I have." Paul said.

"What is it?" Frieza asked, really anxious.

"Well, I've leaned a lot from everyone. Teamwork, Losing everything by taking the wrong path. Power overwhelming when there's too much, and so on. There's much I've learned to know what to decide." Paul stated. He looked in the direction of Zoey and the camp. She smiled hearing this. She knew he'd make the right choice.

As for Frieza, he frowned. Now realizing the choice Paul made. "So, you've made your choice?" Frieza asked.

"I can't join you, Frieza. If I do. Everything I've worked for will be for nothing. I cannot be consumed by power. I want to be with a team. Even if that means not joining you." Now Zoey had tears in her eyes from his words. She ran out to where Paul was and he faced her to the side.

Her arms were slung qournd his neck and he grabbed by the waist and they spun once. Paul set her down and Zoey kissed him for a second and broke it. "I knew you'd make the right choice." Zoey said.

"I did, didn't I?" Paul asked, smiling a bit. Zoey gave a nod. They embraced more.

"For you it was a right choice. As for me, you've made a bad mistake." Frieza said as he pointed his finger as the new couple.

"MOVE." Paul shouted and he took Zoey by the hand and they ran. Frieza fired a beam and it missed, but made the couple fly forward a good distance. They got up as fast as they could and ran for it. Frieza only smiled as he followed them.

Paul and Zoey made it to camp. "GUYS, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE." Paul shouted.

"What would this be for?" Brock asked, smirking a bit.

"THIS IS NO JOKE GUYS. WE REALLY NEED TO." Zoey said. That was when they saw Frieza.

"FRIEZA!" they all shouted. Frieza began to fire at the camp. Laughing meniacally. Ash and Evan went on the offensive.

"I'll hit him high. You hit him..." "I'll hit him wherever I want." Evan said. He tried to hit Frieza from behind but failed.

Frieza dodged and kneed him in the back. Ash tried from on top but got punched in the gut.

"This is goning to be fun." Frieza claims. That;s when Timothyh detected this.

He looked in the direction of the camp. "What is it?" Delia asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Tracey asked.

"The camp. The gang. Frieza!" Timothy says.

"Then go and save them. I'll look at the design and get to work on it when I can." Prof. Oak said.

"Thanks." Timothy replied. He ran out the front door, powered up and flew to where the gang was. While with them.

"Ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha. I just love doing this." Frieza said as he zapped every part of the camp. Ash and Evan were still giving it their all. Ash attacked from any angle he could. As for Evan; he kept on getting pounded by Frieza. No matter how hard thye tried they couldn't beat Frieza up. "This is very enjoyable. Ha ha ha ha." Frieza said.

"Man we can't seem to get him." Ash said. He was a good bit beat up. There was blood coming out of his arms, leg and forehead. As for Evan; his armor was getting ready to be torn to bits. There were a number of places on his face that were bleeding.

"This is impossible. We're not nearly strong enough to... AAAAHHHHH." Evan shouted as he got hit by Friezas beam. It went streight through his chest and he fell to he ground.

"EVAN." Ash shouted. He looked at Frieza as Frieza pointed his fingers at him.

"Say goodbye. Heh heh heh heh." Frieza said. Ash braced himself for the attack. "AAAAHHHHH." Frieza shouted. Ash looked in a direction he sensed energy at. Everyone did the same and they saw him.

Timothy was floating in the air with his hand aiming at Frieza. He had a mad lok on his face, as if he was very pissed. His hair was standding with a few strands dangling, still in his normal form. Evan saw this. "How do you sense energy, again?" he asked Ash.

"Just relax and concentrate. Focus your mind." Ash said. So Evan did as he said. Then he sensed it, but it was faint for him.

"Th-that can't be it? Can it?" Evan asked.

"It is. That's Timothy's evergy." Ash stated. Evan looked at him and gawked at him. Timothy was far stronger than he was. Timothy still looked at Frieza with the same expression.

"You want to fight someone Frieza? Then fight MEEEEEEE." Timothy powered up to a Super Saiyan. That's when Evans eyes grew wide in shock. That yellow hair and blue eyes. Timothy was in fact a Super Saiyan. He now knew the legened was true. There was a Super Saiyan.

Timothy charged at Frieza with all his speed and punched Frieza with a great amount of force. Frieza flew back a good bit, but was able to stop. He was now mad. "I'll teach you monkey! HAAAAAA." Fireza fired a purpleish pink beam at him. Timothy deflected it to the sky. Electricity still flew around him. Timothy knew he was close to the next level, but didn't know how to get to it.

Timothy teleported to Frieza and kneed him in the gut. He collapsed over and that's when Timothy did a round house kick (Chuck Norris style, lol). Frieza went back a bit and looked at Timothy. He saw Timtohy was preparing an attack. "KA-MEH." a blue ball formed.

"What is he doing?" Frieza asked himself.

"HA-ME." Timothy said and the blue ball grew bigger.

"Oh no." Frieza could tell this was trouble for him.

"HAAAAAAA." Timothy fired it and it went towards Frieza fast. He held up his hands and blocked it, but it was too strong for him.

"I won't be beaten by a mere monkey." Frieza claims.

"KIOKEN." Timtohy says.

"Oh no." Frieza thinks.

"TIMES." Timothy continues.

"No, no, no." Frieza continues.

"ELEVEN." Timtohy finishes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. AAAAAAHHHHHHH." Frieza shouts as he's fired far far away (From Team Four Star, lol). Timtohy powers down afterwards.

He flies to the ground and looks at everyone. "Since he knows where our camp is, we need to move. Get everything taken down and packed in." Timothy states.

"How long do we have?" Dent asks.

"We have less than an hour to pack. That blast was strong enough to knock Frieza out and keep far away for a while. Now let's get packing." Timothy says. He came down to help with the packing until Evan went infront of him; with a very mad face.

"How high is that power level of yours? HOW HIGH?" Evan demanded. Timothy closed his eyes.

"You really want to know?" Timothy asked.

"YES." Evan shouted, being impatient.

"Here goes." and Timothy inhaled and exhaled. He clenched his fists, arched over and powered up. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Timothy's hair went up and turned golden yellow with blue eyes. He begins to power up. Evan and Ash felt this. They were amazed with this. The amount of power that Timtothy had was unbelievable.

Zzzzzz, zzzzzz, ZZZZAP. POW. "YEOW. What was that?" A blue being wondered. He was tall but short and pretty huge in body size. He wore sunglasses and had a hat with anttenas on his head. They sparked and popped.

"O ho oh hoh oh." a monkey said.

"Hang on, Bubbles. I'll see what... What the...? This...is...impossible. A ver high powe level? Possibly higher than Goku's. I need to let him know." The blue being said. He turns and adjusts his attenas. "That should be him. Goku! Goku are you there?" the being asked. Goku and his friends and his son was on a ship heading back for their planet with the Dragon Ball stones from the planet Namek.

"We'll be..." "Goku? Answer if you're there." "Wha... Oh, hay King Kai. How are you?" Goky asks.

"I'm fine but I need to tell you something." King Kai says.

"What is it?" Goku asks.

"This better be important. If it's not about Frieza..." "It is you guys. High possiblility, plus another power that I've never detected along with others." King Kai says, interrupting Vegeta.

"Huh? More power beings? I hope we can take them." Krillin says.

"Same here. We need to find Frieza and kill him again." Gohan says.

"You guys can face him. I can't. I'm too weak." Yamcha says.

"I don't think I'll go since I'm allergic to." WHAM.

"YOU'RE GOING. YOU'RE NOT COWARDING OUT OF THIS." Bluma shouts at Oolong while holding him by the tail.

"Hey, hey. That's my tail." Oolong states. Bulma drops him and he lands with a thump. A blue furred cat creature.

"Yeah we need all the help we can get for what we need to do." Puar says.

"Just stop it, ok? We can't afford to fight each other when we need to fight Frieza." Master Roshi says.

"I'm agreeing with Roshi on this one. We need to stop fighting each toher and fight Frieza." Bulma says.

"Thanks for agreeing with me, Bulma." Master Roshi says as he raises his hand. He grips her rump a bit. Bulma gets frustrated with aslight blush on her face. She raises a fist and, WHAM. Master Roshi is knocked over in anime style. Legs and hands in the air.

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT DOING THAT?" Bulma shouted.

Master Roshi was only dazed. Bulma turned around, went to her seat and sat down crossing her legs.

"Anything on your mind dad?" Gohan asked.

"Us getting to Frieza and stopping him. Plus two members of the Ginyu force. Can't believe Frieza was wished back with more power and two members of the Ginyu force." Goku said.

"I can't believe that someone messed up with that rumor. Owel, what can you do?" Tien said.

"As long as I can defeat Frieza. That's all that matters to me." Vegeta said.

"All you think about is yourself." Bulma says.

"What was that?" Vegeta asks.

"You heard me." Bulma said.

"Guys, knowck it off. Like Roshi said we can't fight each other. We need to know where Frieza is." Goku stated.

"Uh, hello. I'm still here. I can find out where he is. Just need to find that power source again." King Kai states.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Thanks King Kai." Goku says.

"No problem." King Kai then turns his attention in th esame direction where he senced the power. "This might be a problem, but I think I can find it." he says.

As King Kai does this a weird metal asteroid follows our other heros back to their planet. It followed close by, but not too close. As to avoid detection. Little does everyone know, there's another battle that they will face, soon.

TP1

Tom. Well that's it for now. Tim is no thinking of doing up more of Cybertron 2 and either taking a double course or grduating from his main objective then going back to to his second education. This will be hard. Now Fall OF Cybertron has come out and he's now playing. Plus he's been to the comic con, 9/29/2012. He went, left and went back. He bought a few things. A $20 Microman figure. Really rare. A figurine for AK1028. Three G1 Transformers. G1 Kup, Hot Rod and Rodimus Prime. Kup and Rodimus were only $20. Hot Rod was free. He even got Energon Storm Jet. Both Storm Jet and the Microman figure are in mint condition.

Sara. Getting data transmissions from Evan AAML, AK1028 and WITCHAN.

Tom. EVAN updated "R". AK1028 just made a new story. She has made Ribbon Cup Chronicles. WITCHAN has made more updates to Psycotic. Pretty cool guys. Also, Resident Evil: Retribution is out. He hopes to watch it. If and when he can. He hits a few touch screen buttons. Time for some more action. There is a future Cross Over that TimPrime1and a college friend will be working on. Hope you all like it.

Me. Now it's time to log off for now.

Max. Powering down the profile for the night. He pulls down a lever and the lights dim.

Misty and Ash go to their room. Dan and Runo do the same and so do the others.

I hope you guys are enjoying this semester in college or school. I hope to pass my classes. Taking a course elective with out knowing it and it's computer arts. I hope to pass it for if I take SGD, Simulation and Game Develoupment. DEAT is Digital Effects, Animation an Technology. In DEAT right now. Good luck to you all. Also visit my twitter account and don't forget to review, or as my friend says F.A.R., lol. Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out

P.S. I miss you a lot AK1028


	23. Chapter 23 The Move

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 23

The Move

Tom. Time for another update for Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragfon Balls. We're about to head further into the story. Or as Tim has thought, spreading. Little hint, there's water. Also with colloege still going and work, TimPrime1 will do his best. At least he didn't speed through it, ha ha ha.

Me. Hey. Not funny!

Max. To us, yes, he he he.

May. Let's just get this going.

Julie. Agreed. She pushes some buttons and May twists a few knobs.

Drago. Are you guys ready?

Bakugan. We are. They help.

Tom. Then let's do this. He hits a few touchscreen buttons.

Sara. Broadcasting live. Alright Tom. We're ready.

Tom. I love this gig. More buttons are touched. Oh and forgot to mention, not every promo is accurate. Sorry about that.

"TIME TO END THIS, RIGHT NOW." Timothy shouts. "I will get stronger. Just you wait." Ash states. "This planet will either be mine, or destroyed." Frieza claimes. "I won't let anything get in my way." Evan says. "We have to move out. It's the only way to ensure Frieza won't follow." Timothy states.

Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

Timtohy was still powering up. Ash felt that power and knew how great it was. Evan had wide bug like eyes. It was just unbelieveable to him. How could this be? His power level was that high! A good bit of the planet shook, again. In Hoenn a round stone rolled a bit, as it was on a tree. Another in Sinnoh rolled a bit as well. Even the same thing was happening in many places again.

Max looked back in the direction that the gang was in. He knew it was Timothy again. As for others, thye didn't know what was going on. Delia did and knew that wasn't her son. She was still concerned for him and looked at the family picture of Ash and his friends. They were so happy and this was back in the old days of his Kanto adventures. She smiled at it and looked back out the window.

With Ash and the gang Timothy was nearly finished. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." a bright light flashes, which everyone shields their eyes from. When the light was gone they put down their arms and looked at Timothy. Their eyes were wide in shock since Timothy had electricity flowing about him. "I'm an untra Super Saiyan. My powerlevel has gone up greatly and I'm trying to aschened to the next level." Timothy states.

"I...can't...believe it. Your level is that high?" Evan asked. Timothy gave a nod and Evans mouth was agape. "How can this even be? I was supposed to be stronger, NOT YOU." Evan shouts.

"Well, I've had a lot of training. So there." Timothy states.

"There's more, I know it." Evan says. They walk off and start packing.

Ash and Misty take down their tent, so does May, Drew and the others. Dent and Brock begin taking down the kitchen after they took down their tents. Though Iris helped Dent so she helped them. Timothy had everyone cover up the location making it seem that they weren't there.

"What we are doing is leaving no trace. If Frieza comes here with TR, there's a high chance they could track us." Timothy stated.

"That makes sence. Agreed, so we leave no trace like Timothy says." Ash says.

So everyone hid the logs and put the stones in the river and the dirt areas. Timothy did an inspectiong to be sure everything was covered and hidden. The others awaited the results. Timothy looked at them.

"This is good. Now for us to move location and possibly away from this region, I think." Timothy said. He got on his back pack and walked. The others were confused and followed him.

They wondered what he meant. Leave this region? What other regions could they go to? They knew of others, but why. They were on another path not knowing where they were going. As for Frieza, he was barley concious.

"Wha-what the...?" he sat up and gripped his head. Looking behind him he saw a boulder with a massive crater in it.

Frieza gets up and faces it angrily. With only one punch the boulder splits in two. "That Saiyan monkey will never get away with this." "The boss won't be pleased either." someone says.

Frieza looks foreward and sees Jessie, James and Meowth. They looked crossed. "The boss won't be happy abou what you did. We had to contact him and let him know everything." Jessi said.

"Why should I care?" Frieza asked.

"You both made a deal. Does that mean nothing to you?" James asked.

"Why should it? I'm doing what I want to do, so..." "So nothing. We need to get back to base for the next orders. I hear we won't be in this region." Jessie stated, interrupting Frieza.

"Fine." Frieza says. He grabs all three and flies off in the direction to TR HQ.

First he went to the camp site and saw it was clean. He was dubfounded but didn't bother and went to the HQ. As for with the gang.

They were still on the path that Timothy started on, but had no idea of where to go. Not even knowing where he was going.

"Why don't you ask where he's going?" Ash asked Hazel.

"Why me?" Hazel asked.

"We know you have a cruch on him. You've been trying to get close to him for the past two weeks." Brock claimed.

"I-I don't know what you all are talking abt." Hazel said with a blush.

"We all saw it. There's no denying it." Iris stated.

"Just go up to him and ask him where we're going." Dent said.

"Ok, I'll try." Hazel said.

Hazel walked up to Timothy, still blushing while trying to hide it. When she did, she looked away slightly. Timothy was facing foreward with a streight face. He looked very determind and serious.

"S-so, where are we going?" Hazel asked.

"Someplace that Frieza won't be able to find us. Even if it is open, there will still be slight cover for us. We won't stay for long." Timothy stated.

"Why's that?" Hazel asked.

"We've been in this region for two weeks and one day. We can't afford for Frieza to find us again." Timothy stated.

"You've been training me and Ash for that ammount of time. How strong do you think I am by now?" Hazel asked.

"I'd say pretty close or over Ash. I know you're stronger than Evan. He doesn't know that, though." Timothy said.

Hazel giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment." she said and went back to the group.

"Well?" Ash asked.

"What'd he say?" Brock asked.

"He said we are to find another place to go to. We've been here for two weeks and one day. Aother area of where Frieza can't find us. Plus we need another camping spot." Hazel said.

Brock looked at his map.

"Any place for us to stay?" Ash asked.

"Please tell us there is?" Misty asked desparately.

"Well, yes. It's not too far from here. I'd say about a few miles." Brock claimed.

"That's good. Can't wait to get there. Best go tell Tim." Dawn said.

Brock goes up and tell him. He then comes back. "He looked the map and said we are to go there. He claimed it was good enough. Plus we're near the ocean. At least 7 miles." Brock said.

"Can't wait to get there, if we do." Iris said.

"Axew ew (I agree.)" Axew said in its own language.

They walked for a while until they got to another clearing. It was a bit smaller, but it would do for them.

"This will do, for now. Let's set up a small bit of camp." Timothy said.

They all got out the tents and set them up. Timothy made another pit and put a few rocks around it. Brock and Dent get dinner ready as the others train. Timothy trains Ash some more along with Evan.

BAM, BOOM, BAM. Timothy was having the upperhand in the training. Ash was trying to keep up with him and so was Evan. The others paused their training to watch them. Timothy was ganging on them both. They were doing their best to avoid him, but to no avail.

"Don't lose sight. Keep on focusing. Always concentrate." Timothy told them.

"How can we if he keeps on... BAM." Evan gets punched by Timothy.

"Never lose focus." Timothy says.

"Ag. Got that." Evan said. That was when Ash punched Timothy on the cheek.

He was smiling until he saw that Timothy didn't move a muscle or even flinch. Looking away.. "Nice punch and being sneaky." Timothy said. That was when he punched Ash in the gut.

"Just never let your enemy have the upper hand." Timothy said. He flew down to the ground.

Everyone watched as he left. Ash came down and landed. He sat on a rock holding his gut and Misty came to him.

"You ok, Ash?" she asked, holding him a bit.

"Yeah. Two weeks after training with him, you get used to it." Ash stated.

Misty giggled. "Yeah, I guess so." she held onto him in a hug and he returned it.

Hazel followed Timothy to camp. He was on a log, near the fire. She saw the red mark where Ash punched him. "Doesn't that hurt?" she asked

"Not as much, but that was a good punch. He's gotten stronger. How are you doing with your abilities?" Timothy asked.

Hazel smiled and picked up hakf a log. She did a karate chop on it and it split in two. "A clean cut, huh?" she showed Ash.

"You have accelerated faster than I thought. Wow you're strong." Timothy said. She smiled as she threw the quarter log in the fire.

"Thanks. I have you to thank for, you know." Hazel said. Timothy only gave a nod.

Evan was on the other side of the camp, not accepting defeat. He was really pissed with what happened. He wanted to be stronger, faster and powerful. So powerful that he'll be a Super Saiyan. He looked at Ash that was being tended to by Misty.

She was looking over him to besure he wasn't badly injured.

"I'm fine, Mist. There's nothing wrong." Ash told her.

"I don't know. Take off your shirt, I want to see if there's any damage there." Misty said.

Ash blushed. "Wh-what about..." "Take off the shirt, or I'll do it." Misty said with a giggle.

"Ok, ok." Ash said. O he took off his shirt.

Misty saw the muscles on him. His chest was big, along with his muscles. There was even a six pack on him. She blushed at this, seeing his new muscles. Lightly touching them, there was hardly any damage done to him. Except for the scratches and bruises. Ash was too blushing at this.

He wrapped his arms around her waist while Misty's hands were on his chest. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. Both staring into each others eyes. Seeing love in them with out telling each other about it. Evan watched from afar.

He was noticing a lot of love between the two, not knowing love himself.

Ash and Misty just stared at each other. Ash was tempted to remove Misty's sleeveless hoodie, but saw a bit of her clevage from the side. That was when they began to lean in. They inced ever so closer and the others were watching this. The two were inches a part and everyone was holding their breath. That was until... "You both best be careful."

Ash and Misty both stopped and looked at Evan. " That, what you're doing, could be used as a weakness by Frieza. Best be careful, ha ha ha ha." Evan claimed.

Ash and Misty looked to each other and saw how close they were. They separated, fast, with big blushes on their faces. Ash put back on his shirt.

Misty was blushing as she saw her own clevage and covered it up. "Uh, uh. Um, you're fine." Misty said, still nervous.

"Y-yeah, th-thanks." Ash both got up and went back to camp. The others did as well.

Back at camp Hazel was mending Timothy incase there was any wounds on him. There wasn't any. "Thanks for your concern." Timothy said.

She only smile, as she layed her head on his shoulder. Evan saw this going on.

"Don't get too comfortable with doing this." Evan said. Both Timtohy and Hazel looked at him. "Like I said to the previous love birds, Frieza can use this against you. Any emotion you have for someone, he can use. Like with those two." Evan said, referring to Paul and Zoey.

They looked at them and Paul's head was in Zoey's lap. She was messing with his hiar. His eyes were closed, she smiled at him.

"They show love for each other. Which is what Frieza can do. He maybve so self centered, but he'll use anything as a weakness. Best be careful, ha ha ha." Evan said and laughed.

Timothy and Hazel looked at each other. They scooted away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hazel said with a blush.

"Same here." Timtohy replied.

"He he, whatever." Evan said and walked off for a bit.

"Dinner is ready." Dent said.

"Get it while it's hot." Brock stated.

They all went to their table and got their food. Zoey and Paul sat next to each other. They saw beef, potatoes, vegetables and more. To drink they had water, some type of juice and milk. They dug in. As for Ash, Evan and Timothy they were scarfing it down.

"They're going to eat it all." May said.

"Hardly any food for us." Harley said. Soledad nodded.

"Don't worry. We came prepared for this." Dent said.

"We've made enough for them to eat." Brock finished.

Everyone was relieved. As the three ate more than the others, they ate at a normal pace and only had one or two plates.

After dinner they all gathered around the fire that Ash started. The Pokemon also finished chowing down while eating with the others.

Timothy looked at the others. "OK, guys. We need another place to go to sides this area. I know Frieza will attack again, so we need to move to another place." he claimed.

"Hmm! Another good spot." Brock said and pulled out his map. He placed it down on the ground. "We're here. There's Johtto, and here's the Orange Islands." Brock said.

"Orange Islands? Where's that?" Iris asked.

"Shouldn't be too far, right?" Ash asked.

"Nope, we're close to it." Brock said.

"So, what are the Orange Islands?" Dawn asked too.

"It's a chain of islands that have gyms on them. Ash has gone through and beaten them all. Evan the champion." Misty said.

That made the others gawk, but Timothy and Evan.

"Would that be a good place for us to go?" Timothy asked.

"I should say so. The place maybe open, but it would be hard for Frieza to find us." Brock said.

"Then it's settled. The Orange Islands is the place for us to go. We'll go there and train, but Ash will do a lot more training." Timothy said.

"We can also take a boat for a ride." Misty said.

"Then you guys can travel by that. Ash will have to swim a good bit to each island. I'll fly just to keep an eye on you guys." Timothy said.

"That's great." Dent said.

"Yeah, some good old sea air for us." Iris said.

"Axew, ew ax (Yes, I agree)." her Axew agreed.

"I'll be keeping Sudowoodo in his pokeball." Brock said.

"What for?" Iris asked.

"He's a rock type." Brock said.

"No, you both cannot see it." Timothy said.

"Man." both Iris and Dent said.

"The ocean isn't too far away, correct?" Timothy asked.

"Nope. It's fairly close. Only seven miles." Brock said.

"Gotcha. Guys, in the morning. We get up, eat, pack up then leave, got it?" Timothy said, asking. They all gave a nod.

Timothy got up. "I'm heading off to bed. Don't go to sleep to late." Timothy said as he walked off.

The others did the same. Ash and Misty put out the fire and went to their tent. Hazel entered hers and Tim's tent. "Let me change first, ha ha ha." she went in. "No peeking." Hazel finished.

Hazel took off her shirt and pants, only being in her underwear was when she put on her pjs and was in bare feet. "You can come in now." she said with a smile.

Timothy entered and took off his shoes and shirt, revealing his huge muscles, chest and abs. Hazel just blushed at this. All Timothy did was get into bed. "I'm going to sleep. See you all in the morning." Timothy said.

"Same to you." Hazel said.

Zoey slept with Paul, on the floor of the tent. She was a it scared. Paul senced this and held her on instinct, since he was her boyfriend. The others slept close to each other of who they were with. As for Frieza.

Frieza was hunting them down, just to attack them for the fun of it. He also wanted to see them die. There was even a girl in Kanto, that was chasing Frieza. She showed anger in her eye. 'As soon as I find you Frieza, you're dead for what you did.' she thought.

TP1

Tom. Another chapter finished and good to go. Glad to see you all are still with us. For that, I say "thanks". Touches screen buttons. TimPrime1 apologisez for not updating Cybertron 2, but has a bit of a hard time thinking of new chapter names, even when he was preparing for that. Just to let you all know, he knew this was going to be a long story.

Me. That's right guys. I knew from the beginning this story was going to be long. Much like what my friend, EVANAAML said about his story R.

Sara. Getting data transmissions from EVANAAML.

Tom. He's already come out with R and about to do it again. Plus he has the ball going. That's awesome. Now onto what TimPrime1 is playing. A new game called DISHONORED. Just started it and the game data is this. A soldier convicted of murdering royalty and abducting raoyl blood. Now he, and other rebels, are fighting back to end these foes and prove the mans innicence. You even collect money, weapons and more. There will be more data for this soon.

Sara. I have some data transmissions about Transformers Prime. Sending you the feed now.

Tom. Got it. Seems like ther's a 26 hour Transformers Prime marathon starting 11/01/2012. It leads up to the season finale of the series.

Sara. We're now past it.

Tom. Oh, yeah. Well saw the episode and here's TimPrime1's reaction.

Me. DEEEEEECEEEEEPTIIIIIIIICOOON NNNNSSSSSSS. I HATE THEM. THEY CHEATED. CYBERTRON WAS SO CLOSE TO BEING REVIVED UNTIL THEY SHOWED UP; AND WITH THE 3 HUMANS AS PRISONERS.

Tom. That's it for ya. Hope you all liked this. Now we know where the entire gang is going. Orange Islands is the next place. Only after a few other chapters or less. Tom gets up. Well I'll be out patrolling the cosmos for a bit. He puts on his jet pack. Hope to see you all again. He opens the hanger bay and flies out. Don't forget you all get to see all of what we have and more. Only Toonami.

Me. College is still going for me. More projects to do and finished. I hope to pass all three classes this semester. Keep it real guys. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out.


	24. Chapter 24 Nigthmares

Pokemon:

Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 24:

Nightmares

Tom is flying back the the Absolution.

Sara. Come on, Tom. You're almost late.

Tom. Coming Sara. The ship is in range. He comes in through the hanger bay and it closes.

Sara. You have one minute.

Tom. I know. Coming as fast as I can. He get on the elevator and it goes up fast. He gets off and goes through the hall of t.v.s. The good old days.

Sara. Hurry, Tom.

Tom. Ok, ok, I coming. He walks into the screenroom. What's up Toonamifaithful, time for another chapter. If you're new to the story, welcome. If you've been with us from the beginning, all I can say is, thanks. Time to push the button. Pushes touchscreen buttons as he says that. First thing's first, everyones favorite, promos.

Sara. Broadcasting live, Tom. We're ready.

Tom. Let's do this. Oh and here's the Kai opening for this story. Just to see how you all like it.

"I will stop you, Frieza. You won't live, for long." Timothy says. "Me and Evan can distract Frieza, but not for long." Ash says. "LET'S DO THIS, NOOOOOOWWW." Timothy shouts.

Pokemon: Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

Da na na naa naaaw. Mystries abound, made of a deep energy "energyyyy". Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free. I'll give you strength, you give me love, that's how we'll live "that's how we'll live". Courage won't fade, if you're with me, my enemies will never win. We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There's nothing we can't live through. Nothing ever dies, we will rise again. Da na, na na naa. Don't stop, don't stop, we're in luck now. Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find the paradice. All we have to do is go go free your soul. DRAGON SOUL.

TP1

As everyone was sleeping throughout the night, everything is calm and peaceful. It's as if nothing to interrupt this peaceful silence. The wind gently blowing against the trees. Swaing the grass and giving the tents a slight motion. A near by river gently in motion. Everything is so peaceful.

Grunting is heard in one of the tents. So everything was calm and peaceful. Now we hear soemone grunting and it's, Ash. He and Misty were sharing a sleeping bag since she was scared. Ash was shirt less and Misty was on him. Her head and hand on his chest. She was sleeping peacefully, but Ash wasn't.

There was something going on inside of his mind that was making him do this and Misty was cuddled up to him, with a smile on her face. His arms were around her waist. He was grunting badly and there was sweat going down him. "No, no, Misty. Don't hurt her. Not Misty! Please?" Ash was having a nighmare. Frieza just laughs at him while aiming at Misty.

"He he he he he. To bad for you, since you didn't take my offer. She could've been spared." dream Frieza says.

"No, please. I'll do anything you want, please?" Ash begged. Frieza aimed two finger at her. "No, don't." A fire is made and there's a flash. "MISTY!" Ash exclaims as he shoots up, awake. He's panting hard. Looking down next to him, he sees the beautifule girl he loves. Ash lets out a sigh of relief and rests his head on his hands.

Misty's eyes slowly blink open and she looks at him. In a white tank top she sits up and looks at him. She sees him panting really hard and sees the sweat on him. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ash, what's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her.

She had worry in her eyes. "N-nothing. It was nothing." Ash answered.

"I know you better, Ash. What is it?" Misty asked. Ash knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"I had a nightmare and Frieza had you in his grasp." Ash said. Misy gasped at this. "I was begging him not to kill you, but the offer he made..." "Don't worry, Ash. It was only a nightmare. I'm fine, see?" she said. Ash looked at her and saw just that.

"Ok, ok. I guess what Evan said, really got to me somehow." Ash said. Misty smiled and kissed his cheek. She placed both her hands on his chest and layed her head there too. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist. 'I love her so' 'I love him so' they both thought. They got back a bit to look at each other.

Misty sees all of his muscles and abbs. Her hands gently touch his chest and Ash sees how beautifule she still is. He looked lower to see more, but she lifted his face up. "Don't even think, ha ha ha ha." Misty said, laughing.

"Oh come on. I'm fifteen, Mist." "But not eighteen, ha ha ha." Misty said.

"Only three years away. Just a little peak?" Ash asked.

"If I was to do that, then I'd have to you more." Misty gave a small smirk. "Plus we're not even a couple." Misty said as she was moving the sleeping bag a bit. She was wanting to show him, since she loved him.

"I know we're not, but you should know me." Ash said.

"I know what all the teenage boys want. They want a girl to show some skin then..." "Not for that Misty. I-I've never seen a girl with out her..." Ash stopped right there.

Misty was in a bit of a shock. She knew that her other friends, but Max, have seen a girl like that, but this was Ash; the love of her life. He's never seen a girl only in her underwear. So she took off her shirt and he saw her chest in her bra. She even revealed her panties for him. "You like?" she asked smiling. He gave a nod. "Good, cause this is all you're seeing for the night." she said with a smirk.

"Ok, Mist. Can't go too far. After all, you're my best friend." Ash said. 'I want to us to be more, though.' He laid back down and Misty on him in her underwear. 'Night, hun. My love.' Misty thought as she closed her eyes. They even wanted to go further, but had to fight it off since they didn't tell each other they loved one another.

In another tent was someone else panting fast. His heart beat was racing, he was sweating and was turning and tossing a bit. "No, no."

"General, the army is too much for us." someone says.

"We need to stay strong." Timothy states. Blaster sound in the background.

"I don't know if we can make it..." "We just have to keep trying." fighting sounds in his dream.

"We can't keep them back. This war is turning on us; as well as this battle." another one says. Timothy pulls out his sword and it turns into an axe. He ignaites another.

"YAAAAHHHHHH." fighting ensues for a good bit and Timothy sees they're overwelmed.

"We're out numbered. We can't win, general." a blast is heard.

"Commander! COMMANDERRRRR." Timothy shoots up awake. Panting heavily and sweating. His chest heaving and he looked at Hazel. She was sleeping peacefully, but began to stir. "She doesn't have to worry about what I am apart of." Timothy says to himself. That was when Hazel woke, sat up and looked at him.

Eyes half open and rubbing the right one. "You ok? What's wrong?" Hazel asked and she walked over to him.

"It's n-nothing. I'm fine." Timothy said.

Hazel shook her head; as she knew better. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know better. What is it?" Hazel asked again.

"Ok, ok. It was a bream about a battle. Not a battle here, though. Don't worry, it's not something you need to be concerned about." Timothy said as he laid back down.

Hazel smiled as she placed her hands on his chest and kissed his cheek. "OK, I won't, but you need your rest. We're heading to the Organge Islands when we get to the ocean." Hazel stated.

"I know that." Timothy sighs as he lands back on the cot I his sleeping bag. Hazel went back to hers.

"Just try and get some rest, ok? The ocean may not be too far, but we need all of our energy." Hazel said.

"I will try. I'll be getting up in a few hours, though." Timothy stated.

"Yes, yes, I know. Night." Hazel said as she turned in. Timothy did the same, but thought about the war he was in. As for Fireza, he was near by looking for the camp.

"I know you all are here somewhere." Frieza says. "When I find you, you're all dead." Frieza finishes.

"Da boss isn't going to like dis." Meowth says.

"Agreed, but we need to do something." Jessie says.

"We might have to report back to HQ. We're late as it is. Who knows why Frieza isn't listening to us." James finishes.

They bring out a suit case and open it. "This is HQ. What is it?" Giovanni asked.

"Sir, we have a problem." Jessie said.

TP1

Tom. There you have it. Another chapter for this story. He's also wonderign about the Dragon Ball Z Kai theme song. Even though it's a more kid firendly song for the kid friendly show. He only likes the third opening. Don't know how, but it gives him adrenaline. Also, welcome to te hall of anime/cartoon promos. This is where we have the shows that Tim considers as the best. Right here, once on Kids WB. Jackie Chan Adventures. This is where Jackie, Jade, Uncle had to find the Talasmens in the first season and beat the deamon, Shindu.

Second season is where a bad guy, Torue, changed sides and helped the rest of the way to seal the demon portals, find masks, stop the shadow ninja and so on. Here we have Pokemon. Tims much favorite show. Cardcaptors, also a cool show. G-Gundam; very nice and there's more, but not going to get to all of them. There's even the last one for now. It's Bakugan. A combination of Pokemon, YU-GI-OH and Transformers. Tim has th efirst season. There is more, but not right now. So far for the Thanksgiving holiday his profile is shutting down. Which means is Toonami is offline as well.

Sorry; his rules. He sits back in his seat and pushes a few touchscreen buttons and the timer starts. He goes all the way to the hangar. We will see you all after the Thanksgiving holiday. He flies out. See you all real soon, and as for the theme song. Let us know if you like it or not!

Me. Ok, guys time to shout this place down for now. I pull a few levers and flip a few switches. Dan Kuso turns a few knobs.

Ash. See you all soon. He pushes a few buttons and the power in the computer room turns off. I hit the shout down switch. Everything powers off. =

Me. See you all soon. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out and... have a wonderful Thanksgiving everyone. Espesially to my girlfriend, AK1028. Love u hun. I close the door.


	25. Chapter 25 Another Attack

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 25

Another Attack

Me. Power, on. Lights come on as do the computers.

Max. Internet online.

Brock. Computers are good to go. We're good and ready.

Tom is flying through space, back to the Absolution.

Sara. Hurry Tom. We need power back to the Absolution.

Tom. I'm almost there. Don't worry.

He gets in the hangar bay as it closes shut. Walking towards the elevator he hangs up his jet pack.

Sara. Thirty seconds left, Tom. We're on reserve power.

Tom. I'm coming, I'm coming. The elevator stops and he gets off and goes down the hall of shows. He pushes a button an deverything there comes on. The screening-room/bridge door opens. What's up Toonamifaithful? Time for another chapter. If your new to the story welcome. If you've been down from the beginning, all I can say is, thanks. Time tot push the button. Pushes the touchscreen buttons as he says that. Also, since Thanksgiving is over and the College semester nearly over, time to prepare for Christmas. As for now... he pushes a few touchscreen buttons. Power comes back on.

Sara. Broadcasting live. Alright, Tom. We're ready.

Tom. I love doing this. More are touched and upclose to a screen.

Sara. Next time, just use the power lever in the hangar.

Tom. But what I did was cooler. Now let's do this. He looks at the screen.

"I'll never stop, no matter what you do to me." Timothy claims. "You will be stopped Frieza." Ash says. "Time to die, HA HA HA HA HA." Frieza says. "The next day we'll head onto the ocean." Timothy says.

Pokemon:

Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

In the morning, it was really peaceful like last time. As for Timothy, he was awake and fired a blast into the air. It exploded and the gang jumped again. "Man, I'm not going to get used to that. Even after two weeks." May said.

"I agree." Drew said as well.

They looked at how they were. Faces very close, holding each other, but they split from each other, rapidly fast and blushing.

"Can he not do that? Man I hate it, especially after two weeks." Iris asks.

"I'm not too thrilled either. But, we do need to head to the beach. Huh?" Dent looks at the back of Iris' shirt and sees it's a see through.

"Man, I can hardly take this." Iris says as she turns around. Dent sees her abdomen and breasts, seeing no bra.

"Uhhh, Iris!" Dent says.

"Yes? Huh?" She looks to where Dent is pointing and sees her breasts through her own shirt. "AAAHHHHH, DENT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?" Iris asks, screaming.

"Sorry Iris. I just noticed." Iris has her arms covering herself. Turning around she takes off the see through shirt. "I was saving this for some privacy time for at the beach, on one of the islands. Plus, I think I grabbed the wrong one last night." Iris says.

"Oh. Well what about the other girls? I'm sure they'll be revealing too." Dent asks.

"Oh yeah. Well it's also for when the girls are alone for that. We need our privacy, but not what you think." Iris says. She picks up her bra and puts it on along with her shirt. She prepares to take of her boxers. "Uhh, some privacy?" Iris asks.

"Oh, no prob." Dent says as he looks away.

Iris takes off her boxers and puts on a pair of panties. Then the rest of her clothes. "Done." Iris says. "I'll step out for you to do the same." Iris says as she steps out. Dent does the same. As for Dawn and Kenny, they're up since they're used to it.

Dawn gets out of her bag and realizes something. She's only in her underwear. 'Oh no. I forgot about my... Oh yeah. They're dirty. I'll wash them at the beach.' Dawn thought as she reached for her clothes. 'I hope Kenny doesn't see me like this. We're not even a couple. I still have a crush on him.' Dawn thought still.

Kenny was just getting up and Dawn heard him. She was trying to put on her clothes fast.

As Kenny got up he turned over to look at Dawn. "You up yet, Da..." he sees her panties up her dress skirt, while she tries to put on her boots.

"Huh?" She looks at him and has a big blush on her face. "KENNY!" Dawn screams. He averts his eyes, fast.

"So sorry, Dawn. I-I didn't mean to." Kenny said.

"I know, just try not and peek." Dawn said. She put on her boots with ease. "I'll let you get dressed." smiling as she said that, and leaves.

Jamie was already in her pjs, but Barry was dressed. She got dressed fast as he left and followed.

With Solidad and Harley, he left and she sat up. "Hmm?" she looks down and gets red in the face. Knowing she was in her pjs, Harley had taken off most of her clothes, but her panties. Her breasts now visible. "Now why is it I like him? Ugh." she said. Finding a bra, she put it on and got dressed. Brock was out and getting breakfast ready with Dent.

Zoey was naked and Paul only looked at her body since they were together. "You won't see this for long, hun." Zoey said.

"I know that." Paul said as he was in his boxers.

"Oh really?" she crawled over to him. Smiling she placed her hands on his chest. "This will be fun, ha ha ha." she gave him a kiss and he returned it. She ran her finger through his hair. She broke their kiss and was about to go in, but further.

"I hope you both are dressed, since we're going to the Orange Islands." Timothy stated.

"We'll be right out." Zoey said. She looks at Paul. "Next time, hun." Zoey finished and pecked his lips. They get out of the tent, clothed.

Ash and Misty were up and Ash was watching her dress. She said that she didn't mind. He only put on his white shirt and Sinnoh vest. They both went out. They looked at the others, but noticed that Hazel wasn't out. "Where's Hazel?" Ash asked.

"She's getting dressed. I'll check on her." Timothy said as he went to their tent. He unzipped it and saw her back turned. "You done?" he asks. She turns around and her breasts are visible. "Oh, sorry Hazel." He backs up until she grabs his wrist.

"Don't. I don't mind." she said. Timothy gave a nod. "Watch if you want. I know boys." she says.

"True." Timothy claims.

Hazel puts on a bra and panties, along with her pants and shirt. "Done." she says and they get out. Breakfast is made after thirty min and they eat. Timothy finishes fast. "I'll be right back. Have something to do. Get everything ready to go." he says and flies off.

"Wonder where to?" Dent wonders.

"We'll probably know, soon." Iris says. "Axew ax ew ew. (Probably right.)" Axew says.

"He best not be long. I'm no babysitter." Evan says.

Timothy gets to Pallet after a it and heads to Prof. Oaks. He sees Oak is up early and lands behind him. "How's it coming?" "Ah, wha, whoo. You scared me." Prof. Oak stated.

"Sorry, but I know I came the other day about this. Just wondering..." "Well I just had it started yesterday. Sent Tracey off to get most of the parts. Close to quarter done, but there's a lot more to go." Oak said.

"I can tell." Timothy said as he looks at it.

Back at camp the guys are now packing and are almost finished. Since Ash and Misty had their tent down first Misty was going to the river. When she got there she took off her hoodie tank-top and short shorts. Only in her bra and panties. "This will be refreshing." she says to herself. After that her bra comes off, revealing her breasts and then her panties.

She gets in and sighs. "This feels good." she claims. Since the others were done as well, the other girls headed to where Misty was.

When they got there they saw Misty relaxing. "Mind if we join?" Dawn asks.

"Hmm?" Misty looks at them. "Go ahead." she says smiling.

They took off their clothes and were now naked. They got in the river and joined Misty. "Gosh, it's nice to cool off." Iris said.

"I agree." May commented. Misty sneaked up on her and splashed her. "Oh you." May said, with a smile and blush. She retaliated and they had a splash war, but Misty hardly touched the water during the war.

Dawn placed her hands on the stone edge, pulled herself up and sat with Zoey. She looks at her body. "I'll have to admit, I have admired your body." Dawn said.

"Then why didn't we get together, ha ha ha ha?" Zoey laughed.

Dawn giggled. "For one, I was a bit confused on who I liked more. Girls or boys."

"Same here. When I first met Misty I got a girl crush on her, but had someone else in mind." May said.

"Such little kids." Iris said as she was floating on the water, revealing her naked body.

"So what, have you all never kissed another girl?" Hazel asked. Each girl said no.

"What about you?" Zoey asked her.

"Close once, but went straight afterwards." Hazel said.

"Then give one of us one, ha ha ha." May said. Hazel blushed.

"I don't know." "I'll try it." Jamie said. They all looked at her in a "huh?" "What? I've never had the experience. So, why not?" Jamie said.

"Are you sure. What about Barry? We know you have a crush." May said.

"What's one little kiss?" Jamie asks as she walks up to Hazel. "Ready?" Jamie asked. She gave a slight nod and they leaned in and all the girls watched.

"Hang on. I hear something." Iris said. They looked and heard rustling. Iris got out of the water and opened the bush and saw Brock. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH. BROOOOCK." they all screamed. That was when Croagunk came out of his pokeball.

"Oh no!" Brock exclaimed. He got poison jabbed and dragged away.

"Whew, back to it you two." Iris said. "Don't even worry. This isn't even a real kiss, only a practice one." she said. The two gave a nod and faced each other. Jamie's arms around Hazel's neck and hers around the other girls waist. They got close and kissed. The other girls watched. After a few seconds they broke it and only smiled.

"Not too bad." Jamie said.

"Yeah, but I still want to be with a boy. The rest of you want to practice?" Hazel asked.

"Maybe me and Zoey." "Don't know about that?" Zoey said.

"I know, I know. You and Paul..." Dawn said, but Zoey gave her a practice kiss and she returned it for a sec, but Zoey broke it afterwards.

"Just had to get that out of me, ha ha ha ha." Zoey said.

"I know what you mean, ha ha ha." Dawn said. Misty and May were next to each other and looked at one another.

"You want to try?" Misty asked.

"I guess, but don't too carried away." May said with a smile.

"He, he, I won't." they came to each to her. May's arms around Misty's neck and hers around her waist. They practiced kissed too and broke it after a few seconds. "Not bad, but I still prefer a boy." Misty said

" I know what you mean. Best get out and get dressed." They all did just that. As each girl left Misty was the last. Still in her underwear, Ash comes up.

"Still getting dressed?" he asked.

"Yikes." Misty jumped. "Yes, but don't scare me like that." Misty said.

"Sorry. Huh?" Ash reflexes.

"Wh-what is it?" "Get down." he tackles Misty into the water. They hold their breath and they see Frieza fly by. With most of her energy gone from that tackle, Misty began to struggle to breathe. Ash saw this and placed his mouth on hers, like a kiss. They opened each to others mouths and Ash breathed into her. Giving her his air. Misty's arms were on his chest and knew what Ash was doing. Fighting the urge to kiss him.

Evan is a bit relaxed, but seaces Frieza. "HIDE GUYS. FRIEZA." he claims. They all do just that Fireza flies over the camp, not seeing anyone.

"Eeeehhhh, I know their here somewhere." he claims. Frieza flies on. Ash and Misty come out, gasping.

"Sorry, but..." "No need to. Let's just move it." Misty says. They get out and Misty dresses herself the rest of the way. As for Timothy; he was going over the blueprints with the Prof. That was until he sensed that Frieza was near.

"The camp." Timothy claimed.

"Then go. I'll be fine." Prof. Oak claimed. Timothy gave a nod and flew off in the camps direction.

Frieza's scouter from Evan began to go off. "Well, well, well, seems they held in their power like those stupid namekians." Frieza said. (DBZA Piccolo. The Namekians are a fine and proud race... Vegeta. Shove it, your first planet got destroyed. Piccolo. Meh.) Frieza flew back in the previous direction. Timothy was flying fast.

Frieza flew into the direction of the camp and Evan didn't sense him. Ash flew with Misty, bridal style, towards camp. He senced Fireza and got to camp. "GUY, HI..." Fireza appears. "OH NO." Ash shouted .

"Oh yes, HA HA HA HA HA." Fireza began to for beams of energy to the ground, attempting to kill them. Ash put Misty down and he and Evan faced Fireza. They were powered up at their highest, but it was hardly enough.

Ash punched Frieza across the face and Evan in the gut. Frieza twirled and kicked them both away. "Is this a joke? Here's some power, HAAAAAA." Fireza fired blasts at them. They barley dodged them, but one beam headed for one of their friends on the ground. The attack hit Misty and left a small scar on her left arm. There was even a burn mark.

"Man he's fast. We need Timothy." Ash said.

"I can take him." Evan said. He flew up to Frieza.

"EVAN, NO." Ash shouted, but it was too late. When Evan reached Frieza he got punched really hard. "Tried to warn him." Ash said to himself. Frieza fired a blast towards Ash, but he dodged it. It headed for Hazel, who wanted to fight. That's when she saw it.

Bracing herself for the attack she wondered if she would regret kissing Jami or not. To like girls or boys more. That was when. "HAAAAAAAAAAA." the attack never came. When Hazel looked up she saw the man she had a crush on. It was Timothy in his Super Saiyan form, but there was electricity going around him a bit.

"Get everyone to safety, I know you can't fight him just yet. It's more important to get everyone back," Timothy said.

"Gotcha." she said and she went to do that.

"Ash, Evan. I'll need you both to distract him for a bit. I'll be preparing an attack." Timothy said.

"Gotcha." They both said.

Timothy raised his arms into the air. "Earth, wind, water, plants and other living things. Give me your energy." Timothy said. Small bits of energy began to assemble into a blue ball with a small white one in the middle. It was right above him and Ash and Evan were still distracting Frieza. That was until Frieza saw what Timothy was doing and the fast rate it was going.

"Oh no. I won't let that attack happen again." Frieza said, but Ash kneed him in the gut. Timothy was still gathering the energy. Knowing what he was doing.

"Timothy best hurry. We can't keep this up." Ash said.

"I can keep, oofff." Evan gets kneed.

"Whoops, my bad, he he he he." Frieza says.

'Isn't Tim done yet?' Ash thought.

'Just a little more time. Come on, come on.' Timothy thinks. He looks up and sees it's ready. Looking in Ash and Evan direction. "ASH, EVAN! MOVE NOW." Timothy shouts. They get out of the way. "AAAHHHHHHHHH" Timothy screams as he throws the ball.

Everyone is wide eyed to this. Frieza turns and sees this. "Oh no!" he exclaims.

Frieza holds up his hands and the ball makes contact. "I WON'T LET YOU WIN, MONKEY." Frieza claims. Timothy screams still as the ball gets further and further onto Frieza. "Oh no. Not again... AAAAHHHHHHHH." Frieza gets hit and flies backwards with the ball.

After all that Timothy powers down and looks at everyone. "You all ok?" he asked. They gave a nod. "Then let's get ready and go." Timothy says. They do as he says, but Misty runs to the stream. She places her arm in the river. She has tears in her eyes from the attack. Ash notices what she does and comes up to her.

"You ok?" he asks.

"I-I am." Misty replies.

"No you're not. I can tell." he sees the bad marks on her arm. "Misty. Hang on a sec." Ash places her arm in the water and puts his hand where the marks are. Using his own energy he heals up the marks. She looks at her arm. Seeing it's healed.

"Wh-where did you..." "Timothy taught it to me. I got hurt by his beam and he taught me how to heal myself!" Ash explained. Misty smiled. "Now come on. We have to get moving soon." Ash said. Misty let him go ahead since she saw some other marks. She stuck her arm in the water. That was when she noticed. A white glow. She brought her arm out and saw the marks gone.

"Amazing isn't it? The way you can control water like all that." Timothy said. Misty was about to ask. "All will be answered soon. Come on. We've got to get moving." Timothy said. They went back to camp and they went back on the trail again.

"I'm not coming." Evan said. They all looked at him.

"Why's that?" Ash asked.

"If I'm to be stronger, I'll need to be away from anyone that will keep me back. So, I'm off. LATER." he flies off giving them the middle finger.

"Ignore him. We have bigger things to do." Timothy says. So they kept on walking.

It was seven miles when they got to the beach. They felt the sea breeze on their faces, smelled the seawater and felt the sand beneath their feet. "Man, this is it right here. Paradise." Iris said.

"That's agreeable. Nothing to worry about when you relax. Only a good calming beach." Dent replied.

"Yes, well, we're not here for that. Maybe a small bit, but mostly for something else." Timothy said.

"Right, to train." Brock said.

"To become more stronger and powerful." Ash said.

"And to save this planet and this universe." Hazel said.

"Right, but for now. Only two tents. This is for a quicker clean up so we can move it tomorrow. Plus boys in one, girls in the other." Timothy says.

"Why's that?" Kenny asks.

"By the time we're out in the open sea it'll be dark near an island. We stay the night and head out the next day. Also, this is possibly not a private beach." Timothy says. Everyone gave a nod and set up two tents and made a fire pit.

That evening everyone was still training before the Orange islands. Most were training for Pokemon battles. Brock and Dent were cooking while Timothy and Ash trained. They were flying fast and flying fists and kicks fast. Ash stopped, though. "We're not done, yet." Timothy said.

"I know that, what was that? What you did." Ash asked.

"Later." Timothy said and they resumed training.

Later on in the evening. The camp fire was blazing and everyone had eaten dinner. "Well that was some good food." May said.

"Agreed." Dawn said.

"So, Timothy, what was that you did at the other camp?" Ash asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Brock said.

"You all..." "Yes." they all said.

"It's called..." he looks up at them. "The Spirit Bomb. You'll be learning that soon, Ash." Timothy said.

"I'll love that." Ash said.

"Just like a little kid." Iris said.

"I'm not a little kid. I just love learning cool things." Ash said.

"Now, now. I think we all need our rest for the morning." Dent said.

"Agree. We had a rough start and used up our energy." Timothy said. He went to the boys tent and the rest followed.

The girls went to their tent. Ash was relaxed on his bag in the boys tent. "How long does anyone think we'll be there for?" he asked.

"Not too sure. It all depends." Timothy said.

"On what?" Brock asked.

"Well, how the day is, if the ferry's running and so on. There's a lot we need to be prepared for." Timothy said.

"That's agreeable. How will we know?" Kenny asked.

"Only time will tell." Timothy said as he laid back. In the girls tent, they were pretty much exposing themselves.

Since there were no boys around they were either in their underwear or wearing it in different pairs. As for Iris. She had on boxers. No bra on underneath her see through shirt. "This is when I have my private time. Hmm?" she looked to see May removing her boxers. "What are you doing?" Iris asked.

May showed her a pair of panties. "Try these. You might like them." May said.

"I'm not used to girly things." "Me neither." Zoey said. She looked at her and saw Dawn putting panties on Zoey. "I'm willing to try this. Just to see how it feels." Zoey said. Iris looked back.

"Ok, I'll try them. If I don't like it I'm going back to boxers." Iris said.

"We're not making you. Only to see if you like them." Misty stated.

"Am I the only one with out a bra on?" Iris asked.

"I don't have one on." May said. Iris looked at her and May's breasts were visible.

"Us girls like revealing each other to the same sex. As for the boys, they don't want to do that to each other." Misty said smiling. May was beside her.

They decided to sleep next to each other since they knew each other. As for Misty, the small girl crush kicked in a bit and she lunged at May, behind her. She grabbed her breasts from behind. May gasped as Misty gave a slight squeeze.

"Sorry May. Couldn't resist. That old girl crush." Misty said.

May was gasping. "I noticed." she replied. Misty loosened her grip on her and only cupped them. May calmed down a lot. "You know a girls breasts are sensitive, right?" May asked. Misty gave a nod releasing them.

"I feel like I'm a lezzie at times. Then I don't. It's weird how it all works." Zoey said.

"I must agree. After all, I've wanted to get into my pj top and matching panties with out Ash and Brock seeing. Now I can tonight." Dawn said.

"I was always revealing myself. Only in my bra and boxers." Zoey said.

"Same here. I can finally let these girls come out and reveal their size." May said smiling.

"We all can." Hazel said as she reveals her breasts. Jamie does the same. "I'm guessing we're a good size." Hazel said.

"Possibly to suck on." Zoey said with sarcasm.

"Well we don't mind that either. I guess it's out inner lezzie wanting to come out. Eh, owel. What can you do?" Jamie said.

"Possibly this." Hazel gave one lick on her breast and that made her gasp.

"C-careful. I'm straight." Jamie said.

"That doesn't mean we can't have some fun, ha ha ha." Hazel said, laughing. All the girls knew she was right. "But, lets not go too far." Hazel finished. They all gave a nod and decided to have a little fun that night. It wasn't anything sexual, though. Only for the fun of it.

TP1

Tom. Another chapter gone and done with. This is his second longest chapter. As you all can tell, he wanted to put some more M rating in this one. A little girl on girl, but not by too much. Up next is the Orange Islands. Also. He pushes a few touchscreen buttons. "You won't get away with this, Megatron." Optimus Prime says. "The powers of these keys will soon be mine." Megatron claims.

Tom. He's still trying to think of what to do in the next chapter of Transformers Cybertron 2. Plus what to call it. If anyone can help, then please do. There are a few things, though. One, it has to be apart of the story, so please ask what he's wanting to do in the beginning still. Two, if you want, you can combine you idea in with his. Just make sure it meets his standards. There's more, but he's not wanting to go any further. Also, as for the girl on girl scenes, plus nudity, he's trying to go into more of an rated M faction for this story. That's just him.

Sara. Receiving data transmissions from EVANAAML, AK1028 and Witchan.

Tom. They've updated their stories. Nice guys. EVAN has two chapters of R up. AK1028 has updated 5 stories, nice. Witchan just updated "An Adventure of Fluffy love". It's a yuri story and it's gone far. As for now, Tim is wondering how everyone's Thanksgiving went. Just wondering. Don't forget you all can see Naruto next Saturday at 12:30. You can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.

Me. See you all next time. Miss and love you so much hun. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	26. Chapter 26 The Orange Islands

Pokemon:

Fireza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 26

The Orange Islands

Tom: Back again for another chapter everyone and the holidays are here. TimPrime1 and AK1028 are going to be together for the holidays and he has a special surprise for her. Actually, a lot of surprises for her. As for now, we have this chapter for you all. He hits a few touchscreen buttons. Also, he wants to review the game DISHONORED, but after this chapter. Right now, let's do this.

Sara. Broadcasting live. Alright Tom. We're ready.

Tom: I love this gig. He looks at the screen and TOONAMI flashes.

"This is another part of your training." Timothy says. "I won't let you do this." Ash claims. "The time to end all of this...is soon." Goku says. "All of you monkeys will die, he he he." Frieza says.

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

As the morning sun was coming up, Timothy was sleeping with the other boys still. They were a slight mess in the tent. Timothy was beginning to stir though, since it was early in the morning. As for the girls. They were mostly naked. Bras off, sleeping on each other; man they had fun that night. A little kiss teasing and minor sexual courses. Misty's mouth was right above May's nipple. Zoey was resting her head on Dawns belly; Hazel and Jamie were a bit separate. Solidad was in the middle of them all with Iris below her. Everyone was as they were.

As for Timothy, he was up bright and early and did the usual by shooting an energy ball into the sky. It exploded and everyone woke. "AAAHHHHH. Huh?" May and Misty looked at each other and separated fast. Smiling and blushing. "Sorry" they both said. Zoey got up, along with Dawn. Hazel, Solidad were up next. Jamie stirred and her eyes cracked open.

"Can there be a morning we can sleep in on?" she wondered.

"I doubt it." May said as she grabbed her bra. She covered up her breasts putting it on. Misty did the same and put on her panties. Solidad put on her bra. Zoey her panties and Dawn her bra.

"Man that was some fun." Jamie said. She was putting on her clothes.

"I loved the way we were practice kissing, even if it was a tease." Hazel said, giggling.

"I'll agree on that one. I wonder how the boys will feel." Dawn said n laughed a bit. Zoey did the same. Dawn tackled my from behind, grabbing her breasts. May gasped.

"Becareful Dawn. These are sensitive." May stated.

"Can't resist at times, ha ha ha." Dawn said with a laugh.

"Let's just get dressed and moving." Solidad said.

Iris only had on her panties when she got up and yawned. She put on her bra and got dressed. "Man, can u girls suck on nipples or what." Iris said, smiling.

"What do you mean? We didn't go too far." Dawn said.

"Must've had too much fun." Misty said with a smile.

"Come on girls, we need to get ready for the Orange Islands." Timothy said. They got ready. As soon as they were, they were outside, dressed. "Ok everyone. We eat breakfast fast and head to a boat. The Orange Islands await us and the training we have. "Timothy said. They all nodded, had breakfast and packed their things. The camp was cleaned in less time and they left.

As they walked, they headed towards where the docs were. As soon as they reached the docs they all got tickets and went onto the ship. It was 8:22 and the ship departed at 8:30. So everyone looked around. They were enjoying the ship and all it had. Ash's stomach was growling and Misty was with him and faulted a bit.

"How could you be hungry when breakfast was 15 minutes ago?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Well I don't know." Ash replied.

"Saiyans are always eating huge quantities of food. They are always hungry." Timothy said.

"That's no surprise. Ah, a ballroom." Dawn said and she dragged Kenny in with her.

"I can't believe this." Kenny said. The others laughed at that.

May did the same to Drew and he wasn't too thrilled.

"Do you want to, Paul?" Zoey asked her boyfriend.

"I guess; if you want." he replied. So they both went in and the others saw them dance in the ballroom and continued on.

Timothy looked into a training room and smiled and tried to go in there until Hazel dragged him by his ear. "You're not training." she said.

"What the, ow ow." Timothy said as Hazel dragged him away. The others that were left laughed.

"I'll get changed for the pool." Solidad said. She walked off.

"I'll join her." Misty said. She went with Solidad to change.

"I'm guessing we're going to be training, huh?" Ash asked Timothy as they walked.

"You're right, but I won't tell you when." Timothy said.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Ash said as he slumped over.

"Afraid not." Timothy stated. "Just don't have too much fun." he finished. So Ash just went off. As for Misty and Solidad, they were in the locker room.

Misty took off her top and short shorts as Solidad took off her clothes. They were in their underwear until they took them off and they were naked. Solidad put an orange bikini top over her breasts and put on bikini bottoms. Misty put on her blue bikini top over her breasts and put on her bikini bottom. They went outside and saw that the pool was relatively big, but wasn't too big since it wasn't a cruise ship.

They both just went out and had some fun in the sun. As for Timothy and Hazel, they were looking out to sea, to where the Orange Islands were. "That's where we'll train. The next part of our journey will take us, but we won't be here for long." Timothy stated.

"I know. I've been here before and there are only four gyms and a few extra islands." Hazel said.

"Which island is first?" Timothy asked.

"Well, we're going to Valencia Island first. That's where Prof. Ivy is!" Hazel explained.

"Let's hope Frieza doesn't attack that place. If he does, we'll be in big trouble." Timothy said. Hazel gave a nod.

The eight minutes was up and the horn blew. Everyone was waving goodbye to all those on the main land. The gang was doing the same thing as they all were departing for the Orange Islands. Timothy only watched from above, out of sight of the others. He was next to a smoke stack on the ship.

It wasn't too long until the ship was in the slight ocean, and everyone felt that ocean breeze hit them. May was with Drew, her head on his shoulder. Dawn's arms were around Kennys left arm. Zoey was hugging Paul from behind. Ash was with Misty, his Sinnoh vest off. Misty's arms were around his very muscular left arm and her head was on his shoulder. Harley and Solidad were sitting at a small outside table with Barry and Jamie near him. They were really close to each other.

They all looked to the Orange Islands for a new adventure. Well not new, but new to others and a small journey too.

"If I'm correct, we'll be there by tomorrow, possibly." Brock said.

"There is a possibility, yes, but it's not certain. After all, it's early in the morning." Timothy said.

"Then we aughta be there in a couple of hours." Ash says as he and Misty come up.

"Then we shouldn't be too far away from the Islands, then." Timothy says.

"We believe so. We should be there soon and reach Ivy." Misty said and Brock faulted.

'That name.' He thought.

"Oh no, not again." Misty said. The others come up.

"What's wrong with Brock?" Dawn asked.

"He always does that when he hears..." Ash whispers the name and explains to them all.

"Ohhhh." They all said.

"What a little kid." Iris says. Brock got back up.

"How am I a little kid when I'm in my 20s?" Brock asked.

"I'm guessing it's because you act like one." May said. Everyone laughed at that.

"Iris, call him that when he's near Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, or perhaps any pretty girl." Ash said. They all laughed again.

After all that they went their separate ways on the ship. Ash was alone on the back end of the ship. He was looking out, enjoying his alone time. That was until Timothy came up.

"Enjoying yourself?" Timothy asked.

"A bit, yes, but why do we still need to train?" Ash asked.

"To prepare you for our battle against Frieza." Timothy stated.

"What about Evan? Isn't he going to...?" "He's on his own for his training." Timothy stated.

"Why do you say that? I thought you were..." "He left, so it's his own fault. He'll train the way he wants to." Timothy states. "If he says we're slowing him down, then let him think that. Or possibly we are. It's not for sure who is doing what." Timothy said.

"I get it a bit." Ash said. With Evan.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Evan screams as be breaks a tree with a chop of his hand. It fell over. "Too easy. I don't even know if I'm getting stronger." Evan said to himself. "Damn it. If Frieza hadn't taken my scouter I'd be able to..." that was when he remembered something.

Slight Flash Back

"The best way to sense energy without that stupid scouter is by relaxing your body, heart and mind. In other words, relax and you can sense energy better." Timothy said.

Slight Flash Back Ends

"Damn him for making sense." Evan said. That's what he began doing and to no avail, he failed. "AAAAGGGGGG. THIS IS STUPID!" Evan exclaimed. "Also, fuck Frieza for taking my scouter. I can't even sense energy." Evan said. As he was saying all this someone was watching him. They had their eyes on him and were at a good distance.

"I doubt I can sense energy." Evan says. After that he went back to training. He held up his hand and made an energy ball. "POWER BLAST." he shouted. A powerful orange yellow beam was shot from his hand and he turned around. The blast came back to him and he blocked it. 'I will get stronger and more powerful than Timothy. Just wait and see.' he thought and the same person watched him.

As well as back on the ship. Ash and Timothy were watching the waves and the sun in the air. That was when Timothy brought out his tail. It was longer than a monkey's tail, but it went in front of Ash's legs. "You know one thing? I said we are going to train, and I didn't say when or how we are." Timothy said.

"What do you mean by that; and yes I remember." Ash said. That was when Misty was coming back to check on Ash.

"It will start very soon." Timothy said with a smile. That was when Misty saw Timothy with Ash.

"How soon?" Ash asked with a serious face. Timothy smiled more and Ash's eyes widened.

"Now." and that was when he used his tail to flip Ash off the boat and into the water. Misty gasped at this and ran to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Misty asked Timothy.

"His training." Timothy stated. He looks at Ash. "Don't fly back up. You need to swim to get your muscles stronger. Plus this will help increase your energy. And since you're tired from battling Frieza." Timothy tosses him a sensu bean. Ash catches it, eats it and his muscles buff up.

Re-energized, Ash swims. Misty looks at the love of her life, worried. "Be careful, Ash." she slightly shouted at him.

"I will." he replied.

"He'll be fine. The more he swims, the better he gets." Timothy said. Misty looked from him to Ash, still worried. "I even gave him a sensu bean to get his strength back. I know he's weak from all the training and battling Frieza." Timothy finished as he left Ash to his swimming. Misty stayed to watch him.

As for at TR HQ. "Your next assignment, Frieza. This time, don't disobey orders or you'll be punished without mercy." Giovanni stated.

"Don't even worry. This will be done in no time, he he he." Frieza said. So Frieza left with the trio for the next location.

After the two hours are up the group is near the first island. "Man, I can't wait to get to meet Prof. Ivy and see her lab." Dawn commented.

"We know what you mean. I wouldn't mind seeing this place too." May said. The other looked ahead, but they saw something weird. There was smoke coming from the labs direction.

"Huh? I wonder what that's all about." Brock wondered.

The intercom came on. "Attention passengers. We won't be stopping at Valencia Island. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But we will be picking up a few other passengers." the captain said.

"Who are we picking up?" Iris asked wondering.

"Who else? Look!" Brock explained. They all looked to a few figures waving from the Island.

"It's Prof. Ivy and her assistants." Misty stated. Brock faulted, but Misty pulled him up by his ear. "This is no time to fault, Brock." Misty stated again.

"Right." Brock said and they went to where the docking port was.

The boat stopped and they got out emergency boarding stairs. Prof. Ivy and her assistants got on fast and they left quickly. Ivy sat down, holding an Oddish, while the gang and other members of the boat came up. Timothy permitted Ash to come up and see her.

"Prof. Ivy, what happened?" Brock asked.

"It, it was horrible..." "Let me through, please?" someone said. The captain came up to her.

"Are you alright, Ivy? What happened?" the captain asked.

"I'm fine and to answer everyone's questions, some weird creature that stood like a human, but wasn't a Pokemon attacked me." she stated.

"Oddish odd." Oddish said sadly.

"Was it white with some purple and had some finger like toes?" someone asked. Everyone made a small path and they saw Timothy.

"Y-yes. Yes it was? How'd you know?" Ivy asked.

"We've encountered him before. He's nothing but bad news." Brock stated.

"Yeah, he's nearly invisible." Ash said.

"Ok and he also left this." Ivy said as she pulled out a small device. Timothy took it and looks at it. He sets it down and it activates. A large image of Frieza appears and everyone gasps.

"If you ever find this, Timothy. Then this is what has happened to everyone here." Frieza says and points a finger at the lab. He fires multiple shots and everything goes up in flames. And gets destroyed. Screams are heard inside. "I'd say they're dead by the time you get here. So now more lives are lost because of you. MUWAH HA HA HA HA HA." Fireza laughs as the message ends.

"Seems like he underestimated you all." Timothy said.

"I guess so." Ivy said.

"So where do we go now?" one of her assistants asked.

"Hmm!" "How about Prof. Oaks. You all can wait there while the lab is in repair." Timothy said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. You can even get work done, too." Ash said.

"That is true. I will try." Ivy said.

"We'll be there too, Prof." her assistants said. She smiled at them.

"Knowing Frieza; he's still nearby, possibly." Timothy said.

"But why would he be in the Orange Islands? There's nothing out here." Ash said. That was when Misty got a call on her video phone.

She answers. "Yes?" she asked answering it.

"Like, Misty, the gym is, like, devastated." Daisy said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Misty asked, concerned.

"Well when me, Violet and Lily went away for a bit, we just found the gym, like this." Daisy then pointed the mini video phone to the gym, showing it's destroyed. Misty gasped at the sight and thought about the Pokemon and was thankful her sisters were safe.

"Check on the Pokemon, guys, quick." Misty stated. The three went in and found the pool. It was filled with debris.

"We'll need to call you back, Misty. I'm sure they're all ok. I'll let you know soon." Daisy said and she hung up. Misty couldn't believe this.

She just broke down crying; now fearing the worst for the Pokemon. Ash went up to her and held her. Misty placed her hands on his chest buried her head there and cried.

"Let me guess. Her gym?" Timothy asked.

"I think so." Ash replied.

"Not only that; the Pokemon." Misty said, muffled into his chest.

"Frieza! I hope everything is ok, there." Timothy said.

"You and me both." Misty said, still muffled.

The ship kept on going past Valencia Island and the Captain contacted the police. The whole gang just looked into the horizon. Misty was with Ash, leaning on him. They all knew that Frieza was behind the Cerulean gyms destruction, but why?

TP1

Tom: Well everyone; another chapter come and gone. Hope you all liked it. So far TimPrime1 is still trying to think of more ideas for his Cybertron 2 story. Still if you have any, let him know and see if he approves; or at least combines. As for now, DISHONORED game review. He heads to his game room.

He heads up tot he gaming panel and hits a touchscreen button. First, this game begins with the main character returning home; after trying to get aid for a deadly plague ravaging the city. After meeting the empress, you're actually imprisoned for accusation of her murder and the daughter kidnapping. Only it was by teleporting assassins that attacked and the leader that killed her. The teleporting kicks ass to me. But not as bad ass as instant transmission. Well on the journey to get back the daughter that will become empress; the main character has to go through missions.

Through out those missions you collect bone charms which grant the player supernatural perks. Much like increasing the duration of rat possession. The problem is, you can only hold three at one time. It is possible to acquire them all in one play through. Also you can collect ruines that are valuable to acquire upgrades and purchase new upgrades. Now that's bitchin. There's also side missions and optional side missions.

Careful though. The more chaos you do, the worse the plague is. The less chaos there is, the better. How the game ends is also up to you. TimPrime1 and Toonami gives DISHONORED a 10 out of 10. It's a bitching ass game. Leaves game room and goes to the bridge.

The holidays are close and preparations are still underway for AK1028's arrival. So far TimPrime1 and his friends had fun on Sat night. As for right now; Tim has something to say.

Me: Guys. Friday December 14th at 5:05 PM, AK1028 lost someone in her family. Don't know if I should say who it is, I want to show respect to her. I also want you guys to put her in your prayers, please? Help her to get through this. This is one of the many reasons she's visiting and I need to cheer her up. A fluffed Pikachu is what is helping me feel close to her and reminds me of her. So please put her in your prayers and give her some respect. Unlike someone on this site and I know who it is. HE BEST STAY AWAY FROM NOW ON.

Tom: There you have it and please do as he says. She really does need this. She's arriving December 20th at 9:41 in the morning close to Tim . He even has a few surprises for her. You all can see all of this and more. Only Toonami

Till next time everyone and can' to see my hun. Our shipping is TimPrime1028.

TimPrime1 out


	27. Chapter 27 Disaster On Mikan Island

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 27

Disaster On Mikan Island

Tom: What's up Toonamifaithful. Time for another chapter to begin for this Poke/DBZ cross over. First off some updates. TimPrime1 has come up with some updates for Toonami. So while they're updating, just to let you all know. Christmas day, TimPrime1 will be of line. Along with Toonami, until the 26th. He's gotten sick a bit, but is feeling better. Now to push the button. He hits a few touchscreen buttons.

Sara: Now broadcasting live. Alright Tom. We're ready.

Tom: I love this gig. More touchscreen buttons are touched.

The drones send up the data.

Tom: See you all on the flip side. Forgot to mention, time to head to another author. Prepare to jump.

Sara: Ready when you are.

Tom: In 3, 2, 1... See you all soon. The absolution jumps.

"Time for this to end." Frieza claims. "I will fight till my last breath." Timothy says. "NO. SISTER!" Senta exclaims.

flashes

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

As they were heading to the next island, they didn't know what to expect. Maybe Frieza would attack again at the next island. Possibly a surprise attack. They don't even know. The only being that knew Frieza better than them was Timothy. He had more knowledge than they knew. From what they knew was only that Frieza was something to underestimate.

Timothy was looking out into the open sea, thinking about what all could be happening. While they were to be in the Orange Islands for a bit, there was training to be done. Ash was back in the water, swimming, Some of the girls were sunbathing; and the rest were swimming. The guys were in the pool, messing around and splashing each other, and some of that splashing was hitting the girls.

"Hey! Watch it!" Iris said.

"Why are they doing this?" May asked.

"I don't even know. They're such kids like this." Iris stated.

"Can we not have fun while on this boat?" Dent asked.

"We'll have hardly enough time for that. With Frieza still at large, we have a lot of training to do." Timothy said.

"What about that guy Evan? Won't we need him?" Misty asked.

"What he does is him alone. If he wants to leave and train by himself, then let him be. He says we're slowing him down, then we must be." Timothy said.

"Still, we need all the help we can get." Dent said.

"Agreed, but he'll come when he wants or when the time is right." Timothy said.

It wasn't too long until the ship came up to the next island. "Attention passengers, we're now nearing Mikan island. Be prepared to depart the ship." the captain said over the intercom. Everyone got all their belongings and waited for the ship to doc.

"This is going to bring back memories." Misty said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dawn asked.

"We were here, back in the days, a few years ago. By then Ash and Misty journeyed with Tracey here." Brock said.

"That's pretty cool. How many gyms are there here?" May asked.

"Only four. Not as many gyms here." Misty said.

The ship finally came up to port and the stairs came up. As people began to get off so did the others. Timothy, however, went up to Ivy.

"As soon as you get to Prof. Oaks. Can you help him with a project I asked him to do?" Timothy asked.

"If I can, yes." Ivy replied.

"Thanks." Timothy said. Then he followed the others to the next island. Ash got out of the water and came over to them.

"Well I'm ready for anything." he said

"Isn't he always?" Iris asked herself. Misty giggled, but Ash shrugged at this.

The boat left after a while and everyone was walking on the island.

"So, where are we going?" Iris asked.

"To see Cissy. The gym leader here. She was the first one Ash challenged when he was here." Misty said.

It didn't take too long to get to the gym and Ash saw the same old trick Senta used, years ago. Ash merely chuckled while Barry went for it.

"Never had this in a while." he said. Barry picked it up and a bucket of water fell on his head. "What the. Someone is so getting a fine for this." Barry exclaimed.

Everyone just laughed at this. Barry had fallen for a trick that was set by someone. That was when they heard laughter.

"Can't believe you fell for that." Senta said as he came out from behind a tree. Ash and Misty saw him and remembered him from the last time. They even noticed that he'd grown from over time too. The two went up to him.

"Nice to see you're up to your old tricks." Ash said.

"Nice to see you again, Senta." Misty said. Senta looked confused, but finally recognized them.

"Same to you both as well. Man, you guys have changed over the years." Senta stated. Now seeing them and their friends. "Who are those guys?" Senta asked. They introduced him to their friends. "SO, you've been here before, but only with Prof. Ivy?" Senta asked Brock.

"Why, yes, of course. Only for a small amount of time. After wards I joined back up with Ash and Misty for our Johto adventures." Brock stated.

"What happened to Tracey, then?" Senta asked.

"He stayed with Prof. Oak as his assistant. He's one of the big fans." Misty said.

"Who's another big fan?" Senta asked.

"Me! That's who!" Dawn exclaimed raising her hand up, with a smile.

"Two fans. Who knew." "Hey, have you guys forgot about me?" Barry asked. They all looked to see a wet Barry.

"Well now, another bad trainer. If you were a..." "SENTA. ARE YOU PULLING MORE JOKES ON TRAINERS AGAIN?" his sister asked, loudly. They saw her coming up?

"Who's that?" Drew asked.

"That's my older sister, Cissy. She's the gym leader here." Senta stated.

Cissy came up and saw everyone, but only recognized Ash and Misty. "Hey Ash. Hey Misty. Who are these people and where's Tracey?" Cissy wondered.

"WHO CARES? As long as you're with me... Ow ohh, ow" "You need a time out is what you need." Misty stated to Brock, dragging him by his ears.

"Okay... So, about where Tracey is?" Cissy asked.

"Well, he's back with Prof. Oak and these are our other friends." Ash said. They introduced themselves to Cissy.

"Nice to meet you all." Cissy said.

"Like wise." Dawn said.

"How would you all like to see my sisters gym?" Senta asked.

"Sure, sounds great." Iris said.

They all went to her gym and saw what it was. It looked like a regular gym, but when they got inside they all saw no gym floor, only water where it was. There was even an opening to where Pokemon could swim in the water.

"Man, this place isn't like any other gym we've seen." Dent said.

"Agreed. I've seen gyms that are more like buildings." Dawn said.

"Well, the gyms are aren't the same as the ones in the regions. But it doesn't matter what they look like either. As long as they have a gym or a leader, it has to be official for a badge." Cissy stated.

"Now that makes really good sense. As long as a gym has a good leader and is official for a badge, it adds a really good taste for each gym and what Pokemon they use." Dent stated.

"Isn't that the truth." Cissy said, smiling.

"What Pokemon do you have?" Dawn asked.

"I have a Seadra and a Blastoise." Cissy answered.

"Nice combinations and where are they?" Dent wondered.

They came up from under the water. "Blastoise Blast (I'm here.)" Blastoise said in its language.

"Dra dra, seadra. (I'm here, too.)" Seadra said in its language.

"I can feel the connections between you and your Pokemon. Even how they've been raised, they look really strong and can handle anything." Dent claimed.

"Can they handle me?" someone said.

They all looked to the opening and saw him. It was Frieza, giving off his evil smirk, as usual and floating over the water. Everyone was really scared. Drew and Kenny held onto their girls as did some of the others. Misty hid behind Ash and he held her there. Timothy only faced Frieza and stood still, really strong. Hazel partially hid behind him, but mainly stood with him.

Cissy and her brother looked at him. "Who are you. I can tell not someone that's friendly." Cissy stated.

"Well, I'm here to relieve you of your duties, permanently." Frieza said as he pointed a finger at Cissy.

That was until Timothy teleported beside him. "Don't even." Timothy said then punched Frieza very hard, on his cheek. Frieza stopped, still floating.

"I'll teach you, YOU MONKEY." Frieza shouted. He tried to hit Timothy, but Timothy avoided it.

"AHH." Timothy turned into his super saiyan form and fought Frieza.

"KIO KEN, TIMES FOUR." Ash shouted as he powered up. Cissy saw all this and was shocked. So was her brother.

Their eyes were wide at this and their mouths were agape. They saw both Timothy and Ash fight Frieza. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE, NOW." Timothy shouted. Hazel gave a nod and looked to the others.

"We need to move it guys. This fight is gonna be big." Hazel stated. They all ran for it and after a bit Cissy realized something. Since they weren't too far away from the gym...

"Guys, I need to go back. I forgot my Pokemon." she stated.

"We don't have enough time. I'm sure they'll be..." and before Hazel could finish.

"I don't care. I have my responsibilities as a gym leader." Cissy said and ran back to the gym for them.

"Good luck, sis." Senta said to himself.

As she was everyone could see the explosions that were happening. "She won't make it." Brock stated.

Cissy got into her gym and looked for her Pokemon. "BLASTOISE, SEADRA. WHERE ARE YOU BOTH?" she called.

Outside the gym everyone was waiting for her. That was until... KABOOM. "NO. SISTER." Senta shouted. He ran back to the remains, but was stopped by Harley. He shook his head, knowing the worse.

Senta only shed a few tears, fearing it.

TP1

The Absolution comes out of its jump.

Tom: Well everyone; we're stopping here. He faces the camera. TimPrime1 wanted to stop here cause he knew it would be a really good cliffhanger. It was a gut feeling. Well Christmas is tomorrow and he's gonna be offline and won't update till after the 25th. It's a present for all of you. Also, while I'm gone. The absolution will be getting the update. Presses a few touchscreen buttons.

Sara: Shutting down the absolution Tom! I'm needing to stay online to keep it on reserve power.

Tom: I know, I know. He hits the final one and a count down begins. Gotta get out of here before everything goes offline. He walks to the elevator and into a small, one man, ship. See you all soon. The ship is turned around and he flies out. See you all after the Christmas holidays. Don't forget to stay gold. He flies of.

TimPrime1: Turning everything off. Internet off.

Max: Power off.

Dan: Small reserve power on.

Ash: TimPrime1 won't be online, as Tom has said. See you all after the holidays.

Me: That's right guys. Me and AK1028 are having Christmas together. I hope you all have a very merry Christmas. But did Cissy survive the explsion or did she perish? Find out on the next update. Till next time.

TimPrime1 is out.


	28. Chapter 28 A Thickening Plot

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 28:

A Thickening Plot

Tom: Another chapter of this Poke/DBZ crossover us coming up soon. I hop you all having a happy new years. Cause we sure are with these chapter updates. It is now 2013 and another good year has passed by, but a new one has come up. Hopefully a better one. As we all know 13 is and unlucky number, but Tim sees it as a Prime number too. Oh well. We'll soon find out. Also, with no more English classes to deal with, more updates, if he doesn't have as much lab work to deal with. Though he has a good amount of knowledge of computer 3D modeling and knowledge of computer arts. Well now he's finally getting back into his program of computers after trying to get past a good bit of the hard classes. Now, let's get this going.

Sara: We are now broadcasting live. Alright Tom. We're ready.

Tom: I love this job. Touches more touchscreen buttons.

"That was too close of a call." Timothy says. "I know I sensed his power." Evan says to himself. "Frieza must be stopped, no matter the cost." Piccolo says.

Flashes

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Dragon Balls

TP1

They all were now heading towards the wreak. As for Timothy and Ash, they were looking at it with horrified faces. There was the gym, all destroyed. Nothing but a rubble remained. The water that was in it was littered with the rubble now. Even metal, glass, cans and so on were now scattered in the water. Frieza only looked at it with a smile. The work he's supposed to do is done right there.

The others stopped and looked at it, knowing that not even Cissy could have survived that. Even Senta looked at it with horror. He now had teary eyes, of losing his sister. The only family he knew he had. He and Cissy already lost their parents, but not her. He didn't want to lose her. The only family he had. His only concern was now to find his sister and see if she was ok.

"Well now! That should do it. Don't bother looking for the body. The leader is probably dead, hehehe." Frieza stated.

"WHY YOU..." Ash about hit Frieza, but Frieza hit Ash in the gut with his tail.

"Don't test me. I just spared you, but don't get too used to it." Frieza stated.

"Why then? I know that's not your style, Frieza." Timothy also stated.

"Non of your business. Just don't get in my way." Frieza said then flew off.

Ash began to chase Frieza until Timothy grabbed his leg to stop him. Ash looked at him with a shocked expression. It was as if Timothy wanted for Frieza to escape or was it something else? Something that Timothy knew ooh too well.

"We need to see is Cissy is still alive, Ash. Then we can chase Frieza." Timothy stated. Ash gave a nod and went with Timothy. They hovered above everyone as they looked at them. "We need to clear this rubble as best we can to find Cissy." Timothy said. They all gave a nod or nodded and went to help see if she was alive.

They began to dig and dig, but Sota was going a bit faster. Timothy, Ash and Hazel were just picking up the rocks and tossing them like balls. After a bit they couldn't fiind any traces of Cissy's body or her Pokemon. They began to fear the worst now.

"I'm sorry, but it seems as if she's gone. I'm so sorry." Ash said, hate giving bad news.

"Grrrr, AAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Timothy punched the ground, hard; thus shaking the land a bit. "I should have known. F-Frieza is nothing but a monster. I should have been more prepared for this." Timothy stated.

They all knew what Timothy meant. He wasn't fully prepared for What Frieza was doing or was going to do. All they was is that whatever Frieza is up to, isn't good. Everyone just got up and walked away.

When it was dawn they were near the beach to wait for the next available boat. "I-I can't believe my sister is gone!" Senta exclaimed.

"Hey guys." someone says from a distance.

"It's as if I can still hear her." Senta said.

"Can anyone hear me?" the same person asked.

"Yeah, it's as if..." "Guys!" Timothy said as he pointed to the sea, interrupting Ash.

They all looked in that direction and saw the person. It was Cissy, riding on her Blastois. They even saw her Seadra. Cissy was waving at them.

"SISTER, ha ha." Senta shouted with a smile. He ran to the water and Blastoise got up to the shore when Senta entered the water. Cissy got off he Blastoises' back and they hugged. "Cissy. I thought you were gone for good." Senta said. Cissy pulled back from her brother a bit.

"It was a close call." Cissy said.

"That was too close of a call." Timothy stated.

"Well at least it wasn't." Cissy replied.

Everyone came up to see her. "How did you escape? We thought..." "I was able to escape with the help of my Pokemon." Cissy said, interrupting Solidad.

Flashback

"When I ran in I saw my Pokeballs. Knowing I wouldn't have time to get out. So I grabbed them and clipped them on. As one of the blasts hit, the place was coming down. Blastoise turned his back to me as a signal to get on. Jumping on his back the three of us went underwater and out, fast. By the time my head surfaced I saw the gym, gone. That thing was gone too." Cissy said.

End Flashback

"After all that I drifted for a while until I knew the coast was clear." Cissy finished.

"Good thing too. Other wise, Frieza might have killed you." Timothy stated.

"Well at least she's okay." Drew said.

"What about the gym?" Paul asked.

"It'll get fixed. In the mean time, me and my brother and you all need a place to sleep." Cissy stated.

"Where at, though?" Brock asked.

"Well, there are two ships that launch in the evening. One goes to the main land, while the other heads to Navel Island. That's where Danny is. You remember Danny, right? Ash?" Cissy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Wish we didn't have to go there." Ash said.

"Why's that? Scared I might go all over Danny again?" Misty said with sarcasm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked with anger. Misty only giggled.

"Enough you two. We need to get off this island, fast." Timothy said.

"There's a ship yard not too far away from here." Cissy said.

"Then lets go." Timothy said.

They all went to the docs and saw the boats. Cissy got the tickets for the Kanto region and Timothy got the tickets for Navel Island.

"I'll be seeing you all later on then, hopefully." Cissy said. Senta was by her side.

"I'm still fining you for that trick." Barry said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be a better trainer." Senta stated.

"Just be safe, ok?" Timothy asked.

"We will. Don't worry." Ash said. Cissy smiled at them.

They went their separate ways. It took them over night to reach Navel Island. As they did they noticed Danny sledding down the islands hill side with a trainer ahead of him.

"Seems like Danny has another trainer on his hands." Misty said, smiling.

"Seems like it. I think that trainers winning." Ash said.

"I must agree. Looks like it." Dent replied.

They all saw the trainer win. Danny talked with him and gave the trainer his badge. They shook hands and they went their separate ways. Danny went back to the front of the island to see the next trainer, but instead saw Ash and the gang come off. He got a bit surprised.

"Well now. I wasn't expecting you two again. How are you both, Ash and Misty. How has everything been?" Danny asked.

"Everything has been fine. How about you?" Misty asked.

"Fine as well. Just gave a trainer his badge." Danny replied.

"We saw." Dent said.

"I know. Anyone can see that side of the mountain, ha ha ha ha." Danny said, with a laugh. They all gave a laugh. "So, what can I do for you all?" Danny asked.

"Well we need a place to stay at; if you can?" Timothy asked.

"Of course, but who are these other people?" Danny asked.

"Our friends." Ash said. They each introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all. Your five are from Sinnoh! That's a good place to be. I've heard of it plenty of times. You four are from Hoenn! I hear it's really beautiful. A for you two. Unova! Huh? That's a rare place to hear of. At least you're all here. Let's head up the mountain." Danny said.

They all climbed up the mountain, of those that wanted a little training. Timothy and Ash were, of course, going faster. The others sighed.

"Why'd we have to get into this?" Iris asked.

"For the exercise, of course. Come on, Iris." Dent said as he too climbed.

"Why'd I agree to this?" Iris wondered.

Paul was right below them while Kenny was between them. Harley was having a hard time to climb as for Barry...

"This leader is so getting a fine from me." Barry said. His pants were caught on a branch as he was dangling.

"Oh boy. He's the worst." Zoey said. "As for Paul, that's what I call strength. Though, Timothy and Ash do have bigger muscles." she commented as she still climbed.

They all finally got to the top. Those that weren't used to it were panting, hard. As for Ash and Timothy, they weren't even breathing hard or panting. They just stood there and saw those that took the cable car. They all had a towel wrapped around them and Misty went up to Ash.

"Is someone up here cold or HOT?" She asked with a smile.

"I guess a little cold, hehehe." Ash replied.

"Cold it is, hehe." Misty said as she wrapped the towel around them both.

She cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him and he returned it. Hazel ran up to Timothy.

"You look a bit cold too. Wanna warm up?" Hazel asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm tough against the cold." Timothy said. Hazel could see otherwise.

Timothy was shaking a good bit. She knew he was cold. Hazel opened her towel and wrapped it around Timothy. "I know you're cold. Don't deny it." Hazel said, with a giggle.

"Fine." Timothy said. Hazel cuddled up to him.

She saw each girl wrap a towel around their own boy. It was as if it was a warm gathering at a snowy resort. "Well everyone, shall we move into my cabin!" Danny said as he motioned to where it was. When everyone saw it, the cabin was really big.

It could have enough room for everyone in it. There was even smoke coming from the chimney. Now they knew it was pretty warm in there.

"Me and Dawn are heading in. Anyone else?" Kenny asked. The others raised their hand.

"Then head on in. Its nice and warm." Danny stated. They all went in, but Hazel had to drag Timothy with her.

When Danny opened the door everyone saw how it was inside. There was a small kitchen, a nice living room with a bit of furniture. A fire place in the front of the cabin and a stair way that led to a few bed rooms and some bathrooms too.

"I call a shower." May said.

"No fair, I wanted too as well." Dawn said.

"It's ok you two. There's more than one and enough room for more than one person. It helps to save." Danny said.

"Together then, May?" Dawn asked.

May nodded. "Together."

"Alright! Some girl on girl time." Kenny said with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh ha ha Kenny." Dawn said.

Drew had on the same smile. "I know you better, Drew."

"Only joking." Drew said, looking at her from the side.

"Mind if I join them, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Ash said with an assuring smile.

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks." Misty said. Ash only blushed at the kiss.

The other girls even agreed to have showers with each other as well. They all got a bit settled in and the girls went upstairs. They went into the ones with enough space. Some only had room for one or two. The girls got naked, turned on the showers and began to relax.

Misty, May and Dawn shared a shower until Iris came in. She had on her clear shirt and no panties. The girls looked at her. They could clearly see she was naked. "I was wondering if I could join?" Iris asked.

"Sure thing Iris." Dawn said. Iris smiled and joined them. They each got some soap and shampoo and began to clean each other.

Misty and May were facing each other. Misty was cleaning her friends breasts as May was doing the same. They each blushed at this as was Dawn and Iris. They were cleaning each others breasts as well. Jamie and Hazel were by themselves cleaning each other too. They were doing the same as the other four along with Zoey and Solidad. They then went for the body and cleaned each other.

As soon as they were done each girl got their hair wet and they began to clean each others hair. They rinsed after wards. Iris on the other hand, was having really big trouble. Her hair was really big and she couldn't get it to go through right.

"Why don't we help you!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Iris asked.

"Sure. Your hair is bigger than ours." Misty said. So each girl helped her to wash it. It took a while, but Iris's hair was cleaned and they all dried and got dressed. After the girls were done the boys went next, but separately. After a while they were all done.

Each of them was doing something different in the house by now. Some were by the fire, others the kitchen. As for Ash and Timothy, Ash was doing push upss; outside.

Timothy was keeping an eye on him. Just to be sure that Ash was training. "Stay here and keep on working out." Timothy said. He walked off and Ash kept on.

Timothy went into the cabin. They all saw him, but no Ash. "Ok, you. Where's Ash?" Misty asked, a bit mad.

"He's outside, still working out. Get him in, if you want. He's still doing push ups." Timothy said.

"While it's snowing; and at night?" Misty stated. She ran for the door and went out.

"That was pretty cruel to do." Dawn stated.

"Ash needs to be prepared. If he's to fight Frieza, he needs to be strong." Timothy stated.

"Not like that." May stated.

"May's right. He can catch a cold or get sick even worse." Hazel said. Timothy only shrugged.

Outside Ash was still doing push ups and Misty came over and grabbed him. "Come on. You're coming in." she stated.

"Wh-what about...?" "Forget what Timothy said. You'll get a bad sickness if you're out here too long." she stated. As she was doing this Frieza was watching this, smiling.

Frieza even looked at the moon, and it was full. Looking back at Ash, Frieza knew how to accomplish this mission, with out using his own energy. He simply flew down and Ash sensed this. He held Misty behind him, but Frieza grabbed Ash and his face. Making him look at the moon. Ash shoved Misty back, gently. She ran inside, quickly and slammed the door open.

"Frieza's got Ash and making him look at the moon." Misty said.

"Oh no." Timothy stated. "If he does that, then..." "Come on you stupid monkey. Transform! TRANSFORM. Why won't YOU TRANSFORM.?" Frieza stated. He looked at Ash's rear end and saw no tail.

"FRRRIIIIIEEEEEEZZZZZAAAAAAAA ." and Frieza felt a punch by Timothy, but at the same time saw a tail and it wasn't a monkey tail. It was a lizards. Frieza hit and bounced on the ground a few times. Timothy looked at Ash.

"You ok?" Timothy asked. Ash gave a nod.

"I am, but... TIMOTHY!" Ash exclaimed.

Timothy saw it, but was too late. Frieza grabbed his face and made him look at the moon. "Now you, transform." Frieza said calmly.

As Timothy looked up at the moon, there was something in him that grew and he couldn't control it. It was as if he wasn't himself. Frieza only smiled at his victory. As for Ash, he punched Frieza and got Frieza off him.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Easy! Making my job easier." Frieza stated.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"NO, TIM." everyone heard Hazel as she was holding him. He was only staring at the moon and his eyes were changing into lizard like eyes.

Ash looked at Frieza. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?" Ash demanded.

Frieza only smirked. "My work, hehehe." after that, Frieza flew off. Everyone looked at Timothy.

His chest was thrusting a bit as his heart raced. He showed his teeth and they grew sharp. Everyone stood back as this was happening. Hazel was holding onto him until Ash pulled her back. Timothy began to grow in size and shape. As he was his shirt torn along with his pants. His shoes are completely ripped open and his feet grew. As all of him grew he began to grow scales and his mouth became a snout.

His skin grew green and spines grew out of his back. As everyone saw this they ran back in and grabbed all their belongings and ran for it. Timothy was now naked as a giant lizard and grew in size. As this happened they all were making their way to the mountains edge.

"No, no, everyone. It's too dangerous to go down. It's night time." Danny said. That wasn't what scared them the most. They all heard Timothy roar as he was fully grown and slid down to the bottom of the mountain.

He stood high and looked against the mountain. Timothy, in his giant lizard form, roared and began to attack the mountain. Now everyone got scared and worried. Timothy was gonna destroy everything. He already began to destroy the side of the mountain, but while back in Kanto.

"What the hey?" Evan wondered as he looked towards the Orange Islands. "I'm sensing this; just barley. I know that kind of power. It's the true power of a Saiyan, but this is much different." Evan said. He powered up and flew to where it was coming from. Knowing there was a full moon out; he didn't look at it, but knew either Timothy or Ash did.

He then lost the trace of the power source. "Where? Where is it? I know I sensed his power." Evan said. He calmed down a bit and the same person was watching him. Just waiting for Evan to move.

"Come on. Just lead the way." the person said in a whisper, to themselves.

Evan then caught it. "There! That way." he stated. He flew off in that direction as the person followed, fast.

Timothy was still attacking the mountain. Even emitting fire breath attacks. "This is really bad." Iris stated.

"If he keeps this up, we'll all be dead." Harley said.

"Maybe if I can reason with him..." "Don't Hazel." Ash said. She looked at him. "Something inside of me says that won't work. He isn't himself right now. Besides..." BOOM, BAM, BOOM. "He's really going at it." Ash stated.

Timothy kept on attacking the mountain. That was when Evan saw him. He saw Timothy in his monstrous lizard form. Attacking the mountain and climbing it a bit. He had already destroyed the main entrance and the cable for the cable car. As soon as Timothy's lizard head reached the top he opened his mouth for a fire breath attack. Everyone braced themselves.

"Oh no YOU DON'T." Evan said. He gave a left hook to Timothy's right cheek. The attacked missed everyone and grazed the side of the mountain.

"EVAN! HOW DO WE STOP THIS?" Ash asked.

"CUT OFF THE TAIL." Evan stated. Ash didn't know how to do that, but looked at Timothy as he was on his side. "EVAN. BOTH OF US. WE HAVE TO CUT IT." Ash said.

"Fine." Evan said. Ash flew where Evan was. They both aimed for the tail. "Use your most powerful attack. Got it?" Evan said.

"Got it." Ash said.

They both aimed. "KA-MEEEH." Ash said.

"GIGA..." Evan said.

"HA-MEEEH." Ash said.

"BREATH." Evan said.

"HAAAAAA." "ATTAAAAAAAACK." they both shouted. Their attacks headed for the tails beginning edge. Both hit and Timothy roared in anger and pain. He aimed for them, but the tail loosened and broke off, in a huge splat. As it did the lizard form began to shrink and Timothy went back to his normal self and was asleep.

Took the others a while to get to him. They saw Timothy was naked from that form, and looked at the damage. Along with the rest of the damage to Danny's gym. There was no way he could accept anymore challenges. Danny too looked at the damage.

"I'm sorry about this." Iris said.

"Seems like you can't do anymore challenges." Dawn said.

"It's ok, you two. I'll think of something. As for now I need another place to stay at. I doubt my place is getting anymore power right now." Danny said.

"I doubt that. Seems like your power station is still running. I saw it wasn't even touched. As well for the front of your mountain, it's really damaged." Evan stated.

"I guess that Frieza was really planning for Timothy to this kind of damage." Hazel said.

"Maybe, but how did he get Timothy to transform?" Evan wondered.

"He made him look at the moon as he did to me. Why didn't I transform though?" Ash wondered.

"Because your tail is gone. I even noticed that when I first met you." Evan stated.

"Then why'd you help? We know that you didn't want to help." Solidad stated.

"Well, I need someone to keep Frieza distracted long enough for me to train and kill him. Plus I'll be more powerful to take over this planet, ha ha." Evan said.

"Great! First Frieza, now you? What else is there?" Iris asked.

"Possibly anything. Just remember to stay out of my way. There won't be much more help from me. I'm only in it for more power and strength." Evan said. After that he flew off. Everyone looked up and sighed.

"Let's get back up there. We have to get moving tomorrow." Danny said. Hazel and Ash picked up a naked and unconscious Timothy and went back up the mountain to Danny's cabin. Of what was still active and not damaged.

TP1

Tom: Another chapter made and finished for new years. Up to 11 pages. Second longest chapter he's done so far. First one is in Finding The Disappearances. Ash's Disappearance and Misty's Gift, chapter. That's 15 pages. This took a few days to do up. Also, only 6 days till college begins. He starts up on the 7th. There's mostly computer classes and let's hope he passes all of these like last semesters. At least his mom, relatives and girlfriend have faith. Don't know about his father. Oh and stay away from Lawton Cash a.k.a. Super Flynn-Fletcher Brothers. He has done inexcusable things to everyone Tim and AK1028 know, but mostly to her. Here's what he said on facebook, "I don't know what was wrong with Amie today. I get she was stressed about her Aunt Wanda passing away, but seriously, you can't really feel THAT bad at your aunt dying. I would know." Well now Lawton, let's see what's Tim says.

Me: THA T MUTHER, FLYING FLIPPING SCUMBAG BEST KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR HIM IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO UPSET MY GIRLFRIEND. WHAT HE DID IS SOMETHING I WANT TO KICK HIS ASS FOR. HE HAS NO IDEA WHAT HE'S MESSING WITH.

Tom: There you have it. Tim's words of wisdom. Just be sure to avoid him. He's very controlling at telling people what to do and how to do things. Mainly Role Playing. Just remember to avoid.

Sara: Recievign data transmissions from emmanu888, AK1028 and EVANAAML.

Tom: Seems like updates and a new story. Nice you guys. Now to see what's up next. Touches a few touchscreen buttons. The Cybertron 2 symbol shows. Seems like another chapter for the Transformers story. Don't forget you can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.

Till next time everyone and have a happy new year.

TimPrime1 out


	29. Chapter 29 Trovita Island Devastation

Pokemon:

Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 29

Trovita Island Devastation

Tom: Time again for another Poke/DBZ chapter. Hope you all are up for it. This is one of Tim's longest stories yet, and he hasn't even posted any new ones in a while. Will really soon. After this and another story are finished. Still have the fresh ideas in the head. We hope you all are still enjoying this. Now it's time to push the button. Pushes a few touchscreen buttons, then the play button.

"This shouldn't take too long." Frieza states. "I won't let you do more harm." Timothy claims. "This is going to be one tough battle." Goku says.

TP1

As the morning sun rose over the Orange Islands, everything was still calm. The water reflected the sunlight. Water Pokemon were swimming with no worries. As if nothing could disturb them. Even on Navel Island, everything was peaceful. Besides the small amount of destruction done to the island from Timothy's transformation. As for in the cabin.

Everyone was beginning to wake or was already awake. Brock, Dent and Danny were making breakfast. Ash was doing push ups while Misty was on his back. She has seen how much stronger he had gotten. His muscles were much bigger than before. She smiled, being proud of how much stronger he was.

Meanwhile Hazel was with Timothy, in bed with him. He wasn't fully clothed from last night and Hazel was cuddled up to him. She was on his bare chest, sleeping. His arms were around her body and she just smiled. They had been like that all night. Timothy groaned a bit and Hazel's eyes slowly opened as she sensed Timothy groaning. When they slowly opened she saw him and smiled at his sleeping form. Knowing how tired he was, Hazel stroked Timothy's hair, very worried about him.

"Please be okay." Hazel whispered, hoping that somehow he would hear her.

Timothy didn't stir but seemed to have groaned a bit more. Hazel perked up at this as she looked down at him. His eyes began to stir, making a sign that he was waking. She began to run her fingers through his hair and he began to groan some more. As he did his eyes were beginning to crack open a bit.

There was nothing but a blur in his vision. He saw something dirty in front of him, but didn't know what it was. When his vision came more he saw some blond as well, mixed in with the dirty blur. He didn't know what he was looking at, but knew it wasn't a threat. If it was then he would jump into action.

His senses weren't completely active, but he was getting there. Hazel only smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair. He let out a soft moan at this and she knew there was a soft spot in him somewhere. He only shown that he's really strict, tough, possibly demanding, but Hazel saw more. She saw a leader, caring so on. There was a lot of things he wasn't showing that only she saw.

His eyes finally opened up and saw her. "Huh? Hazel? Wh-where am I? What all happened?" Timothy asked.

Hazel only giggled. "You pretty much turned into a giant lizard. Don't you remember?" Hazel asked.

"Oh no. Did I hurt anyone? It's bad whenever I do that?" Timothy stated.

"No! No one got hurt. A bit of the island got damaged. No more trainers for a while." Hazel said.

"Man, I HATE that. I never wanted to look at a full moon. No matter how many." Timothy said.

"Is that why, on that, whispering "slightly romantic", night we had, you never looked at the full moon?" Hazel wondered.

"Precisely. That wasn't a night I wanted to go out into. That's why I asked if there was one." Timothy stated. He looked down and saw his upper half is bare. He held down the covers. "Please don't tell me I'm still naked?" Timothy wondered.

Hazel blushed at that thought. "N-no. When we got in Ash got your boxers and pants. He and Danny placed them on you." Hazel said.

"Then why am I in this bed? Out of curiosity!" Timothy asked, wondering still.

"I suggested it since there wasn't enough rooms. I even thought you wouldn't mind some company." Hazel said, still blushing.

"Thank you, but it wasn't necessary." Timothy said. He got out of bed, but as soon as he did he lost his balance. Hazel acted fast and got to him fast, thanks to the training he supplied her with. She held him up, concerned.

"What is it? Anything wrong?" Hazel asked.

"Why am I off balance? I can't even walk right." Timothy stated.

"Let's get you down stairs and see if the others can find out." Hazel said.

They went out of the room and down the hallway. When they reached the stairs Timothy got off of Hazel. "I think I got it from here." Timothy said.

"I'll be here if you need any help." Hazel said.

"I doubt I will, no offense." Timothy said.

"Non taken." Hazel said.

When Timothy took his first step on the stairs he immediately lost his balance and fell down the stairs. "TIMOTHY!" Hazel exclaimed and ran after him. Everyone heard this and a crash. They all went to investigate and saw Timothy on the floor. Hazel had just gotten to him, now worried.

"What happened?" Brock asked.

"I was helping Timothy to the stairs when he said he could get it from there. When he took his first step he lost balance, like in the room, and fell down." Hazel said.

"How can I even be off balance?" Timothy wondered. He looked to see if his tail was still there. He didn't even see it, but only a bandaged spot where it was. "Wh-what happened to my tail?" Timothy asked.

"Well, me and Evan. We had to get rid of it." Ash stated.

"You cut off my tail?" Timothy asked.

"Well it was that or have this place get destroyed." Iris stated as well.

"Perfect. No tail means I can't swim properly. At least it'll grow back." Timothy said.

"It will? How's that?" Ash asked.

"For saiyans, they can grow their tails back. As for me, mine is reptile. Reptile tails can grow back too." Timothy said.

"Well that's good to know." Ash said.

"You're such a little kid if you didn't know that." Iris said. "Axew axew. (I agree.)" Axew said.

"I'm still 15 Iris. I'll be 16 after a couple months." Ash said.

"Still..." "We need to get moving." Danny said interrupting Iris.

They all looked at him. He had on a backpack and was prepared to leave. "Where are you going?" Solidad asked.

"I'll have to leave. The island can't be used for challenges anymore." Danny said.

"That's understandable." Dent said.

"I'm, sorry for what I did last night. I couldn't control it." Timothy said.

"Hey, what's done is done. It's no big deal, really. Repairs can be made to fix it." Danny said.

"The mountain can't, though." Timothy said.

"We'll do our best. As for right now, we need to get off this island. I'll head for the Kanto region and speak with the League to see what they can do." Danny said.

"Ok, then let's head out. We need to be sure everyone is safe." Timothy said.

They all packed up and left the cabin and went down the mountain. As they were on the bottom Timothy saw the damage he had done last night. Now he saw why there could be no more challengers for the island. The side was destroyed along with the cable car and the line. Even the front was gone a good bit. Timothy lowered his head and shook it.

He knew this was bad since he did it, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Danny next to him. Danny gave Timothy a smile, that he wasn't upset. Timothy understood that, but still felt it was his fault. When the others continued on Timothy spotted something. He bent down to the rubble and picked up a shard. Knowing what it was he placed it in his pocket and joined back up with the others.

They all traveled to the docs, got their tickets and went on board their ships. Danny was on a ship that went to Kanto. As for the others, they were going to Trovita Island next and Ash didn't feel too comfortable with the idea. They had to, there was barley any other choice.

The ship departed and they all waited to get to the next island. It was only two hours until they reached the Island.

"Hey, there it is. Trovita Island." Misty stated.

"Looks really good." Iris commented.

"I don't think its all that great." Ash said.

"Why do you say that?" Dent wondered.

"Yeah, it's not like there's something bad about this island." Kenny said.

"You don't know the half of it." Ash whispered.

While on the top of the front cliff, someone had binoculars. Watching the boat approaching them. He saw Timothy flying, but didn't bother wondering. As for the others, he looked at the guys. Having hardly any interest, he saw the girls they were near. One look at May, Dawn, Iris and the others, he smiled. Especially Misty. He remembered her from long ago. He even saw Ash near her.

"Now that has to change. I'll be sure to get her away from him..." he says and puts down the binoculars. "And to be sure she stays with me." he says.

"RUDY! SIR!" Someone called. The guy was Rudy. He's the gym leader on the island. Rudy looked at one of his assistants. "There's a..." "Ship! Yes, I know." Rudy said.

"Then shouldn't you get ready for a challenge?" he asked.

Rudy walked with his head down and eyes closed. "No! I know who it is." Rudy said and opened his eyes. "I won't let one get away again." he said and walked off with his assistant.

The boat slowly approached the island and was about to dock. Rudy was nearing the docking port where the boat would be. "This should be a little fun. A few beautiful girls and one I really want. I may have to put on my flirtatious charm on each, but one will be mine. Misty, you're the one." Rudy said to himself.

His assistants were awaiting the boats arrival while he took a little time and came out of the tree line. He was smiling and the boat docked. The stairs were placed on the boat and everyone came off the boat. Rudy came up between his assistants. They saw them and him. A bad feeling went through them and the boys.

"Well, hello everyone! Welcome to Trovita Island. I am Rudy, the gym leader. Is there anyone that would like to challenge me?" Rudy asked.

"None of us. We just need a place to stay at for a bit." Kenny said.

"I wouldn't mind." Paul said. He grunted as Zoey nudged his side.

"Ha ha, I can see that someone has a leash on you." Rudy commented, jokingly.

"We would be happy to let you all stay here. Right, Rudy?" one of his assistants wondered.

"Of course, but can I know why first?" Rudy asked.

"On our way to the building." Timothy said.

"Certainly." Rudy said. They all went up.

As they did Timothy was telling him about what all happened in Kanto. All of it having to do with Frieza. Even with Timothy and planet Zargo in another universe. Rudy was nodding his head, barley believing it. Not even believing planet Zargo and this other universe. As for this Frieza, he barely knew about him, but heard about the attacks in Kanto.

"Now I've heard about these attacks, but hardly this Frieza." Rudy said.

"That's why I've been training Ash. He needs to become stronger to help me take down Frieza." Timothy said.

"Well, in the mean time, you all can just relax for a bit. You're safe now." Rudy commented.

"No time for that. We still need to train. Ash, come on." Timothy said.

"I'll be right back. Ok, Mist?" Ash said.

"Just be ok." Misty said, a little concerned.

Timothy and Ash went off for a bit of training. Rudy got jealous of Ash's nickname for her. He wanted to give her a nickname, a really good one. As for the other girls; he just wanted to have a little flirt time with them. He wondered who to pick first. Possibly the brunet in red, the purple haired girl, possibly. The blue haired one, the other brunet or the dirty blonde. A few choices, but he only wanted Misty. Just a little fun first.

The boys were sensing something bad and kept the girls close. As for Misty; she was staying a bit of a ways from him. Knowing how he is, Misty didn't want to be near him.

They all reached the building and went in. They all got comfy and relaxed for a bit and Rudys sister came in.

"Who are these people, big brother? Challengers?" Mari asked.

"Nope. These are Ash and Misty's friends." Rudy said.

"Is Misty back to be my..." "Uh, run along now Mari. I've got a few things to do." Rudy said as he pushed Mari out.

He was in the room with them all and went up to Dawn. "Well now, what are you into?" Rudy asked her.

"Well, I'm into Contests. That's about showing off your Pokemon and their special skills of what they can do. Even through combinations. They can even work together, with combinations, to be even better." Dawn was saying.

Rudy was barely listening and more likely moving in on Dawn. Kenny saw this and went to them. He sat next to her and pulled her close. He showed his gritted teeth to Rudy and he backed off. Kenny was defensive about Dawn. Rudy went to May. He began to think she was only interested in girls, cause of her beauty, but gave it a shot.

"What are you into?" Rudy asked her.

"Well I'm into Contests, like Dawn is. I have some very good Pokemon too." May said.

"I would like a look at them, if you don't mind." Rudy said.

"Ok." May said. She reached for her Pokeball, but Drew stopped her.

She looked at him and he went to her level, sitting next to her. "Either tell him you're into girls or I'll make him go away." Drew said, in a whisper.

"What for. He seems like a nice guy." May commented.

"He's trying to flirt with you." Drew said.

"Fine." May said. She faced Rudy. "I know you're trying to flirt with me and all, but I'm only interested in girls." May said. Rudy went away from her.

He goes up to Iris. "Don't even think about it." Iris said. "Axew ew, ew Axew Axew ew. (You do, I'll take you down.)" Axew said in its language.

He went away from them and went to Solidad, but she pointed away from her. Meaning to go away. Rudy went to the last two, knowing the other red head was taken. Barry kept Jamie close and Hazel warned him with a slapping motion.

"Mind if I use your phone? I need to call my sisters." Misty said.

"Sure thing Misty." Rudy said.

Misty ran off to the video phone and Rudy followed. When she got to it she dialed Daisy's Pokegears number. It began to ring and Daisy answered it.

"Like, hello?" Daisy answered.

"Daisy! It's me Misty." Misty said.

"Oh, thank goodness you, like,called." Daisy said.

"Why what is it? Anything wrong?" Misty asked, concerned.

"Like, yeah. Our trainer is, like, killing us." Daisy said.

"Really? Who is your trainer?" Misty asked.

"It's, like, Lt, Surge. He's, like, killing us." Daisy said. Misty began to laugh. "It's, like, not funny." Daisy said.

Lt, Surge in the background. "Hey! I told you before, little Missy. No calls while you're training. You're going to be a tough trainer and not a sissy one." Lt, surge said.

"Please, like, help me, little sister?" Daisy pleaded.

"Sorry Daisy. Can't help you there. You need to be tougher while I'm away." Misty said.

"But, oh no. Gotta go Misty." Daisy said and she hung up. Misty sat back and sighed.

"Now what am I going to do with my own sisters?" she wondered.

"You could come with me and see the island a bit. I know you haven't been here in a few years." Rudy said.

"Sure. Okay." Misty said. She got up and went with him.

They took an air balloon to the island rock shaped pillar. It was the same one that Rudy and Ash battled for the third badge; and where Misty chose to stay with Ash. That would change soon, cause she would stay with him.

"Remember this spot Misty?" Rudy asked.

"Kind of. But they all look the same. I take it this is where you and Ash battled, right?" Misty asked.

"Of course it is. Not much has changed since you were here." Rudy said.

Back with the gang; Ash and Timothy just get back to them after their training.

"Where's Misty at?" Ash asked.

"And Rudy, for that matter." Timothy said.

"They both went out around the island for a bit. Don't know where." Dawn said.

"What? You just let her go with him?" Ash asked.

"Oh no. That's bad, right?" Dawn asked.

"He'll try and seduce her or something." Ash said, slightly loud, and ran out after her.

"Plus Frieza is still out there. We need everyone in here." Timothy said and followed Ash.

Ash powered up and flew to the outer part of the island while Timothy flew over the place to check for any signs of Frieza. Ash looked and looked on the outer parts of the island, but no luck. As for with Misty and Rudy, he was trying to make his moves on her but was failing. She kept on avoiding him, but now he was going to be a little forceful.

"Oh come on, Misty. I can give you everything. Why not just remain here and be my girl?" Rudy said.

"Because, I only have one person I love." Misty said.

"Don't tell me it's Ash. He's still the same old..." "You don't know that." Misty said. "He's changed over time and has become a better trainer. Can you not even see that?" Misty said.

"I only see a beautiful girl that should remain here." Rudy said and grabbed her shoulders.

She tried to escape but it was no use. He had her in his grip, bringing her close to him. She fought back, but he still held onto her. When she was up to him he tried to kiss her, but Misty fought back even harder. That's when Ash saw all of this.

"LET GO OF HER." he shouted angrily. Rudy stopped and saw Ash hovering in the air.

Rudy let go of Misty. Ash landed and she ran into his arms. Ash held onto her and kissed her head in a reaction. She buried her head into his chest, crying. Ash held onto her, knowing how scared she was. He gave Rudy a mean glare.

"What were you even thinking or doing? If she doesn't want to, don't make her." Ash said.

"You can't tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want." Rudy said.

"Then if you can do anything, can you die?" a very familiar voice said.

"I won't even think about death. Why could you ask such-a-thing...?" Rudy looked and saw Fireza, as did Ash and Misty.

He was hovering near them and Rudy couldn't believe it. Frieza was real and he didn't think it was fully true. Ash kept Misty behind him while Frieza gave an evil glare to Rudy. Rudy took a few steps back, scared out of his mind.

"What? Looks like you've seen a ghost!" Frieza stated.

"Y-you're real." Rudy said.

"AND ABOUT TO NOT LIVE." someone shouted. WHAM.

Frieza was hit hard by Timothy. As soon as Rudy saw this, he was shocked out of his mind. Not even believing any of this that was happening.

"Get out of here now." Timothy told them all.

Frieza came up and Timothy faced him. He transformed into his ultra super sayian. Ash picked Misty up bridal as Rudy got into his blimp.

"No Rudy! Don't use the blimp. Return Pidgeot and get on my back." Ash said.

"Not a chance." Rudy said. As the Pidgeot moved Fireza fired a beam at the blimp.

Timothy was too far away to stop it and it pierced the balloon. Rudy and the Pidgeot fell. "Pidgeot, return." Rudy commanded. Pidgeot was back in its Pokeball. He threw it in Ash and Misty's direction and Ash Misty caught it. Rudy's blimp fell into the ocean and Frieza began to destroy the pillars of rock.

They all fell apart with each blast, Fireza hoping to kill Rudy. Timothy stopped Frieza and fought him. A punch to his gut, knee to the head and so on. They fought while Ash and Misty got away.

Frieza stopped as Timothy was still ready to fight. "What's wrong Frieza? Can't handle what I can dish out?" Timothy asked sarcastically.

"I've done my job. Just to be sure..." Frieza created a huge energy ball.

Not even Timothy could stop it. He flew away fast as Frieza threw it. Ash sensed this and put Misty down. "What is it Ash?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get off the island, right now." Ash said. They went inside and went to the room where everyone was. "We need to get moving...huh?" Ash wondered.

He and Misty saw everyone packed. "Hazel told us to get packed a few seconds ago." Dawn said.

"I found Mari." May said.

"We have the Pokeballs." the assistant said.

"Then let's go." Ash said. They all ran for the docks.

Timothy was still flying from the huge ball of energy. Frieza was merely laughing. "This is really fun. Possibly as much fun from that previous island, ha ha ha ha ha." Frieza had claimed.

"There's no way I can stop that. I think." Timothy said.

Everyone was now on the ship and it was getting ready to leave port. Hazel is the only one that is off the ship. She looked in the direction of the energy that she senses and Ash looks in the same direction.

"What's wrong Ash? Where my brother?" Mari asked.

"I don't know and I'm afraid something bad." Ash said. Mari got worried.

"Hey! Look at that." Solidad said.

They all looked and saw the massive energy ball. Timothy is in front of it and that was when Hazel got more worried. Not Timothy. He stopped, turned around and held out his hands. He caught the ball, but it pushed more. They all saw him struggling and got even more worried, as if he couldn't handle it. But he didn't back down.

As he held the ball in front of him. Timothy gave a serious face. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Timothy began to power up to the maximum of his power level.

Ash sensed this and so did Hazel and Ash. Evan felt that surge of power. As did all of the regions. Both Timothy and the energy ball shook the planet to where the regions felt it. Computers were going haywire.

Max was in his fathers greenhouse and a small yellow ball fell and hit him on the head. "Ow, hey! What the...?" Max wondered and picked up the ball. He looked at it and wondered what it was. There was three stars on it. "I wonder what this is!?" Max wondered.

His mother and father came in the greenhouse and held Max as the planet shook. Kelly was really getting scared when the planet was shaking as well. Even in Kanto everyone was getting scared. Even Johanna was getting scared for her daughter. The Professors were wondering what all was going on. Their computers were going haywire.

Zzzzzzaaaaap, pow. "YEOW. Another power surge? The same one!?" King Kai wondered. He faced the same direction and felt it again. "Man, that is some power." King Kai commented.

Timothy was still holding the energy ball into place, fully powered up. He held it high and it aimed at the sky. "HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA." a white ball formed on his hands. "SPIRRRRRRIIIIIIIT, BLAAAAAASSSSST." Timothy shouted. His own attack was blasting the energy ball into the sky.

Everyone saw this and so did some of the other islands. Even a documentary crew was filming this. Watching as Friezas energy ball was being sent up into the sky. Even Frieza saw this and was completely shocked. Timothy was blasting the energy ball into space.

"What great power!" Hazel exclaimed.

"I know what you mean." Ash said.

"What do you both mean?" Iris asked.

"Timothy's energy is really great. Far greater than me still." Ash said.

They all watched as the energy ball was sent straight up into the air. As soon as it was outside of earth and far out into space the ball exploded. Everyone shielded their eyes from the big flash. After the flash ended Timothy came down and landed on the ship. Hazel ran up to him and grabbed his left arm. He looked at her and saw the worry in her face.

He placed his hand on hers and she gave a small smile. They all looked over to Frieza and he was completely shocked. He never expected for Timothy to be that strong; or powerful. He always thought Timothy wasn't strong enough to do that. That ball was to cause a lot of devastation. The island was supposed to be gone, but not completely.

"Th-that is impossible. That energy ball was supposed to..." "I know Frieza. But it didn't, did it?" Timothy stated with a smirk.

"I'll be back. You just wait." Frieza said and flew off.

"We'll get him soon. Now to get out of..." "No! You can't! Not without Rudy." Mari stated, interrupting Timothy.

"Ok, we'll look for him." Timothy said, but Ash didn't like the idea. Knowing Timothy, he didn't want anyone else to die at Friezas hands. Back in the Z universe. The Z fighters were now entering earth and two other beings were there first.

"Get that blasted thing ready." someone said.

"If you know what's good for you." someone else said.

"I am, I am." Dr. Briefs said.

It was Recoom and Guldow of the Ginyu force. They were forcing Dr. Briefs to move it on his experiment. He was going as fast as he could until they heard a ship.

'Thank goodness they're back here.' Dr. Briefs thought.

The Z fighter exited the space craft and Vegeta noticed the ships of the Ginyu force were here. "The Ginyu force is here. We need to see what they're up to." Vegeta said.

"Then let's get inside." Goku said. They all ran into Capsule Corp and saw the both of them.

Dr. Briefs had just gotten the machine up and running. "Let's go" Recoom said.

"And don't think of anything foolish." Guldow said, pointing at Dr. Briefs. They both went through the machine and left an energy ball to damage it. KABOOM. Everyone was able to avoid it in time. They all looked at it.

"Dr. Briefs! Can you tell us what happened?" Goku asked.

"Those two just came in here and threatened me with my life and my wife's. They forced me to work longer and harder on my machine; and now, it looks like I have work to do." he said.

Gohan looked at the machine. "I'll take it, this can send us to another universe or dimension?" Gohan wondered.

"Yes, yes it can. It accidentally went off when you all made that wish." Dr. Briefs said.

"Then we'll need to go there." Piccolo said.

"We need to know where to go first. Did you save the coordinates, dad?" Bulma asked her dad.

"Of course I did. In numerous devises." Dr. Briefs said.

"Then we'll head there soon, with these Namekian dragon balls." Goku said. Dr. Briefs got started and Bulma helped. As on the Pokemon world.

"Completely unacceptable! You need to be sure the gym leader is dead." Giovanni said.

"Tryst me, when those rocks fell, I know he died." Frieza said.

"Go back and check." Giovanni said and the screen went blank.

"Forget it. I won't do that." Frieza said and walked off.

"Hes doesn't take orders well." Meowth said. Jessie and James nodded.

TP1

Tom: Nice to see another chapter to come and go, but it's also sad. Tomorrow is going to be sad when AK1028 leaves. We're going to miss her a lot. This was meant to be an anniversary present for her, but it's a little late. Well, better late than never. We hope to see her over a good bit of summer break. We all also wish her the best of luck. This is also the last Toonami night with her.

Sara: Receiving more data transmissions from EVANAAML and AK1028.

Tom: Nice a updating your stories guys. EVAN has updated "R" and AK1028 has done "Friends In Time". Nice job guys. Tim and AK1028 even went out and had a god time for their 1 year anniversary. Even went to see "A Haunted House". A 7/10. Parody of "Paranormal Activity". So far Tim is back in college and not much of a chance to update at times. Let's hope for the best still. Next to update is. Cybertron 2 symbol shows. Transformers Cybertron 2 is next. Check out his and her twitter profile and trend #Toonaminighteve and #Toonaminight. Plus don't forget, you all can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.

Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	30. Chap 30 Disruption of Legendaries part 1

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 30

Disruption of Legendaries part 1

Tom comes through the doors: What's up Toonami faithful? It's Feb 9th. That means it's TimPrime1's birthday. He's turned a Prime number today. That's 23. So that means it's time to push the button, for this birthday bash. Pushes the touchscreen buttons and the play button in the middle of the circle.

"Where's my big brother?" Mari asked. "Well, well, well, look who it is!" Melody exclaimed. "But why is he firing at the three... Oh the three islands that hold the legendaries." May said.

TP1

Ever since Trovita Islands devastation, Ash and Timothy were searching for Rudy or possibly what remained from him. Hazel stayed in the ship, not wanting to let the others know she's been training with Timothy. Ash and Timothy had no idea if he was still alive or not. Even the others didn't know. They looked through the rocky rubble of where he went down in his air balloon. They were moving rocks from the rubble and still nothing.

Ash moved a few more, only to find the air balloon. "Huh? I think I found him." Ash said.

Timothy helped him move the rocks and they found the balloon and the basket, but no Rudy. "Spread out to the water. He could be there." Timothy stated. Both nodded and flew out a bit. Timothy was still in the pillar area, until he saw a body floating. He got closer and saw Rudy.

Rudy was face down in the water. Timothy placed his hand above his body and felt no life force. He shook his head, knowing the worse. He picks up the dead body. "ASH! HAZEL! FOUND HIM. HEAD BACK TO THE SHIP." Timothy shouted. Ash and Hazel did just that. Timothy followed, not too far behind.

As they got back, Mari got even more worried. "Where's my big brother?" she asked.

"He'll be here! Timothy is bringing him." Hazel stated.

"There he is!" Solidad explained.

Timothy flew down with Rudy's body and a grim look. Non of them liked this. Mari went to where Timothy had landed. He put down Rudy's body and Mari went over and shook his body. "Please, please big brother, you can't be..." "He is." Timothy said. She looked at him. Tears coming in Misty hugs her. They all now saw another death that Frieza has caused.

Rudy's assistants came up. "Well keep an eye on her. She's like family to us." one of them said.

Mari smiled. "Preserve the body, ok? Trust me." Timothy said. They gave a confused nod and the ship went on.

It took two hours until it got to Shamouti Island. Everyone got off, but Rudy's assistants and his sister. "We'll get Mari someplace safe." another one said.

"Make sure it's a place that hardly anyone knows about." Timothy stated. They nodded and stayed on the ship. Timothy got off as well. The boat went back out to sea after a while and the whole gang turned to face the next island.

"Hey, I remember this place. It's where Ash is the Chosen One." Misty said.

"Yeah! You're right! Been a few years since we've been here." Ash said.

"Here? Where's here?" Iris asked.

"Shamouti Island. It's where..." "Well, well, well, look who it is." someone said and everyone looked ahead of them. It was a young teenage girl with red and brownish hair in an upside down V shape and four bangs in the front, wearing a green barrette. Two mini v shaped ones on each side and two long ones. She even had on a pair of white sunglasses with a black tank top and a pink one on the outside. Two necklaces' were around her neck with different color crystals. A red and white one on top and a blue and white one on the bottom.

There was a leather pocket book around her body that hung on her left shoulder. The pants she wore were blue jeans with a belt and she wore split toe sandals. She smiled and looked at the gang. Taking off her sunglasses she revealed her blue eyes. Ash and Misty knew who this girls was. It was Melody from when they had to calm the three legendary bird pokemon. Artikuno, Zapdos and Moltres.

Melody came up to them. Not recognizing most of them, she only recognized the rest. "Hello Ash. Hello Misty. How are you both doing?" Melody asked.

" We're doing fine, Melody. How are things on the island?" Misty asked.

"Everything is fine. The bird Pokemon are still calm from the last time we met." Melody said.

"Wait, what do you mean by that, and who are you?" Iris asked.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Melody. I participate in a ceremony that Ash was a part of, but had to take his role seriously when the disruption happened." Melody stated.

"What happened?" Dent asked. Melody, Ash and Misty explained what all had happened. "Now that's a really big taste." Dent said.

"I can tell. That guy did give you all trouble until Lugia stopped him." May said.

"You are correct. Now I did get any of your names." Melody said. Each pf them said their names. "Nice to meet you all. So come on. There's lots to see." Melody said and they went with her.

"How is it here on the islands? I'm guessing that you can relax on the beach?" Dawn asked, wondering.

"Actually, we don't come out to the beaches as much. Too many people with kids. Sometimes, I just like to be naked or have some see through clothes. I may not be a big nature lover, but I like to have my body exposed a good bit." Melody said.

"Same here at times. I mostly like to have my two piece swim suite on, though." May stated.

"Yeah, same here." Dawn said.

"Can you tell us how this place is doing over the years?" Soladad asked.

"Really fine. Not many trainers like Ash come here. Mostly tourists. It's a lot better with out them here. More relaxing." Melody said.

"That's somewhat agreeable. Whe can we sunbathe? I really want a little sun." Dawn said.

"Let's go ahead and get into our swim suites. It's a good day to do that." Medoly said. So the girls went ahead to do that.

"Ash! Timothy exclaimed. Ash looked ayt him. "We need to do more training." Timothy stated.

"Awe, but, Tim? Shouldn't we take off a..." "No, no day off. You need to be prepared for the fight against Frieza." Timothy said.

"Man." Ash said and he and Timothy walked off.

The girls got to the beach and were in their suits, or more likely naked. Iris is in her see though outfit, but has on a bottom bikini piece. Dawn had on her swim suite and it was a two piece. Zoey was pretty much a tomboy, so she wore a two piece that completely covered her chest and the bottom piece was like short shorts.

Soladad and Misty had on the same thing from before. May had on a pink swim suit on with a swim cap. Jame and Hazel had on a two piece swim suit. Melody came up and was completely naked. She enjoyed being like that now and then. They all set down towels or lawn chairs and enjoyed the sun. May undid her top piece as she layed on a towel on her belly..

Each girl enjoyed their time in the sun. As for Ash and Timothy they were training. Ash was giving punches and kicks towards Timtohy, but not making any contact. "You're not even making contact. Concentrate more. Focus your attacks." Timothy stated. After a small power blast they stopped.

"How can I? It's nearly impossible to detect and hit you." Ash said.

"I know this takes time for you to get used to, but you're a teenager. Plus we've been at this for over two weeks." Timothy siad.(True fact. Ash is a teenager. We all know he is, and was 14 in Sinnoh.)

"Then why is it so hard to do this?" Ash asked, wondering.

"Just relax. I can sense that you're tensing up. Ease up a bit." Timothy said and flew over to Ash. "Come on. Let's do some meditating." Timothy said. He and Ash flew to a small rocky area. There they sat indian style and meditated. "Focus. Let your mind calm down. Take what your thinking of and push it aside." Timothy said. Ash's eyes snapped open in anger.

"No! No way am I pushing aside what I'm thinking." Ash said.

Timothy only stayed calm in his state. "It's your feeling for someone. They are clouding your mind. Let them go for now. Concentrate on your work. On what you need to do." Timothy said.

Ash concentrated and focused. 'Keep my mind focused. Concentrate on the new goal. Don't let anything distract you.' Ash thought. His mind was calming down. He was getting focused. BAM, BOOM. Ash was getting that way and so was Timothy. That was until they heard those explosions. Looking where they were coming from, it was the three islands that held the legendaires.

"I'm taking one guess." Timothy said.

"Same here, but, I need to get my backpack. Pikachu's is still in there." Ash said.

"How long has he been in there?" Timothy asked.

"For a few days. He has been training and I put him there for a bit while we were training." Ash said.

"Then go and get him. Give your backpack to one of the guys or girls. We need to fight Frieza again." Timothy said. He powered up and flew off as did Ash.

Ash headed for where he left his stuff. He found his backpack and opened it. Pikachu wasn't in there. "Oh no. Where, where is he?" Ash wondered. He began to look.

The girls were panicking. They were running as they were. May with her bikini top in her right hand and her breasts bouncing madly as she ran. Melody and Iris were the same way, but no bikini top. They grabbed their stuff and were trying to get dressed fast. While they were a slight storm was coming in. It began to rain a bit.

"What's going on?" Melody asked, wondering.

"It's Frieza. He's here." Hazel said.

"Who's that?" Melody asked as she got her bra and panties on.

"He's an evil being from another Universe! Kills for the fun of it!" Misty explains.

"But why is he firing at the three... Oh the three islands that hold the legendaries." May said

"Oh no. If they get disrupted again. We'll have to gather..." "Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked, interrupting May. Not even caring about their own appearance they pointed to Misty. Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder.

"Pikapi, pi pika. Pikachupi pika pi pika pika pi pika pi pika pika. (Ash, I'm here. Misty got me out for a bit for some air." Pikachu said in its language.

"Well at least your ok. How bout you girls?" Ash asked. They nodded. "Good. Now for Frieza and get off the island. This is going to be something big." Ash said. He flew off.

"Alright girls." Misty said and she turned around. "Get dressed and to the boats." She finished.

"No, not the boats. He may end up attacking them." Hazel said. They looked at her. "He's only aiming for the islands. We need to get to Lugia's Shrine where the song can be performed for just in case." Hazel said. They gave a nod and went off.

As for the guys they were head for the boats until Hazel got in front of them. "No guys." she demanded.

"Out of the way Hazel. We need to get off the island." Drew said.

"True, but not by boat. There's a chance Frieza might attack them. We have to get to Lugia's Shrine." Hazel stated.

They gave a nod and ran for it. Knowing it was at another island each one got out their pokeball. Throwing them up in the air, each water type was released, or a somewhat water type. They each got on them. Dawn was with Kenny since she didn't have a large enough water type. Her Togekiss was at home while she went to Kanto.

They all went for the Shrine as fast as they could. As they did, Frieza was still blasting the islands. "Come out, come out you titans." he said with a smirk. Each blast made an impact on the island. That was until he noticed them. Seeing their path, he knew what they were planning. "No way will I let you all do that." Frieza said.

He then fired a shot right at the water. As soon as it made impact, a huge wave appeared. Since Kenny and Dawn were in the way it crashed right where they were. "DAWN! KENNY!" Everyone exclaimed. The wave swallowed them both.

TP1

Tom: Another perfect ending for a chapter everyone. TimPrime1 is going to be coming out with a part 2 to this. Wanted to leave you all at a cliffhanger for this. May not be as many pages, but enough for a cliffhanger. Plus there's a hint of Peguinshipping for this and the next chapter. TimPrime1 has thought of it. Hope you all like it.

Sara: Receiving data transmissions from AK1028 and EVANAAML.

Tom: Their next chapters are up. AK1028's Angels and Love have been updated. Plus, so has EVANAAML's R story. Nice job guys. Let's not forget that it's TimPrime1's today. Feb, 9th. He's 23 today. But he's hoping you all are enjoying this. Hits the touchscreen buttons. The Poke/DBZ symbole shows. Another Poke/DBZ crossover is next. Just don't forget you all can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.

Me: I hope you all are having a good semester, cause everything random happens to me, lol. You all just keep up your grades and such. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	31. Chap 31 Disruption of Legendaries part 2

Pokemon:

Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 31

Disruption of Legendaries part 2

The absolution is going through space and the bridge/screening room door opens.

Tom: Evertime I walk through that door, feels like the first time. Hope you all are feeling it right now! Cause this chapter is going to kick a little ass. Enjoy. Touches the touchscreen buttons and the play button in the middle of the circle.

"We have to keep looking. I know they're still alive." Misty said. "Going somewhere?" Frieza asked. "You will pay for this." Lugia stated and fired a hyper beam at Frieza.

TP1

Everyone was scared since they just saw a wave just swallow Kenny and Dawn and Empoleon. Even though Empoleon was a water type it was also a steel type as well. Water may have mixed with him, but not electricity. If electricity hit him, while in the water, everyone would be done for. The others were looking for them, getting worried. The storm made the waves more difficult to search through though. Misty and Melody were more used to the water than the others were; but it was a bit more looked for them, but found no sign.

They swam up to the surface and gasped when they got their air. "You see them?" Misty asked. Melody only shook her head. "We have to keep looking. I know they're still alive." Misty said.

"Ok!" Melody exclaimed. They both dove back under.

Kenny and Dawn were knocked out, but then Dawn regained consciousness. She let out a bubble of air in the water that floated up and she held in what air she had and saw Kenny and his Empoleon near by. She swam to Empoleon first and shook him. Empoleon woke and saw her. Dawn pointed to Kenny. He looked at him then back to her and gave a nod. They put him on Empoleons back and Dawn held him in place.

They swam up to the surface to Lugias Shrine, as fast as they could. They broke through the surface. Dawn gasped for air and caughed from holding her breath for too long. She held onto Kenny and looked at him with a worried look. She loved the guy and didn't want any harm come to him. "Ok, Empoleon. We need to get to Lugias shrine, fast." Dawn stated. Empoleon gave a nod and went at his fullest speed.

Timothy flew fast towards Frieza, not wanting anymore damage to be done. 'I will stop you Frieza. No more lives will be lost today.' Timothy thought. He powered up to his super saiyan form and went faster.

Frieza just kept on blasting at the islands and the birds finallstarted to come out. They were getting pissed at Frieza. "That's right. Come on out and play." Frieza said. He was about to fire another blast, but... WHAM. Timothy came in and hit Frieza with enough force to cancel the attack.

"I don't know what you're up to Frieza, but it ends here, right NOOOOWWWWWWW." Timothy powered up into his Super Saiyan form. Small bits of electricity went around him. This was showing how strong he really was.

"Like I'm scared of you now! You're nothing more than a mere LIZARD." Frieza tried to hit him, but missed. Timothy avoided it too quickly and kneed Frieza in the back.

Frieza arched his back in the pain and Timothy gave another kick, but to the recovered and tried to hit Timothy with his tail. He still avoided and punched Frieza on the side of the face. Elbowing him in the back of the head, Ash came in and punched Frieza in the gut.

"I won't let you harm the ones I care about." Ash stated.

"Oh really. Then I think, THIS." Fireza fired a beam at Ash, but he avoided it. Ash punched Frieza in the face. Soon enough another fight ensued. Ash and Timohy against Frieza. As for Dawn and Kenny.

They had just reached the Shrine area and Kenny was still out. Dawn put him on the ground and returned Empoleon. She turned to Kenny and shook him a bit, still worried. "Come on Kenny! You can't die. You just can't. Please? I love you Kenny. Please don't be...?" Before Dawn could finish Kenny began to stir.

His eyes blinked opened and he coughed up water. He sat up and Dawn gave a soft smile. Kenny looked at the beatuful blue haired girl infront of him. He returned the smile. "Hey! What's with the sm..." he was interrupted with a jumped hug. Her hands placed on his chest as she cried into it.

"I-I thought I..." Kenny lisfted up her face gently, placing his hand under her chin.

She had tears in her eyes and he wiped them away. "I'm still here, Dawn. Don't worry,ok?" he stated. She only buried her face into his chest. He held onto her, knowing she needed to be held and comforted. Dawn may have been emotional, but this is the girl he loved. The only girl he wanted to be with and Dawn wanted to be with him too; for this was the guy she fell in love with.

They stayed like that for a bit until Dawn pulled away. "We still have something to do." Dawn said.

"Right. I know." Kenny said. They both get up and head up the shrine.

As they do this Frieza notices this and fires right at them. Timothy looks in that direction. "No!" he exclaimes and flies fast to them. Frieza smirks.

"Perfect." he says. Frieza makes an energy ball and aims it at him.

"NO!" Ash shouts. He about hits the ball out of his hands, but Frieza has already fired.

"Now they're doomed." Frieza says. Ash, with a mad look tries to fly to them, but Frieza blocks his path. "Going somewhere?" Frieza asked.

Then they heard screams. The Legendary birds fired at Frieza as did Ash. He blocked their attacks and looked at each of them. "This time I won't hold back." Frieza said. He threw a few energy attacks at the birds and a power ball at Ash. He blocked it, but it was too strong. Then he remembered.

"KIOKEN. TIMES. TEEEENNNNNN." he shouted. He powered up greatly and directed the attack back at Frieza. It hit him and Frieza flew back. As for the legendary bird Pokemon they were hit, but just barely. They began to fall. "NO!" Ash shouted.

That was just when the water made a huge splash from bottom to top. It was a blue and white bird like Pokemon. "LUGIA!" Ash exclaimed. Lugia caught the three legendaries before they went further.

"Ash! What's going on?" Lugia asked. Ash tells him everything. "So Frieza, did this?" Lugia asked. Ash gave a nod. Lugia looked to Frieza. "You will pay for this." Lugia stated and fired a hyper beam at Frieza. Ash helped to fight Frieza off. Evan sensed this a small bit.

"Ha. Time for some action." He said and flew off. The figure that was close by followed him a good bit.

Dawn and Kenny have just reached the top of the Shrine. They saw the pillars and the small shrine. "So, then, where are the three orbs?" Dawn asked.

"Back on the three islands." someone said. They both looked to see slowking. "They're back at their shtrines and have been there for years." Slowking said.

"Then that means...?" Dawn said with worry in her eyes.

"It's up to them to gather them." Kenny stated.

"Actuall the forces haven't been..." Slowking stopped as he was looking at the distance. Dawn and Kenny looked too.

They saw a huge energy ball coming towards them. Timothy was right infront of it, but what they didn't see was the beam heading for them. Timothy powered up to his super saiyan form and got in front of it fast. Just in time for him to deflect it. He looked at them. "You guys..." That was when he turned to see the energy ball. Timohy held up his hands and it collided with his hands.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Timothy went to his max. Dawn cowered into Kenny, her hands on his chest. He held her, looking at what Timothy was doing. Timothy stared at the ball for a bit then threw it into the air. He panted after he did that and looked at Dawn and Kenny. "I'm heading off to fight Frieza. Stay safe." he said.

Timothy flew off to the fight. Dawn opened her eyes barely and saw that the ball and Timothy were gone, then saw a yellow object flying towards the fight. She looked up at Kenny, who was staring off into the distance. She saw how much the storm had gotten. It had gotten stronger.

Ash was still fighting Frieza while Lugia carried the other birds and fought too. Timothy came up just in time. "GET OUT OF HERE, NOW. We'll take care of Frieza." Timothy said.

"I shall." Lugia said. He flew off.

"No you don't." Frieza said as he fired an energy ball at him.

Timothy got in the way and blocked it. "He's not yours to deal with. We are." Timothy said in his maxed form. Frieza charged at Timothy. He avoided it and slammed his fists, which were clenched together, against Friezas back. That was when something hit Timothy in his back and made an explosion. Timothy hardly felt it, but it happened. He looked and saw a figure hide behind one of the legendaries islands. He pretty much ignored it.

"EEEEEHHHHHH. This is not worth it. I'll be back." Frieza said. He powered up and flew off.

Ash was about to chase him, but Timothy stopped him. "No,! Leave him be. We'll see him again." Timtohy said. Ash gave a stern look. The stom began to die down as the two warriors looked on at the islands and the sea. "Let's check up on the other two." Timothy satated and flew off. Ash was confused, but followed.

Dawn and Kenny were looking out and saw that the storm had died down some. Kenny still held her as they looked into the distance. Both of Kennys arms were around Dawn. His right around her back and his left on her waist. Her left arm was around his neck while her left hand was on his chest.

They looked to each other, with worried eyes. The wind blew against them gently. It blew into Dawns skirt slightly, but she didn't care. All she cared about was being with the boy she loved. Never wanting to leave him. She looked up at him and he gave a stern face, but looked at her and gave a smile. She returned it.

"I-I got so-so..." Kenny stopped her there by placing a finger on her lips. She smiled and he still smiled. He placed his hands on her waist; hers on his chest. Staring into each others eyes, they got lost in them. They slowly leaned in, taking their time.

As they got close, theycould feel each others breath on their lips. Only an inch away they closed their eyes. Their lips crushed against each other and they performed their very first kiss. It is a very passionate one. Kenny brought Dawn closerand she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kennys mouth opened and his tongue begged for entrance by licking her lips.

She opened and his tongue went it and hers met his. They twirled their tongues in a tongue kiss. They stayed like that for a bit and broke it. Dawn just stared in awe, shock and mixed emotions. Kenny was nearly the same way as he smiled at her. The only girl he loved.

"S-so, does this mean...?" "Yes Dawn. I love you." Kenny said to her. She jumped up to him and they embraced in another kiss. They broke it after a second and stared into each other seyes. They heard someone clear their throat and looked.

They saw Timothy and Ash. They were hovering above them. "If you both are finished here, then come on." Timothy said. They grabbed Dawn and Kenny both and carried them to Shamouti Island. When they got there, they saw the others. The gang was around Lugia, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. They looked like they were in bad shape.

"Wh-what happened to them?" Dawn asked

May looks towards the sky, having a gut feeling. She sees them. "Guys, I see them." May stated. They all looked and were shocked to see Kenny and Dawn alive.

As soon as they landed they ran up and started asking questions of how they were still alive and such. "Guys, GUYS! We're fine! Me and Dawn were luck enough to live through that. At least we're, together." Kenny said as he took Dawns hand. The girls awed and they congratulated them.

Timothy looked at the legendaries and went over to them. "They're badly wounded. I don't know if..." Nurse Joy saw Timothy pull out 4 senzu beans. He showed it to Lugia.

"Trust me, this will help." Timothy said. Lugia nodded and ate it. After that Lugia got pumped up and hovered above them.

"I must thank you." Lugia said. Timothy gave a nod and fed the other three. Hazel had a look at his back and so did the others. They all gasped.

"T-Timothy!? Y-your back! It-it..." "It's fine. I'm fine." Timothy stated. interrupting Hazel. She looked completely worried. Timothy looked to the other legenday bird Pokemon. They each flew back to their perspective island. The sun was shining over the ocean and the islands again. Thus making the day look completely beautiful. The gang looked into the distance. Kenny was holding Dawn and Zoey was being held by Paul.

Melody looked at them. "So now what guys?" she asked.

"I think they're heading out." Lugia said.

"We are. To the next and final island." Timothy said.

They all went with him. Lugia looked to Melody. "I can tell that Ash has gotten stronger." he said.

"Yes, I can tell." Melody said. "Very strong and I still have slight feelings for him." Melody finished.

"I know. I cans sense it." Lugia said.

Back at TR HQ. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I WANTED THOSE LEGENDAIRES HERE, ALIVE AND UNDAMAGED. NOT NEAR DEATH AND DAMAGED." Giovanni shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I was supposed to..." "ENOUGH. I think I have made a..." BAM. The door to the office was blown down.

"Well now, isn't this something." some huge muscular guy said.

"Agreed! Hopefully we found... Oh my! Lord Frieza." a little green guy, with four eyes said. "All hail lord Frieza." they both said, kneeling.

"Who are they?" Giovanni asked.

"They're the Ginyu force members. Reccome and Guldo. They are my henchmen." Frieza said.

"Then they can help." Giovanni said.

"Help with what?" Guldo asked.

"Just come with me, and I'll show you." Frieza said.

"Just don't fail me this time, or else!" Giovanni stated.

"We wouldn't dare fail lord Frieza." Reacoome stated.

"Plus, how'd you both find this place?" Giovanni asked.

"We used what lord Frieza has. Scouters. They told us where a power level is and found Frieza's in no time." Guldo stated. (That's no surprise, lol.)

"Since Guldo doesn't have his, I have mine. Got wished back with everything I had before I died. Including my scouter." Reacoom stated.

"Fine, just get the mission done." Giovanni ordered.

They walked out of TR HQ. Heading off for the next mission.

TP1

Tom: Another chapter done and done. The last one for his birthday. Was hoping to get up to three chapters, but close enough. Now to check on some other chapter updates.

Sara: Receiving data transmissions from AK1028, EVANAAML and WitChan.

Tom: I love my job. Well everyone, let's see what's up next! Pushes the buttons and the Cybertron 2 symbol shows. Another Cybertron 2 chapter everyone. Stay tuned for more stuff to happen. Don't forget you all can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.

Plus people. Posting up a new poll. Who against who? Ash v.s. Either Guldo or Reccome or Evan v.s. One of them. Vote please? Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	32. Chapter 32 A Striking Force

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter: 32

A Striking Force

Tom comes in through the door. Hey Toonami faithful! Hope you all are enjoying the story. This chapter may have a few surprises. So just sit back and relax. It's time to push the button. Pushes the touchscreen buttons and the play button in the middle of the circle.

"Which island is this on?" May asked tiredly. "We might be staying here, for training purposes. This is a pretty decent place to train." Timothy said. "I AM OFFENDED." Evan shouted. "What's the matter sayian? Don't think you're strong enough to take me on?" Guldo asked. "Oh! Oh no. You did not just say that. You did not just call me weak." Evan demanded.

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

It was only two hours since the gang had left Shamouti Island. The legendaries may have gotten disrupted, but not fully. Timothy had them all to leave the Island after that. Frieza even escaped. None of them liked it, but mainly Timothy. He was sitting with his back turned to Hazel while she was mending it. There was a burnt spot on his back, but it didn't bother him. Though, it did bother her.

There were a few minor scars there too. Hazel was being very careful when mending it. She dabbed a bit of alcohol on it. Timothy didn't even flinch. Felt a tiny sting, but not a flinch. He only looked forward to the next island, hoping that Frieza wouldn't get there. But there was something in him that said Frieza technically was, but not fully.

Hazel kept applying the stuff onto his back, knowing the injury was going to get worse. Kenny was behind Dawn while they were against the railing. He heldher by her waist.? Her head went onto his chest and she closed her eyes. Kenny held her and kissed her head, feeling more in love. Paul and Zoey were side by side. Just looking out into the sea. Paul held her close, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder, resting it.

Everyone else was just at a random part of the ship. Ash and Misty were on lounge chairs. She was on him, sleeping. The sun was setting in the west as they were heading straight for the final Island. He watched as Misty rested on him. She began to stir. As she did her eyes cracked and blinked open. She looked down and saw she was laying on Ash.

She blushed and got up. "Heh. Morning sleepy head." Ash said.

"H-how long was I asleep for?" Misty asked, wondering.

"For a while. Don't worry. I didn't mind." Ash said with a cocky grin with his eyes closed.

Misty crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Humph. Isn't that a coincidence. You boys are always going to be perverts." Misty said.

"I didn't mean for it to be like that, Mist. I'm sorry." Ash said, feeling a bit guilty.

She smiled at him. "You know I can't stay mad at you." Misty said. She hugged him, burying her face into his chest. He held onto her and smiled at the beautiful girl. They got up and went to watch the sunset. Misty's arms were around Ash's left one. Her head rested on his shoulder.

The others watched the sunset as well. It was a beautiful one. Even though Frieza was still at large, they still enjoyed the sunset. It was a beautiful sunset. The vibrant colors of it gave them hope. The kind of hope they needed for when the final battle came forth. Misty smiled at the sunset as did the other girls. Dawn ad Kenny were kissing by this time, for it set them in their mood.

Everyone barley noticed as they still stared at the sunset. The crimson colors made them feel warm and good on the inside. It was as if there was no fighting going on. No training that they had to do. They all felt at ease. Calm, relaxed but they knew better. Timothy and Ash were training. As for Evan he too was training. But at this time, he was flying for the Orange Islands. As for the figure, it was still following him.

As the figure saw that Evan was over seas. Seeing boats it went to one and the owner saw the figure. "I'm needing to commandeer this boat." the figure said. The owner saw the weapon on it and got off with his stuff. The boat left the dock at a high speed. The owner just stood there, bewildered. Knowing he wouldn't get the boat back.

The figure just kept the boat going towards the islands. Just following Evan. As this was going on the figure also saw three beings flying. Knowing one was Frieza, it still followed Evan knowing something. Evan however sensed a small amount of power. He was beginning to learn how, but didn't know fully.

The sun was setting for them too, but Evan felt no emotion when it was happening. Same with the figure. They both felt no feeling, but only a simple desire.

Everyone went to bed as soon as the sun was set.

The next day they all arrived at the next and final gym Island. It was Kumquat Island. Ash was already up as was Misty. They were outside looking at the island. As for the others. May and Drew had just gotten up and just gotten outside. May was rubbing her eyes. She was in her panties which were pink and had yellow flowers on it, and had an orange T-shirt on. There wasn't even a bra on. Drew came after with green PJ's on.

"Which island is this on?" May asked tiredly.

"We're at Kumquat Island. The final bade island." Misty said.

"The final one, huh? We might finally not have to be over seas for much longer, huh?" Drew asked.

"I wouldn't count on that." Timothy said as he came up. The four of them looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"We might be staying here, for training purposes. This is a pretty decent place to train." Timothy said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I doubt it." Ash said.

They barley knew what they were talking about. As for the others. Dawn was in her underwear on top of Kenny. He was in his PJ's as well and held Dawn. Her head was on his chest along with her hands. She had a smile. Zoey and Paul were also sleeping together. She had on panties just for him, but no bra. He was in his boxers and no shirt. The others were still asleep, but Solidad began to wake. She sat up and saw her PJ's were still on. Smiling she looked at Harley, knowing he had no chance to play a joke on her.

She got up and went outside and saw the next island. The others got up as well after a bit. They all saw the island coming up. They were each sensing this was the last island they were going to be at. They all smiled at the sight. After a bit they all got dressed and prepared to leave the boat.

It wasn't too long till the boat docked and they each got off the boat. They began to look around at the island. Seeing that it's big and is like a city. Ash and Misty remembered this. This is where Ash's last gym battle took place before the championship.

They saw nothing had changed over the years. It was still how they saw it from last time. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's left arm. She smiled at it all, knowing of the good old times there. That was until she began to think. "Hey Ash! Do you think that the gym is still in the same spot?" Misty asked him.

"Possibly. Let's go look." Ash replied. They all went to where the main building was at.

They made it to the original hotel where the gym is. "What's this place?" May asked.

"It's the spot where I had my final gym battle on the islands." Ash replied to her.

"A hotel? Never knew there would be a gym here." Iris commented.

"Remember Iris. My gym has a restaurant built into nit as well." Dent stated.

"Yeah, or have you forgotten Iris?" Ash said w a silly smile.

Iris only blushed in embarrassment from that. "Ohhhhhh, let's just go in." Iris said in a frustrated tone.

They all went in to see what all had happened since they left. The city might not have changed on the outside, but the inside of the buildings might have. As soon as they got in they saw a fancy shining desk. Even though it was a few years old, it was kept nice and clean. The carpet was also clean, so that there were no stains revealing, if there were. Furniture was placed in in the center of the hotel. Other bits of furniture was put in certain places to make it look good.

There were even plants placed in certain sections of the hotel. The plants made the place look nicer and more comfortable. It even made the atmosphere nicer too. The hotel looked peaceful, fresh and beautiful.

"Man, they have kept this place clean over the years." ash commented.

"Yeah. As if it was just made not too long ago." Iris commented also.

"That because this place was made a few years back." Misty stated.

"You guys got that right." someone said.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. They saw a woman. She was pretty tall. Had red hair and she even wore a thin red necklace. She wore a big blue dress, a yellow jacket over it with a green scarf that was apart of it. On her feet were brown sandles. Ash and Misty recognized her. She's the last gym leader of the Orange Islands.

"Who are you?" Iris asked.

"I am Loana. The final gym leader here on the Orange Islands!" Loana stated. She looked over to Ash.

"The final gym leader?" Paul asked.

"Only four gyms here. Alright, who do I sue?" Barry asked.

Loana looked confused. "Don't ask." Ash said.

"Barry is always complaining about this kind of stuff." Brock stated.

"I can tell and I must say that I saw you on the tv." Loana stated, looking at Timothy.

"Huh?" Timothy wondered. They all looked at the tv. Seeing on the tv they saw a huge energy ball and Timothy holding it at bay in his Super Saiyan form. "What the...? How did? No one is supposed to know this." Timothy stated.

"Why's that? Thanks to you Trovita Island wasn't destroyed." Loana stated.

"Not only that, plus the world wasn't destroyed." Timothy said.

"What do you mean?" Solidad asked.

"What I mean is this. That energy ball could've destroyed this planet if I hadn't deflected it" Timothy stated.

"So...you mean?" Misty asked, worried.

Timothy gave a nod. "Yes, the planet would be no more by now." Timothy stated.

"Well at least it wasn't, but why is no one supposed to know this?" Loana asked. Everyone looked at Timothy for this answer. That was until his stomach growled. They all fell anime style while Loana sweat dropped. "How's bout some food first? I'm sure you're very hungry." she said with her eyes closed, smiling. Then they heard Ash's stomach. "Same with you." she finished.

After a few minutes the both of them were scarfing down food like no tomorrow. Everyone sweat dropped as Loana looked at this manner. She never knew that they could eat that much food. Both Ash and Timothy scarfed down plate after plate. It was only a matter of time until they finally finished.

"So where's your son at? I've been wanting to meet him for years." Ash stated.

"He went off to Johto to compete in the league. Left yesterday. Sorry." Loana siad.

"Man, thought for sure we would see the resemblance." Ash assumed.

"Wait! What resemblance?" Iris asked.

"Ash and Loana's son look exactly alike." Misty said.

"An Ash clone?" Everyone asked in unison, completely in shock.

"Yes, kind of an Ash clone." Loana stated.

"Now we have two little kids." Iris said.

"Yes, but..." Loana looked at Timothy. "So, can you tell us why no one is supposed to know about this?" she asked.

Timothy looked at her and all of them. He knew they all needed to know this, but no one else did. Sensing he could trust her he decided to tell her. "You're bound to keep your word?" Timothy asked. Loana gave a nod. "Ok." Timothy takes a breath. "I wanted for no one to learn about this because... it might cause havoc!" Timothy explained.

"But then, how do we stop the news?" Soladad asked, wondering.

"I don't know, but we can't let them see us do that stuff and have to be very careful." Timothy said.

"Maybe I can help. After all I am a gym leader." Loana stated.

"Can you?" Timothy asked.

"Of course. Gym leaders have certain connections and power over others." Dent claimed.

"That is true. My sisters HAVE connections to the media because of their shows." Misty said.

"That is true. You're sisters are famous for their water ballet." Ash said.

"That's lame." Someone said. They all recognized that voice. Looking to their left they saw Evan. He was standing in the door way. He was still in his Saiyan outfit, but it was dirty and gruffed.

"Man, I can tell you've been training!" Ash exclaimed.

"A good bit, just to be stronger than you both." Evan said.

"Not that strong." Timothy said.

"WHAT?" Evan asked angrily.

"Your power level isn't that high. You may have trained but it's not close enough to our power level. Ash is still above you and had training. I'm still stronger than you both combined, no offense." Timothy said.

"None to me. I know I still have a lot of training to get done with." Ash said.

"Pi pika pi pikachu (You got that right)." Pikachu said.

"I AM OFFENDED." Evan shouted. "If you think you're stronger than me, then fight me. I want to see this power you have." Evan demanded.

"I won't. I'll probably beat you with the first punch." Timothy claimed.

"Too scared to face me? Is that it? You're a coward." Evan said.

"I'm no coward. I would be a coward if I attacked anyone if they were down or defenseless. That's what Frieza does and what the Saiyans did when they worked for him." Timothy stated as a fact.

Evan growled at that. "I hate that. We all worked for him and yet, HE BETRAYED UUUUUSSSSSSS." Evan powers up and is at his max. Everyone looked both scared and freaked out. Timothy, Ash and Hazel all sensed it. It wasn't as high as Ash's; but close to Hazels and she was still in training.

Hazel and Timothy may not have had much training, but she was stronger than Evan after the time she's been with Timothy. Both Ash and Hazel have had some good training. Hazel learned more than Ash, but was a bit weaker. Timothy looked to Evan.

"Calm down." Timothy told him.

"How can I? Knowing what Frieza did makes me so pissed." Evan stated.

"Calm down or I'll make you calm down." Timothy claimed.

Evan powered down. The others calmed down when he powered down. "Ypu should know me..." BAM, BOOM, BAM.

"What was that?" May asked.

"I think it came from outside." Iris claimed. They all ran out there to see what all the comotion was about. Loana went around trying to calm her guests.

The whole gang was outside to see what was going on. They saw fires, building demolished and the streets were a mess. People were running everywhere, in a panic. Timothy saw this and knew he had to calm everyone down. He went to a decently high enough point and looked over at everyone.

He took in a deep breath. "EVERYONE. STOP AND LISTEN." Timothy shouted. All the people did and looked up at him. "NOW LISTEN. THE BEST WAY IF ANY WANTS TO SURVIVE IS AS IF YOU ALL CALMLY GATHER WHAT YOU NEED AND GET OFF THE ISLAND FOR A WHILE.. REMEMBER. CALMLY GET OFF. NOTHING OF MAYHEM OR HAVOC WHEN YOU LEAVE. THE MORE THERE IS THE LESS LIKELY YOU ALL WILL GET OFF FASTER." Timothy stated. All the people did as he said.

Timothy flew back down and landed in front of the gang. "We too need to get off. Plus we need to try and get the hotel guests out as well." Timothy finished.

"I've gotten that under control." Loana said. The gang looked to see her. "I told everyone that the island is being evacuated and to leave in a calmly manner!" she explained.

"Good. Then we can find out what's causing this destruction." Timothy said.

"Not Frieza; that's for sure." Evan stated.

"Couldn't be. I only sence two other power levels here. Not even as high as Frieza's." Timothy claimed.

"And how strong are they?" a voice asked.

Timothy Evan and the others looked up to see Reacoom and Guldo. The two members of the Ginyu force. Guldo was small. Green and had four eyes. His skin looked like lizards skin, but with out the scales. He even worn armor that was like the saiyans armor, like what Evan had on, but however looked like a human, even though he was an alien. He was big and buff. Had red hair on his head and white Sayan armor.

They only gave off an evil smirk at their work. The destruction they have done was possibly an act for Frieza. They always did as Frieza told them, even if it was to kiss his ass. Timothy looked at them with a mad expression on his face. He was pissed at them causing nothing but destruction to the island. They had no right to do so. Even if it was an order from Frieza.

Evan had a pissed off face. He was more mad than Timothy was. Knowing about the Ginyu Force. They did more damage and helped kill some Saiyans when Frieza began to fear them. Evan wanted payback against them. Major payback. He HATED them and wanted to be rid of them.

"I cna't believe it! After all the rumors I've heard about most of the Ginyu force being dead. These two idiots are back alive." Evan stated.

"Down Evan. I can sense your feelings and they cannot be good against them." Timothy claimed.

"Damn straight. I've hated them for years. I know for a fact they must've helped to kill the Saiyans." Evan stated.

"You got that right. Now that we're back, we're going to finish you both off. Thus that will finish our job for getting rid of more of the Saiyans." Guldo claimed.

"We'll even get rid of you both and all the humans on this planet. All in the name of Lord Frieza." Reacoom stated.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Timothy stated.

"Then what do you plan to do? Stop us? HA! You won't be able to." Guldo said.

"Well, I CAN. HHHHAAAAAA." Evan began t fly fpr them both until Timothy teleported infront of him. "GET OUT OF MY WAY. I HAVE SOME TEACHINGS THEY NEED TO LEARN." Evan shouted.

"I know, but are you strong enough to face them both?" Timothy asked him.

" Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Evan claimed.

"I doubt you are. I wouldn't suggest fighting them both, but only one." Timothy said.

"Then I'll take Reacoom." Evan claimed.

"No, not him. He's too strong. I can sense his power level." Timothy stated.

"Then who?" Evan asked.

"I say fight Guldo." Timothy commented.

"WHAT? DO YOU THINK I'LL FIGHT A WEAK ASS LIKE HIM?" Evan asked angrily.

"What's the matter sayian? Don't think you're strong enough to take me on?" Guldo asked.

"What are you saying?" Evan asked.

"All I'm saying is that you're too weak and too much of a coward to face me. If you won't face me, then I'm possibly too strong for you." Guldo commented.

"Oh! Oh no. You did not just say that. You did not just call me weak." Evan demanded.

"Oh, and what if I did, huh?" Guldo asked.

"Then you're dead. I'm going to kill you with my bare hands." Evan said.

"If you can kill me, that is." Guldo stated.

"Oh, don't worry. Quick and painless. Or do you want it to be slow and painful, ha ha ha ha." Evan stated.

TP1

Tom: Well it's a slight cliffhanger for you all, but it's how this one is to be ending. Plus, the votes are pretty much in. Plus thanks to EVANAAML, he gave Tim the idea and he came up with the words at work.

Me: Don't ask guys. I come up with the weirdest idea while at work and acting them out in my head.

Tom: What he does is somethin, I'll tell ya. His mind is pretty strong with his imagination.

Sara: Recieving data transmissions from EVANAAML, AK1028 and Thunder Pikachu1

Tom: More new chapters and stories have been added nice. Evan with The Alphabet game in his style. AK1028's Chaos of knowing sequel and Thunder Pikachu1's new story "The Adventures of Rush The Hedgehog". Check em out when you can. Please, no flames against them. They do their best. Now to see what's up next. Hits touchscreen buttons and the Poke/DBZ symbol shows. Another chapter for this story everyone. Plus Tim is thinking of a continuation of this one as well. Vote yes or no to it. If there is one, he's going to have to think of the name of it. Just don't forget you all can see all of this and more. Just stay gold. Only Toonami.

Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	33. Chapter 33 Evan VS Guldo

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 33

Evan V.S. Guldo

Tom comes through the doors. What up all of you Toonami faithful viewers? Time for another Poke/DBZ chapter to get underway. Hope you all like it. This is definataly going to kick some ass. It's time for Evan to face Guldo. This is going to be good. Pushes the touchscreen buttons and the play button in the middle of the circle.

"All talk but no action coming form you Guldo. Trust me. This will be over before you know it." Evan stated. "I hope this fight doesn't last long." Iris hoped with a bit of worry. "JUST RELAX ALL YOUR SENSES AND YOU'LL SENSE HIM." Timothy stated. "What were you saying now?" Evan asked with a grievous smile.

Pokémon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

Evan and Guldo faced each other. It was like a small stare off between the two. Everyone saw this and knew this fight was going to be interesting. Since it was only Evan against Guldo, but Evan was pissed. Guldo had called him weak and he didn't like being called weak. No wait, no one called him weak. Timothy might have, but not to where Evan was pissed.

Evan was mostly pissed off at the Ginyus for their act in helping Frieza to kill off the Saiyans when only a few were left. Even Evan and Timothy were Saiyans. Ash was possibly a Saiyan too. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was is that the two members of the Ginyu force are going down and Guldo was first to be taken.

Evan looked on at Guldo with nothing but anger. He was ready to face him. Ready to kill him. He was going to be facing Guldo with all his might just to kill him. There was no backing down from this fight since Evan held a grudge against Guldo and the other Ginyu force members. This was going to be fun for him though. Getting back in his old Saiyan spirit.

"You won't win this fight. Oh no, this is one I'll be victorious in. You'll just die like the rest of your pathetic race." Guldo claimed.

"All talk but no action coming from you Guldo. Trust me. This will be over before you know it." Evan stated.

"Just you wait monkey. This will be over soon." Guldo claiming again. The others watched this. To them, Evan might not win this fight, but at least he would kick some ass.

"I hope this fight doesn't last long." Iris hoped with a bit of worry.

"You and me both Iris." Dent commented.

"Well, I hardly care who wins. As long as we live..." "No one will be living if the Ginyu's win." Timothy stated, interrupting Harley.

"He's right Harley. If they lose and Timothy loses, we aren't going to be alive for long." Soledad stated as well.

"If they all lose they'll be getting a fine from me." Barry claimed.

Jamie looked to him. "There will be no fine if they are both dead." she said.

Barry the back his head and blushed from embarrassment, eyes closed. "Oh yeah. That's right." he stated.

Evan and Guldo both kept their distance. That was until. "Time freeze." Guldo said as he held his breath. Everyone stopped while he moved about.

But literally, he was mainly moving faster. Everyone got confused as where Guldo went to. As well as for Evan, he knew of Guldo's time freeze. It basically never froze time, he was just moving faster. Which made it seem like time was frozen.

Guldo took this advantage and went to Evan. He punched him a few times in the gut and back and gave a good kick in the back. He let out his breath and saw Evan flying towards the sea more. Everyone's eyes were balling out. They never saw anything like that. Evan was beaten up in just one second and is now out to the sea.

Evan readjusted himself and flew right back at Guldo. About to punch him... "Time freeze." Guldo did it again. This time giving Evan an uppercut. He let his breath go and Evan flew up in the air a bit. Everyone wondered how this was happening. But Evan was looking for Guldo, with much impatience. He was eagerly looking for Guldo when... WHAMWHAMWHAM POWWHAM.

He was hit so hard so fast he had no time to react. BAMBAMBAM POW WHACK. He flew off in only one second. Guldo was panting a bit, he had held his breath too long and Evan saw this. He took advantage of this and went fast towards Guldo.

A punch to the gut., right hook to the face and more. Evan began to punch the living heck out of Guldo. Evan was so fast that most of everyone was having trouble seeing it. Timothy and Ash, however, had no trouble seeing them. Even Hazel didn't have that much trouble.

Their eyes darted to and from, but Hazel did her best to act like the others. She still did see Evan and Guldo going all out.

"How do we know what's going on?" Iris asked.

"That's a good question. I still can't follow them." Dawn stated.

Timothy was keeping track and looked to the other section of the island. "There!" Timothy exclaimed. They all looked and saw both of them at one other section of the island.

They might not have been completely visible, but they knew it was them. They were still throwing punches and kicks. Evan completely had the upper hand. But as soon as he hit Guldo out to the water, he flew fast, but not fast enough.

"Time freeze." Guldo held his breath again to get the upper hand against Evan. He yet again punched and kicked him while he was standing still. With one big kick, WHAM. Evan flew into the water ad was under it. A bit unconscious, but recovered quickly since he couldn't breath.

Evan swan up to the surface, FAST, and gasped in the air. He was panting heavily from the damage he took, and the lack of oxygen. Looking ahead of him he saw Guldo. Thinking fast he took in a breath and dove underwater fast. Being underwater, he had his arms crossed with a serious face.

'How the fuck am I supposed to beat him. He keeps on using that damn Time Freeze to get the better of me. How can I even match that?' he thought. Just then, BAMBAMWHAMPOWBAM. All in one second he was hit upwards and clear out of the water.

Guldo came reappeared above the water after he let his breath out. Holding his breath again he attacked Evan and hit him closer to land. Before Evan got to land Guldo reappeared and punched him. That was when Timothy sensed this. He sensed Guldo before he came out of his time freeze.

'That's it. That's it. I think if Guldo is running out of breath he's more likely to be detected. He's used Time Freeze too many times. That or I sensed him at the precise time he came out of his Time Freeze.' Timothy thought. He looked to Evan. "EVAN. TRY AND SENSE HIM. I BELIEVE HE'S USED TIME FREEZE TOO MANY TIMES, OR I SNESED HIM AT THE PRECISE TIME HE CAME OUT OF HIS TIME FREEZE." Timothy stated.

"I CAN'T DO THAT. I HARDLY KNOW HOW TO SENCE ANYTHING." Evan stated.

"JUST RELAX YOURSELF. KEEP CALM AND COOL. USE YOUR INSTINCTS." Timothy told him.

"FINE, FINE.I'LL TRY." Evan said. He began to calm himself until. BAMBAMBOOMBAM. Energy balls had hit him, FAST. Evan was now getting impatient. "THAAAAAATTTTTTT BAAAASSSSTARRRRRRDDDDD." He began firing in different directions, completely missing Guldo.

"EVAN! NO! STOP! YOU'RE CAUSING MORE DAMAGE." Timothy stated.

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO. JUST LET HIM KICK MY ASS?" Evan asked angrily.

"JUST FOCUS. RELAX YOUR MIND AND BODY. YOU'LL SENSE... BEHIND YOU." Timothy claimed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BEHIND..." at that same time Evan turned fast and hit Guldo as he just came out of Time Freeze. That was when he regained his composure an did it again. Evan looked for Guldo then looked to Timothy. "He's no where..." At the same time, again, he backhanded Guldo not knowing it, right in the face. Guldo held his face for a second then went back into Time Freeze.

"JUST RELAX ALL YOUR SENSES AND YOU'LL SENSE HIM." Timothy stated.

"Fine. Man, I hate this." Evan said. He closed his eyes on instinct and relaxed. He was in complete concentration. Focusing on where Guldo would be at. All around him was nothing but darkness. No sound, no movement, not a thing could be heard, felt or had a scent. He was completely focused. A small figure appeared in that area and Evan smiled.

Knowing it was Guldo, coming out of his Time Freeze. Evan pulled up his fist, drew it back, in slow motion. At the right time. His arm moved in slow motion. As Guldo was seeing this he tried to turn and run, but. WHAM. Right on Guldo's cheek. Guldo was out of time Freeze and Evan flew super fast this time. Catching up to him, Evan got in front and punched Guldo in the gut. Then right on the head and all over.

Reacoom saw all this and just shook his head. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. Guldo will not get far if he just learns to fight normally." he claimed. He watched as his partner was getting his ass kicked by Evan.

Guldo didn't even put up fist to fight back since Evan had the upper hand by kicking the little green alien non stop. Much to the Saiyans delight, he loved doing this to Guldo. What all was said to him by the LGA and what he did to him was completely payback for it all..

"What's the matter Guldo? Can't fight back. Or can you not use your fucken Time Freeze?" Evan asked with an smile on his face. This smile was just out of pure fun. He's always wanted to get the Ginyu's back and now he pretty much was by beating up Guldo.

He hit Guldo a good distance away from him and this is where Guldo got his chance. "Time Freeze."Guldo held his breath and flew to Evan. However, he was opening his senses again. Detecting where Guldo was at or going to be at. That was where he fired an energy blast right at him. Guldo ducked at the last second and was panting heavily.

"I can see that doing all those Time Freezes has made you exhausted. Why not take a breather from doing them, ha ha ha." Evan said with an evil chuckle.

"Oh yeah, ha ha. Very funny. But soon it'll be you who will roll over on your place jack..." WHAM.

Evan punched Guldo hard in the gut. "What were you saying now?" Evan asked with a grievous smile.

Guldo went back into a Time Freeze and Evan focused again. Using his senses he began to sense where Guldo was at. At the right timing he heard and sensed a breath being let out. Taking the chance, in slow motion. He lunged his hand towards the sound and at that second, splurk.

Guldo was out of his Time Freeze and Evan's hand was in his mouth. That was where Evan put on an evil smile and Guldo began to panic. Evan's hand was in his mouth and he knew there was no way out of this.

With Evan's hand in his mouth there was no retreating. He couldn't back up, teleport, Time Freeze or anything. Evan had him in a corner he couldn't get out of. Guldo began to struggle, but Evan held his ground not letting Guldo get away.

With Guldo in a trap, he didn't think of. This was still too perfect for him to do. Guldo even tried to bit him, but to no avail did that affect Evan. He only smiled at this moment. Knowing he was at the fullest advantage. Guldo was dead and they both knew it.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" Evan said with a smile. "Seems like you're in a little predicament, huh Guldo?" Evan said, still smiling. Guldo could only muffle what all he was saying, and in a complete panic still.

"Oh, oh what is it? You wanna die. Are you wanting to die?" Evan asked with an evil smile still. Guldo only shook his head. "Oh, that's it? You want to die? I think you want to die." Evan stated. Guldo still shook his head muffling. "I can now tell that what you want since I see it. The fear in your eyes for death. Complete and total death." Evan claimed. Guldo, Evan's hand still in his mouth he was still muffling with visible beads of sweat showing he was nervous and fearing.

"What's the matter? Can't wait to die?" Evan said. Guldo had nothing but complete fear in his eyes and Evan knew this was it. "Well since you're ready to die, let me make this to where you can understand this. I'm about to blow my load all in your mouth." Evan stated.

"Oh fuck..." Guldo stated.

"No homo." and Evan blasted a hole through the back of Guldo's head where his throat was. Guldo's body flinched a few times, but his body and appendages went limb.

Everyone saw this and knew that Guldo was definitely dead. Evan used his hand, still in Guldo's dead mouth, threw the body down and fired his Giga beam. Thus obliterating Guldo's remains.

Reacoom was in complete shock from seeing this. His last and only partner was now dead. He looked at Evan and he had a grievous grin on his face. This was impossible. Reacoom knew Guldo was weak and stupid, but to be beaten by a Saiyan monkey. That was impossible in his books.

Evan only looked at him with the same smile. "Your turn now." Evan charged at Reacoom until Timothy teleported in front of him. "Get out of my way. I..." "...don't need to do anything. It's Ash's turn. HE faces Reacoom. You just watch him like he did with your fight." Timothy stated, interrupting Evan.

"Fine." Evan said. Timothy looked to Ash.

"Your turn. You face Reacoom." Timothy told Ash.

"Right." Ash responded. He walked forward until Misty placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mist...?" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Go get em." she said with a smile. He smile back and gave him a nod.

He faced Reacoom with determination in his eyes. This was the last fight he had to face in the Orange Islands, hopefully. He took off his vest and threw it to the ground and powered up a bit. Knowing Evan's fight was a bit easier. This one wasn't going to be. He could sense Reacoom's power and it was a strong one. Ash had recovered from his fight at Shamouti Island, but now he was going to have to face and kill something living.

A real fight. Or one of where Timothy was putting him to the test to see Ash's strength. This was going to be a good challenge for him. He had all the determination he needed. His friends were there and the one girl he loves is there too. Timothy even sensed all this coming from Ash. Knowing all this, Ash would probably get a little too cocky. Knowing if he did, he won't be as concentrated. "Ash! Don't get too cocky." he stated.

"Don't worry, I won't." Ash replied. Ash looked at Reacoom. "Prepare to go down Reacoom. You're not harming anyone on Frieza's orders anymore." Ash claimed.

"You won't be able to beat me shrimp. You're smaller than me and I can easily crush you. Sides, you don't even have a chance." Reacoom claimed.

"Size does not matter in a fight. He maybe small, but could pack a BIG punch." Timothy stated.

"It won't matter. I'm still bigger than him and he's going to be dead." Reacoom claimed.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT. AAAAAHHHHHH" Ash flew fast towards Reacoom and Reacoom prepped for him.

Now that Evan has killed Guldo. Now it's Ash against Reacoom. Will Reacoom prove right and be victorious? Or will Ash gain the upper hand and kill him? Find out next time on Pokémon: Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls.

TP1

Tom: Another chapter is done now folks. At another cliff hanger. This is where the Orange Islands are soon ending. Or is it? Owel, Tim is still hoping you all are enjoying this year and is hoping to be done with this story soon. But he knows this is going to be a long story. Heavily thinking of a continuation of this story. Still going to post it. As for now, let's see what new chapter will be coming up. He hits a few touchscreen buttons. The Poke/DBZ symbole shows. Three in a row for Pokemon: Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls. Hope you all are ready. Plus, if you all have a facebook, twitter or Skype, he's there. Don't forget this. You all can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.

And everyone, whoever can find out what Dragon Ball Z Abridged lines I used, will get heir names mentioned in a part of the story, or the next part. I won't reveal what part, lol. Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	34. Chapter 34 Recoome VS Ash

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter: 34

Recoome V.S. Ash

Tom comes through the doors of the absolution: What's up all of you Toonami faithful? I want to thank you all for checking us out for another chapter. We've got three great stories on here. Plus more to come this year, hopefully. All of these are just for you. This is going to be cool. Aaaand, go. Pushes the touchscreen buttons on his arm rest and the play button in the middle of his circle.

"Don't, Misty. He's fine. I know it." Timothy said. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHAH." Ash shouted as he kneed Recoome on the head. "It's ok Mist. It's ok. Same to you, Pikechu." Ash told her. "I wish I could stick around, but I have else where to be." Frieza claimed.

Flashes

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

Ash rushed straight to Recoome and threw a punch. He easily dodged it and punched Ash in the gut. Ash grunted and glided back a bit. He looked up a bit and saw Recoome smiling. But this smile wasn't one that he was going to be happy about. Recoome placed both his hands on Ash's back and kneed him right in the gut.

Ash gasped, not even being hit that hard before. Recoome kicked Ash so far to the side he teleport and elbowed him o the side. Blood came up Ash's mouth and out a bit. Recoome slammed his fists into Ash's back and he fell towards the.

This was getting to Misty as she was worrying. Ash was getting beat up, badly. She didn't like this at all. To her he could wind up getting killed in this battle. If he did, she couldn't live with out him, but if she was pregnant... she would have to. For both her and the baby. As for now, she wasn't and wanted Ash to live.

Timothy sensed this and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with complete worry in her eyes. Upon knowing this Timothy knew this would happen. He even sensed that she didn't want to live with out him. Knowing better, he knew that wasn't the way to go.

"I know you're worried and all, but don't be." Timothy said. She gave a confused look at him. She was thinking he was a mind reader since he said that. "I didn't even read your mind. I sensed it and I knew you'd be thinking I read your mind." Timothy stated. Now she was really confused. She had no idea he was this good.

As for with Ash and Recoome. Ash was underwater and Recoome waited for him to come out. "I'll be waiting up here, you little punk, ha ha ha." Recoome said.

Ash came to and coughed a bit, but remained in his composure. Recoome had a high advantage and looked up. He could clearly sense Recoome above him, but he knew he couldn't face him like this. Ash though that he, himself was too weak still. Only standing there he had to think.

'Man! How can I defeat this guy. He clearly has the upper hand. I cannot compete with that. He has to have some kind of weakness. But he only pounded me like I was nothing.' Ash thought to himself. He looked up knowing Recoome was still there.

Taking action he flew up and splashed out of the water, right behind Recoome. He noticed this and turned around to attack. Throwing a punch it only went through Ash.

Misty gasped, thinking the worst. 'Oh no! Please? No! Don't be gone.' she thought in hopes.

That was when the image vanished. "What?" Recoome wondered.

"Whew!" Misty exclaimed, being relieved.

"Where could he have..." WHAM. Recoome got slammed on the head by a knee. After that a ick in the chest and Recoome flew back a bit.

Ash gave a few punches towards him and they made contact. Reacoome was getting hit left and right. Ash made a swing for the cheek until Recoome stopped him. He had Ash by his head. "Hehe, nice try!" Recoome claimed. He began to punch Ash in the gut a few times. After that he threw Ash a certain distance away.

Ash got back into his formation. As he did Recoome fired two blasts at Ash. Ash retaliated by firing two in return, to counter act them. Once they collided, BOOM. Smoke filled their air space. Ash stayed in his spot waiting for Recoome to attack.

As if on cue, Recoome comes straight through the smoke and tries to punch him, but Ash moves just in time to dodge. He moves to another part of the smoke area. Recoome, having no idea where Ash went begins blasting at random. Ash noticed he was missing with every shot.

"This is weird! Why is he missing?" Ash wondered. It was there that Recoome came above him. He fired more beams at Ash while he just barely dodged them. That was when Recoome came down and kneed Ash on the head. Recoome grabbed him by the throat and threw him at the ocean.

"Best think twice before coming back up. He best drown before thinking that. Suicide is better for him to do. Along with everyone else on this planet." Recoome stated.

Ash made a splash down into the water, semi conscious. "NO! ASH! NOOOOOO." Misty ran for the water and was about to jump in, but Timothy stopped her.

She struggled with him to get free. But to no avail was she even successful. Timothy only held onto her, not even fighting back. His strength out matched hers by a long shot. Ash was pretty much going to drown and she needed to save him.

Timothy kept his grip on her, knowing she was worried. "Don't, Misty. He's fine. I know it." Timothy said.

"How can you know if he's fine? He's unconscious and drowning and won't be alive for long. Someone needs to save him and I..." "Need to stay here. He's still conscious. I know he is. I can sense him still. If he was dead, I wouldn't be able t sense him any more. Trust me." Timothy stated, interrupting Misty.

Misty only looked out to the water and had teary eyes. She was completely worried about Ash. She knew what all he was capable of doing and how many times they survived in the worst situations. But this was even more terrible. Ash was the only love of her life. No one else had her heart but his. Gazing into the water she still worried.

Ash only floated in the water for a few seconds. Eyes closed and after the slightest breath he did a cough and quickly regained his composure. 'Gosh he's good... But, there's something I noticed.' Ash thought. Remembering in a slight flash back. 'He kept on missing me all those times. Not one blast hit me. How is that?' he thought.

That was when he thought of something. Recoome and Guldo worked for Frieza before. Evan did once before as well. Evan couldn't sense any energy levels when he first arrived. So that meant that none of the Ginyus could either. So that gave him an idea.

Recoome was awaiting for Ash to come back up so he could kill him. He stared at the ocean, smiling. Just knowing that Ash was still alive. "Come on up little man. We all must die some day, ha ha ha." Recoome claimed.

As for Ash; he was focusing while looking back up again. He could sense the precise place of where Recoome was. He held up his hands and began to create energy balls from them. They were pure white. He moved them into place and gently moved away from them. Keeping them in place he had to put his plan into action.

This had to go down with out a problem. No screwing up. This was a one shot deal. He looked up again and had his attack in place. Aiming further, for just in case, and threw up one hand. The first energy ball flew up and splashed out of the water. It collided onto Reccome's back. KABOOM.

"Ah! What the...?" Recoome turned around and looked in the direction of the attack and saw nothing. He was puzzled as was everyone, but Timothy saw what was going on as did Hazel.

Ash did it again and the attack hit him from below, BOOM. Recoome looked down and saw no one. That was until...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHAH." Ash shouted as he kneed Recoome on the head. He grunted and fell a bit.

Turning back around to face Ash... "I'LL TEACH YOU TO..." That was when Recoome noticed that Ash was in an attack position. Making a power ball with all the knowledge he had learned. "I'm so going to be dead." Recoome claimed.

"SOLAR BEEEAAAAMMMM... ATTAAAAACK." Ash shouted as he fired a blast at Recoome.

"OOOOHHHHHHH CRAAAAAAAAPPPP." Reacoom got hit and looked like he was about to be obliterated. "I wont give in that easily." he claimed. Ash thought that and decided to go further into his attack.

"KIOKEN! TIMES! SEVEEEEEENNNNNNNN!" Ash shouted as his attack got a lot more stronger.

"Oh fuck!" Recoome exclaimed.

After a bit it looked like Recoome was not there anymore. As if he was obliterated and the beam had continued into the water. Ash was relieved. His match wasn't as nearly as long as Evans. He just flew right back on down and landed on the bay. Misty ran up to him and placed her hands on his chest. She cried a bit into his chest, completely worried if he hadn't made it. He smiled and placed his hands on her waist. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and hugged his head.

"It's ok Mist. It's ok. Same to you, Pikechu." Ash told her.

"I-I kn-know." she sniffs a bit. "I-I'm just g-glad you're ok." Misty states.

"Pika pi, Pikapi. (Same here, Ash.)" Pikachu said.

He smiles at the beautiful teenage girl that he holds onto, and to Pikachu. He could tell they were completely scared, but there was nothing to worry about anymore. He caressed the sides of her body to calm her down and scratched Pikachu's head with his other hand. Misty and Pikachu did a bit, but was still scared. Ash still held her and scratched Pikachu's head. Making sure they were calm, until...

SPLASH. Recoome came back up, getting ready to blast Ash, Misty and Pikachu. Knowing this was the perfect time, he took it. "Now say good b..." Timothy appeared in front of him and held out his hand. It completely freaked Recoome out.

"Goodbye." Timothy fired a blast at Recoomes gut and there was a hole there. "Now that's a whole lot of difference." Timothy said, in a sarcastic tone. Recoom couldn't believe it. A Saiyan blasted him through his own gut. Blood poured a bit. Going from top to bottom in his gut.

Recoome fell onto the edge of the pier, the lower half off the edge. Blood went onto the pier and made a pool. A bit of it went into the water. Evan grabbed up the body and looked at it. "We won't be needing this, ha ha ha." he said with a laugh. He threw Recoomes body into the air and obliterated it with his giga canon like Guldo.

Both Ginyus were dead and they looked around at the damage they caused. There were buildings destroyed. Rubble was everywhere and a lot of damage done to the city. But it was only a small section and no one got hurt. Besides Ash and Evan. Also no one got killed either.

Loana ran up to them after all the fighting had stopped. They looked at her a she looked a bit beat up and messy. Not by much thought. A few tears in her outfit, but above everything else she was ok. "Well everyone. I got the hotel evacuated and made sure everyone got to safety." she stated.

"That's good. At least no one got killed or hurt. Plus the gym isn't gone either." Timothy claimed.

BOOM. Timothy had spoken too soon. Everyone covered themselves and looked to where the gym was. The whole thing was now crumbled. It was no more. They all wondered how that had happened, but Timothy knew. Since it wasn't him, Evan, ash or Hazel it was only one other. Timothy looked up and saw Frieza.

Frieza had a grim smile on him, knowing he enjoyed doing that. Ash and the others looked too. They saw him. Frieza! He was there and destroyed the building. Only giving off his amused smile. Frieza always did like destroying other objects. He looked down at them. "Seems like there was a little accident here, hehehe." Frieza stated.

"The only accident here, is you." Timothy claimed. He pointed his arm in Frieza's direction.

"I wish I could stick around, but I have else where to be." Frieza claimed.

"You're not going anywhere." Timothy said. He made an energy ball, but before he could fire. Frieza fled. Timothy, knowing Frieza, knew he wouldn't just fly off like that. He would have just destroyed the city as well. But he didn't. Frieza didn't destroy the city. This got Timothy suspicious.

Loana just looked at where her gym used to be. Now it's gone. This just broke her heart at how much she put into that gym. But she couldn't let this get in the way. She would just rebuild it as soon as she could and make it even better.

"Hey, Loana!" she looked to see Ash near her. "You ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. Just a little heartbroken at this. But I know I can have it fixed." Loana said with a smile.

"That's good to hear. How long do you think?" Brock asked.

"Probably a few months." Loana claimed.

"Best make it longer than that. Trust me. You need to make it longer than that. Just make the plans, lists, blue prints and so on to get it started off!" Timothy Explained.

"You got it." Loana confirmed.

Timothy looked back to the others. "We can't train here now. Too much damage." Timothy stated. "Where else can we go?" he asked.

"Well there's the Johto region. We could go and train there." Brock claimed.

"Then how do we get there?" Timothy asked. He looked to Loana." How can we get here?" he asked her.

"There's a ship leaving for the region in a bit. Best hurry to catch it." Loana stated.

"Ok and thanks for what you've helped us with." Timothy said.

"No prob." Loana said.

They all ran for the next boat to Johto. They caught it at the last minute. It departed for the landmass of Johto next. Paul was behind Zoey on the guard rail. His hands on the rails while Zoey was leaning over it. They looked out into the sunset since hours had passed after they left. Dawn and Kenny were next to each other, holding hands. Her head on his shoulder.

Everyone else was scattered. May and Drew were on the benches, relaxing. May on her abdomen, bikini top undone. Drew in his green swim suit. Ash was swimming for hours as Misty watched him. Timothy came up and looked as well. Misty looked to Timothy.

"Please call him out? He's been doing this for hours." Misty stated.

"Ok, ok." he said and looked to Ash. "COME ON UP, ASH." Timothy told him.

Ash gave a nod and flew up to the boats deck, dripping wet.

As he landed, Misty threw a towel over his upper body. He smiled at her. She came up to him and dried him off. First she dried off his four pack, then his big chest. Feeling them with her hands through the towel, she blushed at the strength he had gained. He had gotten really strong over time.

He smiled at her. She placed the towel over his head and acted as if she was running her finger through his hair as she dried it. After that she took the towel off him and smiled. He smiled back and pulled her in a hug. She returned it while laying her head on his chest. Pikachu got back up on his shoulder.

"Don't get too comfortable you guys." Timothy told them. They looked at him. "As soon as we reach land to Johto. There will be even more training. So Ash, do some push ups. Don't care how many, just do em." Timothy ordered. He walked off.

Ash held onto Misty for a few more seconds and went to do his push ups. One, two, three, four, five. He did them with ease, as Misty could tell. She got on his back in a joking manner and Ash noticed this. He turned his head and looked at her. Misty smiled at him in a silly way, with her eyes closed.

"Keep on with these push ups. You're doing great." she told him.

He gave off a cheeky smile while doing his push ups. "Oh, and here I thought I wasn't, ha ha ha." Ash said in a sarcastic tone.

Misty laid on his back and hugged him from behind on his back. 'I love this teen SO much. I just don't know if he feels the same about me.' she thought.

'I wonder if Mist has the same feelings for me as I do for her. I hope she does, cause I love her. Ash thought.

Ash kept to his push ups for a small while until he finally stopped. They all went to their rooms to get some rest.

It took only two days to reach the Johto landmass. The entire gang was up on the deck looking at the land.

"Haven't been here in a short while. Can't wait to see how much Johto is in tact." May said.

"I know what you mean. Had a few contests here before heading to Sinnoh." Drew commented.

"Oooohhhhhh, I can't wait to see the cities, the sites..." "There are not going to be any sight seeing guys. While we're here, only training." Timothy stated, interrupting Harley.

"Timothy is right. With Frieza now destroying gyms, there's no telling what his plans are." Soladad stated.

"It just doesn't make complete why he would do that and not destroy the buildings too. He had his chance, but didn't take it." Timothy stated.

"Maybe we over powered him?" Ash wondered.

"Doubt it. He thinks too much of himself to do that. Frieza is always thinking he's stronger and superior to others." Evan states.

"So do you." Timothy also states.

"Why you..." "Not now Evan." Timothy says. He stops Evan from attacking him.

"As of right now, we don't know what all Frieza has planned. He's destroyed all the gyms in the Orange Islands and possibly all of Kanto. We need to find out more of what he plans to do." Timothy states.

"You got that right. As for now, I'm outta here." Evan said. He about flew off till Timothy grabbed him by his ankle. He looked at him. "What do you think you're doing. Let me go." Evan tried to fight Timothy's grip, but failed.

"You're only going to wind up with us again. Might as well stay." Timothy stated.

"What are you talking about? I won't come..." "As soon as Frieza shows, you will too." Timothy states as a fact.

"He's right. So, why not stay?" Soladad said, agreeing.

"You'll make a good addition to the group. You three can train together." Barry claimed.

"I train alone, but I shall stay." Evan told them.

"That's fine. As long as we get stronger, we can beat him." Timothy told him.

"Pfft. Whatever." Evan said. They made land and got off.

Back with Jessi, James and Meowth. They were with Frieza after the destruction of the Orange League arena. Frieza had a smirk on his face while looking at the damage he'd done. Fire was blazing from the arena. Luckily no one was hurt or killed when it happened.

"Hehehe, looks like more is done now. What's the next mission?" Frieza asked the trio.

"We'll soon find out." James said with a smirk as they opened the case. Giovanni came on screen.

That same figure on the boat caught up to the devastation. It looked on at the destruction and approached the land. While wanking in the bays concrete it found something near some dried blood. It looked like some sort of device. The figure picked up the device and looked it over. Placing it on its left side of its face the figure pushed the button. A clicking sound was heard and on the green lens a few yellow things appeared. One was an arrow. It looked in the directiong and got into the boat, fast. Putting in some gas, since the boat was nearly empty, it headed in that direction. "Soon, I'll get you Frieza. You can count on it." the figure said and went off.

TP1

Tom: That's all we have for Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls. Tim is taking a small break to work on his other chapters for Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning. Plus he apologizes for the lack of Pokemon. Not too used to it. As for now. Touchscreen buttons are touched.

Cybertron 2: "I won't let this kind of chance get away." Megatron states. "We'll have to track of where those energy waves went and came from." Optimus Prime orders. "This kind of power will be my ticket to ruling the universe." Megatron claims.

Tom: They're going to be epic. Plus a continuation is notified, but not for fully sure. TimPrime1 is still thinking and will announce it soon. As for right now, let's end this chapter to get moving onto the next one. Sorry. Apologies all around. Just remember to stay gold everyone. Only Toonami.

And till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	35. Chapter 35 A Training Daze

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter: 35

A Training Daze

Tom comes through the doors. What's up all you Toonami faithful. It's been over a week since Toonami's birthday, 3/16/2013. This is a belated birthday fanfic for it. Hope you all enjoy. This is going to be good. Plus we're back to our old schedule, kind of. Even if it's daylight savings time, were catching up. Pushes the touchscreen buttons and the play button in the middle of the circle.

"So now, what can I help you all with?" he asked. "Let's just get moving." Paul said. "Yeah. I'd say about two hours away." Ash said. "What's going on?" May asked, all worriedly.

Flashes

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Drag Balls

TP1

The gang had just arrived in Johto. They were walking around, five minutes AFTER they got off the boat. They walked on the road that brought them to a city. The city was pretty big. But it was more town size than anything else. They all looked around, noticing the buildings, shops, restaurants and more.

May and Dawns eyes were gazing at the place. Even if the place was limited of the shops. It was fantastic for them, but mostly May. She loved shopping. They looked at each store. Seeing the dresses, fashion accessory's and so on. Even Jamie and Hazel were doing it as well, but not as much as May and Dawn were.

The boys rolled their eyes at this. Knowing girls, they were like this. But not Misty, Iris or Soladad. They weren't big on shopping. Liked it, but not too big on it. The girls were looking in the windows. Either gazing or awing at the outfits/dresses they saw. May saw a cute red shirt that had a good matching skirt. Minor white colors on it. As for dawn, she saw a nice pink shirt that came with black jeans.

Not too big on jeans, it was cute to her. Jamie and Hazel looked at the outfits in other windows too. They were loving them. Hazel loved the blue shirt with the black jeans. A teal color shirt with a green skirt and minor black on it caught Jamie's attention. They were about to go in to get them, until Timothy stepped up.

"No time for this girls. We got to keep moving and find a place to train." He stated.

The girls groaned and walked off with all of them.

They all had no idea of where they were going. Only walking down a street that seemed endless. They even passed more buildings, turning different corners. Timothy didn't even know where he was going. He didn't want them to get lost.

"Guys. Where can we go to in the Johto region?" Timothy asked them.

They all began to think for a second until Misty spoke up.

"How about Prof. Elm's place? We can go to his lap." Misty stated.

"Yeah. That's right. He maybe even able to help us to find a place to train." Ash claimed.

"Is that what you both only think of? Such little kids." Iris said.

"Don't forget. Even teens act like little kids." Timothy said as a fact. (True. We all do.)

"Pi. Pika ka, pika chu. (Yep. I'll agree, it's true.)" Pika chu said.

"How far away is it?" Timothy asked.

"Well, we should be in Cherry Grove City, by the looks of it." Brock claimed.

"Then New Bark Town shouldn't be too far away." Timothy said.

"Yeah. I'd say about two hours away." Ash said.

"Pika pikapi. Pika chu chu. (Agreed Ash. Let's head there.)" Pikachu said.

"Then let's move it. No time to waist." Timothy said.

They all went down the street. That was until May, Dawn, Hazel and Jamie went to the shops for a bit. Timothy noticed this and stopped. Everyone looked confused. They didn't expect for Timothy to stop this soon.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"Is there a problem?" Soladad asked.

"We have a few strays." Timothy said. They all looked and noticed that May, Dawn, Hazel and Jamie were missing. "Kenny, Drew, Barry and myself will go get them. Remain here." Timothy stated.

"Why should I take orders from you?" Evan asked.

"They need protection. Even if you're strong, Ash is stronger than you. Plus, most of us here don't know the Johto Region like a few of you. So just stay here." Timothy ordered.

They left to get the girls back. While they were trying out clothes. They were putting on the ones they saw. Seeing that they were cute. May was in the red shirt and matching skirt with the white areas. Hazel had on the blue shirt with the black jeans. Jamie had on the teal shirt with the green skirt, minor black to make it pop out. Dawn had on a pink shirt with the black jeans, that was until she saw the same clothes, but with a white skirt.

Squealing she went in to try them on too. She came back out and liked her look. May saw some dark blue jeans and tried those on with the red shirt. She checked it out and liked the look.

"My gosh we look good." Dawn said.

"I must agree. These are sexy, ha ha ha." Jamie said.

"Then get the clothes fast. We don't have much time." someone said.

They all looked to see Timothy, Drew, Barry and Kenny. But Kenny blushed at how Dawn was dressed. She smiled.

"Like this, huh, Kenny?" Dawn asked, smiling. He gave a few small nods. She giggled.

"Listen. Tim is right. We need to movie it." Drew said.

"Fine, fine. But at least let us get these outfits?" May asked.

"Fine, but hurry." Timothy stated. They hurried and got their outfits, paid in full at the cash register.

After a few minutes they got caught up to the group.

"Is everyone ready?" Iris asked.

"Axew axew ew ew. (I know I am.)" Axew said.

"Let's just get moving." Paul said.

Zoey gave him a stern look from behind. "Man, how did I love a guy like him?" she asked herself. That's when she giggled. "Oh yeah. Now I remember." she said and followed him. Everyone else followed in behind.

Timothy looked to Ash. "Here." he said as he tossed Ash a senzu bean. "You had it pretty rough with battling Reacoom." Timothy stated.

"Thanks." Ash replied and ate it. His muscles buffed out a bit after he ate them. "Man, I feel strnger already." he stated. Misty blushed at the size of his new muscles. All thanks to Timothy's training.

He even tossed Evan one, but Evan threw it right back. "I don't need it. A true Saiyan recovers with out that kind of help." he claimed.

"But you need your strength. You even took a beating from..." "Don't remind me. He only kept freezing time. Hardly counts as a challenge." Evan stated, interrupting Ash.

"Suite yourself." Timothy said. He put away the bean, knowing there was many.

It only took two hours to get to New Bark Town. They gazed at it. It wasn't as big as a city, but it was near it. They looked at the town in all it's glory. It hadn't changed much over the years, but it was still the same old place that they seen before in years. Even Timothy, Iris, Dent, Dawn and a few others looked around.

They had not yet been in Johto before. It was all new to them. Except a few others, since they had been there. May, Drew, Harley and Solidad. Even Ash, Misty and Brock. Also Max, but he wasn't there. Has was still back at home, in Hoenn. They missed him a bit, but knew it was safer for him. As for now, they needed to head to Prof. Elms lab.

They thought he'd be able to help them. Timothy needed to know if there was a good place t train at. Ash and those may have known of the Johto Region, but not that much to know of a temporary place to train. That was the main reason they came to New Bark town.

It took them a while, but they found the lab of where Porf. Elm was at. They ran to the lab, smiling. This was the first time they've seen him in years. Btu only to Ash, Misty and Brock. As for the rest of them, they had never met him. Much like in the Orange Islands with Prof. Ivy.

They entered his grounds and an alarm went off. Everyone started to pantic.

"What's going on?" May asked, all worriedly.

That was when a cage came out of the ground. It surrounded them and got sealed up when the top closed. An electric barrier activated around the fence like cage. The whole group was shocked at this, but Timothy. A defensive system on the labs premises. There were even guns to show up along with rocket launchers and other type of defenses.

Misty and the other girls clung onto their boys. They were scared, thinking something was wrong or they did something wrong. That was when the door to the lab opened and someone came out. They saw a man come out. He had brown hair, glasses; wearing a lab coat that looked like a dress shirt. Under that was a azure shirt and he had on green khakis held by a brown belt with a silver buckle on it. On his feet were brown shoes.

He saw them and only recognized Ash, Misty and Brock. "Oh my goodness." he turned off the system, pressing a few keys on the wall of his house. Everything deactivated and all the weapons went away. He went up to them, head scratching behind his head, eyes closed. "Sorry about that. I heard about what's going on and had to set up this security system." he said.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"I think he's the Professor here, correct?" Iris asked.

"That's right. My name is Prof. Elm. The only one here in Johto." Prof. Elm stated.

"Then can you take this cage down? We have something to ask." Ash said.

"Sure I can. Just let me..." CRASH. Timothy had shattered the cage. Prof. Elm's eyes were balling out with his jaw agape. All that money spent and the cage is shattered. "Y-you crashed my cage! Why?" Prof. Elm said.

"Because it's pointless. I'm betting for Frieza?" Timothy stated. Elm gave a nod. "Well that was to help you realize that, that trap won't stop him. He's too powerful. That's an example of what can happen." Timothy finished.

"Then what... How can I... Man, I was told that could stop him." Elm said.

"Then whoever sold it to you lied. It didn't hold Tim and won't even hold me." Ash stated.

"Well if that's the case, I'll have to have a talk with them." Prof. Elm said. "But come on in. Let's see what I can help you all with." Prof. Elm finished. They all went into the lab.

When they all were inside they saw the size of the lab. It was a very decent size. Montitors in certain sections. Three small Pokeballs ready to capture three starters. It was like any ordinary lab. Even if they all weren't the same. They even saw a teenage girl in a small yellow coat with black stripes going in a vertical direction and the same on her white short shorts. She had purple hair covered by a white hate with the same lines going in the same direction with a thunderbolt on it. There was even a teal shirt under the small coat. She even wore red and white shoes.

Ash, Misty and Brock didn't recognize her at first, until they looked further on. The girl looked at them and recognized them a bit. She walked up to them. "Hey guys." she said.

"Casey! It's so nice to see you again. How have you been?" Misty asked.

"Doing fine. Explored another region before coming back." Casey said.

"Which one are you going to next?" Ash asked.

"Hoenn is next for me. Already been here, Johto and Kanto." Casey said.

"Why not back to Kanto for the Battle Frontier?" Ash asked.

"Because it's been canceled. Someone has destroyed the facilities of where they were." Casey claimed. Timothy knew what that meant. Frieza got to the Battle Frontier. But why was he doing this. This still confused him.

"Man, that sucks. Sides, I didn't recognize you completely. I guess something about you changed, sides your smaller jacket." Ash said.

"Like what else... Hmm?" Casey looked down at her new chest. She looked up smiling, eyes closed. "Possibly cause I grew somewhere, ha ha ha." she said, laughing.

The girls knew what she was talking about. Her chest had developed a bit. Plus with the addition of her getting taller. The guys barely understood, but shrugged it off. Prof. Elm came up to them.

"So now, what can I help you all with?" he asked.

"If you know a good area for us to train in? We need one." Timothy claimed.

"Well, there's a nice place, not too far from here. It's a nice hill like area for training. Not too far away from here." Prof. Elm said. He looked out his windows. "Plus, it's close by Mahogany City and Violet City." Prof. Elm finished.

"What do you guys say?" Timothy asked.

They thought for a second. Ash looked to Pikachu. His partner gave a nod. Ash did the same to Timothy. He looked to Elm. "Sounds good." Timothy said. They all left the lab for the hills.

Casey was behind with the other girls. Mostly Misty. They were catching up a bit on what's happened. Misty told her that she was the gym leader till she had left. Casey tells her about her adventures in the other regions..

"That's pretty cool Casey. So you came close in the finals, huh?" Misty asked.

"Of course I did. Same in the schools I attended for a short time." Casey said.

"I can't even believe you even met Giselle at the Pokemon Technical Institute." Misty said.

Casey laughs a bit. "Yep, she was pretty cool for letting me stay. It was really cool there. She and some boy are even dating after I left. Plus, that was after she kissed me." Casey said.

"Kissed you? What for?" Misty asked.

"Well, she said she was testing something. Said she wanted to try it on me while I was there. Said something about her probably liking other girls." Casey said. "Turned out she liked guys and began dating one of them that had been there for a few years." she finished.

"I'm taking it his name is..." "Joe! I know. He had a big crush on her, but found out she was liking other girls till, you know." Casey exclaimed.

"Man, that was hurtful. But I'm glad they're together." Dawn said overhearing them.

"Same here." Casey replied.

"But what about you and Georgio?" Misty asked.

"Don't worry. We're together and I told him what happened. His response "Man! Wish I could have watched that." I just laughed at that." Casey said.

"All boys are wanting to see that, ha ha ha." Dawn said.

"I'll be betting." Soladad said smiling.

"You guys go any further in the kiss. I mean you and Giselle, Casey." Zoey asked.

"Close to it. We got a few pieces of clothing off. Including bras. Stopped after that. She said that she wasn't sure if she wanted to get that far." Casey said.

"How far was she wanting to go?" May asked.

"Don't know. But she did say something about a relationship with me could work, but she had Joe on her mind. After that she only remained during the night. Then a few weeks later I left and came back here. Slight coincidence." Casey said.

"You're telling us, ha ha ha." Dawn said, with a bit of laughter.

Misty looked at her outfit and er newly developed chest. "Plus, how'd you get these and change clothes?" she asked.

"I never switched my clothes. I kept these and grew into them. As for these, however. That's a different story. I..." KABOOM. There was a large explosion behind them. They all looked in that direction. Knowing it was the lab.

"No" Timothy whispered. He powered up and flew off. Casey was shocked at this and opened her mouth.

"No time. Come on." Misty said in a serious manner. She grabbed Casey's hand and they all ran for the lab.

It didn't take too long to get there. As soon as they did though, the whole lab was in rubble. Everything was destroyed. That's when they panicked. "PROF. ELM!" they all exclaimed. They rushed into the rubble. Fire trucks came up along with police cars. As soon as they came up, they saw the kids there, digging through the rubble. The officers got out of the cars and Officer Jenny came up on her motorcycle.

A policeman looked at Jenny. "Should we take em in. They are a prime suspect since they're at the scene of a crime." he said.

Officer Jenny looked at them and saw they were digging thought the rubble. Spotting three she knew, knowing they weren't a total threat. "No! I doubt they did this. There's no way they would or could have." she stated. The policemen and Jenny went to help them.

After a while they found Prof. Elm's body. Jenny placed her fingers on his neck. She shook her head. He was gone.

The girls gripped onto their boys and cried. Timothy looked to Jenny. "Preserve the body. Trust me on this one." Timothy told her. She looked at him in a bit of shock. Not believing what he had said. But by looking into his eyes, she could tell he was serious. Giving a nod she ordered the men to do that. A stretcher came and they put the body in a body bag and zipped it up. They moved it out of the area.

Timothy looked to the others. They looked at him. "Come on guys. Let's head out." Timothy said. They all followed him, knowing there was nothing they could do. But Timothy could sense the being that did this. He wasn't far. They walked off to the new training grounds.

As for the being who did all this was right above the building. Frieza looked down and smiled a grim smile at his work. Plus seeing the others cower in fear gave him a good advantage over them. But first, he had gyms to destroy. So Frieza flew off. As for Evan, he looked at the group.

Thinking he'd be better off, was now thinking of leaving again. Timothy sensed this and looked at him sightly. Evan noticed this a bit and could read what Timothy was saying through his look. The look was "Do not leave." and he chuckled a bit.

"I'll stay." he whispered.

Timothy looked back forward, but looked to Casey. "Are you staying with us or going on a separate path?" he asked her.

Casey put her right index finger to her chin and thought. She looked up a bit. "Well, I was planning on going to Sinnoh next after Hoenn. Possibly a different path." she stated.

"Then we'll go our separate ways soon, right?" Timothy asked.

"I guess so." Casey said.

They kept on walking until they got to a small fork in the road. On that went where the others came from and one of where the gang needed to go to. Casey looked to them and they to her. Timothy even looked from her to them back to her.

"I'll miss you guys. Even if we did reunite for a small while." Casey said.

"Agreed. But we'll meet up again soon. I know it." Misty said.

"Yeah. Just like we always do." Ash commented.

"No need to worry." Dawn stated.

Casey giggled. "Ok. Till next time when we meet." she said and walked off. They waved bye and she waved back. They went on the opposite path. As for Frieza. He was trying to find a gym to destroy. Looking here, there and yonder, it wasn't easy.

As for that figure. It had just caught up right at Johto. It looked up and around. Having a gutsy feeling, it knew Frieza was here. This was the figures chance to find Frieza and get him for what he had done. Getting out of the boat the figure looked around. Pushing the button on the device it clicked and began to the yellow reading appeared again. Pointing in a certain direction. Having a serious face it grabbed up its weapons. "I will find you Frieza. When I do, you will pay for all that you've done." it said and ran into Johto.

TP1

Tom: Hope you all liked it, cause I did. So far another cliffhanger and gettign close to another OC for this story. Hope you all are prepared. Not too many left now for another surprise. TimPrime1 loves doing this. We all know you love this too, ha ha ha, just kidding. Tim also hope you all had a good spring break. He's technically entered his. Theirs begins on Monday, April 1st. It'll be 2 years since his old neighbors moved out since that inside fire. Don't worry no one got hurt. Plus hopefully Tim will have enough time to do up more chapter. Probably not many left.

Sara. Receiving live transmissions now Tom.

Tom: Nicely done EVANAAML, AK1028 and possibly PrettyGirl17. Plus there's two other authors that are still here. Their names are Violet2008 and DayDreamerSharon. Help give em confidence. They are really smart. Help them out if you can. Now to see what's up next. Pushes the touchscreen buttons and the Poke/DBZ symbol shows. There you have it folks. More action coming your way. Also, remember to stay gold and have them to do the same. Only Toonami.

Check out the chapter before this one. Made a few changes to make this one have more sense in it. More will be made soon as well. Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	36. Chapter 36 Romantic Johto Mornings

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter: 36

Romantic Johto Mornings

Tom comes through the doors. Nice to see you all again. It maybe past April Fools. But this chapter isn't foolish or a joke. It's true and real; buuuuut also fictional. I just hope you all are ready! This is going to have a lot of romance in it. Tim was thinking of not doing this, but decided against it. Also, this is to add more for Johto. Now just sit back, relax and enjoy. Does the usual to the touchscreen buttons.

She pulled on it. "Make the break longer?" Hazel told him. "So, where off to?" Hazel asked, smiling. "I won't let you cause anymore harm." Timothy told Frieza.  
>"What a pity. This would've been fun." Frieza claimed. "We'll fight till our last breath." Timothy told Ash. "Agreed." Ash responded.<p>

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

Not many days had passed in Johto, Ash and Timothy were training again. Punches were thrown and so were kicks. But Timothy threw more power balls at him. Ash dodged them and deflected on right back. Timothy blocked that last one. Ash punched Timothy once the smoke surrounded him. Timothy gave a smile at the attack. Even though the punch didn't hurt him. He was glad Ash got that upper hand.

Seeing that Ash had gotten stronger, quicker, more agile and so on. This was a massive improvement on his part. Ash was getting stronger every day with all the training he was doing. Misty just looked up at her love. Smiling proudly at him for what all he was accomplishing. It was incredible that he has come so far in this training. Even with his Pokémon.

She looked over to the Pokémon he had on him. Most from the Unova Region and only one from here. He had acquired an Oshawatt, a Snivy, Tepig, who evolved into an Pignite, Scraggy and Tranquil. All from Unova. Misty smiled at them; at how strong they've gotten. Being even more proud of how he's raised his Pokémon.

She watched as each of them trained with the other Pokémon. They were each getting stronger. Each trainer wanted their own battle to be a good even match, or close to it. May, Dawn, Zoey, Drew, Soladad, Kenny and Harley with their contests and Paul, Barry, Jamie and Hazel with their Gyms. They each had gotten stronger in their own way.

Scraggy was trying its headbutt and its Hi Jump Kick. Axew was trying its Dragon Rage. It was getting better at controlling it over the past four weeks. Oshawatt was getting stronger as well with it's Hydro Pump and Aqua Jet. All of them were improving greatly. Pikachu and Blaziken were battling each other. May didn't mind. Her Blaziken needed this.

Trainers and Coordinators were watching and coaching the Pokémon. Evan was training by himself. Not wanting to train with anyone else. Claimed we would hold him back. Timothy knew better though. Evan would get stronger if he trained with them.

As they were training, Timothy hit Ash on the head. As he did Ash could barely keep his eyes ope, but he saw a hill. He recognized the hill. It was the same one he looked over to see the sunset years ago. He slightly smiled at. Being glad it was still there.

Ash hit the ground with a thud. Misty ran over to him and placed his head on her lap. She looked up to Timothy, being concerned about Ash. "I think he's had enough training." Misty said. She looked to Ash again and ran her fingers through his hair. "You've been training for hours and he needs a break." Misty finished with.

Timothy sighed, not wanting to. "Fine. Take a small break Ash." Timothy said and landed on the ground. He walked a bit, until Hazel grabbed his ear. "Ow, ow, ow."

She pulled on it. "Make the break longer?" Hazel told him.

"Why?" Timothy asked.

"He needs one. Plus you both have been at this for a while. Take a good breather." she finished.

"Fine." Timothy said. He looked at Ash. "Take a break." he told him and looked at Hazel. "Better?" he asked. She gave a nod and let go is his ear.

Ash, however, remained in Misty's lap; a bit unconscious. She smiled as she held him there. Making sure he was comfortable. He groaned a bit and she caressed his cheek. She even leaned in and kissed his cheek. She loved the raven haired teen. She didn't know if he loved her too, but that didn't matter now. She had him with her.

Hazel kissed Timothy's cheek. He barely blushed. She looked at him. "Thanks for doing that." he only shrugged and walked off for a bit. Hazel smiled at him and went with him.

She was right next to him, smiling. He walked away from camp with her by his side.

She wrapped her arms around his right arm. "So, where off to?" Hazel asked, smiling.

He just kept looking forward. "I'm off to do some more training?" he stated.

"Hmm?" she looked at him with a puzzled look. "Why not take a break?" she asked.

He kept on looking ahead. "Cause I want to train." he claimed.

"Man. At some point in time, you need a break from all of it." she said and smiled at him. "Trust me. It'll be a lot of good for all of us." she said.

"Not for me. I want to train." he replied back.

"Then why not train together? It'll be good for both of us. Kind of like a, like a..." she couldn't come to terms of saying it.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, m-maybe a-a date?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.

Timothy shrugged. "I guess so." he replied to her. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

After a bit they got to a decent spot and began to train. Timothy fired a few blasts at her. Hazel dodged and went straight to him. He caught her fist and flung her away. She was able to catch herself on that one and use her feet to deflect off a tree. She landed and about did a kick to his head but he caught it. He put her for a loop, but she managed to get her footing.

Apparently it didn't work as well as she thought. He did a sweep of her feet and she fell back. She hit the ground. She rubbed her backside from the impact. Timothy stood above her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Should've got a skirt for this kind of training, ha ha ha." Hazel claimed.

"Doubt it would've worked." he replied.

She giggled and began to get up. As she did she accidentally tripped, slipping on the mud beneath her feet. That caused he to collide into Timothy's chest. He fell back with her on him and they hit the ground.

Hazel got up slightly and looked at Timothy; her hands on his chest. She had a deep blush. Timothy looked up a bit and saw her on him. He gave a small blush, trying to fight it. To him, a warrior couldn't show too much feelings like Evan.

He was a warrior, but had feelings as well. But if he showed too much, he thought he'd become too soft to fight or kill when it was formidable. When it was needed. But as for now, being in this position with Hazel, brought something out in him. Something that he could not control. Even if he was a Super Saiyan, he didn't have the power to stop what was unleashed in him.

These feelings just came out of no where. These feeling he now had wasn't bad, but good. Possibly love good. They just stared at each other. Blushes on their faces as they stared at each other. Things were getting a little hot between the two. Timothy originally had control over his emotions and not let them get in his way. But not this time.

They began to lean in a bit. Timothy's mouth opening slightly and so did hers. They came close, feeling each others breath. Timothy's eyes closed as he put his arms n her waist. Hers did the same and her hands remained on his chest.

They got really close, till... "HEY! TIMOTHY! HAZEL!" someone shouted.

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO." another asked.

Both their eyes shot open, hearing those voices. They were an inch apart from their first kiss. That was until they realized what they were doing and got apart, FAST. Blushes still on their faces. Timothy calms himself to get rid of his blush and Hazel hides hers.

"S-sorry." she said.

"It's alright." he replied. They saw the bushes moves and out came Iris and Dent. They looked at the two on the ground, facing away from each other. They got confused a bit and put two and two together. They blushed from embarrassment.

"Uuuhhhh, are we interrupting anything?" Iris asked.

"We don't want to be a bother." Dent replied.

"Don't worry." Timothy said as he got up. He dusted himself a bit. "We were only training. Right Hazel?" Timothy asked her.

She looked at them and at Timothy. He gave a slight nod. "Y-yes. We were only training." she responded. It may have hurt her, but Timothy felt a bit of pain too.

"Well, dinner is ready. Brock told us to come and find you both." Iris said.

"We need to get moving in order for the food not to get too cold." Dent stated, as a chef.

"Come on then." Timothy said. They all headed back for camp.

"What were both training for?" Iris asked. She looked at Hazel. "What all does Hazel know about fighting?" Iris asked.

"I was showing her some moves that I knew." Timothy said.

"He was and they were awesome. Plus we wanted to go for a small walk." she replied. Timothy gave a nod as a thank you.

Didn't take them too long to get back up to camp. They saw the tables with all the plates and chairs set up. Plus, the stuff for the Pokémon was set up. Blankets and bowls. Everything was set for dinner as everyone sat down for it.

The Pokémon gathered at the blankets and the group gathered at the tables. Brock and Dent brought up the food that they prepared for them. Everyone put the food down on the tables and put the Pokémon food in the bowls. As they sat down to eat, Timothy, Ash and Evan began to scarf it down like there was no tomorrow.

They all expected this. Knowing that Saiyans ate a lot. Ash, however, was still a mystery if he was or wasn't. They could tell he kind of was since he ate a lot. But that's how he always was with food. Constantly eating it (like my dad does.) and not even getting bigger in his gut area. They all were puzzled by his gut, even if he had rock hard abs. Even while Evan and Timothy ate the same amount.

"I'm really puzzled at this." Dent said.

"Agreed on that part." Soladad responded.

"Saiyans eat a lot, just to keep up their energy." Evan told them.

"No surprise with Ash, ha ha ha ha." Misty said with a laugh.

He gave her a look and she put her hands up in defense, smiling, her eyes closed. Everyone laughed at this. Seeing the two love birds. It wasn't everyday you got to see a cute couple like this.

After dinner everyone got around a camp fire when it got dark. They had out marshmallows, chocolate and gram-crackers. They were having smores. Enjoying the time they had. No battling, training or anything. Just a nice peaceful time. As May and Drew's Marshmallows were melting a bit. Drew began to eat his with the gram-cracker and chocolate.

May kissed the corner of his lips, seeing there's some left over marshmallow and chocolate. He blushed at that and she giggled. Misty's head was on Ash's shoulder as Dawn rested on Kenny, her head on his chest. He held her and looked to the others.

"I think me and Dawn will hit the hay." he said and picked her up bridal. "See you guys in the morning." he said and left the others, carrying Dawn. They said night to them as they left for bed.

"You tired, Mist?" Ash asked her. She gave a slight nod. "Heading there too." he said as he picked her up the same way. They said night to them as well.

Soon enough everyone went to bed as well. Going to their own tents with who they wanted to be with.

In the morning the sun hadn't shone yet. But it could be seen over the horizon. A slight red line. It could hardly be seen, but it was there. Sowing the sun was coming up to start the day soon. As it did in the tents everyone was still sleeping. Being in their dreams like there was no worry on the world.

But in one tent, someone was beginning to awake. It was a teenage boy, with his spiky raven hair. It was Ash and he was right next t Misty in his sleeping bag. His eyes stirred a bit and they cracked open. He saw it was still dark out and about went back to sleep till he saw Misty.

She had placed her head on his chest over the night. Smiling and sleeping peacefully. Ash smiled at her, seeing her beauty. Realizing the sun wasn't up, he knew what to do. He gently shook her.

"Mist! Oh Mist. Come on." he said. Trying to wake the beautiful red-head.

Her eyes cracked open a tad. She saw nothing but a blur, but her vision soon cleared. She saw the handsome raven haired teen. She smiled more; but just barely since she was still very tired. "Hey Ash. Morning already?" she asked.

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek. "No, not yet. Well, kind of. The sun's not up yet though." he told her.

"Th-then why'd you wake me?" she asked, wondering.

"There's something I wanted to show you." he told her and he got up. There was no shirt on him and she got a deep blush from seeing his big muscles. He put on his white T-shirt and Sinnoh vest. Misty got out and was in her white tank-top, no bra and panties. Getting herself ready as well.

They both got outside and felt the cold night air against their skin. Even though Ash had on his T-shirt and vest, he managed the cold. As for Misty, she could barely stand it. Rubbing her arms up and down. She may have liked water, but the cold night air was nothing like it. It was as if she was in cold water.

Ash, however, saw this and hugged her. Misty felt this and looked up at him. He smiled at her and she returned it. Placing her hands on his chest along with her head, she felt warm and safe. More importantly, loved. This was the guy for her, but didn't know if he felt the same way. Ash looked to where the mountain was and smiled. He picked up Misty bridal. She blushed at this and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling.

"Wh-what are you..." "You'll soon see." he replied. He powered up and flew off to the small mountain.

It didn't take him too long to get there. He landed on the small mountain like hill and set Misty down. She looked in front of them both and saw a good bit of Johto. Seeing all the cities, towns, lights, trees and so on. Her eyes sparkled and looked up to Ash. He looked at her smiling as well.

"Ash. This-this is so-so..." "Hang onto that thought." Ash said and he looked out. "Look." she did and in the horizon she saw the suns red line becoming brighter and brighter. It was then the sun came up and began to give Johto light. As if it was waking up the entire region. Straight from the dew itself on all the plant and tree life. It began to sparkle.

She smiled at all the beauty that the brightness of what the sun began to show. This was very romantic of what Ash was showing her. She looked to him again and smiled. He returned it again and they both leaned in. Her hands on his chest. His hands on her waist. They opened their mouths and closed their eyes. Beginning to feel their own breathes they were an inch away.

That was until... BAM, BOOM, BAM. Their eyes shot open and they got back immediately. Looking towards camp they began to panic. Knowing Timothy was up they had to get back fast. Ash couldn't fly fast enough. He held onto Misty and she looked to him.

""We can't..." "Yes we can. Timothy taught me how to." Ash said. He placed two fingers on his forehead. Concentrating really hard he teleported.

The both of them reappeared inside the tent they were in. She looked really surprised. Like as if everything went by her all at once. Kind of life seeing your life flash before your eyes. All of it was so fast that it took her a few seconds to gasp for breath. Ash held her and she leaned on him. She was still pretty much stunned.

She looked up at him, a red breathless blush like red mark on her face. Ash smiled at her. "You ok, Mist?" he asked her. She gave a few slight nods. "I know that what I just did is surprising. But remember Timothy using this a while ago?" he asked her. She gave a nod. "Took me a few days to get it right. This was my first time using it with someone else." Ash told her. That was when they heard Timothy call for everyone to come out.

"Let's get moving, shall we." Misty said with a smile. They both went out there and through out that day they did a lot of training.

Timothy was teaching Ash some new moves and abilities. One of the moves was is to get some proper footing against the enemy. Even a few jabs to paralyze/get the enemy off guard. As for an ability. Ash reached in the air, feeling the rays of the sun. Using that to his advantage and created to make a solar ball. Timothy was amazed at this. Ash knew a solar move from Pokémon and made a ball first before the beam. It was amazing that Ash would alter an attack like that.

Nearing night again Ash took Misty back to the mountain to watch the sunset. As they got to there they saw as the darkness enveloped all of Johto. Just like Frieza is doing, since he's nothing but darkness. But this was only night-time. They watched as all the lights came on and they could see the moons reflection in the water. It was a near full moon, but still looked full.

Misty rested her head on his chest and her hands were on his chest too. Ash hand his hands on her waist as they looked into the distance. This was a big romantic step for them. Even if this wasn't a date, she still loved it. Being with him made it worth while.

Near by was Timothy. He saw them and was suppressing his power. Making sure that Ash didn't sense him.

After a while Ash and Misty went back to camp, Timothy right behind them. They got back to camp and the two teens got back in their tent. As for Timothy, he wanted to do something special for Hazel after their secret training.

It was now late at night, but near morning. Timothy got up and shook Hazel's body. She groaned as she woke. "Hmm? Wha...?" she wondered as she woke. Looking up at Timothy.

"Come on. Get up. I have something to show you." he told her. She got up and had on a shirt with a bra on and panties.

Timothy blushed as he let her have her peace. She got her clothes on and went outside with him. He took her where Ash and Misty went to. She saw all the land as the sun came up and began to give Johto light like last time. She saw how it was waking up the entire region. The dew itself on all the plant and tree life began to sparkle.

She never knew that Timothy was capable of being this much of a romantic. Watching a sunrise with him and being held close to him. This was really great. After a while they went back to camp and Timothy got everyone up again. Throughout out that day there was more training. After the day was done Timothy took Hazel to look at the sunset as well. Just like what Ash and Misty did.

This wasn't a thing like him, but she didn't care. This was romantic and a big step for them.

But in the distance, two beings were watching them. It was Frieza and the figure that followed them. Frieza was above them on that sunset. WAY above them. He had on his grim smile, ready for what he wants to do. The figure was near by as well. Waiting for something to happen. Whatever it was, it was going to possibly be big.

TP1

Tom. Hope you all enjoyed this one. I sure did. This chapter is a secial one, dedicated to the two years TimPrime1 and AK1028 have known each other. Also to AK1028s mother. Touches touchscreen buttons. Spring Break is nearly over for TimPrime1 and for a small spoiler, there might be another OC coming in soon. Just be prepared. Now to see what's up next. Does the usual with the buttons. The Poke/DBZ symbol shows. There you have it. Another Poke/DBZ crossover chapter. Just remember to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me. Hope you all are enjoying this story. This is still going to be pretty long. Knew from the start. See you all soon as well. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	37. Chapter 37 Day Off Ambush

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 37:

Day Off Ambush

Tom comes through the door. So far, I've been asked a few questions. One is "Hey Tom! When does the new chapter/episode start?" I responded saying when Toonami starts. That's when they asked "When does Toonami start?" The simple answer is, right now. Does the usual to the touchscreen buttons.

"Not a break, per-say. We want at least a day off from all the work we've been doing." Iris said. "But you know as well as I do that they need one. Even the Pokemon." Ash stated. "HE'S HERE!" Timothy shouted.

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

The next day after Timothy and Hazel watched the sunset, everyone was up and moving about. They were working. Training Pokemon to be stronger in battles. Plus more appealing in contests. Each trainer was with their Pokemon, mostly. They did assist in helping to train Ash's Pokemon. They all were training as hard as they could though out the past several days.

Everyone was. There wasn't a single day off for them since Timothy had them all to train. But mostly Ash, since he wanted to see if Ash was truly a Saiyan. After all the weeks they've been training, after all the time spent trying to get energy levels up. They were getting to their fullest.

Even Evan get his power level up. Always trying to be better than Ash and Timothy. Even if Timothy was stronger, he wanted to have power above them all. Even Hazel was beating him with her level. Ash was the second strongest compared to timothy and Hazel, with the extra training, third. Thus Leaving Evan dead last.

He kept on firing energy blasts that came right back. As they did he would deflect them. Plus blocking them by holding them back. Evan did his hardest by holding back his own attacks, but it barely did any good. Evan powered up and did the same attacks. It barely did any good. He looked to Timothy and Ash.

Timothy was powered up a bit and Ash was as well. They kept on doing kicks, punches, energy blasts and more. They were training like mad while as for Evan, he was barely getting anywhere. He was training his hardest, but not to where he was higher than Ash or Timothy. That's when he walked off.

Everyone noticed this and wondered where he was going. Even Ash and Timothy wondered the same thing. Timothy flew down and landed a few feet away from Evan.

"Where are you going? I thought you were staying with us?!" Timothy wondered.

Evan stopped and looked at him. "I was, but I'm barely getting anywhere. You and Ash are getting stronger, but I barely am." he said.

"That's why you need to train with us." Timothy told him.

"Now that's hilarious. Me train with you guys! I'll have a better chance to get stronger than doing that." Evan said and walked off just like that.

"Hang on, Evan..." Ash said until Timothy stopped him. "But..." "If he says or thinks he'll get stronger on his own. Then let him try. I see improvement; but he needs to do what he needs to do." Timothy told Ash, interrupting him. Ash gave a nod and Timothy looked at him. "Back to it." Timothy gave Ash an upper cut and Ash flew right into the air. They went back to their training.

As for Evan he was walking a good bit and knew he could have just flown out of there. But he just walked until he was at a good spot. "From here I can... huh?" he looked in a direction, thinking he heard something. He got suspicious for a second, but ignored it. While he was relaxed a bit he sensed something. "Wait! Is tha... who is..." that was when was silenced.

Completely motionless. As if something had hit him. Only his fingers twitched. His eyes were wide, with blood veins going across them. As if he was in complete and total pain. His mouth was agape. No words came out of his mouth. Not even a sound. He just stood in one spot. Standing still, like a statue. That was until he fell over.

A figure floated above him, wearing an evil smirk, a tail and opposable toes. The figure was very slim and looked strong. It may not have looked deadly, but there was more to it than meets the eye.

The figure was non other than Frieza. Looking down at Evan, smirking. Knowing Evan would've went to warn the others, he used his own tail to knock him out, thinking he was dead. "Now for the others." Frieza said.

The others were training hard still. Iris and Dent were getting tired; they looked at Ash and Timothy. They also saw that Ash was slowing down a bit. He and Timothy had been at this for quite some time. The two even saw that everyone else was getting tired too. A lot of the Pokemon were returned sicne they were tired from their training.

Iris looked to Dent, as they were seeing this. They could actually tell that everyone needed a break; no wait. Not a break; a day off. They all had been working so long with out any kind of breaks. Even Misty could tell this. Looking around, seeing that everyone was exhausted. She even looked at Iris and Dent and they even had the looks of a needed break.

She looked up to Ash and saw he was exhausted. Something had to be done. "HEY! TIMOTHY! CAN I TALK WITH ASH REAL QUICK?" she asked.

"Fine. Just hurry." he said. She smiled as Ash flew down.

He landed right in front of her. "What is it, Mist?" he asked her. She blushed at the nickname he made for her.

"W-well, we've been working and training hard for days." she told him and looked around at the others. "So we were wondering..." "If I could ask Timothy for a break!" Ash exclaimed.

"Not a break, per-say. We want at least a day off from all the work we've been doing." Iris said.

"Agreeable. We need time to relax. Everyone is exhausted. Even you are. Isn't it possible?" Dent asked.

"You all should know Timothy. He won't take a break. Not even I can make him do that." Ash said.

"Well you need to do something." May said as she came up. "He hasn't let us have a break in days. Not even a day off. We need one." May finished.

"You all know as well as I do..." "Just go and ask him, please?" Misty asked with her puppy dog look. He couldn't resist her puppy dog look.

"Fine! I'll go and see." he said. Ash flew up to Timothy, Misty smiling. Hoping this could work. "Timothy! The others are..." "No." Timothy told Ash.

They talked in whispers. "But you know as well as I do that they need one. Even the Pokemon." Ash stated.

"They will as soon as we can complete our training; and them theirs." Timothy stated. After a few minutes he came back down. "I'm sorry. He said non." Ash told them. They all just couldn't believe it. Timothy wouldn't let them take a good breather. There were a few complaints until Hazel stepped in.

"I'll handle him." she said. Looking up at Timothy. "TIMOTHY! WOODS. NOW." she demanded.

"Like I'm..." she gave him the 'I'll tell them our training look' and he backed off and went into the woods.

She looked at the others. "I'll be right back." she stated. She went into the woods and flew up to him, no one seeing. "What are you trying to do? We all need a break. Even I do; along with you." she stated.

"Not until the mission is... ow, ow, ow." she began to pull on his ear.

"The mission comes later. A break comes now." she ordered him.

"Fine, fine. One day off." he said. She let go of his ear and smiled at him.

"Thanks." Hazel kissed his cheek and went back to the others; after she landed.

She got back to the camp. "Day off everyone." she said, smiling.

They all cheered and went to get changed and their stuff set up for the day off. They went about setting up stuff for their day off. Man ran down the hill and st the bottom she released her Pokemon. "Come on out everyone."

All of her Pokemon came out and they went to different spots to rest more. Dawn, iris, Misty, Ash and everyone else did the same. They all relaxed that day. A Frisbee is thrown between humans and Pokemon. Even a ball is tossed about. Everyone is having a good time. Dawn has Kenny in her lap, messing with his hair. Paul is against a tree; Zoey running her finger through his hair.

Ash is about to lay on the grass until Misty gets under him, fast. His head gets on her lap as he looks up to see her. He sees the beautiful red head and she sees the handsome raven haired boy. She ran her fingers through his hair and he enjoyed it. It felt like a good massage.

Hazel smiled at this, then thought about Timothy. Looking off in the distance she saw him walking off. Guessing he would train. She wasn't going to let that happen. She followed him to a tree. There he began to hit it. Seeming completely focused, he kept on hitting it.

"Hitting a tree? What is this all about, ha ha ha." she said, laughing.

"I'm still training. I need to." Timothy told her.

"Why not just join us? You need a day off too." Hazel told him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I need to be on my guard." Timothy told her.

A vein in a Y form popped out on her temple as she did her best to keep her cool. She grabbed his ear and dragged him back to the hill. "You're going to relax. No buts about it." she ordered. Hazel sat down on the grass and pat her lap. Timothy only sat in front of her.

Knowing he would do this; she grabbed his shoulders, gently and pulled him down to her lap.

He looked up at her and she smiled at him, messing with his hair and running her fingers through his hair. He gave a sigh and gave into it. She kept on with messing with his hair. Misty did the same with Ash. May, Drew, Solidad, Barry and Jamie played with the ball. Harley was in a blue speedo, laying on a lawn chair. Everyone was enjoying their time, relaxing.

As they were, two figures watched them. One was the figure, who had been there for the amount of days and Frieza, hovering above them. Looking down on them he was ready for an attack on them. Their guard was down and there was no way to prepare them for this.

Frieza raised his right arm and aimed at a random spot. Not even caring where he hit, just to get them to run about. He created an energy point at the tip of his finger. Timothy shot up, sensing this. Hazel looked completely scared at this and worried.

"Tim...?" "HE'S HERE!" Timothy shouted.

That was when Frieza fired a beam at the ground.

KABOOM.

Everyone panicked. They began to run about; just as Frieza wanted. He laughed maniacally at this, loving his fun. "YES! YES! RUN YOU FOOLS, RUN. HA HA HA HA."

They all were in a panic as Fireza kept on firing blasts. Timothy looked to Ash. He looked terrified. As if he was in a state of shock. Timothy knew he had to snap him out of this. "ASH!" he shouted. Ash looked to him. "Get everyone out of here, in a calm manner. I'll take care of Frieza." Timothy said.

Ash gave a nod and stood up. "EVERYONE, LISTEN UP." he ordered. They all did their best to look and listen. "TIMOTHY WANTS ME TO GET YOU ALL OUT OF HERE. SO TRY AND CALMLY FOLLOW." he ordered as well. They all did that by gathering up what they could carry. Ash went to lead them and Frieza saw this.

"Oh no you don't." he claimed. Aiming his fingers at Ash; Timothy teleported in front of him.

"Remember me." he stated and grabbed Frieza's fingers.

"I'm not scared of you." Frieza claimed.

Timothy turned into a Super Saiyan and bent Frieza's fingers in a direction. Frieza grunted a this and held his wrist. "You won't get away with this." Timothy told him.

"Are you certain about that?" Frieza asked.

"Positive." Timothy punched Frieza and kneed him in the gut. He let go of Frieza's fingers and used and used that hand to slap Frieza, repeatedly. After that he clenched his fists together and hit Frieza's head.

Frieza went down and the figure saw its opportunity. It went to a certain spot, having a gut feeling that's where to stand. As Ash and the others ran, they were heading away from the fight. Along with their Pokemon.

Timothy flew down and punched Frieza several times. Blow after blow is what Frieza felt as he hit the ground. He looked real quick to see the others running away. Timothy made a charge at him. "I won't let any of you get away." Frieza put out. As he said that he saw Timothy come at him and stopped both his fists. "I won't be stopped this time." Frieza claimed. Timothy was hit with Frieza's tail and hit the ground.

Frieza got up and charged at the others.

Evan, however, was gaining consciousness. Remembering what he had sensed he went towards the others, back at camp. Getting out of the woods he saw everyone was gone and looked to see Frieza. He smiled at his chance to get him back. Taking a deep breath, he charged his giga beam. Timothy sensed this and went at him, slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Don't! You do and you could destroy this area." Timothy stated.

"Why should I care? At least..." "You'll die too. We can't afford to lose anyone." Timothy stated. "We need to team up against Frieza. It's the only way." Timothy stated.

"Fine, but, where is he?" Evan asked.

Timothy gasped. "The others." he stated. They both powered up and went for them while Frieza gained on them.

"Man. We won't be able to out run him." Ash said.

"Easy for you to say. You can fly" Barry told him.

"Not leaving you guys." he said. "But if I have have to, I'll fight him." Ash said as they still ran.

"But you'll get killed." Misty said.

"Maybe; but at least you guys will be safe." Ash said.

"You can't." Misty said.

"As I attack, you get the others to safety. Got it" Ash ordered. She looked at him with complete and total worry. But she shook her head, not wanting to. He gave a nod and flew up. Frieza was in his sights. "HEY FRIEZA." Ash called out.

Frieza stopped and looked at him. "What does he want?" Frieza wondered.

Ash raised his hands. A whit ball began to form as Ash used the suns energy. It got bigger with every second he gathered energy. As soon as it was big enough he aimed it. 'Cannot miss.' he thought to himself. "SOLAR BALL ATTAAAAAAAAACK." he fired it directly at Frieza. As it went to Frieza, he blocked it and threw it in the air. "Oh no." Ash said, getting scared.

"Bye." Frieza threw and energy ball at Ash. Timothy saw this and knew this would kill Ash. "No. I won't let you." Timothy said. He teleported in front of Ash and took the hit. BOOM

"NO." Ash shouted. He caught Timothy and went to the ground.

Timothy was a bit unconscious from the hit. "We have to carry him." Ash said and put Timothy on his back. They ran again as Evan charged at Frieza. Seeing this, Fireza shot at Evan with the same attack. BOOM. It may have hit him, but he took the pain and still went at Frieza

"You think a puny attack can stop me, huh?" he made a ball in his hand. "THAT WOOOOON'T." he threw the ball at Frieza, in which he easily avoided it. It blew up in the air.

"You're not worth my time, monkey." Frieza claimed. He went towards the gang. As he did he found them and gave an evil smirk. Ash saw this.

"I guess this is it." Ash said. Everyone was now completely terrified.

They ran over and down another slope; and right there in front of them was a girl. She had shoulder length light brown hair, straight. It was kept back in a twist bun to keep it out of the way. Green eyes, peach complexion. Was short, but looked tough. She wore a burgundy tank-top. A black jacket with silver buttons and clasps over it. There was a black and pink glove on her right hand. Black stretched pants and buckled boots and a leather choker to finish it off.

They saw her and didn't even know who she was or doing. She even held a bow and arrow. "GET DOWN." she shouted in a demand. They did as she said and she fired the arrow directly at Frieza. Frieza saw this and caught it easily with his left hand.

"Nice try." Frieza said. The girl merely smiled. Frieza saw this and was confused. "What? Why are you smiling?" Friueza asked.

"Take a look." the girl said. Frieza did and saw a small device on it.

"What the...?" KABOOM. There was a small bomb, strapped onto the arrow.

Ash looked at her. "What was on that arrow?" he asked.

"A bomb. Really small and light. Made a nice boom." she told them.

The smoke cleared as Frieza was seen. He looked really, really pissed. "You! You! I'm gonna kill you..." he said as he raised his hand.

"BUT NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Evan exclaimed. He slammed his fist into the back of Frieza.

Frieza went wide eyed and red veins went across his eyes. He looked at Evan, who prepared for another hit. "Why you..." Frieza hit Evan and he retaliated. As they fought Timothy began to regain consciousness.

He looked around a bit and saw Evan and Frieza fighting. Knowing Evan wouldn't last long he saw the new girl. He looked at her and at what she carried. It was a bow with arrows on her back. He thought of something and came up with an idea.

"Hand me and arrow." Timothy told her.

She looked at him, a bit puzzled. "Why?" she asked.

"Trust me. I know what to do." Timothy told her.

She handed him one. "I hope you do." she said.

Timothy took it and focused really hard; gripping it with both of his hands. The girl watched and thought that what he was doing wouldn't work. Right after her thought the arrow began to glow. Everyone gave a shocked look at this. Even Ash was shocked. None of them knew he could do this.

It wasn't too long till he was finished and handed it to her. "Fire it fast. It won't hold the energy for long." Timothy told her. She yanked it from him.

"I know what I'm doing." she said. She loaded the arrow onto the bow and aimed it.

Ash looked to Timothy. "How can it not hold it for long?" he asked.

"It's made out of wood. The wood won't hold it for long. Even metal won't be able to hold in energy." Timothy said.

"Wow. Didn't know that." Ash said.

"Hey! Trying to focus here." the girl said. She aimed her arrow, looking back at Evan and Frieza. The fight continued between them. It was hard trying to get a good aim of Frieza. But as soon as Evan saw her with the arrow of energy and got a look at the girl he froze. Like as if she had stunned him cold. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

That's when Frieza got the upper hand and hit Evan and he fell back. "TIME TO DIE." Frieza claimed and held his hand in the air.

Seeing her chance the girl aimed the arrow at Frieza. "DIE FIRZA!" she shouted. She released the arrow and as she did it as if it all went in slow motion. It was as if time itself had stood still as the arrow moved towards Frieza. But it went fast and Frieza didn't even see this coming. Like lighting speed, the arrow got up to Frieza.

"What the...?" BOOM. As soon as the arrow made contact it exploded. Frieza flew back aways, but regained his position. Looking at them, completely beat up. That arrow had really did a number this time. He looked at them all. Nothing but anger and hatred towards them. "Next time, you won't be so lucky." he said. After that he flew off.

Everyone recovered from the attack and went back to camp. Repairing anything that got damaged.

Night time came and they all were gathered at the fire. Looking a bit banged up, they watched as the fire burned. The new girl was with them and so was Evan, after he recovered. They all looked at her. Wondering how she got there and knew where they were.

Timothy looked at her. "Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you know where to be and how to get here?" he asked.

"Not to mention where we were!" Evan put out.

"You all really want to know? Huh?" she asked. They all nodded. She looked up at them. "My name is Aleski Sampson; and I am from the Kanto region." she told them.

TP1

Tom: There we have it everyone. Another OC in the story. You all have PrettyGirl17 to thank for that. Plus thanks to all the OC, TimPrime1 is making good follow throughs in this story. Plus it wasn't a good thing they took a break, or should I say day off. In speaking of break, TimPrime1's Spring Break is over with. Got a good bit of relaxation while he was on it. But not that that's over with, it's time for DMA 040. Going to be even tougher for one month. So stick around. We got more action. But now to see what's up next. Does the usual. The Poke/DBZ symbol shows.

Another Poke/DBZ... Switches to Cybertron 2. What the... Messes with the touchscreen buttons. It shows a bit of static. I'll get this. In the mean time, remember to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me. Hope you all are doing good. Me not as much and the next chapter will be at random. Got a lot of stuff to do and such. See you all soon. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	38. Chapter 38 Aleski's Side

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter: 38

Aleski's Side

Tom comes through the door: How's everything going Toonami faithful? Another new chapter to begin. Plus close to ending this story. As we all know; all good things come to an end. Much like what Pokemon should do. That's a fact, not an opinion. But as for now, the clocks counting and let's get this underway. Kick it." Hits the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

Everyone was around the camp fire. Just eager to hear what Aleski was about to tell them. A story of how she had gotten there, much like Evan, Timothy and the others. But unlike hers, it wasn't anything like what Evan and Timothy did. Nothing too adventurous or anything like it.; or was it. She looked at the fire. The flames radiance hit her face and body, reflecting off her.

Timothy and Evan were very eager, since they found this suspicious. Somehow she found out where they were at the right place at the right time. It was not too often that someone would just find them at random. Unlike with Jamie Florence; they found her a few weeks ago while Frieza was attacking her. She would have been killed; if it hadn't been for Timothy and Barry.

As for Hazel, she just wanted to join them after what had happened at the lab. Plus she wanted training since Timothy had saved her from inside the burning lab. Evan finally joined back with them after the Orange Islands and they each explained why they were there. Evan wanted to kill Frieza after what had happened in his Universe. Timothy joined with them because of what happened in the past. Jamie and Hazel pretty much wanted to join up with them since they wanted to be safe from Frieza. Plus Frieza pretty much knew who they were.

Each of them had their experience with them and Frieza knew who they were. As for Aleski, hers was completely different. They all had no idea why she was with them; or why she shot an arrow with a bomb strapped to it. This is something they wanted to hear.

Aleski looked up at the fire some more and watched the flames dance. As they did she took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

"It all started near two weeks ago!" she exclaimed. "I was with my family at the time. It was in Celadon City." she continued and everyone gasped, knowing the destruction of Celadon City.

Flash Back

Aleski is riding in a car. Her parents are in the front of the seats of the car. Aleski is looking out the window. Watching as each building went by. They were pretty big buildings to her, but they all weren't as big.

"We were on a trip for my mom in Celadon. It was a modeling company that we were going to. I was very eager to watch my mom model." Aleski said, outside her story. Her past version still watches as each car pass by too. She looks at her little brother and smiles at him. He does the same as she does. Watching every building and every car. Pus the people that are there.

The two siblings couldn't wait to get to their moms modeling job. She was to help model for an actress that was starring in a Pokemon movie. This was something they had always wanted to see. Their father was to help watch the kids and anything that he could do to help out as well.

They all saw that the sun was shining. Each warm ray was hitting them and it felt great. They knew the day was going to be beautiful. But little did they know, not all beautiful days like this weren't going to last. Nothing good ever lasted long. As for now, they were only focusing on getting to her mothers job.

As they watched everything go by, or past them, a big building comes up. It wasn't as big as a sky scarper. More like a store building. It had a half circular piece on the front and it had five acute, long triangles; divided by wood. The two sides were flat in the front of the building. There were even tall rectangular windows in the front as well.

They all saw this building and were guessing it was the place of their moms work. Aleski looked to her mother; being curious if this is the place. Her mother sensed this looked at her. She smiled at her daughter. "Curious? Huh?" she asked with a smile. Aleski nodded. Her mothers smile widened as her eyes closed, making her eyes match her happy face. "Well, your curiosity is correct. This is the place we're modeling at." she told her oldest daughter.

Aleski looked at the building, then her. "But where's the actress at mom?" she asked.

"Well, either she's outside..." she then looked out the windshield. Seeing the building get closer and closer. "Or she's inside." her mom finished.

"Well, I doubt she'll be outside, Sandra." Aleski's father said.

"Ok Adrian, Mr. know it all, ha ha ha." Sandra said. He chuckled a bit. Aleski only smiled and looked at the building.

"I hope to meet her. I have never met an actress before. This is going to be great." Aleski said. Her mother giggles and kept her eyes on the building that was coming towards them.

"Maybe she'll make you look better, sis, ha ha ha... ow ow ow..." Aleski had her little brothers ear.

"What was that Michael?" Aleski asked her brother. He didn't say anything else and she let go of his ear. "That's what I thought, ha ha ha" Aleski said and she let go of his ear.

It wasn't until after a few minutes that they had arrived. There was a limo there wen the family drove up. Aleski's mother knew the actress was inside. She looked to her kids. "We're here guys." she told them and got out. Everyone followed their mother.

They all went inside and went up to the receptionist desk. While inside they saw how nice the building looked. It was very tidy, very clean. The floor was wooden and shined. There were a few lights hanging about and it illuminated the room. It was a bright room with the light, but it felt cozy. Even with the plants the place felt more cozy.

Sandra approached the desk. "Um, excuse me?" Sandra asked.

"Yes? May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes! I'm Sandra. I'm here to help model for the actress." Sandra said.

"Oh yes. Mrs. Sampson. We're expecting you. This must be your family too, huh?" she stated.

"Why yes." Sandra said. She brings Aleski up a bit. "This is my older daughter, Aleski." they shake hands. Then her youngest son. "My youngest son, Michael." they shake hands and she brought her husband up. "And my husband, Adrien." they shake hands as well.

"Well, I must say it's nice to meet you all." the receptionist said.

"Same to you, Miss." Adrien replied.

"Now if you all will follow me, you'll get to meet the young actress." she said and they followed her.

As they did they a lot of people moving to and fro. Getting things ready for their actors or actresses. A few of them getting make-up on or reciting for their roles. Some getting things ready for a photo shoot or a movie to be made for a small trailer. As for them. They were helping an actress to see which dress or outfit was better. This was her moms job, but she did more than this.

As for now; this job was their main focus. They came upon a young woman. She looked to be in her twenties. She had on a slim green dress, that was a bit big on the bottom, with a matching pair of heels. That gave her some space to move her legs. Her hair was a golden brown, but more brown, and she was sitting down. He legs were crossed as she was reading the latest issue of "Pokemon Star Magazine".

As she was the family approached her. The receptionist approached her too. "Um, ma'am!" she exclaimed.

The young lady put her magazine down and looked up. "Yes and call me Carla. You know you can." she said.

"Yes Miss Carla." the receptionist replied.

Clair only giggled. "Just Clair, Diana." she said to her friend.

"Of course. Well, the model is here to help you." Diana moved out of the way for Carla to see the model and her family.

Carla got up and out the magazine in her chair. She even knew this model since she's in "Pokemon Star Magazine" in the "Famous Models" section.

Carla went up to her and shook her hand. "Oh...my gosh. It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Sampson. I'm Carla." she said as they shook hands. "It's a true honor to finally meet you. I've heard SO much and how you got most of the people you helped tons of awards." she finished.

"Well thank you. I can't take all the credit though. They showed me what they wanted. I checked it out and saw ways to improve em. They even taught me." Sandra said.

"Well I hope to learn from you. All that I can." Carla said.

"Same to you." Sandra said. They went to look at Carla's different outfits she had.

Sandra picked a few out and handed them to Carla to change into them. "This is for a photo shoot before your movie, right?" Sandra asked.

"That's correct." Carla replied. She then went and changed into the first outfit she had and came back out after a few minutes. It was a pair of leather pants and a leather jacket with a black T-shirt under it. There were even shiny black boots on. "These, I doubt these will do for the film your in." she said.

"I told the director that. He doesn't want to listen to an actress. All he wants to do is the worst things. I swear!" Carla stated.

"Don't worry. That's what I'm here for." She goes back with her and helps her on with another outfit.

Carla smiles at her as she helps her. She went out with each outfit. Each one better than the first one. The family applauded. With each outfit they were excellent. She finally came outwith her green dress on. There was a big smile on her face as she held the clothes she had chosen for the photo shoot. Sandra came out from behind the screened off dressing area.

"I'm glad you have helped me. If there's anything I could do..." Aleski ran up to her. "Can I have your autograph?" she asked her.

Carla smiled at her. "Of course." she signed her paper and handed it back to her.

"Thanks." Aleski said and she ran off. Michael followed her and they adults smiled at them. (As a side part of the chapter for the others.)

"I'll be right back. I have to get something." Carla said. She went off to her dressing room. As soon as she got there she went to her desk.

On there was a necklace. It was golden with molded water droplets on it, that were crystals. In the middle was a Silver Milotic to stand out. The main body was silver, but the tail was ruby and sapphire. She smiled at the necklace, remembering who gave it to her. The one she had begun to date and love. That was when someone came up from behind her.

Their arms wrapped around her waist and the person kissed her cheek. "Hey hun." a female voice said. Carla smiled and turned around immediately, and kissed the woman. She returned it and they broke the kiss. "How's my girlfriend?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Kristie. I'm wondering how you are too." Carla said.

"I'm fine too." Kristie said.

The two shared eye contact and smiled. Kristie was Carla's girlfriend. They had been dating for a few months and not too many people knew about their relationship. One reason was: Carla was still too new for the career she was in. As for Kristie, she was a fashion designer and did her best to help out her partner Carla. They loved each other and did everything they could to afford their apartment. It was really fancy, but most of the time they were out.

As for outside, there was a being that was up in the air. Looking over the city, giving off a smirk. Looking over the city, it saw how the sun was shining over the place. The being noticed it was really peaceful and quiet on the beautiful day. That is what it hated. Anything peaceful and beautiful is something it didn't tolerate.

If there was anything like this. It was to be ruled with an iron fist immediately. Its tail flowing in the air a bit. It's finger like toes aimed downward in a slight angle. It's eyes focused on the city. All it had to do was is strike fear into the citizens for them to be controlled. This would be fun for the being.

As for back in the building. Carla and Kristie were kissing. Until Carla remembered something. She broke the kiss they had. "Hang on hun. I need to see if this is great to wear at the possible premier." she said.

"I'll go with you." Kristie said. They both went out of the room, holding hands. They saw Sandra and Adrien. Sandra was looking at Carla's outfits still.

The couple saw this and smiled. Knowing that Sandra liked her job and loved checking the dresses and outfits for the film or a photo shoot. They went up to the married couple.

"Liking the looks of the clothing?" Carla asked, smiling.

"I love all model clothing. I've done my research and studies." Sandra said.

"I've helped her as well. I might not be big on modeling. But I enjoy it." Adrian say as he holds Sandra. "It's what helps us get closer." he says.

"Awe, same with me and Kristie." Carla said. The married couple got shocked a bit; but not fully. Sandra slightly knew Carla was in a relationship, since it said it in "Pokemon Star" magazine. Didn't know who fully, but noticed a woman in the picture with Carla.

"I'm taking it this is your girlfriend?" Sandra asked.

Carla looked at Kristie. She smiled and kissed her cheek. "This is my girlfriend. But we're more like partners." Carla said.

"Well, I'm happy for you both." Sandra said.

"Same here. It's nice to see a couple admitting who they are." Adrien said. "But you haven't said it in public yet, huh?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not. Even though we're famous, doesn't mean everyone is willing to accept who we actually are." Kristie said.

"Ain't that the truth. But you may never know." Adrien said.

"That's true, ha ha ha." Carla said.

They had a small laugh and the kids came up. Their parents looked at them. "You both ready to leave?" Sandra asked.

"If you are mom." Aleski said.

"We best get moving." Sandra said and she looked to the stars. "It was nice meeting you both. I hope you both do great in your jobs." Sandra said.

"Thanks. We hope to make this into our career." Carla said.

"That would be great." Kristie said.

"Who are you though?" Aleski asked Kristie, looking at her.

The girl couple looked at each other and giggled. Kristie looked to Aleski. "Well, since you're old enough, I'm Carla's partner."

"You mean you both are dating?" she asked.

"You got that right." Kristie said with a small laugh.

"I hope the best for you both." Asleski said.

"Thank you" Kristie said. After that they began to leave. As they did Kirstie looked to Carla. They smiled at each other and went to Carla's dressing room for a little privacy.

As for with Aleski and her family, they were head to the exit door, but she saw a bow and arrow. Loving archery, she was about to head for it till her mother stopped her.

"Don't eve think it, ha ha ha." Sandra said, knowing her daughter.

"You know me mom." Aleski said as she giggled.

They all went into the main room. The receptionist, Diana, was there again; but on the phone. Sandra looked to her family. "I have to get a few other things done. Head on out to the car, okay?" she said. They gave a nod and went out to the car. Sandra went to Diana and waited till she was off the phone.

"Are you needing anything else?" Diana asked. Sandra and her talk about what else needs to be done.

The rest of them head out to the parking lot. As they were, the sun shined on them on this nice day. The warmth hit them again as they looked up. It was great that they could come out with their mom. But something wasn't right and Aleski could sense it. Michael sensed this from his sister and looked at her.

"Is something wrong sis?" he asked her.

She looked at him and smiled. "It's nothing to worry about, Michael." she said as she rubbed his head. He chuckled at bit.

They all kept on walking towards the car. That was till, BOOM. An explosion occurred. Looking back at the building as it was burning now. Their eyes widened. "MOM!" the kids shouted. "HUN!" Adrian shouted at the same time as them.

They all went running back in to find her. When they did, the building was collapsing, fire was everywhere and there were people running around in panic. Grabbing stuff and getting out as fast as they could.

Aleski, Michael and Adrian looked around for their mom. They saw a lot of stuff had fallen and looked to the receptionist desk; that's where they found her. Adrian looked to his kids and out the door. He faced his daughter. "I want you to get your brother out of here. I'll get mom." he said.

"But dad?" "No buts Aleski. Take your brother and get out. I'll get your mom." he said. She nodded and grabbed her brother.

That's when it cam to her. She looked to her dad. "What about the model?" she asked.

"She'll be fine. Just worry about your brother." he said.

"But Carla!" she exclamied.

"I'll check on her after I get your mom, now GO." he ordered. She nodded and dragged her brother out.

"I don't want to leave with out mom." Michael said.

"You have to." Aleski told him and she dragged him out.

But Michael slipped out of her grip and ran back in. She got wide eyed. "MICHAEL!" she shouted. She ran for the building till more collapsed in. She looked in shock and fear; now worried more. That's when she heard blasting sounds and looked around for the source of it.

She finally found it and saw a figure. Not even knowing who it was, she was horrified at it. The figure kept on giving off an evil grin as it blasted the city. Looking like it enjoyed this kind of mayhem as it blasted buildings and people. It was after a few minutes that it stopped and saw the destruction; smirking at its work.

"Now that this is done..." the device on its ear goes off and it pushes the button.

Giovanni appears on the screen, looking as if he was going to give another order. "Frieza! I have another assignment for you!" he told him.

"Another one? Really? Where is this one at?" Frieza asked with a smirk.

"It's in Pewter City. I don't care who's inside, but demolish the gym. This City is an example of what we will do if no one does as we say." Giovanni ordered.

"Oh really? I thought it was only to spread peace and joy, hehehe." Frieza said.

"Just get it done. Make sure to put a "R" there,, or more than one." Giovanni ordered and the screen went off.

Frieza smirked and fired a few shots; then one that lasted for a bit. After he was done, there was only a grin on his face. "That should do it." Frieza claimed. He pushed a button on the device and it beeped and booped; then pointed an arrow in the direction he wanted go in. "That way? Well, here I come Pewter City." Frieza stated and flew off.

Aleski looked at the rubble or the building and the damage of Celedon City. She got tears in her eyes, fearing the worst and ran for the rubble. Pulling up each bit of rubble to look for her parents and her brother.

Flashback Ends

"It may have taken a few hours; but I managed to find my brother. He was barely alive, but the paramedics arrived and took him to the hospital. Firemen arrived as well and took over; telling me they would get it." Aleski said as she looked at the fire. "I told them about my parents and the took down my info. I didn't know what the creatures name was, but I described it to them." she continued. "After that; I went with my brother to the emergency room." she finished.

"What ever happened to them? Your parents and your brother?" Iris asked.

"This is some taste that needs some more flavor." Dent stated.

"Well, I found out that my brother was in a slight comma. The doctor said he was lucky to be alive. I was relieved he was." she told them and tears formed. "After a few days he was up and walking, but had to be looked after. I was with our relatives in a hotel, training with my bow and arrows. Once Michael was allowed to leave and went with my aunt and uncle to their house in Hoenn. We knew he'd be safer there." she claimed.

"But what about your parents? What ever happened to them?" Ash asked. That's when the tears went down her face.

She faced Ash. "They were dead. After the building fell in, they were crushed badly." she said.

"What about the model and her partner?" Dawn asked.

"Were they alright?" Solidad asked.

"Barely. I met up with them in the hospital. They said they were making out before the accident happened." Aleski told them. "Nothing major happened to them." Aleski stated. "After all that mess happened I trained more and more, while following the trail that Frieza made..." "Wait!" Evan exclaimed.

He looked to her. "If you didn't know his name, then how do you know it now?" he asked.

She looked at him, giving him a slight glare. "I found you and kept on hear you talk to yourself. Getting stronger. Wanting to kill Frieza. You name it, I heard it." she stated.

Evan, who was leaning against the tree, only looked away in embarrassment. They all laughed at that. "Don't anyone say anything." he said and still looked away.

Timothy looked into the campfire and Hazel noticed this. She looked at him with some concern. "Anything wrong?" she asked him.

He only stared into the fire, as if he was in total concentration. "Aleski!" he exclaimed. She looked at him. "You said a holographic screen? Did you see who or what was on it?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No, but I could tell it was human." she stated.

Timothy kept on looking into the fire, the light of the flames bouncing off his face now. "A human voice, giving Frieza orders! That's not right." he stated. "I know Frieza! He doesn't take any kind of orders. Not from anyone." he continued. "If he's doing this; it's only an act. Playing around till he takes full control." he kept on saying. "I doubt he'll be doing this for long." Timothy stated as he looked into the fire.

"Then what do we do?" Ash asked.

Timothy still looked into the fire. "We wait! As soon as Frieza makes the big move, we'll find out everything. Who Frieza is playing for, acting for and so on. We'll find it all out." Timothy finished.

Back at Rocket HQ, Giovanni was furious. He looked at the reports that Jessie, James and Meowth gave him. They all were about Frieza and what all he had done, even in Jhoto. He had looked through each and every file that had his name in them. Sliding each file off the next one, he looked to Frieza,

"You little, insubordinate...you could've jeopardized the entire operation for that stunt." he told him.

"Oh really? I thought that's what happened when I made the mark in Celedon. To strike fear into people, I agree. But to leave a mark is a slight mistake. It's leaves too big a clue." Frieza claimed in a statement.

"Gurr, I don't care!" Giovanni said. He slammed his hands onto the desk. "This is not the way we do things. If anyone finds out about what is going on, they'll find us. I DON'T WANT THAT." Giovanna stated. He pushed a button on his phone. "Send in two guards. I want Frieza punished for what he did." Giovanni ordered.

"Yes sir." his receptionist said.

He looked to Frieza and glared at him. Frieza did not seem to be affected by this. "Does this mean I don't get to do the next assignment?" he asked with a smirk.

"After your punishment, yes." the doors behind Frieza opened. Two grunts stood there, in attention, like the soldiers they were, holding weapons. "Take Frieza down below. I want his punishment to be severe." Giovanni ordered.

"Sir!" they exclaimed in a salute. Giovanni looked at Frieza that said to "move it". Frieza obliged and went with the grunts. Giovanni went back to his desk and looked over more paper work that had to be done. As for with the grunts.

They were behind Frieza, keeping a good eye on him. One smiled. "Can you believe this? We're actually escorting this maniac to the torture chambers for punishment." he stated.

"Yeah! Can you believe it?" the other one said smiling.

Frieza smirked at this. "You know one thing I can't believe?" they looked at him, with questionable looks. "How your leader thinks he can hurt me. He's not as smart as I thought." Frieza said.

"Hey take that..." snap, snap. Frieza had jumped up and broke both their necks and they fell. Still smirking he looked at both of the dead bodies as they lied on the ground. "Now that wasn't hard. Just wait till someone else gets the same thing, hehehe." Frieza said with a smirk.

As for in Unova, Prof. Juniper is on the phone. Her friend, Dr. Fennel, was there helping her. She comes up to Juniper. "Yes! Got it. I'll get the message to him." Juniper said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Fennel asked. Juniper turned to her.

"That was Alder. He was calling to tell us Ash hasn't shown up for the league yet." she told Fennel.

"Then where is he?" Fennel asked.

"I think home, in Kanto." Juniper said as she got back on the phone.

As for back at Rocket HQ, a few hours had passed since Frieza had been punished. He was in front of Giovanni who was looking at the files from their previous Unova missions. He looked up to Frieza. "This is your next assignment." he ordered.

"This is? This is the next mission!" Frieza wondered. "If this is the next mission who are the targets?" he asked.

"These are." Giovanni stated as he pushes the files in front of him. Frieza looked at them and saw the pictures. "You will depart when I give the order." he finished.

"I can take good care of them." Frieza said with a evil smile.

TP1

Tom: That's it for Pokemon: Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls. Hope you all liked it! We're still getting more done. Plus Tim was able to fix the Absolution a bit, but we might still have problems. As for now, let's check what's up next." Hits the touchscreen buttons and the Cybertron 2 symbol shows. "Well there u have it everyone. More Transformers Cybertron2: A New Beginning is up next. Keep up and you won't miss out. Only Toonami.

Hope you all enjoying your summer so far. Mine will be over on the 23rd when I sign up for a summer class. But I'm still applying it as a vacation; a slight one. See you all on the next chapter. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	39. Chapter 39 On To Unova

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 39:

On To Unova

Tom comes through the door: Every time I go through those doors, seems like history is repeating itself. Well it occasionally does, here on fanfiction. Only because of the same stories are up. But, others might have taken them down or done something to them. Even in Pokemon, where Unova is kind of a repeat to the Kanto season and now onto the Decolora Islands. Repeat of the Orange Islands and a repeat of history. Plus with X and Y coming out soon; possibly like the Johto region. But this chapter isn't. Hits the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

"Right! Yes! Yes, yes. Correct, the first flight to Kanto." Prof. Juniper said. "You got it." she finished and she hung up.

"Who was that?" Dr. Fennel asked.

"One of Ash's friends here." Juniper said. "I asked em to go and let Ash know that the Unova league is beginning A LOT more earlier this year." Juniper finished.

Back in the Kanto Region; after a few days passed, since the ambush by Frieza, Timothy had everyone training harder than ever, to get stronger. Even Ash and Evan were training hard; and Timothy had taught Ash how to power up to his top power level. Evan did his best to gain his top power level, but couldn't. Ash mainly had the upper hand with the kicks, punches; even the energy attacks.

He had no idea of how to predict movements; but Timothy had offered to help him. Evan turned him down each time and fought his own way. Timothy saw all of what they were doing and knew that Evan needed better training. As for the others; they were training their Pokemon. The battle and contest styles were getting better for each of them.

Since most of them were training their own Pokemon, Misty was training Ash's. She had been a gym leader for many years and knew how to get Ash's Pokemon stronger; while he trained with both Evan and Timothy. But occasionally she looked up at him and smiled at the one she loved. She watched as Ash excelled at what he was doing.

Powerful energy attacks that Ash used; along with kicks ad punches. Timothy watched as the two battled it out and knew that Ash was excelling more than Evan. Thus, new that Ash was ready to further his training a bit. Evan wasn't completely ready, but Timothy would teach him how to go along with it.

"Okay you two! Time to expand your training." Timothy stated.

Both Evan and Ash stopped and looked at Timothy. Confused about what other training he could possibly mean.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked.

"And what do you mean "expand your training"?" Evan asked with him.

"Simple enough. In case two foes were to go up against you in the heat of battle or possibly more than that." Timothy said.

That puzzled the both of them. Fighting two or more enemies? What did Timothy mean by that and how would Timothy be able to do this. How could he prepare them for a battle like this?

"How do you propose to do this? Fight us both as more than two?" Evan asked.

Timothy smirked slightly. "Yes..." he vanished and both Evan and Ash went back to back; as if on instinct. They both looked in each direction as of to where Timothy would be at.

"Keep on your toes. He could be anywhere." Ash stated.

As they looked there was no sign of Timothy anywhere. Not even a trace of his own energy level could be found. Ash closed his eyes to concentrate, to sense Timothy of where he could be. Evan did the same as he did in the Orange Islands with Guldo.

"Always remember not to focus too hard. You won't succeed if you do. It'll only slow you down." Timothy said. They hear his voice, but couldn't find him. "Remember, your senses can help..." he teleported above them. "Or betray you." Both Ash and Evan looked up and were startled at this. Timothy had shown up out of nowhere; right above them.

He fired a few energy attacks, and they barely dodged them. When another attack about cam to them... "LUNCH TIME!" Dent said. The attack halted and they looked down to see the entire group, going to get the food.

Both Ash and Evan looked to Timothy; and he looked at them as well. Barely knowing Evan, he could sense that he didn't care as much to eating. As for Ash, he was pretty much hungry.

"I don't care much abut eating. Even if I'm a Saiyan, I want to get stronger." Evan said.

"Well I like to eat, plus that's how can easily get stronger." Ash stated.

"I'm a little hungry myself, so let's eat." Timothy said.

The three of them went down. Evan only stood by a tree while Ash and timothy went to eat with the others. They all looked to Evan, who was on leaning on the tree. He wasn't paying them any attention, since all he wanted to do was get stronger. They all saw that, and he needed to eat. That way he would get stronger.

Buy not eating anything, that would slow him down and weaken him.

"He really aughta come over here and eat." Dawn said.

"Agreed!" Aleski said. "If he wants to fight Frieza, then he needs all the strength he can get." she finished.

Ash looked to him. "Why not come and join us? You need all the strength that you can get." Ash said.

"Agreed. A good meal can help you get stronger." Dent said.

"And wiser too." Brock stated.

Evan only looked at them as the whole gang looked at him. He scoffed. "Why should I even join you all and eat?" he asked. He looked down with his eyes closed, and arms crossed as he leaned against the tree more. "Even if I am a Saiyan, doesn't mean I will eat." Evan said.

"You will if you want your strength." Timothy stated.

He smiled a bit, then he eyes burst wide open. "Someone's coming this way." he said. They all looked at him, then in each direction.

"Well I don't see anyone." Dent said.

"Me either." Ash replied.

"Same here." Barry said.

"Oh, where is he, where is he, where is he?" they all heard someone ask from a distance.

Iris looked about, hearing the voice."That voice sounds very familiar." she said.

Dent was doing the same; as was Ash. "I agree. But it can't be! Can it?" Dent wondered.

"Where is he, where is he, where is heeeeeee...?" They saw a girl come up. Her hair was blond; covering was a green hat. She had white undershirt with an orange veston; with a white skirt, orange nylons, and yellow shoes and a green bag that she has on her right shoulder. On her left wrist was a white watch. Dent, Iris, Ash and Pikachu knew her.

It was non other than Bianca, since only the four knew her, as she ran up to the gang. As she did, just as usual; she ran right to Ash. "Oh NO! BIANCA! WATCH..." she had hit him, again. "Where your going." Ash said as he was on the ground, groaning.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..." Bianca said, over and over again as she bowed.

Misty had gotten to Ash and helped him up. "Ash! Are you alright?" she asked, a bit concerned,.

He looked dazed and a bit lost. "Just peachy." he replied.

Everyone looked at her, completely confused. They all had no idea of who she was or where she came from. But at least Ash, Dent, Iris and Pikachu knew her. Misty looked at her, a bit upset.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going." she stated.

"Agreed. You practically hit Ash when you were running." May said.

"Much like what Barry needs to do when we were in Sinnoh." Dawn stated, as she giggled.

"In which, I'm glad he hasn't run into me." Ash said as he recovered.

"But, why are you here Bianca?" Dent asked her.

"Well I was sent here to let Ash know the Unova League will be starting really soon. He needs to get to Unova." she told them.

That's when Ash choked a bit on his food, hearing the news, after he sat back down. Misty pat his back; and was also shocked at this news. Dent and Iris spat out their drink at this as well.

"That can't be!" Dent said.

"The Unova League isn't supposed to be until 7 more months." Iris stated.

Everyone looked surprised at this, but it was all out of nowhere. Ash had just drank some water and looked at her, his eyes wide.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" he said.

"I'm afraid not. We tried calling Prof. Oaks; but he said you were out and about training." Bianca said.

"Well that is true. But we've been on an adventure, pretty much." Iris said.

"Well we needs to end it and head to Unova. The League is soon." Ash said as he quickly finished up with his lunch.

"Took me a few days to get here. And the League is in about a week, I think." Bianca said.

"Then we gotta get moving. I don't want to miss the League." Ash said.

"No!" someone said. They all looked at Timothy. He wasn't looking at them, only, out into the forest. "We cannot go there when we have lots of training." he told them.

"But, Timothy...?" Ash asked.

"No buts Ash. We're staying here." Timothy said.

"Actually, you can train some more while you're there." Bianca said.

"I still say no." Timothy said and he got up and walked off.

"I'll handle this." Hazel said. She went in Timothy's direction. As she did she found him, standing at the hills slope edge. He overlooked the land, with his arms crossed over his chest. As he did, he sensed nothing but peace and tranquility. It was something that had let since Frieza had attacked them a few times. But she approached him, in a calm manner.

He looked in her direction a bit. "I know what you're going to say, and no! I'm not wanting to go to another region. Ash has to do a lot of training as do you." he told her.

"I know that. But you can still train in Unova as the League is underway." she tells him.

"What if Frieza attacks? Then what?" he asked her.

"Then be close by. I know you." she told him.

He turned to her. "I hope this works out. Let's just go there and get it over with." he said as he went back to the group. She followed right behind.

They all were waiting for them to come back and saw them approach.

As Timothy and Hazel got up to them, they waited for what he was about to say. Timothy looked at them and sensed they wanted something. "What?" he asked.

"Well?" Barry asked.

"What's your answer." Ash asked.

Timothy looked down as he closed his eyes. He gave off a sigh. "Yes. We can go."

"Yeah!" Barry exclaimed.

"Right on." Ash said.

"But..." Timothy said and everyone looked at him. "We are to head there and right back here when it's done. Got that?" he said. They all gave a nod and began to pack up camp.

When they finished, they went in the direction of the sea plane. It took a while, but they made it right on time. But most of them got in contact with their family members; letting them know what's going on and where they were going. After that, they went for the sea plane.

It took off and they were on their way to Unova.

Timothy may have been on the inside of the plane, he looked out the window. Not too used to flying in a machine as much; since he was used to flying on his own.

Hazel sensed this and looked to him. She saw him only looking out the window, to the sea. Placing a hand on his shoulder; he looked at her, sensing she was a bit worried.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Barely." he said and looked forward. "I'm not too used to flying in planes. Don't trust them." he said. (Fact: I don't.)

"'Fraid it might crash or something?" she asked.

"No!" Timothy said and looked at her. "I just like flying on my own. Planes; aren't my thing." he said.

Hazel turned to him slightly. "Then why not just..." "Good idea." he teleported after that. She looked right out the window and saw him right next to the plane.

She shakes her head, smiling. "He is definaltally something else." she stated and faced the front of the plane.

After a while they arrived in Unova and departed from the plane. Since Dawn had been there before, the others were amazed. Except for Ash, Pikachu, Iris and Dent. They knew of Unova and it wasn't fully new to them. But after nearly a month away from there, the two Unovians were back home.

They were all ready for the Unova League. As they went up the walk way where the sea planes were, they saw Prof. Juniper and her college friend, Dr. Fennel. They were at the sea port, waiting for them; and Ash and the whole gang followed behind. As they did Timothy had landed near them and followed. When they got into the building the gang met up with them.

"Prof. Juniper! Dr. Fennel!" Ash exclaimed.

"Nice to see you again, Ash." Prof. Juniper said.

"Agreed. You've been gone for about a month. I hope you're ready for the league." Dr. Fennel said.

"Oh, don't worry. I am." Ash said.

"Then let's go and get this over with." Timothy said and he walked off.

They all looked at him, most knowing what he meant.

"I wonder what his problem is?" Juniper wondered.

Bianca nodded. "I wonder that as well." she replied.

"Well, as of right now. We gotta get to the Unova League" Ash said.

"Then to the jeep." Juniper said. She looked at the others. "I'll get other modes of transportation." she said and walked off. They all followed her and went off to the Unova League. But back at TR HQ; there was some trouble brewing.

Giovanni was at his desk, looking over some papers. He saw that the Unova League was a few days away, and knew the timing couldn't be any better. He looked at his laptop as a call came in; the one he was waiting for and answered it. He saw Frieza's face, and it was the usual expression he usually gave off. "Are you in Unova, Frieza?" he asked him.

"I am Giovanni. What's the task here?" he asked.

"Jessie, James and Meowth have the information that you need. All you need to do is follow them, and... Don't mess this one up." he ordered and turned off the screen.

"Oh! I won't mess this one up. Cause I know precisely what to do." he stated with an evil grin.

TP1

Tom: Well, this chapter is finished with. TimPrime1 apologizes for the long wait. Me and him are guessing that he needed a bit of a break from months of this, or it's because of him not working on it like he did the two summers he was doing this. Owel. Not everything goes our way. Sides! He needed time to think, have a break and do some college work. But on a side note, if you haven't learned from history. You are doomed to repeat it. Much like in Pokemon. One region at a time; collecting badges, it's a decent experience.

Plus if you like that, then you'll love this. Soon to come are facts and commentary in the Transformers Cybertron 2 story. And, before we go further in a trailer...

Sara. Receiving data transmissions from EVAN AAML, AK1028 and WITCHAN.

Tom. They updated. Nice! But now, check this. Don't forget; it's not completely accurate. Hits the touchscreen buttons.

Coming soon to fanfiction

On different planets in different universes, are different powers. And now there's a battle and race to gather them. "All of the power, WILL SOON BE MINE!" Megatron claims. The Autobots and Deceptions battle on different planets. "I don't think so. These don't belong to ya." Metroplex says. "On these worlds are different powers known only as, cyber keys." one goes into a slot. "I won't let you bring harm to the Humans Megatron." Optimus says. "I'll show you." Scourge says. "When the Autobots and Decepticons venture off to save their universe; they run into more trouble." "I won't let you do this." Landmine says. "The race to save not only the transformers world, but also..." a black hole emerges in the different universes.

"The humans as well." "Time to fight some Decepticon tail." Scattershot says. "I'll take care of the Deceptefreak." Jetfire said as he fired his energon beams. "More than a new adventure!" "I'll take care of everything; ha ha ha ha." Vegga Prime said with laughter. "Much bigger than before." "No way your getting by me." Starscream says. "This is going to be fun." Thunderblast claims. "Now introducing..." An explosion happens.

Transformers

Cybertron 2:

Dimensional Drift

Now! There's more than meets the eye with the Transformers. On TimPrime1's fanfiction, only Toonami.

Tom: A new fanfictional story, here on fanfiction. But it won't be up until after a while. Lots to think about. Plus up next is another Transformers Cybertron 2 chapter. That always kicks off the robot action; and so does the new movie, pacific rim. Kind of a Gundam movie. But it's also a mech as well, with monsters to fight. Plus, there might be a crossover with that and Godzilla. Hope that happens. It'll be epic. And remember to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Hope you all had a great summer break, cause I know it's nearly over and so is this semester. Hope to see you all more often. Plus more classes in the fall, but hopefully I'll be graduating next year. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	40. Chapter 40 League Under-siege

Pokemon:

Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 40

League Under-siege

Tom comes through the door. "Hey all you Toonami faithful viewers! Do you all remember the good ole days? I do while I was looking over the screens, and TimPrime1 does! Back whenever everything was much better than it is now. Owel, some people just have no good taste these days; and at the same time, they do." He sits in his chair. "I think it's time we bring it all back. You ready Sarah?"

Sara: Awaiting your command, Tom.

Tom: Awesome. Hey! Want to go though what Tim wants to possibly do soon?

Sara: Let's, after the chapter.

Tom: You got it. He hits the touchscreen buttons.

Pokemon:

Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

After a couple days in Unova, the entire gang is at the Unova league. Three big Colosseums surrounding a larger one in the middle. A lot of trainers have gathered here, having earned their gym badges and gotten their Pokemon stronger. Whether their Pokemon are evolved or not, they are aiming to compete to see who has done more training to win the league and to get one step closer to become a Pokemon master.

As Ash and Misty wait in line for register for the league, the others are out and about. Looking at special scenery, shops and more that was at the league.

Dawn and May had Kenny and Drew with them since they were shopping. The guys had a few bags and were a bit annoyed. Their heads were hung as they sweat dropped as the girls just went every where.

"This is the price of a girlfriend. They love to shop." Kenny said.

"At least you have one, I'm still single." Drew said.

"Be thankful you don't just yet. It's harsh at this point." Kenny replied.

Both Dawn and May were trying on lots and lots of outfits. Each claiming the other one was more cuter than the last.

"This skirt is soo cute. I just love it." Dawn stated.

"So are these pants." May said.

"Why must Dawn buy these things?" Kenny wondered.

"I don't know, but Dawn's your girlfriend. May is always like this. I just hope the league begins and ends soon." Drew said and Kenny nodded in agreement.

But Timothy and Hazel, Timothy could sense something wasn't right. Even though Frieza didn't know about the league, he sensed as if he did know. Hazel felt this and looked at him, a bit concerned.

"What is it?" she asked him.

Timothy looked up into the sky, feeling the wind blow up against him. "I have a feeling. It's a weird feeling." Timothy replied.

Hazel kept on looking at him. "What kind of feeling?" she asked.

Timothy lowered his head and looked forward. "Frieza." he stated.

She gasped. "Wh-what? There's no way." she claimed.

"It is." he told her. "I have to warn them." Timothy said and went off.

With Evan and Aleski; they were walking around, looking at the different place around the Unova League. Something Aleski hasn't seen yet, and since Evan was from another universe, he practically didn't care for much about the place. He only kept to himself and looked at the different stands. They either had food, games, clothes or prizes that you could win.

As for Aleski, she was smiling wide since she hasn't been to one of these in a small while. Only because she was training to find Frieza. She looked at each one, completely excited. That's when she squealed. "MAN! I love when Leagues begin. They have a large number of stands with just about anything you want." she stated.

Evan looked down with his eyes closed. "Yeah, pft. Whatever!" he said.

It was there, that Aleski saw one of her favorite stands. Where you threw a ball at the glass bottles, and dragged Evan over with her."This is one of my favorite games." she stated.

"Peh! Whatever. Why should I even care?" he asked

"Just watch." she told him and looked at the booth. "Three balls, please?" she asked as put up a few bucks.

"Here ya go." the booth man said.

Aleski pulled her arm back, angled it and threw the ball hard. But as soon as it hit the glass bottles, they didn't even fall. "What the...?" she wondered. She threw her second one and that did nothing. Yet, that one was a slightly harder throw. She was confused and tried her last ball and it did nothing. This completely shocked her. "Now this game is rigged. I hit them three times, and they still didn't fall." she stated.

"Well sorry little lady, that's how things are." the booth guy told her.

"I know those should've been knocked down." she stated.

"Well then, do you want to try again? It'll be the same amount." the booth guy told her.

"I want a free one." she told him.

"Sorry. No freebees." he said.

"That's utter bull. I know for a fact that..." they continued on arguing, and as they did, Evan listened.

He looked up and saw the glass bottles and the balls to throw. He had an idea. "I'll do it." he said and that stopped the convo between the two.

"Huh?" Aleski wondered. The booth guy looked confused.

"I'll play this game. Trust me." he told Aleski. She gave two nods and put down a dollar. Even got the ball and did the same as Aleski, but when he threw it, it was HARD. The ball shattered the glass bottles and the tent and continued.

The booth guy's eyes were bugging out. This was unbelievable to him, but barely Aleski. She knew how strong he was and knew his strength.

Evan looked at the booth guy. "I think you owe her something." he stated.

"R-right." he said and gave Aleski the prize of her choosing. "Oooohhhhh, thanks Evan." she kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly, but ignored it.

"I only wanted to teach that guy a lesson." he told her.

"Well, I still thank you." she told him and stayed close to him.

With Ash and the others, Ash had fully registered and was now ready to enter the Unova Leeague. He was psyched. "Man! Yeah, can't wait for the league to begin now." he stated.

"That I can tell. With each region, it's something new." Misty said.

"Yeah, can you believe it buddy?" he asked Pikachu.

"Pika chu (Heck yeah.)" he stated. That's when Ash began to hear very familiar vices. He looked and saw the old friends that he had met over the time he had been in Unova. He saw Stephan, Burgundy, Georgia, Cameron and Virgil. But two people were missing. One was Trip and the other was...

"Outofthewat, outoftheway, outoftheway!" another voice said. They collided with Ash and he fell over. It was non other than Bianca, a slightly clumsy trainer that did go overboard at times. But as soon as she saw what she had done, she stopped and bowed. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..." she kept on saying, as she usually did.

Ash got up, with some help form Misty. "You okay?" she asked him.

"I am! Don't worry." he told her and looked at Bianca. "You've got to be more careful. Even when you're in a hurry, you got to walk fast, not run fast." he told her.

"Okay, got it." she said.

"HEY! WATCH OUUUUUTTT..." Ash was hit again by Barry, who was running too fast. Barry sat up. "Ooooohhhhhh. I'm so going to fine you for that." he claimed. That was until he saw out was Ash he ran into, again! "AAAARRRRGGGGG! WHY DO I KEEP ON BUMPING INTO YOU?" he asked.

"Me? How is it my fault?" Ash asked. As their grumbling went on Bianca went up to Misty. "I'm so sorry I ran into him. I didn't mean to hurt your boyfriend." she told her. Misty blushed at that remark.

"He-he-he's not my boyfriend." she told her.

"Well, kind of looked like it. By the way; my name's Bianca." she said.

"My name is Misty." she told her.

"How long have you two known each other?" Bianca asked.

"Ever since the start of his journey." Misty told her.

"That's really cool." Bianca replied.

"I know. Thanks." Misty said and they both looked at the boys. But as soon as Bianca did, she saw that Barry looked kind of cute and handsome. Unable to keep her eyes off him. Her face had a slight blush on it.

"Well just watch what you're doing, you got it." Ash told Barry.

"Whatever. As long as you don't get in my way." Barry told him. He looked at misty and Bianca. "Hey there; my name's Barry! What's yours?" he asked Bianca.

She was so stunned by his good look, she couldn't think straight. "B-B-Brinan, no. Binc, no. Bianc, no." She kept on stuttering.

"Her name is Bianca, Barry. She lives here in Unova." Ash told him.

"Great! Nice to meet ya." he extended his hand. Bianca grew even more red.

"I'm sorry. I-I-I better go." she said and ran off. They all saw this.

"Hey, what's with her?" Barry wondered.

"I don't know, but it's probably something to do with the league." Ash commented.

With Dent, Iris and Brock; they were walking around, looking at what was at the league. They saw all the stands that were there with a lot of people and trainers. Brock was amazed, since he was in Unova region.

"Can't believe I'm in a completely different region! Well, one that Ash was in that I didn't join him in. But another region with completely new Pokemon." he stated.

"Completely agreeable. It's like a fantastic new taste. Or a new taste with a new flavor." Dent stated.

"Or either way you put it; it's all completely new." Iris said. "Axew axew (I agree)." Axew said, popping out of Iris' hair.

"But there are somethings that never get old." Dent said.

"Oh, there you are, Iris!" someone stated.

"But there are somethings that will get annoying." Iris stated as she looked to see Georgia coming up to them.

"Who's that?" Broke asked.

"That's Georgia. The "Dragon Buster". Always after me and the village of Dragons." Iris told Brock.

"You got that right; and you best watch yourself if you battle in the league." she said.

"Well, for one: I'm not entering and two: You are such a little kid assuming that." Iris said.

"You best watch it Iris. I'll be watching you." Georgia said.

"And you best watch your back too, monsieur. I'll be after you in a heart beat." Another familiar voice said. Dent looked, knowing that voice. It was none other than Burgundy. She, like him, was also a Pokemon connoisseur; but only a class C.

"Well, well! Burgundy! Long time no see." Dent said.

"You have been away for over a month, and didn't show your face to where I couldn't challenge you. Coward!" she claimed.

"Well, I wasn't even in Unova at the time." Dent stated.

"Then where were you?" Burgundy asked.

"Same with you, Iris! Where were you?" Georgia demanded.

"They were in Kanto, with me. Exploring it a bit." Ash said, coming up to them.

They all saw him coming up, with Misty and Barry.

"And who are they?" Burgundy asked.

"These are my friends. Meet: Brock, Barry and Misty. There are others here, but there about." Ash told them.

"So then; they're all from the boonies?!" another voice claimed. They all looked to see Trip. A really tough trainer that Ash met in the beginning of his journey. (Much like with Misty, May and Dawn. Of course, those girls were just starting off like he was when they all met.)

"Hey Trip. Good to see you again." Ash said.

"And I'm not from any boonies. I'm from Sinnoh!" Barry told him.

"It's the same thing." someone said. They all saw Paul and Zoey come up. "He may have been from another region, but I didn't call him a "boonie" since he wasn't from Sinnoh." Paul stated.

"But you were still a jerk to him; but not the adults that talked down to you." Zoey told him.

"That's because they were my superior. They knew more than I did and I couldn't disobey them." Paul told her.

"Not to me." Trip said. They looked at him. "As soon as I win the league, I'll face and beat Alder. Then I'll be the champ. Up next is Cynhtia." he told them.

"You won't beat them. They're very strong." Ash stated.

"Whatever! I'll win the league first to get to the champions." Trip said.

"But this match will have to be postponed." someone said. They all looked to see Timothy. He walked up to them.

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked.

""Because, I know Frieza has to be in Unova. A perfect chance for an attack on the League." Timothy stated. "The Elite four, Alder and Cynthia will be here. It's too perfect for him to pass up." Timothy told them.

"Well I'm not leaving. Even if Frieza foes manage to, I can..." "You're not strong enough. You need more training, Ash!" Timothy told him. They only stared at each other for what seemed like a few minutes, until Timothy turned around. "I'll be awaiting your decision when you want to leave." he said and walked off.

"Well, I'm ready and willing to battle." Ash gripped his arm.

"Come on Ash! There's a few places here I would like to go to." she told him.

"Okay, fine." Ash said. It was at that moment that Trip saw Misty and the way she looked. It was as if he was gazing at some sort of beauty. It was as if it was love at first sight. "Misty wants to have a good look around some more. We'll be right back." Ash said. They both walked off. "Just "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Trip." Ash shouted and continued to walk with Misty.

Trip watched, in a bit of jealousy. "She deserves better then him." he said to himself and walked off. "See you all at the league." he said as he walked off.

They all looked at him as he did. "I don't know what his problem is; but he needs to get a better attitude." Brock stated.

"I agree, but right now!" Zoey grabs Paul's arm. "You promised me a date." she stated.

"Oh, alright. We'll be back soon." they walk off.

As for everyone else, they were looking about, and planning for the fireworks that very same night.

After a while, Evan returns to the room he and a few others are staying in. He leaned up against the wall on his back, his left leg in an angle as his foot rests on the wall. His head looked down as he had a frown on his face. He looked up in a slight angle to his left and looked outside, seeing the sun set, as the day ended. The sun shown in the room a good bit and the light was in a angle rectangle state and the curtains slightly moved in the wind.

"Damn it. The day is ending. Will be dark soon and...fucken fireworks. Yeesh, why is it, that someplace like this would celebrate something so stupid like this." Evan said as he looked out the open balcony. "I don't get it; creatures fighting, a large crowd to see who's the best. I know who the best is, and it will be me. Sides, if there's something to celebrate..." Evan then looked up as he arched his back a bit, his legs in the same position. "...will soon be me, killing Frieza." he finished as he smiled wickedly.

That was when he heard singing, and not any ordinary singing. It was like an angel singing that he heard. But he didn't know where it came from. He looked in the room till he looked at the bathroom and saw there was a bit of steam. Going up to it, he cautiously placed his hand on the door and opened it carefully. That's when he found the actual source; it was Aleksi. She had the shower running and was singing; and it was beautiful.

This was something he didn't expect from someone that acted tough as well. Even when they tried to blow up Frieza, but failed miserably. He did give her credit for trying that with out knowing Frieza. He took a slight peek and saw her, lathering her hair. Her back facing him, and he knew he was safe, even though she was no where near as strong as him. As she was turning back around, he saw this and backed out carefully.

He was shocked to her, but to hear her sing. That was something he had found amazing. But wait, he shook his head to snap out of it. He couldn't be liking a human or falling in... No! That wasn't him. He wouldn't and couldn't. He was a Saiyan warrior and was to never do anything like that on another world, or in another universe.

That following night everyone was out and about, getting ready to watch the fireworks. Cameron had his tent set up, with Riolu with him. "Right! Now we have everything set up for the fireworks." he said. "Rai rai. (I agree.)" his Pokemon said.

With the others; they were out there, waiting for the fireworks to go off. Kenny and Dawn were to arrive first; Dawns head on his left shoulder while her arms were wrapped around his left. Near them were Drew and May as they were on the grass, as she was holding onto him. Ash and Misty were leaning against each other. Evan and Aleski were just looking up, Timothy and Hazel were standing next to each other. Paul and Zoey were side by side. Everyone else was in a different spot, near each other.

"You ready for the fireworks, Ash?" Misty asked him.

"You bet I am." he replied. She held onto his left arm as her head laid on his shoulder. She smiled at him, knowing he was excited.

"Can you believe it? As soon as the fireworks begin, the league starts." Aleski said.

"Ha! Like I care about that. Plus, I don't see the reason." Evan said. Aleski looked at him a bit confused. "If this was to be a celebration of battles, I'd rather be fighting in it than seeing creatures do that." he said and still looked at the night sky. "Plus, seeing that will also be enjoyable." he claimed.

Aleski closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's not the way you see it. Because it's about celebrating how far each trainer has come and how strong each Pokemon has gotten." she stated. He looked at her. "The celebration means that we're going to see who has trained more and has shown all their fighting spirit to become the champion. Just to show how successful each trainer really is. Win or lose." she said. Evan looked back up at the sky and scoffed slightly and silently, only seeing it in the other way. It wasn't until after a few minutes, when it was dark, the fireworks began.

Misty was more attached onto Ash when she saw the fire works. Ash held onto her as well when he saw them too. May was now in Drew's lap, as he held her from behind by her waist as Dawn and Kenny were smiling at each other. Evan was still right next to Aleski as Barry, Jamie and Bianca were near. Timothy sat on the grass as Hazel had her arms wrapped around his neck from behind. Solidad and Harley were near as well, but didn't say much. Zoey kissed Paul's cheek and he blushed a bit as she giggled. But Ash and Misty looked at each other and smiled, being completely in love.

Trip saw that as he watched them all from the side lines. He was completely jealous at the way Misty was looking at Ash while that should've been him. As he did, Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder and his head on her head. A crowd of people was being heard at night and as time went on to the next day.

Hundreds or possibly thousands of people were in the stands, awaiting to see who would be matched up with who in the first round. Just to see who trained to get past the first round. So far it was paired between Trip and Ash for the first round and Ash was good and ready. He was near his position to show his grand entrance. His friends were with him, encouraging him.

"Go get 'em Ash!" Brock told him.

"You got this one. Much like in Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh." Misty told him, having watched the events on t.v..

"We all know you can win this." May said.

"You put a lot into your training and can do this. Even if you do act like a kid." Iris said.

"But as for now, you got to get up there soon. Good luck." Brock said and high fived him. They all departed and went through the exit.

As they did, Trip was walking by and saw them an then spotted Misty. She was still as beautiful as ever. Her looks were not too girlish, as of what he saw. But seeing her near Ash, mad him pissed; but went towards his platform.

Trip got onto the platform that went up to the field. He watched her walk over to Ash and kiss his cheek; wishing him luck and walked out of there. Trip grew mad and more jealous, thinking that Misty was his and not Ash's. He wanted her and wanted to show her. But until that time came the platform below him shook a bit, but slowly began to move up. Ash's did the same and they both looked up and saw the top getting closer.

As it did the gang was in place, ready to cheer Ash on.

"You all ready to cheer Ash on?" Dawn asked.

"We always are." Misty replied.

"Well, the fields are about to open." Dent announced.

When the two rectangular doors began to open and there was a bright light at the top of them both.

"Look; here they come." Brock said.

Both Ash and Trip came out of their areas, ready to battle. Both faced each other with great intensity; and it was like a build up for the crowd to get wired. Even the gang was ready to see this.

Back at Ash's home, his mother, Prof. Oak and the other towns people were watching the event. Even Misty's three sisters, along with Tracey, were watching; even if surge was there. In Jhoto, a few people he befriended watched. In Hoenn and Sinnoh, May's parents and brother watched the matches, and Dawn's mom did too. They got in contact with them as soon as they got to the league. Even the village of Dragons was watching, as was Drayden. Most of everyone the gang knew was watching. This was going to be a big battle.

"Everyone get ready, for the match is about to begin." The announcer said.

The referee looked at both and raised his arms. "READY! BEGIN!" he commanded.

"GO NO..." "IT IS TIME TO BEGIN." a voice said, interrupting Trip. That was when a ball of energy hit the ground and made an explosion. Both trainers dove out of the way, and Pikachu did the same. Everyone was completely shocked to see this happen and wondered what happened.

"What was that?" Trip wondered.

"No! It can't be." Ash claimed. He looked up and saw more energy balls come their way, before they hit. "TRIP! MOVE!" he ordered.

Trip looked and saw the beams just in time and moved. They hit the ground and exploded; Ash dodged them easily while Trip had a hard enough time. They got closer, but then went out a bit; then all about and the gang and everyone in the audience saw this as well and panicked. As this happened Timothy began to sense this and looked.

"Damn it! Seems like I was right." he stated. He powered up and flew off.

TP1

Tom: Well, that's all for now. Tim was wanting to go further into the cliffhanger, but stopped here. Wanted to get this done since he hasn't updated in a few months. His teacher is very...strict. Been making a proposal for his one solid project. But at least he still thinks of you all. As for right now. Many reviews but little time. Well, one is based on the comparison of Pokemon B&W and the other is Pokemon X&Y. TimPrime1 is more comfortable with X&Y than B&W.

But as for right now; the announcement. TimPrime1 is thinking of changing it to where the stories are done up till they each end and another one is put up. Just think of what we do now these days. But here, we just continue on with out having to constantly wait. If that makes any sense. If it doesn't, just PM TimPrime1 or message him on Facebook, Twitter or YouTube. A number of accounts for one person, but connected. Hope you all had a happy Halloween and hope you all fell back by turning back your clocks. It's time to save during the day.

Sara: That's right Tom! We're all ready.

Tom: Now as for the next chapter, it's another Poke/DBZ crossover. Also remember you can see all of this and more. Only Toonami. Stay gold. Bang!

Me. Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	41. Chapter 41 Escaping Unova

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 41

Escaping Unova

Tom comes through the doors. "Hope all you Toonami faithful are ready, for soon enough this story to end. Possibly two more chapters; but till then, let's do this! Ready Sara?"

Sara: Completely ready Tom.

Tom: Time to kick it." He hits his touchscreen buttons.

Pokemon:

Frieaza and The Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

Frieza was firing blasts at the ground and began to aim towards the stands. He was laughing maniacally at the chaos he was causing. His face, it looked a complete psychopath with cold dead eyes as he watched what he did. Nothing but complete fun to him; just to torment people and make them all panic. Only to just kill when ever he wanted to.

As for Ash and the others; they hated what he was doing. Making something like this frantic, was not a good thing. But only to Evan, was it good enough; and yet, he hated Frieza. He wanted nothing more than to kill him for what all he did to the Saiyan race and had his henchmen to only kill his friends. The ones he knew and always fought with; only to conquer worlds for that tyrant.

They all wanted to stop this, but Ash and Evan were the only ones there. They were the only ones strong enough to face him since Timothy wasn't near. Ash knew what had to of been done, but all Evan wanted to do was fight him.

"HA HA HA! THIS IS TOO MUCH FUN!" Frieza stated as he kept on blasting at people. "RUN! RUN YOU LITTLE HUMANS." he told them.

Ash looked to the others and flew up to them in the stands. "Guys, try to calm everyone as best you can and get them out of here." he told them and looked up to Frieza. "I'll hande Frieza." he said.

"No Ash; that's crazy. You'll get yourself killed." Misty claimed.

"I'm the only one that is here right now. I'm strong enough to stop him." he said and looked back at them. "Just get everyone out in a calm manner." Ash said.

"Right! Gotcha, Ash!" Brock stated. They all went off as Misty stayed behind and gave him a worried look.

"I'll be fine, kay?" he told her. He leveled himself down to her and looked at her. "Just go off and help the others." he told her. He took Pikachu off his shoulder and gave him to her. "Watch over her. Kay buddy?" he said. "Pi pika pika. (You got it.)" Pikachu said. He then looked to Misty. "You know me Mist." he stated.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Be careful. Okay?" she stated.

"I will! Now go." he told her. She gave another nod and ran off. Ash looked to Frieza as he was still firing blasts. Ash made an energy ball in his hand and looked to Frieza. Anger in his eyes and one toss at Frieza, he hit and an explosion occurred.

Frieza didn't even flinch, but looked at him. Completely frustrated that he hit him, ruining his fun. Ash gave him a pissed off glare.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea what you just did?" Frieza stated.

"I don't care, but you have no right to do this. Harming innocent lives just for the fun of it is something I won't tolerate." he stated and powered up.

"Then try something. Bring it." Frieza challenged.

Ash flew up and punched Frieza right in the face. As the fight was just starting, the gang was getting everyone evacuated in a calmly manner. But to barely any avail, the people were hardly calming down. This wasn't good as they kept on.

"This isn't good! These people are too scared." Brock stated.

"I agree, but what about the elite four? Where are they?" Solidad asked.

"Most definatally inside still. Possibly trying what we're doing." Kenny claimed.

"I'll have to see if I can find them" May said and went off. Drew grabbed her by her arm, gently. She looked at him.

"Just be careful, kay?" he told her. She gave him a nod and kissed his cheek.

"You know I will be." she went off.

As she did, Ash was still batting Frieza while very little people were there. Even a news crew was there.

"I just can't believe this! This is Rhonda seeing the same kind of battle. Close to the one in the Orange Islands not too long ago." she said. As she said that, everyone that was watching saw what was going on.

"Oh no! Not the news reporter. This will be bad." Delia said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Caroline stated.

"I agree with you hun." Norman complied.

"What's going on here?" Johanna wondered.

Ash and Frieza were fighting in the air. Punches and kicks were going everywhere; until Ash punched Frieza across his face. That made Frieza give off a crossed face.

"I felt that. It kind of hurt, with only a tiny sting." Frieza told him and round house kicked him.

As he did that, May was running in to find the elite four. She saw Ash get hit and hit the ground. "NO! ASH!" she shouted, thinking the worse about her friend.

Frieza aimed his fingers right at him. "Time to die!" that was when a blast hit him.. Frieza flinched a bit, and was bewildered of what had happened. He looked around to see what was going on, who had thrown that ball of energy at him.

"If anyone is going to kill you, Frieza, it's going to be me." a voice said. May, the reporters, but Ash, who could barely look, looked up. There they saw Evan; though the reporter didn't know him, the others did. He was flying in the air, his arms by his sides, fists clenched and looked super pissed. "You are going to be taken down by me, Frieza." he claimed.

Evan rushed towards him, but with quick reflexes; Frieza dodged. That was when he looked at Evan and slammed his leg into his back. "Never mess with an all powerful being." Frieza said and looked at the elite four, from the corner of his eye.

As he did, Timothy was teleporting rapidly. Trying to get to where Frieza was, fast.

But during the evacuation the others were still directing everyone out, in a calm manner. Doing their best to try to get everyone calm. During this, Trip was walking by them and saw Misty. She was heping to look out for people who would stray, for being really freaked out. Trip went on over to her and she was about to move.

"Hang on! Wait! Please." he said to her.

She looked at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Listen, I know we've only met just yesterday; but I need to tell you something." he told her.

What is it?" she asked.

"I-I-I have a crush on you. I think I love you." he said to her and she blushed at that. "You look beautiful and I just wanted to know if you'll be my g-g-girlfriend?" he asked her.

Misty looked flattered, but couldn't accept it; since someone already had her heart. "I'm sorry, bu-but I can't." she told him. "There's someone else." she told him.

"Who would that be?" Trip asked her.

"It's Ash!" she explained.

"Him? Why him when I'm much better?" he asked.

"Because I love him. Since we met, I noticed that he's cared for his Pokemon and looked after them; even in rough times." she stated.

"Well I'm much better since I beat him several times." he told her. She looked at him.

"From what I've heard, you are always picking on him and claiming he's from the boonies." she told him.

"Because he's only traveling here and isn't from here." he told her.

"Well, then I am too. Because I'm not from here either." she said.

"Yet, I find beauty in you. I don't know about Ash; but. He's not the romantic type." Trip claimed.

"Well, I love him and I feel a great deal of a connection. Can't explain what it is; but it's there. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other people to watch out for." she told him and walked off.

That made his jealousy grow more. There was no way he was going to let him have her.

He looked back and knew what to do and went to the upper levels of the stadium. As for with Ah and Evan.

They both were down, as Frieza looked on at the Elite four and the two champions that were there.

They looked at him, completely surprised; not expecting this.

"What is it that you want?" Cynthia asked in a statement.

"If it's a battle, you'll lose." Alder told him.

"Oh! I'm not interested in a battle." Frieza stated as he aimed his hand at them. "Only... annihilating you all." he told them and gave of a maniacal laugh. They all braced for what he was about to throw at them. As Frieza made his energy ball, Ash saw this and got up, but knew he couldn't stop this; and neither could Evan.

As soon as Frieza fired his energy ball, another force deflected it away. "What the...?" he wondered bewildered. Frieza looked and saw no one and looked back at them. "This time, I will hit you all." he made another fire and another deflect, but this time Timothy appeared. This is where Frieza grew pissed off. "How dare you! Why do you keep on doing this?" Frieza stated.

"Because, in order for you to get to them. You'll have to get through me first." Timothy told him and turned into his super saiyan form. He look to May. "Get Ash and Evan out of here." he told her. Then looked to the elite four. "Get out of here and go into hiding if possible. Warn the other leagues of this as well." he told them. They nodded and ran off.

May went to where Ash and Evan were and helped them up. "Come on you both. We gotta get out of here." she told them.

"Not me. I want a piece of Frieza." Evan said.

"I want to help Timothy." Ash told her.

"The best thing you both can do is help us evacuate." May told them. "Ash, you're not strong enough. Same to you Evan. We need to get moving." she told them.

"Okay." Ash said in a sigh.

"I won't miss this opportunity." Evan said, till an energy ball hit near him.

"Give it up Evan. We can't beat Frieza." Ash said. "Only Timothy is strong enough to face him." he finished.

"I'LL TAKE YOU ON, FRIEZA!" a voice exclaimed. Ash knew that voice as they looked.

"I don't believe it." Ash stated.

"Now he's on a suicidal mission." Evan said as they saw Trip running down the steps of the stadium, fast. As he was, he neared the edge and Frieza saw this, pausing his fight with Timothy. He gave off his evil grin.

Timothy saw this and knew what it meant. "Don't even do anything stupid, Frieza." Timothy said. "SAME TO YOU." he shouted at Trip.

"I'M GOING TO PROVE THAT I AM BETTER!" Trip shouted and was really close to the edge. He applied his foot there and put pressure, combined with the force and power. He propelled himself into the air and went straight for Frieza. Timothy began to act fast to stop him, but...

Frieza aimed and fired at Trip, and the beam went through his chest. Straight through his heart, instantly killing him. No one could believe what they all just saw. Right before their eyes, Trip was killed. That had hit Timothy's nerve, right then and there.

His power rose and so did his anger. Electric sparks began to fly everywhere around him. Ash could sense this and so could Evan, but slightly. They all looked at him and knew this was bad. But what surprised them first was is Timothy teleported and caught Trip's dead body, and put it on the ground.

His eyes were wide open, still filled with shock, fear, pain and different things. But Timothy closed his eyes, carefully and stood up, looking down, still in his super saiyan form. Everyone looked at him, not even knowing what he would do next.

His eyes were hidden by the dark shade of his hair, as if some type of darkness had taken them over. His fists were clenched, tightly, showing his anger. "You know something Frieza? You're nothing but a coward." Timothy stated. "You only kill those that are weaker than you, becoming stronger than you, or just for the fun of it." he continued. "All I know is, that you need to be taught a lesson. You care for no one but your own self." he stated.

He turned and faced Fireza, only his left side facing him. "You will be taken down." he stated and powered up. Timothy flew at Frieza at a great speed and gave him a punch, right across the face. Frieza gave him a kick in his side and the fight ensued.

As that was happening, the people were nearly out of all the stadiums. Timothy kept on fighting against Frieza, as if it was a distraction. Ash and Evan were up and Ash was helping to get everyone out. Evan was wanting to fight, but Aleski was stopping him.

"You're too weak right now. Much like Ash is." she stated.

"All I want is a piece of him, and that'll be it." he told her.

Ash went over to him. "Listen! We need help to get these people out..." "Then we will help too." a voice said, interrupting Ash. They looked and saw Cynthia along with the other league member of the elite four; including Alder.

"Wait! What?" Ash wondered.

"We'll help with this. You both go and help that young man out there." she told them.

"Finally some action." Evan stated and went off.

"Be sure they all get out safely." Ash said. Cynthia gave a nod.

Ash was about to follow Evan until Misty stopped him and kissed his cheek. "Be careful."bshe told him.

"You know me, Mist." he told her and kissed her cheek. He went off as Misty blushed, but did her best to ignore it and help the others out. As they were, Frieza was pretty much seeing what was happening and was getting sick of what was going on.

He held up his hand, starring down at them. "THIS TIME, NO ONE ESCAPES AND THEY ALL WILL DIE." he claimed as he made a large energy ball. Timothy had a shocked face, sensing the power from that ball. It was strong, but that wasn't going to stop him. "NOW SAY GOODBYE! HA HA HA HA!" the ball grew very large. As e did, he threw it and Timothy knew this was bad. This one was larger than the one in the Orange Islands.

He went to full power and held up his hands. As he caught it, he did his best to keep it up, but to no avail. The ball was forcing him down and he was hardly able to stop it. 'Man! I may be at top power. But I can hardly keep this energy ball up, like the last one.' he thought.' he looked at the ball.

The brightness and strength of it was pretty much too great for him. 'I won't be able to stop this. I can't keep this up for long.' he continued thinking and was about to let it go. That was until it got a bit lighter. He was a bit shocked, but looked and saw Ash and Evan helping him.

Ash gave him a smile. "No way we're letting this drop." he said.

"I'm only doing this because I'm it at Frieza." Evan said.

"No!" Timothy told him. Evan looked at him as if he was kidding. "If we do, it might kill everyone. We need to throw it into space. It's the only way." he told them.

"Like in the Orange Islands?" Ash asked.

"Yes! Now power up to max power." he told them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both powered up and were just just enough of a match. Together, they blasted it back into space and that took a lot out of them. As soon as it entered space and was away from earth the whole thing blew up.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the brightness of the blast. As it ended they all continued.

Timothy looked at Ash and Evan. "Get back to the others. I got Frieza." he told them. They gave a nod and got back to them. Timothy looked at Frieza. "You never, EVER, do that again. YAAAAAHHHHHH!" he punched Frieza right on his head and right in the gut. The fight kept on as everyone was getting away.

Frieza barely noticed, but wouldn't allow anyone to escape this time. He punched Timothy to the ground and gave off his evil glare. "Guuuurrrrrr! THIS RIME, NO ONE ESCAPES OR SURVIVES! I'LL DESTROY ALL OF UNOVA!" He claimed. That was when he grew an energy ball from his two right fingers and it grew at a great amount.

Timothy sensed this balls energy too, and it was GINORMOUS! Much bigger than the previous one; and much harder to get rid of. Ash and Evan sensed it too and watched it grow. Everyone saw this, even the news team. Even people watching the league saw this.

"I don't believe this!" Rhonda explained. "This weird being has created some sort of energy ball and this is looks COMPLETELY DANGEROUS!" she shouted, in a complete panic tone. They began to run for it.

The brightness of the energy ball cast shadows over everything, and made them all a pinkish red color; overwhelming their original colors. But as soon as Frieza threw it, the ball went low at first, then it caught speed. The speed made air go around it and made all plant life wave rapidly, it was that strong.

Al the people panicked and ran from it, in all directions. Thinking they could avoid it in buildings, booths, under benches or anywhere. Timothy knew this was unavoidable and the gang knew it as well.

"I highly doubt this is avoidable." Solidad stated.

"Well, what gave you that idea?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"This is not the time for that, guys." Ash told them.

"Right now we need to find out of a way to get rid..." "We won't be able to." Timothy said, interrupting Brock. He looked at them. "We need to make a run for it, right now." he told them and they all ran for it. Timothy Ash and Evan flew, as Ash had Misty bridal style in his arms.

"As they were running Timothy looked back and saw it kept on getting closer and was beginning to hit the ground. All the concrete was breaking up and debris of what the ball hit was going everywhere. Now he knew they would not survive this and he couldn't concentrate. Not to even use his instant transmission. He was having his doubts of stopping this, till he thought of a way. He stopped and faced the ball. Ash was the first to notice this and stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong Ash?" she asked him. That was when she saw him looking at Timothy. Hazel saw this too and looked at him. Everyone did, and didn't know what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Harley asked.

"We need to move it, NOW!" Drew stated.

"No! If we do, we and everyone else will be killed; along with Unova. I think I know how to stop this." he told them.

"How's that?" Aleski asked.

"I either have to divert it or absorb the energy to where I'm either one with it. Or fire it in a different direction." he stated. "Just stay back." he told them and got closer to the ball.

He held up his hands and caught it, but it pushed him back, bit-by-bit, like the last one. "TIME TO POWER UP! HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" he went to full super saiyan again and began to take in the energy ball. He felt its power going through him, like electricity, when a humans body grabs and electric fence. This was bad; but, there was no other choice.

"Huh? Aim the camera there." Rhonda said. The camera man did just that and captured the whole thing. "I don't believe this. This one person is actually absorbing this ball. I wonder what he's up to." everyone saw this, until Brock lowered the camera. Knowing this was good timing and shook his head. They all looked on as the entire ball was absorbed into him and he could hardly take it.

He looked for Frieza, but couldn't find him. But knew that he had to blast it someplace. Aiming into the sky he fired the ENTIRE thing and it went well beyond earth and the moon. That's when an explosion occurd. It's like it would've taken out the entire galaxy, and it was bright enough to seem so.

After all that happened Timothy looked for Frieza and couldn't find him. "Damn it. That coward flew off." he stated. He went back down and landed.

They all ran up to him. "Great job, Timothy." but that was when he passed out and landed on the ground, powered down from his super saiyan form. "Wh-what's wrong with him?" Hazel asked, worried.

"He'll be fine." Dent told her.

"All he needs is just rest." Iris said.

"But all of that was completely reckless." Stephan said.

"Maybe; but at least we're alive." Solidad stated.

"But where's Frieza?" Barry asked.

"He got away." Timothy stated as he began to come to. "That damn coward retreated. He's still too scared to face any of us. Yet, he has more power to fight with. Why not fight with it?" Timothy wondered. He struggled a bit to get up.

"Tim!" Hazel exclaimed as she held him.

"W-we need to f-fi-find Frieza." Timothy said.

"But as for right now! We all need to leave." someone said they all looked and say the champion from Sinnoh, Cynthia.

"Wow! Nice to see you again Cynthia." Dawn said.

"Been a while. Hasn't it?" Brock asked.

"It has been, but we need to head out of here. We don't know where Frieza might be at." Cynthia told them.

"I must agree. Where ever Frieza is, he's always in for a retaliation." Timothy said as they began to move.

"Yeah! But where could he even be at?" Ash asked.

"Possibly anywhere." Evan stated.

'And how did he even know when and where the league was and going to be?' Timothy thought.

They all reached the sea plane port and got their tickets and Timothy was about to fly till Hazel stopped him. "There's no way I'm going to let you fly. Not in your condition." she told him.

"But..." "You're not flying by yourself. By sea plane and till you're better." she said, interrupting him.

"Fine." he replied and Cynthia came up to them.

"Got the sea plane tickets. Now we can get out of here." she said.

"Wait a minute. Are you going to Kanto instead of Sinnoh." Dawn asked.

"Yes. There's urgent business there I got to attend to. The league called the elite four and their regions champions to come. I need to attend." she said.

"I wish you luck there then." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash." she said and Alder came up.

"Please do call me when you get there." he said.

"You're coming too. They need to see you as well." she told him and he looked a bit stunned. "Plus, I'm also either more interested in women or the men. I haven't decided that, yet." she told him.

He sweat dropped, eyes closed. "I should've seen that one coming." he stated.

They all got onto the plane and it took off after a few minutes. As they were flying Timothy was in deep thought. Trying to figure something out. 'How is it? How did Frieza know of the Unova League, the time it started, the gyms and labs where we've been to? How?' he wondered. 'This can't be no mere coincidence. He knew all about this whole thing. I know someone had to of been telling him, but who?'

TP1

Tom: Well, there's another cliffhanger for you all. Tim is nearly done. He says only one or two chapters to go. High possibility two. A small bit over fourty chapters and two years to make this one BIG crossover. But the next chapter will be "Transformers Cybertron 2: A New Beginning". "For Cybertron!" Vector Prime exclaimed. "Just you wait. After these stories, he's moving on to bigger and continuing on, even if other stories aren't finished. And it's turkey month. Either hunt them or buy them."

Sara: More data transmissions coming in!

Tom: Seems like Evan has come outwith a few more chapters for R and AK1028 has came out with a lot more, and faster. Wow! That's some work. As a reminder, the holidays are nearing and close to prepare for old saint Nick! Now for more information, on the newest gaming consoles. The PS4 and X Box one. TimPrime1 supports PS more than X Box. But, plans on getting the 360, and now there are problems. Already, the PS4 has a blue light of death. As for right now, just wait a few months.

Tom, continue: But talking about gaming consoles. Pokemon X and Y came out last month and the anime for it was shown as well. TimPrime1 feel more comfortable with X and Y rather than the B&W games. More original Pokemon in Kalos than Unova. Plus, there's more of an orginal feel for Kalos, but not the Mega Evolutions. Plus the animation for Kalos is much better. Ash looks likes a teen now. Fact is, he is one. Just watch Battle of the badge. No review yet, for now. But as of right now, we ran out of time. Check him out on Twitter, Facebook, YouTube, Devinantart and more. Always remember to stay gold. Only on Toonami on TimPrime1's fanfiction.

Me: Hope you all are enjoying this semester of college and or school. Because I have one BIG assignment for my implementation project class and more projects to do. Hope to see you all again soon. Same to my girlfriend AK1028. Miss and love you hun. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	42. Chapter 42 Take Over

Pokemon:

Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 42

Take Over

Tom comes in. Hey, Sara! You ready?

Sara. Ready for what, Tom?

Tom: Finishing up everything, getting the stories wrapped up and introducing new ones for this year.

Sara: Oh yeah! That's right. Brand new stories for a new year.

Tom: You know it; and not only that. But we're going into jump.

Sara: Can't wait for this to happen.

Tom: You know it. Let's get it going. Kick it. He hits a few touchscreen buttons and goes into jump.

TP1

As everyone flew over the ocean, looking at the calm and cool water. It all seemed completely peaceful, like nothing was going on or wrong. It was all very peaceful to them, since there were no massive waves going about. There were even flying water Pokemon and regular flying type Pokemon over the water. The sun shined on them, as it did the water; and the rays reflected off the water, giving it a shine.

But the water did move somewhat, and that made the reflection look like it was moving. But everyone knew something was wrong, even if all of this seemed peaceful. Frieza had attacked the league and possibly killed people. They all were still shocked about it, and were still shaky about it. They all didn't say anything during the flight back to Kanto. Ash looked out the window at the water, just to see if that would help calm down. It hardly did and Misty was right near him, looking out the window at the peaceful water too.

Dawn could tell that everything that happened back in Unova did quite a number on him. Knowing she could hardly do anything to help she looked to Misty, who was in front of them and tapped Drew's shoulder. He looked at her and she pointed to them both. Drew looked at the two and Dawn motioned for a switch. It didn't take long, but Dawn was now next to Kenny and Misty switched with her and sat between Ash and May.

Seeing how he was, she gently put her hand on his. As she did, she could feel the toughness of his hand through the glove. Ash felt the the touch, but thought it was Dawn trying to calm him or something. He looked and only saw the redheaded girl that he loved. It was a bit of a shocker, but her touch had put him at ease. Even if she had her hand on his, he was still shaken and shocked. Misty could sence this and wanted to be there for him. She gave off her gentle smile and wrapped both her arms around his.

"I'm still here, Ash. I promise." she told him and laid her head on his shoulder, after she kissed his cheek. Now Misty was pretty much cuddled up to Ash and he put his other hand on her, as if he was holding her.

He still loved her, with all of his heart; but now a days he was training. Not Pokemon training, but training to see if he can become a Super Saiyan. It was something to see if he really was, since Timothy was. Ash had come a long way, but he wasn't strong enough to become a Super Saiyan. It would take a LOT more training to be one. As for now, he kept Misty close and smiled at her beauty. Dawn saw the two and smiled. She was glad she and Kenny got together, because she loved him. Even she wasn't at ease about all that happened, but Kenny took her hand.

She looked at him and he smiled at her, letting her know he was still there for her. She hugged him and he kissed her head as he returned it. But as this was going on Timothy was still trying to figure out how Frieza knew it all. How he knew of the gyms locations, about the league and everything else. All of it just didn't register in his head. How could he make connections with any of this; even if he learned about the regions too. But Frieza was new to the world. There was something missing and he knew it.

Hazel noticed this and looked at him. Sensing his energy level was high, as it usually was, she could tell he was in deep thought. She took his hand and he looked at her and could tell she was a bit concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a whisper

He gave a few nods. "I am, but just barely." he replied.

"Why do you say that? What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I-I-I don't know. It's something that I've been wondering ever since we got on the plane." he told her.

"What is it?" she asked again, in a different form of a question.

"It's something I have to think on." he said. She looked at him and grew a bit more concerned. They all looked at him and saw his usual serious expression, but could also tell he was in deep thought.

"What's up with him?" Stephan wondered.

"I don't even know, but where's Trip?" Bianca wondered.

Without any other way to break it to them easily, they had to know the truth.

"He died." Cynthia said said and they looked at her. She was looking to the floor, still in a state of shock, sadness and despair. "He died at the hands of that monster." she told them.

"What was that monsters name?" Georgia asked.

"His name is Frieza." Brock said. They looked at him.

Brock had his arms crossed as he too looked down. "The monsters name is Frieza; and I've seen what all he can do." he goes into a small flashback of what all Frieza did. "He's killed many innocent people. Destroyed gyms, attacked labs and so on." his flashback ends.

"He's nothing but bad news, and Timothy knows it." Paul said as he looked at Timothy. "He told us he's faced him before. But Frieza killed all these beings on a planet he considered his home. He loved it there, until Frieza blew it up." Paul stated.

"Which is why he must be stopped." Ash said as he still held Misty. "Frieza is going too far with all this. We must find and stop him." Ash said.

"But where could he be? It's going to be impossible to find out where he is." Dawn said.

"If we do find him, I'll give him a wallop." Burgundy said.

"We'll discuss this matter when we get back to Pallet. At Prof. Oak's lab." Cynthia said.

"If it's finished being built." Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked.

"Frieza attacked the lab while we were visiting Pallet." Dawn said. Everyone gasped and she looked down. "Gary's dead, thanks to that monster." she stated.

"And my father." Brock said. This shocked them as well, now knowing Frieza had to be dealt with, VERY soon.

It didn't take too long for the plane to arrive in Kanto and everyone got off the plane. They walked away from the sea plane and up to the main building. When they entered they saw Prof. Oak with Delia. Ash rushed over to his mom and the Prof., everyone close behind.

"Mom! Prof. Oak! What are you both doing here?" Ash asked.

His mom looked at him with a concerned look. "We saw what happened in Unova and knew you guys would evacuate." Delia said.

"But we're glad you're back, safe and sound." Prok. Oak said.

"Yes, but we have a major problem to deal with. We need to hunt down Frieza." Timothy said.

"Right! But first let's get you all back to Pallet." Prof. Oak said.

They all followed them to their transportation. There was barely enough room though and Timothy looked at the sky.

"I'll fly back instead." he told them.

"Are you sure about that? It's..." "I'm used to it. Sides, you need more room."Timothy said, interrupting Prof. Oak. After that he powered up and flew off. Ash looked at him for a sec, but then remembered Misty. He looked at her as she had her stuff on top of the van. Sensing someone looking at her she looked and saw Ash.

That was when Ash looked from her to the sky and they both saw Timothy in the air. Misty smiled, knowing Ash probably wanted to do the same thing. Misty gave a nod, smiling at him.

"This is something I know that you need to do, Ash! Just don't go too wild." she told him.

"No promises." he said smiling and flew up and joined Timothy. Hazel wanted to join as well, but she knew no one knew she had powers. She kept her feet planted on the ground till the time came, but Evan joined them.

The others from Unova were completely shocked and this made a few of the other laugh or smile.

"You'll find out soon enough." Brock stated.

"But for now, we need to get to Pallet." Soladad said.

It wasn't too long till everyone was ready to go, and Cynthia helped out as well. They all went off to Pallet town. But back with Frieza and the TR trio, they were near the Rocket base. Jessie James and Meowth knew that Giovanni wasn't going to like what happened in Unova. Frieza didn't care one bit, though. He had a smirk on his face, knowing what his next action would be.

"Man! The boss ain't going to like this." Meowth said.

"I just hope he's not too mad at any of us." Jessie said.

"Not like he cares any." James stated.

"Don't know James. He's probably going to yell at us." Meowth said..

"He hasn't yet; so why should he?" James asked.

"We did all we could in Unova." Jessie said.

"Now it's time to face the music." James replied.

"And probably get the boot." they all said at one.

"Oh! I wouldn't know about that" Frieza said. They all looked at him. "I think he;ll be in for quite a shock for what I have in store for him." he claimed.

"A rare Pokemon?" Jessie asked.

"Something to surprise the boss?" Meowth asked.

"You three will soon see." Frieza stated as they came up to TR HQ. As they went in a few grunts came up.

"Frieza!" One grunt said.

"We were ordered to escort you up to the boss. He wants to see you." another stated.

"Fine." Frieza said and went with them, smirking.

"I wonder why the boss wants to see Frieza?" James said, wondering.

"Even I want to know too." Jessie said.

"But we can't follow. Mainly because of the cameras." Meowth stated and they all gave an upside down mushroom breath sigh, eyes closed and heads down.

As Frieza followed the two men, the gang was in Pallet town and went to Prof. Oak's newly built lab. It was new on the outside, but on the inside it was still the same. The same computer monitor was still in it's same place, along with the other electronics, but they weren't the same ones. The windows were changed up slightly, mainly because they were slightly bigger and were more energy efficient. Some parts of the lab were still the same, but the rest was remodeled.

The gang looked in awe of how the lab now looked.

"The lab nearly looks the same." Ash said.

"But it's understandable that there were some changes made." Brock said.

"Even after Frieza burned the place." May stated.

That's when Cynthia looked at May. "What all happened?" she asked.

Kenny came up. "Frieza attacked the lab while we were at Ash's house.

Small flashback

"We were enjoying our time there when we didn't know that Frieza was around." Kenny stated.

Frieza looks at Prof. Oaks lab, giving off his smirk. He extends his arm and forms an energy ball. "Time to say goodbye, hehehe." he says and fires the ball. The lab eurups into flames.

"That's around the time we saw the smoke." Misty said.

"But by the time we got there, the lab was engulfed." Timothy says.

Flashback ends

"So you mean to tell me that Frieza has more power?" Cynthia asked.

"Enough to destroy a planet. That's why he must be stopped." Timothy states. "But the question is, how did he know where all the labs and gyms were? How did he know about the Unova League? Where it was, when it started and when it was held?" Timothy wondering.

"That is a good question!" Brock exclaimed.

"But who would want to?" Solidad pondered.

"Someone with a grudge against all them?!" Harley suggested.

"No. That cannot be it. Someone wanted the gyms gone along with the labs and the leagues. But who?" Timothy wondered.

Frieza is walked in the hall or the Rocket base, the two grunts behind him. "Someone wants the power to possibly control all of this. The regions, labs, everything. But who?" Timothy wondered still as Frieza approached the door to Giovanni's office.

That's when Ash, Misty, Brock, Dent and Iris realized it. "GIOVANNI!" they said, all at once.

The other looked at them, confused at what they said.

"What do you mean? Who's Giovanni?" Dawn asked.

"He's the leader of Team Rocket. He's the one that must've sent Frieza to do all that stuff." Ash stated. As he said the last part, Frieza opens the door and enters. Giovanni's chair is facing the desk while he stood up, hands behind his back, as he looked out the window. Frieza smirked slightly, knowing what was going to happen and knew what he had to do.

"That means we have to stop him." Kenny said

"But how? We don't even know where he would be at." Paul stated.

"I would." Timothy said and they all looked at him. "Much like his scouter, I can sense where Frieza is at." Timothy told them.

"But how can y... you mean this whole time?" Ash asked in a statement.

"Yes, this whole time; but, let me explain." Timothy said.

"We're listening." Dawn said.

"You've got ten seconds." Iris told him.

"I can sense Frieza's energy, but not this time. This time is different." he said and they all looked confused. "When I first came here, I didn't sense Frieza at first. It wasn't until he destroyed a building that I sensed him." Timothy said.

"Well, that does make sense." Dent said.

"But how could you not this whole time?" Brock asked.

"I think it's because, somehow, Frieza learned how to conceal his own energy. After the many assaults, I couldn't anymore." Timothy said.

"Even after Unova?" Georgia asked. Timothy nodded. "Great! Now that's just typical." Georgia stated as she leaned against the wall, her arms crossed, saying that.

"That's why I'm keeping my senses open to see if I can find him." Timothy stated.

"I'll do the same." Ash said.

"I might as well do the same. All I want to do is kick Frieza's ass and kill him." Evan stated.

"Much for your ego, I believe." Aleski said.

"It's to get him back for what he did. Plus, yes, a bit. I only want to kill that bastard." Evan said.

"Well right now we need to find out where TR HQ is. It's the only way to get a hold of him." Timothy stated.

Back at TR HQ, Frieza is looking at Giovanni as he looks out the window.

Giovanni looks down, through his window at the ground and parts of the building. He had a crossed face, being completely pissed off and annoyed. Some dirt few by the building as the wind blew, the sun was shining over the ground and the building. As it did, the building cast a shadow along the ground. Frieza was still in the same spot when he first came in.

What seemed like minutes, Giovanni turned around and looked at Frieza. A mad expression on his face. Frieza smirked slightly, not even caring that Giovanni was pissed off. Mainly because of what he had planned.

"What is it that you need?" Frieza asked.

"What is it that I need? WHAT IS IT THAT I NEED?! I tell you what I need, or should I say "needed". Giovanni said, showing how pissed off he really was. "I needed for you to either destroy or damage the gyms and possibly keep the leaders alive. As for the labs, they should've been partly destroyed! The Profs. in them should've been kept alive. ALL of them." Giovanni stated.

"Oh!? Now why would that be?" Frieza asked, still smirking.

"Because, the research they've been doing. All of the studies on the Pokemon on this planet would belong to TR. We would have total control of the knowledge. Even with rebuilt or remodeled gyms, we would've been controlling trainers to make their Pokemon battle; even when they're at their weakest." Giovanni stated. "But if they cannot, we'll tell them the best way to get their Pokemon get stronger." Giovanni stated.

Frieza only tilted his head down and eyes closed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You think too small! That's not enough, just to rule the world." Frieza said and looked at Giovanni. "You not only need to control them, but make them fear you and the power you've got. Not just take over the gyms, but also... THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Frieza claimed.

"I will conquer the world; but I need to do as my mom had taught me." Giovanni said. "She told me to take over Kanto first, then make plans to grow and conquer. To spread TR everywhere." he told Frieza.

"Then why not all at once. You have the power to send everyone out." Frieza stated.

"Maybe, but with the stunts you pulled. You won't be around for much longer." Giovanni said and pushed a button under his desk. That's when all this machinery came of the floor and sealing, trapping Frieza in an electric energy sphere.

Giovanni smiled at this. "This time Fireza; you won't cause anymore trouble for me." he stated.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that?" Frieza asked.

"Of course I am. I've seen your power and I know how to contain you." Giovanni claimed.

"Then this shouldn't be a problem." Frieza stated. That was were he used a fraction of his power to force open the barrier and broke the machines.

This surprised Giovanni, as he had no idea that Frieza was capable of using that kind of power. When he studied Frieza, just to know how he could take him down. He then realized, it was impossible for him to do so. But all of this was when the gang was still at Prof. Oaks. Ash, Evan and Timothy sensed it. It was like a snap they felt; even from a small fraction of power.

"Wait!" Timothy exclaimed.

"What? Did you feel that?" Ash asked.

"I think so." Evan said.

"Quickly, outside." Timothy stated

The three of them went outside and everyone followed. Looking in different directions, as a triangular circle, they looked for the direction. This got everyone scared and worried. They didn't know what was going on.

"Where is it?" Evan asked.

"Where did it come from?" Ash asked.

"Had to of been near someplace." Timothy said.

"What happened? What are they doing?" Bianca asked.

"They must've sensed Frieza's power. Now all they need to find out where it is." Dent said.

As this was going on, Hazel could actually sense where the energy was coming from. But she knew if she said anything; questions would be riled up. As for Timothy, he was nearing it, but couldn't because of all the noise. Aleski saw and heard this, and needed to stop all of this madness.

"Guys!" she exclaimed. Nothing. As if, everyone was ignoring her. "Guys!" she exclaimed a little lounder. But everyone kept talking. That's when she had it. "EVERYONE! SHUT UP." she completely shouted. That got their attention and she looked at them all. "Look at Timothy. He looks like he could be close to finding it. Whatever it is." she stated.

"I have found it. I know where to go." he said. A few of the others grabbed onto him.

"We're coming too. No way we're missing this." Dawn stated.

"Just don't get in the way, kay?" Timothy asked. They all gave a nod and Timothy faced the direction of where they needed to go. "Okay guys. Grab onto me and Ash." he told them and that's what they did. Both Timothy and ash applied two fingers to their foreheads, and teleported.

In an instant,they found themselves in a desert like area, with some rocky mountain and hill like areas as well. This was weird to Ash, Misty and Brock. They knew where the gym of TR once was, but is now under new leadership. Now they're pretty much in the middle of no where. But Timothy knew better and knew that Frieza was in this area.

"This can't be right! TR HQ should be somewhere near us." Brock stated.

"I know, Brock. But he has to be somewhere." Ash said.

"Then why not search the area?" Georgia asked, wondering.

"If you mean split up, we probably will." Burgundy said.

"No! Not split up." Timothy said and they looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" Aleski asked.

"Because the power I'm sensing is coming from there." he stated as he pointed in the direction.

They all looked in the direction, and saw a rocky mountain. Evan looked, for he too could sense it.

Ash looked and opened his senses and there it was. The power level they were looking for. "He's right; it's over there." Ash stated. They all went to where Timothy pointed and saw a building with a big R on it. They knew thy were in the right spot and began to approach the building.

"Then, it's be all over here." Dawn stated.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Solidad stated.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

It was only seconds after she asked that that an explosion occurred. They all looked and saw smoke coming from one of the windows and knew something was up. From where the smoke was, they saw two figures; and it looked as if one was holding the other. But as the smoke slightly cleared, an the figures moved slightly. From right there, they saw who the two figure were. Frieza and Giovanni, being held by the throat by Frieza's tail.

They all looked on in shock at the sight. Frieza had Giovanni hanging many feet off the ground.

Giovanni had a shocked face and was completely in fear. This wasn't anything to expect, but this isn't like when he had control over Meloetta. But this was Frieza. Someone Giovanni also didn't predict this one either.

"Well now, Giovanni! Where's your power now. Plus, your authority!" Frieza states.

Y-y-you ba-astard! You w-won't get a-a-away with...gag" Giovanni couldn't finish since he was being slightly strangled by Frieza.

"Ah, ah, ah. No talking. Wouldn't want you to waist your breath when I do this." Frieza said as he prepared his striking blow.

"FRIEZA!" someone shouted. Frieza looked and saw Ash and the gang. He merely smirked when he saw them. But it was Timothy who shouted, trying to prevent Frieza from making another killing.

"Well, well! My! Aren't we eager to track down." Frieza said.

"Just don't kill him, Frieza! He maybe a guilty man, but he doesn't need to die." Timothy told him.

"Are you certain? It seems to me that he's done many crimes; just to be hidden away, in a deserted area." Frieza stated.

"Gurr! Just let him go and let justice take its place." Timothy stated.

"What of me? What will happen to me?" Frieza.

"I can easily tell you what I want to do." Evan stated as he showed a fist.

"We all know what must happen to you Frieza. You also must be dealt with." Timothy said.

"Then, so must he." Frieza said, still in his position, about to strike.

"NO! DON'T. You kill him an you might as well regret it." Timothy told him. But Frieza was basically ignoring him, aiming to apply his net attack on Giovanni. "Don't even do it. He'll be dealt with. But you're the main one that needs to be dealt with." Timothy said.

"I doubt he'll be a problem when I deal with him. But, at least his team will have a new leader." Frieza claimed.

"Just put him on and everything can b dealt with." Timothy said.

"Yeah Frieza

"No one has to die today, Frieza." Ash said.

"EXEPT FOR YOU, FRIEZA!" Evan shouted.

"That's what I thought." Frieza said, smirking.

That's when Timothy knew Frieza was going to make hi next move. "FRIEZA! NO...! DON'T DO IIIITTTT." Timothy shouted; but, it was too late.

Frieza had stabbed right through his back and out of his abdominal area. When he did that, blood began to come out and stain his suite. Not only that but he coughed a few times and blood came out of his mouth. His limb hung like dead weight. Everyone was completely shocked at what they saw. Giovanni had been killed. This was a slight relief on all the trainers, but they didn't want the Rockets to end like this.

Timothy grew very angry at the death if the Rocket criminal boss. He clenched his fist as this and his hair began to stand. The people from Unova, they've met, were surprised by this. It was something that was completely new to them. But when Frieza saw this, he knew he would be in a big fight. But first thing was fist; he had to dispose of Giovanni's body. He threw his body and aimed his a ball of energy right at it. Timothy sensed this and went into action.

Right as Fieza fired his energy and Timothy used instant transmision, FAST. He was able to get to the boy in time and transmit out of here after grabbing the body. The energy ball missed and went past everyone. It made an explosion far away, right before Timothy had appeared right where the gang was at. But when that occurd, Rockets began to run out of the building to see what was going on. This was perfect timing on Frieza's part.

"Look there! They killed Giovanni." Frieza said s he pointed in their direction. The Rockets looked and saw the whole gang, along with the elite four and the champions. This made them mad.

"This is not going to look good." Solidad stated.

"It already doesn't." Ash said.

"YOU PUNKS WILL PAY." one of he Rocket grunts said as he clenched his fist. This is where Timothy saw that Frieza was putting a plan into effect. But this was a run on plan, since he didn't expect Timothy or the others would show up. Perfect timing.

"GET THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET WAY." Frieza said.

The grunts come out and release their Pokemon.

"Gonna have to fight to get out of here." My stated as she got out her Pokeball.

"Then it's going to be a big one." Paul stated and he grabbed his Pokeball too.

They threw their Pokeballs and a white light emits and each of their Pokemon come out.

"Use fang attack, Ratticate." the grunts Pokemon attacked and aimed at Dawns Buneary.

"Buneary, use ice-beam." Dawn commanded. "BUNNNEARRRYYYYY!" Buneary Fired its ice-beam at the Ratticate.

"Blaziken! Use Blaze-Kick." May commanded.

"Torterra! Stand by for battle." Paul ordered. Torterra came out of its Pokeball in a white light. "TORTERRA (I'M READY!)" Torterra exclaimed.

While they all faced the Rockets; Timothy faced Frieza. They each glared at each other. Timothy was still on the ground as Frieza remained in the air. But as Timothy saw the battle was getting under way; he knew this was a slight war going on. Unlike of another one he knew about; but this one came first/ To protect EVERYONE!

"HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Timothy screamed and transformed into his super saiyan form and gave off a death glare at Frieza. This got Frieza a bit scared, knowing what a super saiyan is capable of. "It's time I took this to another level." Timothy claimed. He flew fast at Frieza and punched him. Timothy did punch after punch and kick after kick. Frieza barely had enough time to only dodge.

But Frieza did retaliate with all he had. The Pokemon trainers on the ground were still battling TR and weren't having trouble at all. Each Pokemon went down , but as for Cynthia and the elite four; they were beating TR, not backing down.

"Garchomp! Use Dragon Claw." Cynthia commanded. "Gar, GARRRR (You, GOT IIIIIITTTTTT!)" Garchomp roared. The Pokemon slashed at several of the Pokemon. "You can't win!" Cynthia stated.

"We'll show you. Then you'll be joining us." a grunt said. As this was going on, the usual trio was watching the whole thing from afar in Giovanni's office. Not believing what they were seeing an hat they saw earlier. The start of a battle that would make a sight war. Especially the death of their boss, Giovanni.

"I can't believe what I saw." James said.

"Jimmy boy! We all saw what had just happened." Meowth stated.

"But what do we do now that Giovanni is gone?" James asked.

"I'd say that's up to us." Jessie said.

But still outside, the battle was still commencing. Trainers vs Rockets and super saiyan vs Frieza. This was a big battle, but the winner was a tough one.

Timothy punched Frieza just as he tried to kick Timothy. But to no avail, did Frieza actually get Timothy. This wasn't going to stand for him. He wasn't going to let a saiyan beat or possibly kill him again. He was ready for anything Timothy would throw at him, since he had a slight upper edge. He always ha that evil smirk on his face. Which, got really annoying an he stopped his attack.

Frieza was a bit confused, but knew of the perfect opportunity. "What's wrong? Don't have the fight in ya?" Frieza asked sarcastically.

"Get rid of that smirk Friea. It's really annoying." Timothy said.

"As you say that, just look." Frieza told him as he pointed. Timothy looked as he saw all the Rockets coming out to battle. Even with the amount of trainers and the strongest Pokemon the champion and Elite four have. It's enough, but the Rockets Pokemon will be overwhelming and will exhaust the Pokemon. There was no other choice but to do a strategic retreat.

"We can't win today. But at another time..." Timothy said to himself then looked at Frieza. "We will succeed.

"I'll see about that." Frieza claimed. That's when Timothy turned around and went off, but Frieza was about to attack till Timothy turned to his side and looked at him.

"But that next time we face each other..." he fires a small attack from his two fingers and that destroyed the scouter on his face; destroying it. Frieza flinched, an eye closed and gave a death glare at Timothy. "Fight with out using your scouter. Try to sense me instead of scouting for me." he told him as Frieza still gave him the death glare.

"Why! You, you..." Timothy went back down and made a dust cloud between everyone. Separating the Rockets from everyone else. They all looked up at him.

"We are to retreat, for now. They'll be overwhelming us and exhausting your Pokemon." Timothy stated.

"No way! We can still fight. We just need to..." "No Paul." Cynthia told Paul, interrupting him. "We need to retreat. I'll even admit that Garchomp will gt exhausted after a while." she stated.

"Cynthia is right. We'll fight another time." Ash said.

"Fine, but let's hurry." Paul said and they withdrew their Pokemon and held onto Timothy and Ash. But Frieza had other plans since he was now completely crossed. His fists shaking, eyes wide, he decided to exterminate them like he tried to before.

He extended his arm and made an energy ball. "This time, I'll be sure to finish you all off." Frieza said. "Now... DIIIIIEEEEEE" He fired it and Timothy looked quickly, sensing this. The ball went through the all of dust and they all saw this.

Timothy wouldn't take this anymore. "You mes with the bull, you get the horns." Timothy said and prepared for an attack. "KAH-MEH...!" Timothy exclaimed as a blue energy ball was formed in his hands. "HA-MEH...!" the energy ball got bigger as Frieza's attack got closer. "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he fired it and both of the attacks collided. As they did, Timothy saw this as the perfect distraction and looked to the others. "When Frieza's distracted, me an Ash will use instant transmission." Timothy stated.

"Whenever you're ready." Cynthia stated.

"Just do it fast." Ash said.

"I'm too pretty to die." Harley claimed.

"How are you pretty?" Misty asked silently, in an annoyed, sarcastic voice.

"Concentrate everyone. I'm about to apply more power." Timothy stated. Everyone was grabbed onto one another. "NOW! KIO-KEN, TIMES...EEEIIIIIIGGGHHT." Timothy's power went up greatly and his attacks power increased. Frieza's attack was getting weaker and weaker to his attack. Soon enough, Timothy's attack got close enough for Frieza to block it. "NOW!" Timothy shouted. They all grabbed each other and teleported out of there.

Frieza was able to deflect the attack away, but saw that everyone was gone. This outraged him him as he made two fists and threw them into the air. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frieza shouted.

It wasn't long till the gang got back to Prof. Oak's lab.

Timothy looked at everyone. "You all okay? Is anyone hurt?" Timothy asked.

"Shaken, but fine." Dawn said.

"Nothing broken." Paul aid.

"I just can't believe what all had happened." Solidad said.

"But it did happen." Timothy said

"So we bet be prepared for anything that will come our way." Cynthia told them. That was hen Prof. Oak came outside.

"Ah! Perfect timing. Cynthia! The league called." Prof. Oak stated.

"Huh? They did?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes and they need to talk to you right now." Prof. Oak stated.

"Okay! On my way." Cynthia said and she walked off.

"I don't get it! Why would Frieza work for Giovanni, then kill him?" Zoey asked.

"It was a ploy." Timothy stated and walked to the lab and the others followed. "He acted to his own advantage to get what he wanted. It went all according to plan, for his take over." he said as they walked up and into the lab.

"But why would he even want to take over TR and why did he put the blame on us?" Dawn asked.

"Timing! Perfect, timing. He used that and us arriving there to his own advantage." Timothy stated.

"That's crazy though." Burgundy said.

"But it's true though." Paul stated and she looked at him. "He used us and now we're the blame for his death." Paul stated.

"Nothing we can do now." Harley stated.

They all got upstairs and saw Cynthia on the phone. She was talking silently on the phone. "But, I don't understand, sir. Why do we to concern hi... Yes, yes. I will sir. Yes. Goodbye, sir." Cynthia said and hung up the video phone. Everyone looked at her, very curious. Especially Timothy, since he had a stern look.

"What? What did the league want?" Barry asked.

Cynthia looked down a bit, her hair shadow covering her eyes. "They-they wanted..." she stopped for a second which seems like 30 seconds an everyone was anxious. She brought her head up quickly, looking straight at them. "They want for me, the elite four and Timothy to come to their head quarters." she stated.

TP1

Tom: Well, that's it for the Pokemon Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls.

"I'll be sure to rule this world with an iron fist." Frieza claims. "I'll never let you." Timothy tells him.

Tom: "Up next is the final chapter for Finding The Disappearances."

BLOOP

Tom: "Even though this chapter is finished, doesn't mean it's over. As we all know, the continuation will be coming out soon. But as for now, there's a major announcement." hits the touchscreen buttons.

"ALL SET TO TRANSFORM THIS SUMMER? WELL TIMPRIME1 AND TOONAMI ARE GIVING YOU A LITTLE TREAT, V.I.P. STYLE. YOU ALL ARE GOING TO GET A SNEAK PREVIEW OF TWO NEW STORIES. TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON 2: DIMENSIONAL DRIFT AND TRANSFORMERS: BATTLE CORE. ALL APART OF THE CELEBRATION FOR TRANS4MERS: AGE OF EXTINCTION. NOW, THERE'S MUCH MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE. "Bring it on." Optimus Prime says. "There's no way to stop us." Megatron claims. ONLY TOONAMI! ON TIMPRIME1'S FANFICTION.

Tom: There you have it, everyone. Something special for you all. Don't forget, you can see all of this and more. Only Toonami.

Me: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Was going to be the last chapter, but it's REALLY long. But till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	43. Chapter 43 Traps

Pokemon:

Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

Chapter 43

Traps

Tom: Hope you all are enjoying the ride. Even with the semester nearly over, we're still at it. Even with new stories for this year.

Sara: Even I'll miss these stories.

Tom: But as we all know. All good things must come to an end. Even on fanfiction. So let's do this. Hits the touchscreen buttons.

"I will stop you." Ash says to Frieza. "None of you have a chance against Frieza's power." Evan says.

"This will mark a new age. The age of my reign." Frieza claims.

Pokemon:

Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

TP1

From the news that Cynthia got, she, Timothy and the elite four were to go to the main headquarters of the league. This wasn't something that was expected as did no one else see. As soon as the others learned about this, it was a complete shock. Ash was sitting down, his head hanging, knowing he couldn't go. Mainly because of his chance to be a master, but Cynthia had told him that only invited people, mainly champions, elite's, rarely gym leaders and so on could go. There were other areas of where league headquarters were at.

There was another league headquarters there in Kanto. Another headquarter in the Orange Islands, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and other regions. But the main headquarters is in Kanto since that's where the origins of Pokemon battles to choose a master for that one region.

Timothy looked at everyone as did Cynthia. The elite four from Sinnoh looked at Timothy and Cynthia, but knew they had to go to the main league headquarters.

Misty was rubbing Ash's back up and down, knowing how upset he was. He had always wanted to become master, but this was something important. Timothy had a chance to go to where the main league headquarter was. A chance to meet the Pokemon Master; that is, is he could. But Timothy knew what was more important.

Cynthia looked at them then to Timothy.

"I still don't get why He was invited to go there." Evan said.

"It's because of what he did." Iris told him.

"Still doesn't make sense. I did what he did, but..." "No you didn't Evan! You didn't face Frieza. You only stood back and..." Timothy said interrupting Ash who interrupted Evan.

"Right now, I have to go and see what the League wants. If it's something important, we may do it. If not, then we'll think of something to do to stop Frieza and the former Rockets." he stated.

"What do you mean "former Rockets?"" Dawn asked.

"He'll be renaming them since Giovanni isn't in control anymore." Timothy looked to them all. "As of right now. TR is no more. It will be a bigger threat and something else." he stated and looked to Cynthia. "Now! Where's the main League HQ at?" he asked her.

"It's on the top of a snow mountain area. Only for those that can stand that kind of weather to journey that far; and be in real deep." she stated.

"I doubt I could handle that." Iris stated.

"I know a Dragon trainer couldn't." Georgia said with a creepy smile.

"As for right now, we need to get moving. The League is waiting for us and I want to know what they want with me." Timothy said.

"They should see me, since I'm the best warrior." Evan claimed until Aleski pulled on his ear. "Is that supposed to hurt?" he asked her, one eye closed as the other looked at her.

"W-well, it is." she said and let go. Brock went to her and grabbed her hand in a gentle hold.

"You could grab my ear and never let go of tha..." "I think she'd rather pull on his ear instead." Misty said pulling Brock's ear.

"Not like what Crogunk would do, but good enough." Dawn said.

Cynthia looked to the Elite four then to Timothy. "Are you ready, then?" she asked him.

He gave a nod then looked to her. "If you guys are, I am." he stated.

"Then let's get moving. Don't want to keep them waiting." Lucian said.

They all walk outside and Timothy looked around a bit, trying to get his bearings. He looked to the elite four who were looking about. Seeing how it was a bright and sunny day still, that which didn't effect the current events that happened not too long ago.

"Gather round me guys, and put your hands on my shoulders. I'll get us there in seconds." Timothy said. The elite four did as he said as looked to the others. "Now, which way to go?" he asked them.

"To the west of here. Far into the mountains." Cynthia told him.

"Okay then." Timothy said then looked to the others. "Be right back." he told them and then began to use instant transmission.

Not too long after that, they all arrive in the snowy mountains. The snow is blowing harshly as they look around first to try and get their bearings. Even if everything is covered in snow, they have to go to the League HQ now and then. Even Timothy looked around and didn't see anything and looked to the Elite four.

"Isn't there any other entrance way?" Timothy asked.

"They hardly want us to use the other way. They told us it would give the trainers more of a challenge to get here." Bertha stated.

"Even though it's completely secrecy; they wanted to take precautions, for just in case." Flint said.

"Then let's stop wasting time. I'm practically freezing." Aaron told them.

They all began to walk in the direction of where the main building would be. As they did, Timothy looked to Cynthia, seeing how calm she was there.

"Being strong for them, huh?" Timothy asked as he walked beside Cynthia.

"No! I'm being calm and doing my best to resist the cold and to show them. Needing the the encouragement to be strong and calm. Even for others." she told him.

"That is true. But also letting them know how you feel, how you are. Letting them know what's bothering you." Timothy said and she saw a bright red, warn flame emit from Timothy's hand. "Even if it's something you need and or want." he stated. They all saw the flames and gathered around him. Not even wanting to question him, knowing he was already a mystery.

It wasn't too long until they reached a building that wasn't too far off. The flames from Timothy glowed on their faces as they approached the building. Timothy looked and saw that it was small in size, but knew there was more to this than meets the eye. Much like his other friends that he was helping, but this was a different matter. The League needed him. Probably for a job to take care of Frieza, or something. Whatever it was, he hoped it wouldn't endanger any lives.

"This is the place, correct. Just wanting to know if this is the correct place." he asked.

"It most definitely is." Lucian said.

"The look of it is to make trainers think there's nothing here. For in case any one shows." Bertha states.

"But as a precaution, they send someone to offer some assistance. Sometimes in secret or not. Even a gym leader is sent out!" Flint explains.

"But right now, the League may need some help. That might be from you, Timothy." Aaron told him. He only gave a nod as Cynthia approached the door.

It was a hard cold metal door. There was a knob there that she didn't grab. Timotthy came up to turn the knob, but she stopped him. He looked at her, a bit confused. "Don't! It's only a disguise for the building. In case any trainers opened it." she told him. Cynthia brought out a small device, smaller than a cell phone.

She put it up to the wall right next to the door and a silent high pitch frequency came from it. Timothy's right eye reacted sightly to it and clenched his fists too as he re-flexed his legs as well. After the frequency was over, a small key pad came out of the wall. Cynthia punched in the code and the doors knob switched around with a door handle and it unlocked. They all entered and went down the stairwell in the entrance as Timothy put out his falmes.

"A stairwell? Why a stairwell in the entrance? Is this as big as the building is?" Timothy asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. Can't remember if there are any other sections, though." Aaron said.

"But these stairs are the main way down. That is, unless a trainer somehow mistakenly gets in, then the place shifts a good bit. Just to allow the trainer to see the fake part what the building is. But it rarely happens. If it did, that's what the handle is for. To convert the building into a type of old working building." Cynthia states.

"So then, the handle?" Timothy asked.

"That's the only thing that makes the inside of the building convert." Aaron stated.

They all walk down at about 20ft or so, below ground. When they got to the bottom, they encountered another door. This one had a knob and Cynthia opened the door and they saw a long hall way that had very few room with very few people. They walked down the hall as the poeple barely looked at them, as if they thought something was wrong.

"This part of the building is what's left in the dark the most. They know very little of what happens." Cynthia told him.

"All they know is their work at most, right?" Timothy asked.

"Precisely." Lucian stated.

A big buffed up security guard stepped in front of them; his arms crossed. He had on a black suite, black tie, pants, shoes and sunglasses. "You do know, outsider people aren't permitted here or in there." he said in a deep, gruffed up voice, mixed with a slightly high pitched voice too.

"I know, but the League called and requested us and him." she told him.

"Fine! As you say so." he told them and looked at them all. "But, be warned. He does anything in there. I'm going to be on him and they'll be on you. Even, possibly, me. That's my job." he stated.

"And ours is to protect people." Timothy told him. The guard stepped aside and they all went into another room.

After that one, they went through a few others. More workers and a little more security. That was until they reached the final room and that's where things were completely busy. People were running everywhere, watching what was on screen of different battles in the gyms that were still standing. Including the Pokemon centers and other places.

Timothy just got barely any word of what people were saying. Mentioning Frieza, TR ad what all is happening and going down.

They stopped as a security member stepped in front of them. "I take it, he't the one that was caught on camera?!" he asked, checking.

"That he is." Cynthia stated.

"Then follow me, please?" he asked and he walked down the hallway.

"Will you guys be okay?" Timothy asked them.

"We will be. Don't worry about us. Now get moving. The League needs to see you." Bertha told him. He gave a nod and followed the security guard.

Another security guard came up to them. "I need for you all to follow me, please? Leagues orders." he told them. They looked at him and gave a nod. As they followed him Timothy and the other security guard approached a wooden door.

I looked really clean, shiny and the brass knob even shined. The gurard opened the door and Timothy entered as he shut it behind. In front of him he saw 5 people around a large table. Three of them were men as the other two were women. They were dressed in fancy suites and attire.

"I take it. You're the main League that makes all the rules!" he states.

"You would be correct." The second woman said.

"Why would you all call me here then? What purpose would I have here?" he asked them.

"Very simple! Just to get to the chase. We are wanting for you to be apart of something big." the second man stated.

"What would that be?" Timothy asked.

They looked to each other then to him. "We want you to be apart of the "Regional Traps"." the third man told him.

Timothy looked confused. "Regional Traps? What is that?" he asked.

"It's something we know will work against whatever that thing is." the first man said.

"You mean Frieza?!" Timothy told them.

"Yes, him. That's why we need your help to locate him and..." "I already know where he is." Timothy told them, interrupting the second woman.

"Then why not lead us there and we can..." "You'll get killed within seconds. He shows no mercy. I won't even go back there." he told them.

"Why's that?" the 2nd woman asked.

"He still has more power than I do. It'll take more training to overpower him." Timothy stated.

"Then that leaves us no other choice, but the Regional Traps. This is the only way to stop him." the first woman said.

"I'm telling you again. You'll be dead with in seconds. Trust me. I know Frieza very well." he told them.

"But this is very important for us to do." the second woman told him.

"How important though? Important enough not to get anyone hurt." he stated.

"More likely. We're needing the trainers and or coordinators to act as bait. Just to draw in Frieza." the third man told him.

"This is the only way to do this." the first woman told him.

"No it isn't. You don't have to use them. There are other ways that you can think of. Even me." Timothy told them. "I'm sorry, but I won't. Not unless it's done the right way. To where no one is used as or the ones you volunteer as bait." he finished.

"Why are you not wanting to help us?" the second woman asked.

"Because I'm not about to use innocent people, or even prisoners. Volunteering them as the bait? That's not right." Timothy told them.

"But it's the way it has to be done. There's no other choice." the third man said.

"To you, maybe. But...there's always a choice, that others choose not to do. Even people like you." he told them and walked out of the room and into the hall.

The members looked at the closed door, for what seemed like minutes.

"Seems like we have no other choice but to execute the plan ourselves." the first man said. They all gave a nod.

Timothy was in the hall, knowing he had to leave. He looked around still seeing people going about, doing their jobs and what not. But he knew his job; and that was to inform the others of what was about to go down. Along with what he had to do.

A security guard went up to him from behind. Timothy looked at him, turning his head a quarter. "I am to escort you out." he told Timothy.

"There's no need for that." Timothy replied and out two fingers to his forehead. It wasn't too long until he locked onto Ash, Evan and Hazel's signature and used instant transmission.

Everyone there was bugging out, or their eyes bugging out or possibly freaking out. Completely frozen in their tracks at what they saw. Even the security guard was dumfounded by this, as he had no idea what had just happened. Even the Pokemon Master saw what happened, but remained calm. Seeing how Timothy handled Frieza, he knew Timothy would make the right choice. As for the League, they wouldn't and would want the Master to be apart of it all.

"Do good big guy. You and your team." the Pokemon Master said and closed his door.

Timothy reappeared at Prof. Oak's lab and went inside. That's when everyone heard the door open and close and saw Timothy come up the stairs. Hazel immediately got up and hugged him and he pretty much returned it.

"Then tell us. What all happened?" Kenny demanded.

Timothy released from Hazel and gave a sigh. "Might as well tell you now than later." he said.

Not too long after, they all were in complete shock. The League wanted to do something that wasn't right. Something that will put lives in jeopardy.

"That-that-that can't be right. Why would the League do such a thing?" Ash asked.

"I don't know myself. But that's insane." Barry stated.

"It's just horrible. Why would they do such a thing! Even to innocent people." May stated.

"I'm guessing it's the way they are. They want to make sacrifices to get the job done. Even I know they're being insane." Drew finished.

Timothy gave a nod and looked out the many windows. "I agree. The way their doing things right now, won't be good. In which is why we're not apart of it. But something completely different." he stated.

"What do you mean? What are we going to do?" Dawn asked.

"We're going to fight this one. With out their help." Timothy stated and looked at Prof. Oak. "Is that machine ready?" he asked him.

"Well, nearly completed. Should be in a few weeks." Prof. Oak told him.

"Good! Now everyone, on this battle. We're doing this alone. This fight, is ours to take on. Because, from now on. We shall be known only as..." Timothy took a short pause before looking at them. "...Team Eagle."

Back at the old TR HQ, Frieza was at the old desk of Giovanni. He had on his evil smirk as he looked out the window. One of the grunts came into the office.

"Lord Frieza sir. We are ready for any orders you want to give us." he said.

"Good. Then first order of business. We are no longer TR, but Team Frieza. Another order is this..." he turned around and looked at the grunt. "We are to take over the main region we are in." he commanded.

"Yes sir, Lord Frieza, sir." the grunt said and went out of the room.

Frieza looked back outside and still smirked. "I'll be coming for you, soon enough." he stated.

"HIKARU KUMO TSUKINUKE FLY AWAAAYYY, FLY AWAAAYYY. KARADA JU-U-NI HIROGARU PANORAMAAAA. KAO WO KERARETACHIKYUU GA OKOTTE, OKOTTE. KAZAN WO BAKUHATSU SASERU. TOKETA KOORI NO NAKA NI. KYOURYUU GA ITARA.

EVAN AAML: As Evan

PrettyGirl17 as: Aleski

AK1028: As Jamie Florence

TAMANORI SHIKOMITAI NEEEEEE! HA CHALA HEAD CHALA, NANI GA OKITE MO KIBUN WA! HENO HENO KAPPAAAAAA. HA CHALA HEAD CHALA. MUNE GA PACHI PACHI SURU HODO. SAWAGU GENKI DAAAMMMAAAAA! CHALA HEAD CHALA HEA CHALA.

TimPrime1 as: Timothy

Pkemaster101 as: Hazel

EGAO URUTORA Z DE. KYOU MO AI YAI YAI YAAAAIIIII! SPARKING, SPARKING, KING.

Pokemon:

Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls

A TimPrime1 fanfiction/production

Disclaimer: Pokemon and Dragon Ball Z is not owned by me and neither is the music. It's here for entertainment purposes only.

"Now with Timothy distracted, we can finally get our mission underway." a tough gruffed up voice claimed.

"I must agree. We will soon have what we want." a raspy, whiny voice said.

TP1

Tom: Major cliff hanger right here! But this is what TimPrime1 has planned. Hope you all are ready for this summer. Mainly because of the new stories that will be coming out. We all know that "Regional Traps" is coming out.

Sara: And you all can expect other stories as well. Even a special one.

Tom: We even hope you all enjoy this eater holiday as well. Plus spring break is already here for TimPrime1. Have a good one and see you all soon. Only Toonami. On TimPrime1's fanfiction.

Hope you all enjoyed this and Happy Easter everyone. Wish that AK1028 was here though. Love ya hun. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	44. Chapter 44 DeletedAlternate scenes

Pokemon:

Frieza and The Astray Dragon Balls

Deleted/Alternate scenes

Tom: Yet again! Another deleted/alternate scenes for another story. But yet, this is what TimPrime1 thought as as well to put in. But changed it to where it goes more deep or suspenseful. Hope you all enjoy this.

Sara: At least this will finish up with the story. Now we'll be able to move on with stories.

Tom: Heck yeah. Can't wait for those. Even for this years top hit movies. But as for now, let's kick it. Hits the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

Where Ash and Misty are in the building rubble.

When everyone saw this, their faces had a shocked expression. Frieza was also shocked, but didn't move any. While this was happening Ash was beginning to wake up. His eyes started to stir. They began to open ad everything was blurry again. A few seconds later he was able to see, but just barley. He looked up to see Misty with her arms holding him. He smiled at her, but she didn't seem to notice that he was awake. He saw this and his smile faded and saw that she was looking away from him to his left.

He looked in the direction she was looking and saw the warrior. He had wind picking up around him and Ash got confused. He didn't know what was going on. "M-M-Misty." Ash said stuttering.

Misty thought she heard something, she thought she heard Ash's voice. Misty looked down just to see if it was Ash. It was, his eyes were open halfway. She had tears starting to form in her eyes. Ash carefully and gently wiped the tears from her eyes as they began to fall. Misty was speechless, she hugged Ash and he returned it. She pulled back a bit just to look into his eyes, and he did the same.

Where they're pretty much out of the rubble.

Then Ash looked at the warrior and back at her. "Misty, what happened? Who…is he?" Ash asked. Misty then looked form Ash to the warrior. "He saved you…I mean us!" Misty explained. "But what is he doing?" Ash asked. "I…don't know. But whatever he's doing…will hopefully help." Misty said.

TP1

Tom: May not be much, but this is the deleted/alternate scenes for this story. Not much came to mind and we hoped you all enjoyed this.

Sara: But even during Spring Break, people need to be doing some work. Either college or job work.

Tom: But this summers classes are nearing and Tim only has one more. Plus three weeks of college left. But one question. Do you all see Delia as a Saiyan warrior.

Sara: TimPrime1 does, as it's pretty awesome.

Tom: You know it. So we'll be needing to know what to make soon. No spoilers. But remember to stay gold. Only Toonami. On TimPrime1's fanfiction.

Me: Hope you all are enjoying this, because summer and summer semester are coming. Hoping to graduate in 2015. See you al soon. Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


End file.
